Un amour toujours présent
by Clairette
Summary: J'avais oublié de vous dire, que ma fic est surtout pour les gros lecteurs. Voici le chapitre 29. C'est dur de tout résumer, alors vous verrez par vous même !
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou à tous ! Voilà un petit prologue : Sakura et ses amis ont 16 ans, Anthony est reparti en Angleterre,  
  
Lionel et Stéphanie à Hong Kong, Kéro habite toujours chez Sakura. Celle-ci correspond avec Lionel(eh oui, car j'ai lu dans beaucoup de fanfics qu'elle ne recevait aucunes nouvelles de lui, et d'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi !) mais revenons à nos moutons : Sakura correspond aussi avec Stéphanie et c'est une chance car Lionel ne lui racontait pas tout. Allez, je vous laisse, sinon le prologue sera plus long que le fanfic !  
  
Voici les différents caractères que j'utiliserai :  
  
  
  
En italique lorsqu'ils pensent  
  
- un tiret lorsqu'ils parlent  
  
Un amour toujours présent  
  
Sakura regardait sans se lasser cette photo sur son chevet : elle représentait Lionel. Son Lionel. Son seul et unique amour. Elle soupira. Il était parti; mais dans son malheur, elle avait de la chance : Lionel et Stéphanie lui écrivaient, ils ne l'oubliaient pas. Sakura aimait bien que se soit les autres qui lui lisent les lettres; aussi a-t-elle écrit à Stéphanie pour lui signaler d'écrire en bleu lorsqu'elle parlerait de choses normales et d'écrire en rouge lorsqu'il s'agirait de magie(vous avez compris qu'il lui suffisait de regarder de quelle couleur Stéphanie avait écrit l'adresse sur l'enveloppe - Lionel faisait pareille-) Sakura avait toujours très peur lorsque Stéphanie mentionnait que Lionel faisait craquer toutes les filles de son lycée, mais lorsqu'elle lisait le "je t'aime" à la fin des lettres de ce dernier, elle reprenait confiance, et tout le gang était là pour la soutenir.  
  
Le lendemain, elle irait chez Tiffany ( on en avait pas encore parler !), cette dernière avait invité le gang (Ivan et tout le bazar) chez elle pour la journée. ( - Surprise ! avait-elle dit)  
  
Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla de bonne heure ( foutu réveil !), et constata qu'elle s'était endormie, la joue sur la photo de son chéri. Elle se prépara, puis partie chez Tiffany, Kéro s'étant caché dans son sac. Elle arriva la dernière (ben tiens !)et remarqua que tout le reste du gang était installé devant le grand écran de la chambre de Tiffany, et une fois que Sakura se fut installée, Tiffany s'adressa à ses invités :  
  
-- J'ai demandé à Stéphanie de nous faire des vidéos de Hong Kong, comme ça, ce sera plus simple que les lettres!  
  
Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de réagir qu'elle coupa la lumière, alluma l'écran et s'installa avec les autres.  
  
Sur l'écran, on voyait un bâtiment, puis on entendit la voix de Stéphanie:  
  
--Salut tout le monde ! C'est un petit film que je vous réserve, mais je vais vous présenter notre entourage. C'est parti! (je vais changer les couleurs pour différencier les descriptions et la voix de Steph.) La caméra montra un garçon avec des cheveux noirs et la même coupe que Tintin. Il avait des yeux noirs et avait l'air sympa. Voici Justin. C'est le meilleur ami de Lionel, ils se connaissent depuis l'âge de 4 ans. L'image montra maintenant un garçon blond avec les yeux bleus foncés. Puis un autre garçon encore: il avait la peau bronzée, des yeux verts très clairs et des cheveux bruns-blonds. L'espace vide laissée par sa frange(donc sur son front) avait la forme d'un cour. Le blond, c'est Jules, continua la voix de Steph. Il est français, et vraiment rabat-joie. Mais c'est un bon ami. Quant au deuxième, le plus beau pour moi, c'est Rémi, mon petit-ami; il a fait cette coupe rien que pour moi. Pour Sakura, Lionel était largement plus beau ! Ni Lionel, ni les autres ne savent que je les filme ! Au fait, vous voyez ces deux filles, là-bas ? Ce sont Coryza et Juliette(Juliette, c'est la plus petite), elles viennent souvent avec nous, on traîne ensemble. Et ben je suis sûre qu'elles en pincent toutes les deux pour Lionel ! Coryza était grande, belle avec de longs cheveux blonds et raides, et une paire d'yeux noirs. Elle semblait être assez fière de sa personne. L'autre, Juliette, semblait assez réservée et n'ouvrait pas souvent la bouche. Elle avait des cheveux bruns très clairs ondulés qui lui arrivaient en-dessous des épaules, et des yeux bleus-mauves. Elle aussi était très jolie. De quoi rendre Sakura jalouse ! Il va bientôt y avoir une fête au lycée, et je vais vous montrer une séquence que j'ai rajouté sur la bande: on voit alors Lionel marcher tranquillement avec ses copains-ils sortent du lycée. Lorsqu'une fille accoste Lionel en le prenant par le bras, et lui demande d'aller au bal avec elle, mais elle ne peut terminer sa phrase qu'une nouvelle fille arrive et prend Lionel par l'autre bras pour lui demander la même chose, pendant que Justin et les 2 autres se mettent à rire, mais on sent qu'ils sont jaloux! Les deux chipies tirent chacune sur le bras qu'elles tiennent en se chamaillant, et une troisième fille en profite pour le prendre par la cravate(les trois autres sont par-terre, écroulés de rire, pendant que Sakura est verte de jalousie, et que Lionel les appelle à l'aide)une 4e fille arrive pour le tirer par le dos de son uniforme ! Lionel , prit entre les 4 filles, demande de l'aide à ses potes, mais ceux- ci préfèrent largement rire.  
  
--Ah, ben merci les copains, on peut compter sur vous, au moins !!!s'écria Lionel, excédé(eh oui, n'oubliez pas qu'il est timide, il ne va pas crier sur les filles!)Euh. . . Désolé les filles, mais j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Les filles le lâchèrent d'un seul coup et partirent.  
  
--Eh Lionel, tu sais, c'est pas beau de mentir ! lui lança Justin.  
  
--Toi, sale lâche, je te retiens, répliqua Lionel.  
  
La séquence se coupe, puis on entend à nouveau Stéphanie : C'était plutôt marrant, non ? Sakura n'était pas de cet avis. Elle avait été jalouse pendant toute le séquence. Toutes ces filles qui faisaient les yeux doux à SON Lionel ! Elle les aurait étripées sur place si elle avait pu. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Tiffany. . . qui filmait sa réaction. Elle reporta ses yeux sur l'écran et écouta Stéphanie. . . . Les trois autres essaient de convaincre Lionel de quand même aller à la fête avec une fille. Ne leur en veux pas, Sakura, c'est juste pour la soirée !  
  
--Il paraît que Rhonda a cassé avec son petit-ami, tu devrais essayer, lui conseilla Jules.  
  
--J'aurais l'impression de lui faire des avances, lança Lionel  
  
--Meuh non.  
  
Les autres ne laissèrent pas le choix à Lionel, et celui-ci s'approcha de Rhonda(petite précision: ils sont dans les couloirs du lycée, avec les casiers aux murs)Rhonda était une fille avec des cheveux noirs-bruns, des dents très blanches, des lèvres rouges-roses et des yeux de chat. Elle était vraiment belle.  
  
--Euh Rhonda, j'arrive pas à trouver une fille pour aller à la fête, et. . . euh. . .  
  
--C'est marrant, moi il me faut un beau garçon pour m'y accompagner. Sakura serra les poings : cette fille s'était approchée de Lionel en se dandinant. Elle le draguait ouvertement !  
  
Finalement, ils se mirent d'accord, et lorsque Lionel revint, il déclara : J'ai déjà envie que ce soit terminé !  
  
Désolée, mais j'ai pas filmé la fête, j'étais trop occupée à danser avec Rémi. . . Ce que vous allez voir se situe donc après la fête.  
  
Lionel était en train de ranger son casier, pendant que ses copains lui demandaient comment était la fête.  
  
--Nulle ! Et Rhonda aussi. Quelle peste ! Elle m'a traité comme un chien !  
  
Rhonda arriva et Lionel l'accosta aussitôt:  
  
--Dis donc Rhonda, t'as pas été super gentille, hier.  
  
--Je te signale que t'es pas le 1er mec qui m'accompagne à une fête !Le bureau des réclamations est fermé !  
  
--Juste un truc : y a qu'une fille qui peut me traiter comme ça: Sakura! Et ma mère aussi; ou encore mes sours. Bon, ça fait six, mais pas plus. Y a peut-être Stéphanie dans le tas, aussi ! Mais toi, t'en fais pas partie, alors calme ta joie !  
  
Tout le monde autour d'eux les avaient regardé et en entendant la dernière phrase de Lionel, ils avaient poussé un ""ouh" collectif. Rhonda eut un sourire puis s'approcha de Lionel:  
  
--Finalement, t'as un caractère qui me plait. T'aurais pas envie qu'on sorte ensemble ?  
  
--Oh, si ! et j'ai toujours eu envie de faire partie de l'équipe nationale de basket !  
  
Vexée et humiliée devant tout le monde, Rhonda tourna les talons et partit en se dandinant pendant que Lionel retournait à son casier.  
  
L'écran s'éteignit : la cassette était finie. Sakura avait été captivée lorsque Lionel avait envoyé balader cette fille.  
  
Lorsqu'elle retourna chez elle, Sakura était au bonheur complet : L'homme de sa vie lui restait fidèle malgré des kilomètres les séparant. Ni son père ni son frère n'étaient présents ce soir. Kéro en profita pour sortir du sac(on l'avait presque oublié, hein ?)  
  
--Hahahahahaha !!! Si tu avais vu ta tête ! T'étais plus rouge qu'un coulis de fraise. A propos de coulis de fraise, tu me prépares un petit quelque chose à manger, stp ?  
  
--D'accord, à une condition. répondit Sakura, avec un sourire.  
  
--Et laquelle ?  
  
--RETIRE C'QUE T'AS DIT !!!  
  
--OK, OK !  
  
Le lendemain, au collège:  
  
--Les enfants, annonça M. Terada, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous!  
  
Toute la classe était suspendue à ses lèvres.  
  
--Un lycée chinois nous propose de correspondre avec eux. C'est le lycée Koliyama, de Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura n'en revenait pas. Le lycée Koliyama était le lycée de Lionel. Elle était vraiment HEUREUSE. Toute la classe savait que Lionel et Sakura s'aimaient. C'est sans doute pour ça que beaucoup de visages se tournèrent vers Sakura avec un sourire.(Elle en avait beaucoup parler autour d'elle.)  
  
--Bien, vous choisirez donc vos correspondants, continua M. Terada  
  
A la pause :  
  
Ils étaient en train de s'échanger les photos des correspondants :  
  
Sakura correspondait bien sûr avec Lionel, Tiffany avait demandé Justin, Sandrine avec Stéphanie, Ivan avec Rémi, Nadine avec Jules, et Sonia avec Cherry, la meilleure copine de Stéphanie.  
  
--Il va venir, il va venir.......Haaaaaaaaaaaa(bonheur)  
  
~*** Flash back ***~  
  
Dans quelques jours, vos correspondants arriveront et resterons une semaine. Si vos parents sont d'accord, ils dormiront chez vous !  
  
~*** Fin flash back ***~  
  
Le soir, chez Sakura:  
  
Ils sont à table et Sakura demande l'autorisation à son père :  
  
--Mais bien sûr, ma petite Sakura, c'est ton petit ami, je ne vais pas te gâcher ton plaisir ! Ce garçon, c'est celui qui était venu me voir, il y a 3-4 ans après mon exposé, c'est bien ça ?  
  
--Oui, et merci mon petit papa d'amour. Mais toi Thomas, tu ne dis rien, c'est pas normal, ça !  
  
--Si tu veux tout savoir, je m'exerce déjà à supporter ce morveux !  
  
Sakura leur sourit, puis monta dans sa chambre (en emportant un petit quelque chose à Kéro).  
  
Sakura avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pendant ces quelques jours, elle attendait avec impatience son prince charmant.  
  
Mais sa patience fut récompensé, car enfin, le grand jour arriva. . .  
  
Et voilà ! Premier chapitre terminé ! Si vous voulez envoyer des commentaires, des suggestions, ou même un petit bonjour (bah oui, pourquoi pas ?) c'est à claire.curaba@free.fr . Ne vous gênez surtout pas !  
  
Bises !  
  
Clairette 


	2. Chapitre 2

-- Je n'en peux plus, Tiffany, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il arrive, pourvu que leur avion n'ait pas de retard.  
  
Tiffany sourit. Toutes deux étaient sur le chemin du lycée.  
  
-- En tout cas Sakura, tu es drôlement mignonne comme ça. Tu t'es vraiment mise sur ton 31, aujourd'hui !  
  
C'était vrai. Sakura avait toujours sa frange et ses deux grosses mèches, mais ses cheveux avaient bien poussés et aujourd'hui Sakura les avait coiffés avec soin : Elle avait séparé ses cheveux en trois : gauche, droite, arrière. A l'arrière, elle les avait laissés libres (ils lui arrivaient derrière les épaules), tandis que sur les côtés, elles avait fait deux tresses(1 à gauche, 1 à droite), et les avait remontées avec de jolies rubans.  
  
-- Tu as raison Tiffany, Haaaaaaaaa, il revient aujourd'hui, c'est merveilleux. . .  
  
-- Et Sakura, descends de ton nuage, on arrive !  
  
-- Mmmh ? Ah oui !  
  
-- Et il faudra que tu résistes pour ne pas lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde, comme la dernière fois !  
  
~~*** Flash back ***~~  
  
Sakura et ses amis ont 14 ans. C'est la fin de la journée, ils sortent de l'école et dans la cour, il y a Lionel, qui l'attend, avec le sourire. Sakura hurle de joie dans la cour en se précipitant vers lui. Elle lui saute dans les bras avec une telle fougue qu'il tombe par-terre(avec Sakura accrochée à lui). C'est alors que Sakura réalise que tout le monde les regardait, ou plutôt tout le monde LA regardait. Sakura était toute gênée.  
  
~~*** Fin flash back ***~~  
  
-- Tu as raison Tiffany, mais c'était il y a deux ans ! fit-elle en entrant dans la classe.  
  
Elles discutèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.  
  
-- Tout le monde à sa place, dit M. Terada qui venait d'entrer.  
  
Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, tous regardèrent M. Terada, dans l'espoir de commencer la journée avec les correspondants. Mais celui- ci resta silencieux en regardant ses élèves, un sourire aux lèvres.Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche :  
  
-- Ils sont là, dit-il simplement.  
  
Toute la classe explosa de joie.  
  
-- Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Il faut aller les accueillir.  
  
-- OUAIS !!!  
  
Une fois dehors :  
  
-- Les voilà !  
  
Ils étaient là, en effet. Ils discutaient entre eux en attendant leurs correspondants(je parle des chinois).  
  
Tiffany eut un sourire lorsqu'elle vit Sakura marteler le sol de ses pieds pour se défouler. Aucun doute qu'elle voulait sauter dans les bras de Lionel ! Leurs correspondants étaient tous en uniforme( à vous de l'imaginer), et semblaient tout-à-fait décontractés. Presque tous les élèves avaient sorti la photo de leur correspondant pour le reconnaître.  
  
Les deux professeurs se saluèrent puis permirent à leurs élèves de "bivouaquer". Le gang et leurs correspondants se mirent à l'écart, sauf Sakura et Lionel qui voulurent rester seuls un petit moment.  
  
Tiffany fit donc connaissance avec Justin. C'était un garçon très sympa, il lui avoua qu'il donnait du fil à retordre aux professeurs.  
  
-- C'est vrai, confirma Jules, et Lionel n'est pas un ange non plus !  
  
-- Lionel ? fit Ivan, étonné. Quand il était à Tomoéda, il était plutôt sage.  
  
-- Et, du calme, reprit Jules, j'ai dit que c'était pas un ange, mais c'est pas un cancre non plus ! Il fait juste enrager les profs qu'il n'aime pas. Par contre, le cours d'Histoire avec lui, c'est pas triste !  
  
-- Elle est plutôt chouette votre école, lança Rémi. Nous, c'est un établissement assez riche, mais super stricte.  
  
-- Ah bon ? demanda Sandrine.  
  
-- Eh oui, malheureusement, soupira Justin. Par exemple, les vitres sont spéciales : elles sont teintées pour que les élèves ne soient pas distraits. Et en plus, elles ne sont teintées que de l'intérieur, ce qui veut dire qu'une personne qui est à l'extérieur de la classe peut voir à travers une vitre normale. Il y a aussi des caméras de surveillance, et à la moindre petite blague, vous pouvez être sûrs de vous retrouvez chez le Principal. (Grosses inventions de ma part !)  
  
-- Eh ben, fit Sonia. Et vous, vous vous y êtes retrouvés, chez le Principal ?  
  
-- Oh ouiiiii ! Lionel et moi on s'est fait renvoyé de cours pour aller dans son bureau plusieurs fois déjà !  
  
-- Lionel et toi ?  
  
Retrouvons nos deux amoureux. Ils étaient dans un coin de la cour, heureux d'être ensemble. Seulement, aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire pour engager la conversation.  
  
-- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Lionel, dit Sakura, d'une voix timide.  
  
-- Toi aussi Sakura, et plus que tu ne le crois.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-- Que toi, tu m'as manqué beaucoup plus, que moi, je ne t'ai manqué..  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?  
  
-- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que de nous deux, c'est moi le plus amoureux, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
-- Et bien ça, ça reste à prouver, lui répondit-elle (vous avez compris que comme chacun parlait dans l'oreille de l'autre, ils étaient tous deux très, très proches).  
  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le bout de leur nez se touchant, puis lentement, ils fermèrent les yeux, leurs lèvres se rapprochant. . .  
  
Lorsque soudain, tous deux tournèrent la tête, et virent Justin avec un grand sourire, accompagné de Tiffany qui filmait. Heureusement pour les amoureux, ils n'avaient pas entendus ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.  
  
-- Fais pas cette tête-là Lionel, fit Justin, qui semblait essayer de se justifier, mais comme je t'avais jamais vu embrasser une fille, je suis venu voir comment tu t'y prenais. . . Voilà voilà voilà . . . Tu viens Lionel, je crois que les autres nous attendent !  
  
Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Lionel qu'il l'entraîna en le prenant par le bras. Sakura et Tiffany les suivirent et tout le monde s'installa pour manger. Parfois ils parlaient de la vie à Tomoéda, et parfois de Hong Kong. Sakura n'avait pas oublié cette cassette qu'elle avait vu chez Tiffany, et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, toutes ces filles lui sauteront dessus !  
  
La journée prit fin, chacun rentra chez soi avec son correspondant. Lionel salua respectivement Dominique et Thomas, puis sans plus attendre, Sakura l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle fut aussi surprise que Lionel d'y trouver un lit deux-places. C'est sûrement Papa qui a fait ça, pensa -t- elle. Toute heureuse, elle sauta sur le lit.  
  
--Tu es restée une vraie gamine, lui dit Lionel, amusé. Et c'est très bien comme ça.  
  
Tous deux se sourirent tendrement et Sakura fit signe à Lionel de la rejoindre sur le lit. Celui-ci s'exécuta:  
  
-- Et Kéro ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-- Il dort, répondit Sakura, et c'est tant mieux, on peut reprendre où on s'était arrêtés. . .  
  
-- Mmmh, pourquoi pas ?  
  
Il s'embrassèrent. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Et elle l'aimait tant.  
  
Quand tout-à-coup, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Thomas qui était monté pour leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt.  
  
Il devint furieux en les voyant et leur position n'arrangeait rien. En effet, Sakura était allongée sur le lit, Lionel pratiquement couché sur elle.  
  
-- LE DÎNER EST PRÊT ! annonça Thomas d'une voix tremblante de rage.  
  
-- Merci grand frère, répondit Sakura comme si de rien n'était. On arrive.  
  
Thomas sortit, toujours furieux. Lionel allait se lever, mais Sakura l'attrapa par le col.  
  
-- Tant qu'on y est, souffla-t-elle, les bras glissées autour de son cou.  
  
Et Sakura lui donna un deuxième baiser. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres (à contre coeur), Lionel prit la parole:  
  
-- On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Sakura sourit à son tour :  
  
-- Thomas aurait pu nous apporter la nourriture dans la chambre, tant qu'il y était.  
  
-- Paresseuse !  
  
-- Même pas vrai !  
  
-- Ah non ? Et bien lève-toi !  
  
-- Si je me lève, tu vas voir ! feignit-elle d'être en colère.  
  
-- Je suis impatient de voir ça !  
  
-- Bon, allez on arrête !  
  
-- Je savais que tu te rendrais, dit-il.  
  
-- Sakura, le Morveux, j'ai dit à table ! entendit-on.  
  
-- Tu vois ? Tu l'as énervé, remarqua Lionel.  
  
Sakura rit de bon cour, puis ils descendirent.  
  
-- C'est pas trop tôt , leur fit remarquer Thomas, qui en même temps, lança un regard meurtrier à Lionel. Mais celui-ci répondit simplement par un sourire.  
  
Pendant le dîner, Lionel et Dominique avaient surtout parler archéologie, et Sakura avait involontairement interrompu leur discution en donnant un violent coup de pied à Thomas, qui chuchotait des commentaires désobligeants sur Lionel à l'intention de sa soeur.  
  
Une fois le souper terminé, le couple retourna dans la chambre, et Sakura posa tout de suite la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps :  
  
-- Lionel . . .  
  
-- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-- Eh bien, dans ses lettres, Stéphanie m'a dit que la plupart des filles de ton lycée te courent après, alors. . . (elle devient gênée)je me demandais pourquoi tu ne me le disais pas.  
  
-- Eh bien déjà, "la plupart des filles", c'est plutôt exagéré. Quelques- unes seulement, et puis tu ne trouves pas que ça aurait fait prétentieux, si tu lisais "Salut Sakura, tu sais quoi, toutes les filles me courent après" ? Et puis je savais que fouineuse comme elle est, Stéphanie t'en aurais parlé. Et toi ?  
  
-- Quoi, moi ?  
  
-- Ben tous les garçons qui veulent sortir avec toi.  
  
-- Moi, je leur ai dit que j'avais déjà un petit ami, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton énervé. Mais apparemment, toi tu . . .  
  
-- Tu crois que je ne leur ai pas dit, moi, la coupa Lionel. Sauf que moi, elles ne m'écoutent pas. Elles pensent peut-être que je vais t'abandonner.  
  
-- De toutes façons, on ne va pas se fâcher, et puis je t'ai rien qu'à moi pour une semaine entière.  
  
Elle se blottit dans les bras de Lionel.  
  
-- Je t'aime Lionel.  
  
-- Moi aussi Sakura.  
  
Mais Sakura remarqua que Lionel semblait assez mal-à-l'aise.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda-t-elle.  
  
-- C'est une question que je voudrais te poser, mais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite.(Silence) Alors voilà : Quand tu dis que tu m'aimes, est-ce que c'est pour de vrai, ou c'est parce que moi je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, et que tu te sentais obligée de répondre ?  
  
Sakura lui sourit : Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, et elle voulait lui prouver.  
  
-- Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
  
Elle s'approcha du livre de Clow, et montra la carte de l'Amour à Lionel.  
  
-- Il y a 4 ans, quand j'ai appris que tu allais partir, j'étais très triste, et cette carte s'est créée. Si ça peut répondre à ta question.  
  
-- Je. . . fit Lionel, confus. Je. . . Excuse-moi Sakura, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi.  
  
-- Ce n'est rien, Lionel, ça nous arrive à tous. Allez, fais moi un beau sourire.  
  
Elle mit sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, et le regarda dans les yeux en souriant.  
  
Dans la nuit, perché sur un arbre, une personne les observait.  
  
Quelle scène touchante, pensa-t-elle, vous serez réunis, ne vous en faîtes pas, mais peut-être que ce ne sera pas dans les circonstances que vous désirez.  
  
Et la silhouette sombre partit dans la nuit noire.  
  
Plus tard . . .  
  
Lionel et Sakura s'étaient couchés. Lionel dormait déjà. Le voyage en avion avait dû le fatiguer. Sakura regardait avec amour et tendresse le garçon si mignon endormi à côté d'elle. Elle sourit en pensant à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
~~*** Flash back ***~~  
  
Sakura et Lionel sont tous les deux dans le lit. Lionel éteignit la lumière et 1/4 de seconde après, Sakura lui sauta au cou et lui fit un très long smack sur la bouche.  
  
-- Heu. . . Sakura, t'es sûre que ça va ? avait-il demandé.  
  
-- Oui. Tu sais d'habitude, le soir, j'embrasse ta photo, avant de m'endormir, et là, je suis contente de pouvoir t'embrasser toi, lui avait expliqué Sakura, un peu rouge.  
  
-- Merci, Je suis très touché, murmura-t-il.  
  
Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, puis leur bouche se rapprochèrent, et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois.  
  
-- Non mais vous avez pas fini de vous bécoter toutes les 35 secondes ?  
  
Le couple s'arrêta immédiatement pour découvrir Kéro, qui volait au- dessus d'eux, très ronchon.  
  
-- Vous me dégoûtez.  
  
-- Kéro, je croyais que tu dormais, fit Sakura, toute rouge.  
  
-- J'attendais que tout le monde soit couché pour pouvoir descendre en bas. . .  
  
-- . . . et manger, termina Lionel.  
  
-- Non mais de quoi j'me mêle, morveux ?  
  
-- En tout cas, toi, tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas, peluche. ( Il semblait assez énervé et très fatigué )Oh et puis va donc faire ce que tu veux, m'en fous !  
  
Sakura comprit que Lionel voulait juste dormir. Elle autorisa Kéro à descendre, puis se tourna vers Lionel. Il s'était déjà endormi;  
  
--Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
~~*** Fin flash back ***~~  
  
Sakura se blottit contre Lionel, comme s'il était la clé pour entrer au Pays des Rêves. Elle se sentait si sereine avec lui. Elle finit par s'endormir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Sakura rêvait. Un de ces beaux rêves dont on ne veut pas sortir. Elle se baladait avec son Lionel, dans un paysage magnifique. Lionel allait l'embrasser, et dans son rêve, Kéro ne viendrait pas les déranger. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. . . Lorsque le cellulaire de Sakura se mit à sonner. Elle était confuse, mais Lionel lui sourit simplement. Sakura essaya d'éteindre son portable mais il sonnait toujours, et de plus en plus fort.  
  
Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La sonnerie retentissait toujours; mais ce n'était pas son portable qui sonnait.  
  
Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!! Maudit réveil ! pensa-t-elle. Elle vit alors la main de Lionel éteindre son réveil.  
  
-- Tu es enfin réveillée? demanda-t-il avec douceur.  
  
-- Oui, je . . . Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps toi ?  
  
-- Eh bien, heureusement que tu as un réveil, sinon, je continuais de dormir !  
  
-- Oh, désolée.  
  
-- Pourquoi ? C'est fait pour ça un réveil !  
  
-- Oui, mais moi je ne me réveille même pas.  
  
-- Ce n'est pas grave, voyons !  
  
-- Oh que si, c'est grave, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes mes sales habitudes du matin. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'étouffes avec ton petit déjeuner, tout ça parce que tu es en retard à l'école !  
  
-- Ha ha ha ! A propos de petit déjeuner, faudrait y aller !  
  
-- Ah c'est vrai !  
  
Elle sauta immédiatement de son lit, mais elle trébucha, et se retrouva étalée sur son bureau. Elle remarqua alors quelque chose et se mit à paniquer :  
  
-- Lionel, viens voir ça !  
  
Le livre de Sakura (anciennement le livre de Clow) était vide. Il n'y avait plus aucune carte de Sakura à l'intérieur.  
  
-- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
  
-- Où ont pu passées tes cartes ? dit Lionel en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois qu'en demandant à Kéro. . .  
  
-- On parle de moi ?  
  
-- Kéro ! s'exclama Sakura. Tu tombes bien. Regarde !  
  
-- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh !!!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
  
-- On comptait te le demander. répondit Sakura.  
  
-- Dis donc, morveux, t'es bien silencieux, remarqua le gardien.  
  
-- J'ai pas envie que mon hypothèse soit juste.  
  
-- Quelle hypothèse ? demanda Kéro.  
  
-- Je vous dirai ça ce soir, il faut qu'on y aille.  
  
-- Ah, c'est vrai ! s'écria Sakura en regardant l'heure. Oh, vite, vite, vite !!!  
  
Sur le chemin du lycée:  
  
-- On pourra en parler à Tiphany et Stéphanie, signala Sakura.  
  
-- Tu sais, Justin et les autres sont aux courant de mes pouvoirs.  
  
-- Quoi ?  
  
-- Tout Hong Kong est au courant. Notre famille est très connue là-bas. Ah ! on arrive !  
  
Sakura remarqua qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup envie d'aborder le sujet.  
  
Chacun rejoignit sa classe. Sakura se retrouva face à face avec Tiffany. Celle-ci brandit aussitôt son caméscope, ( Sakura tombe à la renverse)et lui demanda avidement comment s'est passée sa soirée avec Lionel. Mais Sakura répondit :  
  
-- Et toi et Justin ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre !  
  
-- C'est vrai que Justin est très sympa. Il m'a raconté plein de bêtises qu'il a faîtes avec Lionel au lycée, et le nombre de fois où ils se sont retrouvés chez le Principal.  
  
-- Ah oui ?  
  
Pendant un instant, Sakura oublia son problème avec les cartes. Et voilà... Deuxième chapitre fini. Vos commentaires, siouplait ! Même adresse : claire.curaba@free.fr . Et merci à Cow Girl 13 Bises Clairette 


	3. Chapitre 3

-- Et c'est quoi toutes ces bêtises qu'ils ont faîtes ? demanda Sakura, curieuse.  
  
-- Oh, répondit Tiffany, je me demande si tu ne préfèrerais pas que Lionel nous les raconte lui-même.  
  
-- Ce serais amusant, dit Sakura.  
  
Tiffany dévisagea alors son amie :  
  
-- Toi, tu as quelque chose qui ne va pas bien, je me trompe ?  
  
-- Non, tu as raison, admit Sakura. Mais comment elle a fait pour s'en rendre compte ? pensa-t-elle. Les cartes ont disparues cette nuit, continua- t-elle.  
  
-- Quoi ? Et il t'en reste ?  
  
Sakura fait "non" de la tête.  
  
-- Même pas une ? La carte du Vent, ou de l'Arbre, ou une autre ? Ce sont des cartes paisibles.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Sakura soupira :  
  
-- Mais Lionel a du en parler à ses amis, il m'a dit qu'ils connaissaient l'existence des cartes.  
  
-- Super, on aura pas à ménager nos paroles devant eux !  
  
-- Tu as raison. On en parlera à la pause avec Lionel et Justin.  
  
-- Entièrement d'accord !  
  
La cloche sonne, tout le monde va à sa place en vitesse, puis le silence se fit lorsque M. Terada entra :  
  
-- Très bien, les enfants, annonça-t-il, à partir d'aujourd'hui, un nouveau professeur va vous enseigner les mathématiques, suite à la démission de M. Tsutsumi.  
  
Il y eut des murmures dans la classe, puis le silence s'installa de nouveau lorsque M. Terada demanda au nouveau prof d'entrer.  
  
Sakura fut très surprise : Katia Moreau, pensa-t-elle. Tous les anciens élèves commencèrent à se parler entre eux ou à chuchoter des commentaires à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Mlle Moreau.  
  
-- Dis donc, Sakura, c'est assez étrange, chuchota Tiffany, cette nuit, tes cartes disparaissent, et aujourd'hui, Mlle Moreau revient.  
  
-- Tu as raison Tiffany, j'irai lui parler à la pause.  
  
A la pause, toujours dans la salle, devant le bureau du prof :  
  
-- Mlle Moreau, si vous êtes revenue, c'est parce qu'il y a un problème de magie, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-- En effet, ma petite Sakura, et à voir ta tête, tu sembles au courant de quelque chose.  
  
-- Heu, oui. . . fit-elle, rougissante. Mais pourquoi tout le monde peut lire sur mon visage ? pensa-t-elle. Mes cartes ont disparues cette nuit, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
  
-- Toutes ? Tu es sûre ?  
  
-- Eh bien . . .  
  
-- On n'a pas eu le temps de vérifier, Mademoiselle, répondit une voix.  
  
Toutes les trois (y a aussi Tiphany) se tournèrent vers la porte, et découvrirent Lionel et Justin.  
  
-- Bonjour Lionel, dirent Melle Moreau et Tiphany.  
  
-- Bonjour Justin, fit Sakura.  
  
-- Ah, donc tu t'appelles Justin ? demanda Melle Moreau. Enchantée, je suis Katia Moreau, la professeur de mathématiques.  
  
-- Et aussi la prêtresse du temple, fit Justin. Lionel m'a déjà tout raconté.  
  
-- Ah, et bien, je vais vous laisser; le fait que Sakura m'aie appris la disparition de ses cartes me suffit amplement.  
  
Puis, elle partit.  
  
-- Ben Lionel, t'avais raison, elle a beau être belle, elle est vraiment bizarre. fit Justin.  
  
-- Ouais, faudrait profiter de la pause, on a des trucs à se dire, dit Lionel.  
  
Ils sont dans un coin, en train de manger.  
  
-- Lionel, dit aussitôt Sakura, c'était quoi ton hypothèse de ce matin ?  
  
Lionel fit soudain une tête d'enterrement, puis lâcha :  
  
-- Ca fait quelques mois que c'est arrivé, mais je ne m'en souviens que maintenant. Un homme. Avec des pouvoirs magiques. Je me baladais, c'était la nuit, et puis plus rien. J'avais du être assommé. Quand je me suis éveillé, je me trouvais dans une drôle de salle. Et l'homme était toujours là. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, il était dans l'ombre. Et on aurait dit qu'il murmurait à peine, comme s'il pensait pour communiquer.  
  
-- Et il t'a parlé ? demanda avidement Sakura.  
  
Lionel fit un tout petit signe de tête pour répondre que oui, puis poursuivit son récit :  
  
-- Il m'a parlé, en effet. Il a tout de suite reconnu que je faisais partie de la famille de Clow. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on m'avait emmené là- bas, même si j'ignore toujours où j'étais. Il avait effectivement parlé des cartes. Il a dit que ce ne serai pas aussi facile que pour les cartes de Clow.  
  
-- Ca veut dire . . . fit Sakura.  
  
-- . . . que ce drôle de bonhomme était au courant de ce qui allait se passer, termina Justin. Et je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a libéré les cartes ! Tu peux pas nous dire autre chose que tu as entendu, Lionel ?  
  
-- Et bien, le reste est plutôt flou, je ne me rappelle pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, j'ai du me rendormir - ou être assommé de nouveau - et je me suis réveillé dans la rue, sur un banc. Ce qu'il y a de bizarre, c'est que je ne m'en rappelle que maintenant. Ce souvenir n'est jamais ressorti auparavant.  
  
Le silence tomba alors sur le petit groupe, dont chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Puis Sakura prit enfin la parole :  
  
-- A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que Mlle Moreau est partie subitement ? Et cette phrase "le fait que Sakura m'aie appris la disparition de ses cartes me suffit amplement ", qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Vous croyez qu'elle avait un doute, et que maintenant qu'elle sait que mes cartes ont disparues, ça le confirme ?  
  
-- Nous n'en savons rien Sakura, fit Tiffany. Mais nous pourrons lui demander plus d'explications demain.  
  
-- Oui, tu as raison, et c'est la première fois de ma vie qu'il faut que je cours après un prof de maths !  
  
Tous se mirent à rire, ce qui leur fit évidemment beaucoup de bien. Une dizaine de minutes après, le gang arriva et se joignit à eux. Lionel et Justin commencèrent à raconter tous les mauvais coups qu'ils avaient faits ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et Sakura, en entendant ça, fut surprise : Lionel, ce garçon toujours sérieux, et dont les sourires étaient rares avait fait tant de bêtises ? Malheureusement, ils durent mettre fin à leur récit, car la cloche sonna, et tous rejoignirent leurs classes respectives.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Sakura et Lionel se tenaient la main (bien sûr), et essayaient de penser à autre chose que les cartes.  
  
-- Et donc, fit Lionel pour engager la conversation, tu vas apprendre le chinois ?  
  
-- Oui, répondit-elle, mais toi tu as plus de chance, tu connais déjà le japonais !  
  
-- Et oui, feignit-il (comme un acteur de théâtre), la vie est injuste avec toi, tu vas devoir étudier plus que moi.  
  
-- Mais si tu me sers de prof particulier, je ferais volontiers des heures supplémentaires ! roucoula Sakura. Car étudier rien qu'avec toi, ç'est sûrement le paradis. . .  
  
-- Ah, tu crois ça ? Attends un peu, ma p'tite ! Tu vas être servie ! Je te donnerai plein de punitions, et peut-être aussi des heures de colle !(vous avez compris qu'ils sont dans leurs petits délires amoureux)  
  
-- Des heures de colles, hein, répéta-t-elle. Et en quel honneur ?  
  
-- Pour pouvoir passer du temps libre avec toi, lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.  
  
Sakura le regarda dans les yeux en souriant : il était tellement beau, tellement gentil, et si romantique . . . que parfois, elle se demandait vraiment comment elle avait pu être attirée par Mathieu. D'accord, ce dernier était gentil, mais Lionel, c'était Lionel. Il était unique au monde, et elle s'estimait souvent chanceuse d'être avec ce si beau garçon. Et depuis longtemps, elle s'était fait la promesse de tout faire pour ne pas le décevoir. Pour lui montrer qu'elle était digne d'avoir été choisie par lui.  
  
-- Tu n'es pas obligé de me mettre des heures de colle pour ça, sourit- elle, je n'aurais qu'à demander à Kéro de sortir de la chambre. Même pour toute la nuit s'il le faut. . . Ah, on est arrivés !  
  
Ils entrèrent donc dans la maison, saluèrent Dominique qui préparait le dîner, et comme s'il avait compris ce que comptaient faire les deux adolescents, ils leur adressa un petit clin d'oil. Les deux concernés rougirent brutalement, mais lui répondirent avec un petit sourire. Ils montèrent les escaliers en courant, puis Sakura ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et découvrit Kéro qui dormait. Elle l'emmena très vite dans la chambre de Thomas, puis repartit dans la sienne avec Lionel. A peine les deux amoureux refermèrent la porte, qu'ils s'embrassèrent comme des déchaînés (excusez-moi l'expression), et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, leurs bouches toujours collées l'une à l'autre (ben oui, pas à celle du voisin !). . . Ils étaient tous deux allongés, s'embrassaient toujours, mais un peu plus calmement. Après un moment (interminable)les deux tourtereaux séparèrent leurs lèvres. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire, et sans dire un mot. Rien n'aurait pu briser cet instant magique. Sakura soupira de bonheur en fermant les yeux, et se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Lionel. (ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés)A son tour, Lionel ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis on entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée : -- C'est moi ! lança Thomas d'en-bas.  
  
-- Kéro ! S'exclamèrent les deux amoureux en ouvrant soudain les yeux.  
  
Sakura partit vite à la rencontre de son frère pendant que Lionel allait chercher Kéro(qui est, je le rappelle, dans la chambre du frangin)car Thomas venait de finir de monter les escaliers.  
  
-- Heu, salut Thomas, dit nerveusement Sakura en se mettant devant son frère pour lui barrer le chemin. T'as passé une bonne journée ?  
  
-- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse, petit monstre ? répondit alors Thomas, méfiant.  
  
-- On voulait juste savoir s'il t'était arrivé des bricoles, lança Lionel qui venait de surgir derrière Sakura, car je suis sûr que ça nous aurait fait bien rire !  
  
-- Grrrrrrrrrrr ! Sale morveux ! Je me demande comment je peux laisser ma sour te fréquenter !  
  
-- Je peux te donner la réponse, si tu veux, répliqua Lionel. C'est parce que tu ne peux pas la coller 24h/24, avec ton air de fasciste(on prononce fachiste). Ou même de nazi.  
  
-- Moi, un facho ? se fâcha Thomas. (d'accord la phrase est vraiment cul- cul)  
  
-- Ben ouais, tu l'obliges à faire ci, elle doit pas faire ça, c'est vraiment de la dictature, à ce point-là !  
  
Thomas était vraiment furieux, mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui du morveux, il comprit que ce dernier ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit : il voulait simplement lui clouer le bec. Et il avait réussi. Lionel avait compris qu'il avait été percé à jour. Il adressa donc un sourire mesquin à Thomas. Celui-ci le lui rendit, puis déclara :  
  
-- Un point pour toi . . . morveux !  
  
Sakura était vraiment surprise : que c'était-il passé ? Ils s'étaient regardés, puis souris, et Thomas lui avait accordé la victoire. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !  
  
-- Lionel, dit-elle en rentrant dans sa chambre, qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé ?  
  
-- Et bien, quand on s'est regardé, ton frère et moi avons eu une sorte de . . . comment dirais-je ? Un peu comme si. . . comme si on avait eu une conversation-très courte-, mais sans paroles.  
  
-- De la télépathie ? demanda avidement Sakura.  
  
-- Non, répondit simplement Lionel, je crois que c'est différent. Mais pourtant, ça ne me semble pas dangereux, c'est assez familier. Mais il m'a percé à jour.  
  
-- Quoi ?  
  
-- Il avait compris que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai sortit. Que je voulais juste lui rabattre le caquet.  
  
-- T'es adoraaaaaaaable, lui confia Sakura en l'enlaçant tendrement, tu es vraiment chou de ne penser aucune de tes insultes.  
  
Lionel la regarda avec un sourire, puis lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était sûr que Thomas avait des doutes sur les activités de sa sour.  
  
-- A table les enfants ! lança Dominique depuis la cuisine.  
  
Après le dîner, dans la chambre de Sakura:  
  
-- Mmmmmmhhhhh ah ! J'ai super bien dormi, lança joyeusement Kéro en s'étirant. Ouah ! du flan !  
  
Lionel et Sakura étaient remontés avec du flan pour Kéro, et en attendant que le gardien se réveille, ils étaient en train de s'en partager un autre(ils ne pouvaient pas en monter trois sous le nez de Dominique et Thomas).  
  
-- C'est chouette que tu sois réveillé Kéro, dit aussitôt Sakura.  
  
Elle lui explique alors l'étrange comportement de Mlle Moreau, la mésaventure de Lionel, et l'avis de Justin.  
  
-- T'as raison, c'est plutôt bizarre. Et, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
  
-- Quoi donc ?  
  
-- Ce papier rose sous la photo du morveux !  
  
-- On dirait que c'est. . . fit le principal intéressé. Mais oui, on dirait une carte !  
  
-- Quoi ?  
  
-- Oui, c'est bien ça.  
  
Mais soudain, la carte s'envola et sortit par la fenêtre. Les trois personnes la suivirent aussitôt (par la fenêtre), mais la perdirent de vue. Sakura sortit alors son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Tiffany. Celle- ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de Justin. En quelques secondes, Sakura lui expliqua ce qui venait de se produire.  
  
-- A mon avis, c'était la carte de l'Amour, fit la jeune fille, c'est la seule que j'ai touché dernièrement.  
  
Lionel devint alors très gêné. Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir douté des sentiments de Sakura.  
  
mais tout-à-coup, une jolie femme apparut devant eux. Elle était belle, et sa robe, son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, tout était rose. Dans différents tons, certes, mais rose quand même. Elle brillait d'une intense lumière. . . rose ! La seule chose qui n'était pas rose, c'était le cour ailé qu'elle tenait entre ses mains : il était rouge avec des ailes blanches.  
  
Il n'y avait aucun doute : c'était la carte de l'Amour. L'élégante femme leur sourit puis retourna à sa forme de carte. Sakura se précipita pour la ramasser, mais. . .  
  
-- Ce n'est pas une carte de Sakura ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
-- Hein ? Quoi ? fit Kéro. Fais voir !  
  
Il prit la carte et la regarda attentivement. Lorsqu'il la mit face à lui, tout le monde puis regarder le dos de la carte : le sceau était assez étrange, il n'était pas rond, comme celui de Clow, mais pointu : il représentait un hexagone (carré à 6 côtés). 3 traits partaient de chaque extrémité.(suivez-moi bien, parce que c'est dur à expliquer). Le trait du milieu se terminait sur l'angle d'en face, et les deux autres, terminaient leur course sur les angles entourant celui sur lequel le trait du milieu avait terminé sa course. (Vous avez suivi ?)Comme cela se faisait à chaque extrémité, tous les traits se croisaient. Les caractères qui ornaient ce drôle de sceau étaient chinois, mais Sakura ne reconnaissait pas les autres. "Ca doit être du Grec ou du Russe" avait dit Lionel.(Je vous aurais volontiers envoyé un dessin, mais j'ai pas de quoi le mettre sur l'ordi)Le sceau était jaune sur un fond violet foncé.  
  
Kéro retourna la carte pour voir le dos, et montra donc aux autres la face. C'était comme les cartes de Clow ou de Sakura, sauf les couleurs, qui donnaient à cette carte un air triste. La jeune femme n'était plus rose, mais grise(comme les cartes de Clow)et le cour aussi, et le fond noir, tandis que le cadre était marron pas beau. en bas, le nom "The Love" était écrit dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. En bas, sous le nom de la carte, un nom était écrit au crayon : Jason.  
  
-- Une carte de Jason ? demanda Sakura.  
  
-- Jason, Jason, fit Kéro qui réfléchissait. Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, amis pourtant. . . c'est comme un souvenir lointain.  
  
-- On pourra en parler à Mlle Moreau demain, fit Tiffany en enlevant le caméscope de son visage(elle avait filmé la carte).  
  
-- La seule carte qui nous restait n'est même plus une carte de Sakura, souffla Lionel.  
  
-- Lionel ! s'exclama soudain Justin. Ce type qui t'a mis dans les pommes, (assommé, si vous préférez), il t'a parlé des cartes, non ? Si on récapitule : un drôle d'oiseau t'enlève et te cause des cartes et tu ne t'en souviens plus, ensuite ces mêmes cartes disparaissent, ta prof bizarre revient, la seule carte qui reste se fait la malle, et revient sous le nom de quelqu'un d'autre ! Ca commence à faire beaucoup, non ? Et ce Jason, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui t'a buté, y a quelques mois !  
  
-- Du calme Justin, pour l'instant, nous n'en savons rien.  
  
-- Lionel a raison , fit Tiffany, nous ferions mieux de rentrer chez nous.  
  
Tous rentrèrent, et arrivée chez elle, Tiffany demanda à Justin comment cela se faisait qu'il connaisse les cartes de Clow et de Sakura.  
  
-- Ce n'est pas par accident, toute la ville est au courant. Déjà quand elle habitait à Hong Kong, la mère de Clow était connu, alors par la suite, sa descendance fut connue, elle aussi. Les Li sont une famille vraiment chouette, je peux te l'assurer. Lionel, ses 4 s?urs et sa mère ainsi que Stéphanie habitent dans une superbe grande maison, à Hong Kong.  
  
-- Ca fait bizarre de savoir ça, fit Tiffany, quand tu penses que Lionel se contentait d'un appartement, lorsqu'il était ici !  
  
-- Lionel se contente toujours de peu, répondit Justin, mais surtout, ne lui dis pas que je t'ai raconté ça, hein ? Il m'en voudrait après. Il n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui.  
  
-- J'ai pu le constater, en effet, mais c'est normal si on voit bien, il n'a plus de papa, il ne doit pas se confier souvent à ses s?urs ou à sa mère !  
  
-- C'est tout à fait vrai ! J'ai une anecdote là-dessus, mais je te la raconterai demain. Bonne nuit.  
  
-- Bonne nuit.  
  
Tiffany rentra dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait bien avec Justin. Le meilleur ami de Lionel. A croire qu'elle et Justin étaient les anges- gardiens de ce couple. C'était une amitié vraiment formidable. Mais c'est de l'amitié, pensa-t-elle. Oui, c'est de l'amitié. Je le connais depuis à peine 2 jours. C'est de l'amitié, et ça ne va pas plus loin. Elle alla se coucher. Chapitre 3 terminé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites-moi tout ! Pareil : claire.curaba@free.fr . Réponse garantie ! (peut-être pas immédiate, j'suis pas une machine non plus !)Et Reviews ! Bises Clairette 


	4. Chapitre 4

Le lendemain arriva un peu trop vite au goût de Sakura ( décidément trop paresseuse !). Elle bailla, s'étira, bref, tous les gestes pour lui permettre de rester quelques minutes de plus au lit.  
  
-- Flemmarde ! entendit-elle.  
  
-- Quand c'est pas Kéro qui me fait la morale, c'est toi, soupira-t-elle à l'adresse de Lionel, sur qui elle fixa son regard. Il était déjà levé et déjà habillé.  
  
-- Au lieu de te plaindre, regarde l'heure, se moqua-t-il gentiment, puis en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
-- Quoi ??? Déjà 8 h ???? C'est pas vrai!!! Je serais jamais arrivée à temps !!!  
  
-- J'ai déjà déjeuné, fit Lionel d'un ton très calme, et le tien est là, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le bureau de Sakura.  
  
-- Woé ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
-- Bon, je te laisse te changer, lui fit Lionel en sortant de la chambre.  
  
Il est vraiment trop chou, pensa Sakura en fixant la porte déjà fermée. Il est gentil, attentionné, beau, intelligent, il a tout, il est vraiment parfait ! Mais elle dût vite sortir de sa rêverie, et se dépêcha de s'habillant tout en mangeant un morceau de pancake. Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre, et déboulla les escaliers à toute vitesse. En bas, elle entendit la voix de Thomas :  
  
-- Bon sang ! Quel tremblement de terre ! Il doit avoir un épicentre d'au moins 9. 5, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Papa ?(Il tourne son regard vers sa sour)A moins qu'il ne se nomme Sakura, termina-t-il.  
  
-- Grrrrrrrrrrrr.........  
  
Elle prit tout de même le temps de lui flanquer un grand coup dans le tibia, puis sortit de la maison avec Lionel. Elle allait mettre ses rollers, mais Lionel lui posa sa main sur la sienne, puis, lui dit tout bas :  
  
-- Je connais un autre moyen, si tu veux.  
  
-- Woé ?  
  
Lionel sortit de sa poche son grappin ( voir l'épisode de la carte du temps), puis lui fit signe de monter sur son dos. Elle accrocha simplement ses bras autour du coup de Lionel (par-derrière), et en éclair celui-ci lança son grappin qui s'accrocha à une antenne de maison, et dans un brusque mouvement, ils s'élancèrent. Ils allèrent ainsi de toit en toit, évitant les virages et la circulation.  
  
-- J'ai l'impression d'être dans Spider-Man, rit-elle en criant pour couvrir le bruit du vent.  
  
Lionel rit à son tour, puis ils arrivèrent à l'école, et Sakura regarda sa montre : il leur restait 10 minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne.  
  
-- Waw, fit-elle, ça me laisse le temps de te remercier, dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.  
  
-- Mmmmmmhhh, pourquoi pas ? répondit Lionel, qui avait tout de suite compris.  
  
Ils allèrent derrière l'école pour se trouver une cachette. Une fois celle-ci trouvée (dans un buisson pour ceux qui veulent des détails) ils se rapprochèrent et commencèrent à s'embrasser( et oui, dans le lycée, à moins d'être fiancé (ce qui est rare)on avait pas le droit de s'embrasser). De toute façons, que ça soit autorisé ou pas, ils l'auraient fait à l'insu des autres. Ils n'allaient pas le faire devant tout le monde, quand même ?  
  
Sakura était vraiment heureuse d'avoir 10 minutes d'avance. (pour elle 10 minutes, ça doit être énorme, vu ses retards)Elle savourait ce baiser, cet instant magique, et propice qu'elle était en train de vivre. Jamais elle ne s'en lasserait, elle était tellement bien, dans ses bras. Il n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Lui, le plus beau, le meilleur de tous. Elle avait tellement de chance, d'être tombée sur lui comme petit-ami. Elle sentit la main de Lionel dans ses cheveux. Lui aussi se sentait très bien, bien avec elle, la fille qu'il aimait depuis 6 ans. (ah, l'amour !)Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent, et Sakura soupira de bonheur : rien n'aurait put aller mieux. Sauf peut-être si son petit moment d'extase devant l'homme de sa vie venait d'être rompu.  
  
Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J'ai du penser trop fort, se dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Arrivée dans la classe, toutes ses amies l'applaudirent :  
  
-- Bravo, Sakura ! la complimenta Sandrine.  
  
Est-ce qu'elles savent ?paniqua intérieurement celle-ci.  
  
-- Ouais bravo, renchérit Nadine.  
  
Oh la la, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir leur dire ?  
  
-- Le prof n'est pas encore arrivé, tu as de la chance, tu es à l'heure ! lui dit Tiffany.  
  
-- Oh, fit la principale concernée, ce n'est que ça ! Mais j'étais à l'heure, avec Lionel on avait même 10 minutes d'avances ! dit-elle, toute fière de clamer qu'elle avait de l'avance.  
  
-- 10 minutes d'avance ? interrogea Tiffany en levant un sourcil. Mais où étais-tu dans ce cas ?  
  
Oh non, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! pensa-t-elle.  
  
-- Mmmmhhhh, elle a fait la route avec Lionel, elle est en avance de 10 minutes, fit Ivan qui venait de faire son entrée, et elle arrive juste après la sonnerie.  
  
-- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces 10 minutes ? demanda malicieusement Sandrine.  
  
-- Heu. . . ben . . . je. . . j'étais. . . enfin. . . bafouilla Sakura. J'aurais pas pu tenir ma langue ? pensa-t-elle.  
  
Non pas qu'elle avait honte de sortir avec Lionel (elle en est plutôt fière), mais elle n'aimait pas parler de ça devant les autres. Seulement ceux-ci s'amusaient souvent de ce genre de situation.  
  
Sakura vit du coin de l'oil Sonia qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Sakura retrouva le sourire elle aussi, puis se décida à répondre :  
  
-- Et bien, vous ne le saurez pas !  
  
Mais les autres ne voulaient pas abandonner la partie (bien qu'ils e doutaient de ce qui s'était passé) :  
  
-- Alors quoi Sakura, tu nous fais des cachotteries ? fit Tiffany.  
  
-- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . fit Sakura, toute rouge.  
  
Le prof entra, ce qui put éviter à Sakura de tenter de trouver une réponse. C'était Mlle Moreau, et si elle avait autant de retard, c'était qu'au moment de franchir la porte, elle s'était ravisée en entendant la conversation des adolescents.  
  
-- Excusez-moi pour ce retard, jeunes gens, dit-elle. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous suivrez vos cours avec un ancien élève, Anthony Hiirazigawa, qui nous vient d'Angleterre. Entre.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, et Anthony entra. Il n'avait pas changé, juste grandit. Il alla à la place que Mlle Moreau lui avait indiquée(derrière Tiffany). Puis, le cours commença.  
  
A la pause  
  
-- Salut Anthony ! Ca va ?  
  
-- Bonjour, petite Sakura. Oui, ça va, et toi, tu as l'air en pleine forme.  
  
-- Oui, et ce matin, il s'est passé quelque chose qu'elle refuse de nous dévoiler, fit Tiffany.  
  
-- Tiffany ! fit Sakura.  
  
Anthony sourit, comme à son habitude (vous savez, quand il a toujours les yeux fermés). Sakura changea de sujet :  
  
-- Si tu es revenu, c'est à propos des cartes, comme Katia Moreau ?  
  
-- En effet, Sakura.  
  
-- Alors, il faut absolument que je te raconte quelque chose. . . (elle lui fait le récit de ce qui s'est passé la veille au soir). . . et la carte portait le nom de Jason, termina-t-elle.  
  
-- Mmmmhhh, fit Anthony, pensif. Jason, Jason, ça me dit quelque chose, en effet.  
  
-- Eh oh ! Salut vous trois ! fit une voix.  
  
-- C'est Lionel ! s'exclama Sakura, le sourire aux lèvres. Ouhouh ! Lionel, on est là !  
  
Lionel arriva, suivi de Justin.  
  
-- Tiens, salut Anthony ! Problème de cartes, je présume ?  
  
Anthony fut surpris que Lionel aie parlé aussi directement, puis sourit :  
  
-- Dans le mille.  
  
-- Au fait, fit Tiffany, vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Mlle Moreau ? "Le fait que Sakura m'aie appris la disparition de ses cartes me suffit amplement", et bien est-ce qu'elle savait ce qui allait se produire ?  
  
-- Oui et non, répondit Anthony. Lorsque nous étions en Angleterre, nous avons eu une drôle de sensation. Pour confirmer ce doute, nous avons utilisé nos pouvoirs pour comprendre ce qui se tramait. Et cela nous indiqua que ça avait un rapport avec les cartes de Sakura.  
  
-- Je comprends mieux, maintenant, dit Sakura.  
  
Pendant le reste de la pause, Justin fit plus ample connaissance avec Anthony, et parlait tout aussi joyeusement avec Tiffany. Notre petit couple se mit à l'écart pour profiter (comme à chaque fois) de ce super moment que leur offre la pause. Ils s'assirent tous deux contre un arbre, et Sakura posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lionel. Celui-ci mit alors la sienne sur celle de sa petite chérie. Ils se murmurèrent un tout petit "je t'aime" en même temps, puis ils se sourirent, en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils se rapprochèrent, tout doucement, puis fermèrent les yeux, et enfin, ils s'embrassèrent. Si ils avaient pu passer toute la journée comme ça ! Mais ils durent arrêter lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Ils étaient dans l'enceinte du lycée, donc ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'embrasser. Ils entendirent alors les voix de ses personnes et furent soulagés :  
  
-- Si tu racontes encore des bêtises, je te tue, se fit entendre la voix de Sandrine.  
  
-- Mais c'est pas des bêtises, c'est la vérité ! se défendit la voix d'Ivan.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les tourtereaux, accompagnés de Sonia et Nadine, ils cessèrent de se disputer.  
  
-- Tiens, salut Lionel ! fit Ivan.  
  
-- Salut Ivan.  
  
-- Dis Lionel, fit Nadine, tu n'aurais pas vu Jules et les autres ? On arrête pas de les chercher.  
  
-- Si, et eux aussi vous cherchent, ils sont partis par là, continua-t-il en montrant la direction du doigt.  
  
-- Merci, à un de ses quatre !  
  
Dix minutes, plus tard, ils repassèrent, et cinq autres minutes après, ils lui redemandèrent où étaient passés Jules et toutes la bande.  
  
-- Lionel, fit Sakura, une fois que les autres se furent éloignés, on a déjà vécu cet instant, rassure-moi.  
  
-- Oui, en effet. Et tu ne sens rien ?  
  
-- Si, il y a une présence magique. Tu soupçonnes quoi ?  
  
-- Regarde ta montre, lui dit-il simplement. La cloche aurait du sonner il y au moins 1/4 d'heure. Et les autres qui repassent toujours dans le même sens, ça ne te rappelle rien ?  
  
-- La carte de La Boucle, fit Sakura.  
  
Lionel fit un petit signe de tête pour approuver, puis dit :  
  
-- Et je suis sûre que la carte du Temps s'en ai mêlé. Lorsque tu pourchassais les cartes de Clow, les évènements survenaient les uns après les autres. Parce que Clow l'avait prévu comme ça. Mais ce Jason, s'il a tes cartes, comment ce fait-il qu'elles se manifestent ? A moins qu'elles ne lui ai échappé. On ferait mieux de s'occuper de la carte de la Boucle en premier.  
  
-- Pourquoi elle ?  
  
-- Parce que la carte du temps nous rends bien service, on aura le temps de capturer la carte de la Boucle, puis que Time nous remonte toujours de plusieurs minutes.  
  
-- Oui, excellente idée.  
  
Ils durent attendre que repassent, puis ils les suivirent pour localiser la carte de la Boucle.  
  
-- Elle est là ! fit Sakura en montrant une ligne rouge au sol, qui coupait le paysage. Lionel transforma son épée, puis trancha la ligne. Sakura, qui avait transformé son sceptre, dit alors :  
  
-- Heu, c'est quelle formule que je dois employer ?  
  
Lionel tomba à la renverse.  
  
-- J'en sais rien, moi, c'est toi la maîtresse des cartes ! Mais tu n'as pas une idée ?  
  
-- Heu. . . si ! Carte créée par Jason, retourne à ta forme originelle, moi Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne !  
  
La carte de la boucle s'immobilisa dans les airs, mais ne redevint pas une carte.  
  
-- Oh non, j'ai du me tromper dans la formule !  
  
-- Alors cherche le passage où tu as pu te tromper !  
  
-- Heu, voyons. . . Carte de Jason, ça c'est juste. . . Ah ! La carte n'a pas été créée par Jason, mais simplement transformée !  
  
-- Un autre détail : tu es MAÎTRESSE des cartes, et non plus CHASSEUSE de cartes.  
  
-- Merci beaucoup, mon gros nounours !  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! soupira Lionel.  
  
Sakura réfléchissait, tandis que la carte de la Boucle (en forme de ruban) commençait à bouger.  
  
-- Carte volée par Jason. . . non, ça sonne pas bien. Heu. . . Carte transformée par Jason ? Trop long ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! Carte de Jason (Lionel tombe à la renverse), retourne à ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne !  
  
Cette fois La Boucle se laissa capturer, et la carte se forma au bout du sceptre de Sakura. Puis elle alla vers Lionel et se posa dans sa main. (c'est lui qui l'a capturé)Mais il la donna aussitôt à Sakura.  
  
-- Regarde, mon lapin, j'ai réussi !  
  
-- Est-ce que par hasard, tu vas me donner tous les noms d'animaux qui te passent par la tête ? questionna Lionel pour toute réponse, qui se demandait quel rapport il pouvait bien avoir avec un lapin(le nounours, passe encore).  
  
-- Oh, Lionel. . .  
  
-- C'est mieux, ça.  
  
-- . . . ces noms te vont pourtant si bien ! termina-t-elle avec un sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quel garçon.  
  
Lionel soupira longuement. Elle le ferait toujours craquer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il aimait quand ça se passait comme ça. Elle avait toujours une réponse à tout, que celle-ci(je parle de la réponse)soit stupide ou pas. Lionel était tellement plongé dans ses pensées que Sakura du l'appeler trois fois avant qu'il ne daigne écouter.  
  
-- Lionel, regarde cette carte !  
  
-- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il sans donner un coup d'oeil à la carte.  
  
Sakura lui mit la carte à deux centimètres du visage, pour qu'il la regarde(avouez qu'il n'a plus le choix).  
  
-- Mais. . . be. . . heu. . .Ce-c'est. . .  
  
-- Une carte de Sakura, oui, termina La chasseuse(pardon, la maîtresse).  
  
-- Tes pouvoirs ont beaucoup grandis, Sakura, dit une voix derrière eux. Tadaaam ! Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Qui vient de parler à l'instant ? Réponse dans le chapitre 5 ! Toujours pareil : claire.curaba@free.fr Reviews, please ! Bises Clairette 


	5. Chapitre 5

Sakura et Lionel se retournèrent en même temps :  
  
-- Anthony ?  
  
-- ben oui, je fais partie de cet établissement, non ?  
  
-- Heu, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit Sakura.  
  
-- Je m'en doute bien, Sakura.  
  
-- Sakura, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tiffany. Oh, alors Anthony avait raison, tu as bien capturé une carte !  
  
-- Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble, les cartes de Sakura, fit Justin en observant la carte.  
  
--En effet, mais je n'y comprends plus rien, moi ! s'exclama Sakura. La carte appartenait à Jason, mais elle me revient sous forme de carte de Sakura ! Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
  
-- Je t'ai dit que tes pouvoirs avaient bien grandis Sakura, dit Anthony, toujours aussi calme. Tu as en même temps capturé et transformé la carte.  
  
-- En même temps. . . répéta-t-elle. Ah ! Le temps ! Lionel !  
  
-- Quoi ?  
  
-- La carte du temps, voyons !  
  
-- Hein ? Ah oui !  
  
-- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir ? s'impatienta Sakura.  
  
-- Time nous rend service, non ? fit Justin avant que Lionel ait pu placer un mot. On peut causer tant qu'on veut.  
  
-- Mais maintenant que la carte est à Jason, qui te dit qu'elle te veut du bien ? demanda malicieusement Anthony.  
  
Justin changea du tout au tout :  
  
-- Eh ben, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller la capturer, cette carte ? Allez, et que ça saute, hop hop hop !  
  
Sakura parut étonnée tandis que Lionel sourit. Tiffany quand à elle eut un petit rire à la japonaise (la main au menton, les yeux fermés, et un rire sans ouvrir la bouche). Anthony se tourna alors vers elle et la fixa intensément. Quelque chose avait changé chez cette petite fille qu'il avait connue. Mais quoi ?  
  
Lionel et Sakura étaient déjà partis vers le lycée, la où se trouvait la cloche et la carte du temps. Comment faire pour la capturer ? se demanda Sakura.  
  
Soudain, tout se figea. Tout le monde cessa de bouger, sauf Sakura et Lionel, qui se dirent que ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs magiques devaient pouvoir bouger eux aussi. Uns silhouette se dessina devant le couple. -- C'est Time ! fit Sakura en reconnaissant le vieux manteau de la silhouette. Carte de Jason, reprends ta forme originelle et transforme-toi, moi Sakura Maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne !  
  
Time revint docilement dans la carte.  
  
-- C'est bizarre que la carte se soit livrée elle-même. Je pensais qu'elle voudrait s'enfuir, comme dans le passé, fit Sakura, étonnée.  
  
-- Oui. Ce Jason m'a l'air d'un parfait crétin, remarqua Lionel.  
  
Le temps redevint normal :  
  
Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- Oh non ! Je vais encore devoir visiter la ville avec ma classe alors que je la connais par cour ! fit Lionel.  
  
-- Pas de chance, répondit Sakura avec un sourire comme pour le narguer. Moi, j'ai deux heures de sport !  
  
-- C'est ça, fiche-toi bien de moi !  
  
Sakura eut un petit rire, fit un smack à Lionel, puis fila en cours.  
  
-- Quelle fille ! s'exclama alors celui-ci, sans tenir compte que Justin était à ses côtés, tandis qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur classe.  
  
-- Ca fait drôle de te voir amoureux, s'amusa Justin.  
  
-- Comment ça, ça fait drôle, ? C'est toi qui me disait que j'arrêtais pas de te casser les oreilles, en te parlant d'elle.  
  
-- Oui, je sais, approuva Justin, mais comme je l'avais pas vu, . . .  
  
-- Je t'ai montré sa photo, le coupa Lionel.  
  
-- Oui, mais je veux dire que comme je la connaissais pas. . .  
  
-- Tu m'as pourtant affirmé la connaître par cour, le coupa à nouveau le descendant de Clow.  
  
--C'est parce que tu m'as rabaché les oreilles pendant trois heures entières avec ça ! s'exclama Justin. Et laisse-moi finir, OK ?  
  
-- OH ! Tout doux, tout doux . . . je me tais.  
  
-- C'est mieux? Bon, où j'en étais moi ? Ah oui ! je disais te voir amoureux comme ça. A Hong Kong, t'étais pas comme maintenant.  
  
-- Je sais bien, mais que veux-tu, c'est comme ça. Je l'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
  
-- Ah ? Parce que moi, je ne compte pas, dit Justin, faisant semblant d'être offensé.  
  
Lionel éclata de rire.  
  
-- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, idiot !(Il reprend son ton sérieux) Mais tu sais, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Après ce que je lui ai fait. . .  
  
-- Dis Lionel, tu crois pas qu'elle a oublié, depuis ? Ca fait . . . attends voir, dit-il en comptant sur ces doigts et en levant les yeux au ciel. Heu . . . tu vas avoir 17 ans. . . déjà on sait que ça fait plus de 4 ans . . . ça doit faire bientôt 5 ans que ça s'est passé, cette histoire !  
  
-- Oui, mais je m'en veux quand même. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être bête, à l'époque !  
  
-- Bah, tu devais récupérer les cartes de Clow, non ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu le devais.  
  
-- Oui, mais de là à vouloir lui voler les cartes. . .  
  
-- Oh arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Et puis elle t'aime, non ?  
  
Lionel ne répondit pas.  
  
-- Dans le mille, s'exclama Justin, fier de lui. Ah, il n'y a que toi qui puisse t'en vouloir pour une chose qui s'est passée il y a 5 ans. Mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a autre chose.  
  
-- A ton avis ?  
  
-- Quand Sakura t'a montré la carte de l'amour ? Mais c'est justement pour te prouver qu'elle t'aime.  
  
-- Mais moi j'ai douté d'elle.  
  
-- Et ben moi, je te conseille de sourire mon p'tit gars, car si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te mettre à regretter n'importe quoi, et ça finira par être : pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu au monde ?  
  
Lionel tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami: il arrivait toujours à dédramatiser. Et il l'aidait tout le temps. Quand à Sakura, elle lui avait montré comment était la vie quand on la goûtait, et qu'on ne restait pas dans l'ombre, chose qu'il faisait avant. Oui, il pouvait remercier Clow de lui avoir permis d'avoir rencontré des gens comme ceux-là. Ils étaient uniques.  
  
-- Oh oh ! fit Justin.  
  
-- Quoi ? Oh ! Effectivement.  
  
Le reste de la classe était déjà là et les attendait, à en voir leurs visages, depuis un bon moment. Justin risqua un coup d'oeil à sa montre :  
  
-- Un quart d'heure de retard, annonça le professeur.  
  
Lionel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient déjà perdu un quart d'heure !  
  
-- Étant donné que vous connaissez la ville par cour, M. Li, je peux très bien comprendre que vous soyez ravis de ce retard, mais néanmoins . . . j'espère que vous ne prendrez pas cette habitude.  
  
Sur la branche d'un arbre, à côté du lycée  
  
La même silhouette qui avait espionné Lionel et Sakura dans la chambre de celle-ci se tenait debout sur une branche.  
  
-- Tu as l'air heureux, mon mignon, profites-en, dit-elle. Et ta petite amie devrait bien en faire autant. Après tout, c'est elle la plus impliquée dans cette histoire.  
  
La journée s'était finie, le nuit était presque entièrement tombée sur Tomoéda, et Lionel, Sakura, Tiphany, Justin, Anthony, Ivan, Sandrine, (bref toute la bande), se baladait encore dans les rues. Ils revenaient d'un petit repas dans un resto, et ils étaient dans le parc, sur le pont. Soudain, Sandrine lâcha la main d'Ivan pour montrer quelque chose :  
  
-- Oh, regardez cette peluche, on dirait que quelqu'un a voulu s'en débarrasser.  
  
Elle accourut aussitôt vers la peluche, tous les autres derrière elle.  
  
Après avoir jeté un coup d'oil rapide à la peluche, Sakura pâlit et se tourna vers Lionel et Anthony : aucun doute, c'était bel et bien la carte du Saut. Mais qui donc l'avait mise en si piteux état ? Mais Sakura sentit quelque chose lui frissonner le coup : sa clé !  
  
Je ne peux pas capturer la carte devant les autres ! Mais son sceptre apparu dans sa main, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé.  
  
Sandrine, Nadine, Sonia et Ivan poussèrent un grand cri lorsque la peluche se transforma en carte. Jules, Rémi, Stéphanie et Justin parurent un peu surpris, mais pas plus. Sakura, abasourdie, tenait la carte dans sa main.  
  
-- S-Sa. . . Sa-sa-sa . . . Sakura. . . fit Sandrine, effrayée. mais qu'est- ce que. . . AAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!  
  
Tous se retournèrent dans la même direction(en l'occurrence, celle que Sandrine pointait du doigt):  
  
--AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!  
  
Devant leurs yeux se trouvait une femme avec une peau et des cheveux blancs. Elle avait un costume étrange avec des bottes, et le tout était bleu.  
  
La carte du grand Combat, se dit Sakura.  
  
-- Ha, fit Sonia, mais c'est la femme étrange dont ils ont parlé au journal il y a 4 ans ! Celle qui avait brutalisé plein de gens !  
  
La carte ne bougea que ses pupilles blanches, qui scrutèrent tour à tour les adolescents. Mais ses yeux revinrent surtout vers Stéphanie, et elle fit un sourire arrogant. Toutes deux se rappelaient très bien leur rencontre. La carte se mit en position de combat, et Stéphanie s'apprêta à faire un pas en avant, mais Rémi la retint en lui posant les mains sur les épaules.  
  
-- Non, n'y va pas mon bébé, j'ai pas envie de célébrer nos noces à l'hopital.  
  
Mais la carte n'avait pas envie de les laisser parler et attaqua aussitôt. Ils eurent le temps de se pousser, et la plus grosse partie du groupe alla sa cacher dans les arbres. Il ne restait plus que Justin, Tiphany (camescope au point), Anthony, sakura et Lionel. Maintenant que stéphanie était hors d'atteinte, la carte se tourna vers Lionel qui semblait déjà être prèt.  
  
-- Non Lionel ! J'ai senti sa force, elle a beaucoup augmenté depuis la dernière, fois, alors je t'en conjure, n'y va pas toi non plus ! s'écria Sakura.  
  
-- Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, moi aussi je me suis amélioré.  
  
-- Lionel . . . Je te fais confiance, mon poussin !  
  
Boum ! Lionel était tombé à la renverse.  
  
-- Merci de m'encourager, Sakura.  
  
-- De rien, vas-y, mon canard !  
  
-- Ohlala lala !  
  
-- Attention !  
  
La carte arrivait en courant, et essaya de décocher un coup de point à Lionel, mais celui-ci esquiva. Après un petit moment d'esquive pour tous les deux, Lionel fini par attaquer le premier. La carte avait replié ses bras davant son visage, tandis que Lionel envoyait des coups de points sur ses bras.  
  
Mais pour Sakura, quelque chose clochait : elle avait déjà vécu ça et cette fois-ci la carte du temps n'y était pour rien. Oui, elle s'en souvenait, maintenant : c'était comme il y a 4 ans, lorsque Stéphanie avait combattu la carte (pour ceux qui ont déjà vu l'épisode, je les dispense de lire ce passage), elle avait utilisé cette technique, et lorsqu'elle avait voulu donner un coup de pied dans la tête de la carte, celle-ci le lui avait agrippé, et lui avait un croche-patte à son autre pied, ce qui l'avait fait tombée par terre. Et elle ne s'en était sorti que grâce à l'intervention de Lionel.  
  
Lionel continuait de distribuer ses coups de points, et leva le pied pour atteindre la tête de la carte, mais celle-ci le lui bloqua.  
  
-- Nooooon, Lionel ! s'écria Sakura.  
  
(attention, ce passage se passe très rapidement)Au moment où la carte va lui faire son croque-en-jambe, Lionel lève son 2e pied, et atteint sa cible, (la tête de la carte) qui lui lache la jambe, et s'écrase par terre, tandis que Lionel raterrit sur ses deux pieds.(n'oubliez pas que c'est très rapide, mais là, on revient à la normale). Justin se met alors à côté de Lionel :  
  
-- Chapeau, mon coco ! Mais je pense que t'as besoin d'aide !  
  
-- Sakura, si tu retiens un nom aussi stupide . . . la prévint Lionel  
  
-- T'en fais pas mon chouchou, y en a plein d'autres des noms !  
  
Et le combat recommença. Au bout d'un moment, les trois combattants étaient exténués, mais continuèrent quand même l'affrontement.  
  
Sakura voulait vraiment les aider et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Oh lala, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Il n'y a aucune carte que je détienne qui puisse les aider ! A moins que . . . Essayons toujours !  
  
-- Carte de la Boucle ! appela-t-elle(n'oubliez pas que son sceptre est déjà sorti) Le ruban sorti de la carte, et s'élargit au-dessus de la Carte Fight (le combat). Une fois que le ruban fit un mètre de diamètre, il descendit et se retrouva au niveau du ventre de Fight, pendant que celle-ci distribua un fulgurant coup de pied dans la machoire de Justin. Tiffany enleva alors le caméscope de son visage et ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, devant l'attaque de la carte. Et Anthony ne manqua pas de le remarquer.  
  
D'un coup, le ruban se ressera autour de la taille de Fight, lui faisant comme une ceinture.  
  
-- Oh, ce n'est pas si mal cette pointe de rouge sur du bleu comme celui- la, fit Tiffany qui n'avait pu s'empêcher malgré son inquiétude de faire cette remarque. (Ah oui, j'ai oublié de le dire, mais le ruban est rouge)  
  
Dès que le ruban la serra, Fight se destabilisa : elle tourna sur elle- même, et à bout de forces, tomba sur le sol. Sakura en profita :  
  
-- Carte de Jason, reprends ta forme originelle et transforme-toi. Moi Sakura Maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne !  
  
Fight se fit capturer tandis que le ruban retourna dans son propre rectangle de carton. A peine Sakura avait-elle ramassé les deux cartes qu'elle se précipita vers Lionel, qui était assis par terre, épuisé. Sakura s'agenouilla auprès de lui.  
  
-- Lionel, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
-- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Sakura.  
  
-- Mais si, je m'en fais ! Tu m'as fait un de ces peurs ! Non mais ça va pas la tête de combattre comme ça, sans que je puisse intervenir ? cria-t- elle, en colère. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé dans la tête ? Et à quoi ça t'aurait avancé si elle t'avait bléssé ? ! ? !  
  
Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle changea complètement d'expression.  
  
-- Oh. . .Je. . . je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. . . Excuse-moi, Lionel, je voulais pas crier. . .  
  
-- Content de voir que tu t'es fait du soucis pour moi, dit-il simplement, avec un sourire.  
  
Sakura mit ses bras autour du cou de Lionel, tandis qu'il fit de même autour du dos de sa petite amie. Sakura posa son menton sur l'épaule de Lionel et celui-ci la serra un peu plus contre lui.  
  
-- Tu m'as fait tellement peur. . . souffla-t-elle.  
  
-- Sakura. . . ça n'était qu'une carte. Allez, calme-toi, c'est fini.  
  
-- Je veux plus que tu me quittes. . . sanglota-t-elle. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.  
  
Lionel savait de quoi Sakura parlait.  
  
-- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te quitter.  
  
-- Quoi ? Mais, et ton avion ? Ta famille, ton lycée, tes amis, tout ça !  
  
-- Mon avion, je peux le rater, y en aura d'autres. Ma famille, je peux la construire à Tomoéda, mon lycée, y en a un ici, et mes amis me lacheront pas.  
  
Sakura ne répondit pas, mais Lionel sentit qu'elle s'était quelque peu détendue. Il regarda autour de lui : les autres n'étaient pas là. Ou plutôt si, ils étaient là, mais loin, à l'entrée du parc. Et il y avait tout un attroupement de curieux : dans le lot, on put reconnaître M. Térada, qui, comme toutes les autres personnes, semblait abasourdi par les paroles de quelqu'un qui parlait à toute la foule. Ce quelqu'un était Anthony.  
  
Mais Lionel s'inquiétait pour Sakura. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, tandis que celle-ci se laissait faire. Qu'arrivait-il à Sakura ? Pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans un tel état ? Il avait déjà affronté cette carte, alors pourquoi était-elle devenue soudainement hystérique ? Une voix le tira alors de ses pensées :  
  
-- Espèce de sale petit morveux, lâche tout de suite ma soeur, t'entends ?  
  
  
  
Alors ? Justin va-t-il être handicapé de la mâchoire ? Que vont penser les autres de leurs pouvoirs ? Et Sakura ? Que lui arrive-t-il donc ? Chapitre 6 ! Allez : claire.curaba@free.fr (j'attends toujours vos commentaires !)Reviews, please !  
  
Bises  
  
Clairette 


	6. Chapitre 6

--Espèce de sale morveux, lâche tout de suite ma soeur, t'entends ?  
  
Lionel leva les yeux : Thomas, évidemment. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il les colle ? Lionel fut d'abord agacé en pensant au peu d'intimité qu'il pouvait avoir avec Sakura, mais une seconde pensée le tira de la première : Sakura n'avait pas dit un mot, elle était toujours sur Lionel, et était devenue incroyablement légère. S'était-elle évanouie ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais jamais il ne la laisserait.  
  
-- T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit, mouchard ? continua Thomas. Lâche- la immédiatement. Je suppose que si elle est dans cet état, c'est à toi qu'elle le doit. Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?  
  
-- Primo, fit Lionel qui commençait à s'énerver lui aussi, c'est pas à elle que j'ai fait quelque chose. Secondo, j'ai très bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit, et trimo, je suis ni un morveux, ni un mouchard !  
  
-- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à une de mes questions.  
  
-- J'accorde pas d'interview.  
  
-- C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est comme ça, non ? insista Thomas. (lol, j'aimerai bien que mon frère à moi soit aussi protecteur que Thomas !)  
  
-- Moi-même, j'ai pas tout pigé.  
  
-- Donc, ça veut dire oui ! dit fièrement Thomas.  
  
Lionel respira profondément pour se calmer, ce qui fit sourire Thomas : ce gamin était aussi facile à énerver que sa petite godzilla.  
  
-- Et bien moi en tout cas, je ne me sens pas responsable. . . Fit Lionel  
  
-- Tu devrais, le coupa le grand frère.  
  
-- Je disais donc, que je ne me sentais pas responsable, et maintenant, à moi de te poser les questions; je serais bref : Pourquoi tu me faire subir cet interrogatoire alors que tu connais déjà les réponses ?  
  
Thomas resta silencieux, et Lionel s'accorda à sourire : à lui d'avoir l'avantage ! Il continua donc :  
  
-- D'ailleurs, je crois que tu connais un peu plus que ces simples réponses, j'ai tort ?  
  
A son tour, Thomas prit une grande inspiration, et marmonna :  
  
-- Du calme mon vieux, du calme ! (il cherche à gagner du temps)  
  
Une voix familière parvint alors aux oreilles de Lionel :  
  
-- Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est Sakura ! Elle va bien au moins ? OOOOOOOOOOhhhhh !!!! Thomas !!! Ta soeur a l'air épuisée !!!  
  
Samantha ! pensa Lionel.  
  
Celle-ci s'accrocha au cou de Thomas, au grand désespoir de celui-ci.  
  
-- J'ai du ranger toutes mes affaires dans la maison, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te voir aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas trop déçu, au moins ?  
  
Thomas leva les yeux au ciel : comment pouvait-il être déçu de passer une journée sans Samantha ? Soudain, il entendit quelque chose qu'il supportait autant que les commentaires de Samantha : un rire moqueur de la part du morpion ! Il lança un regard noir à l'adresse de ce dernier qui se détourna pour calmer son allégresse, ce qui fut vite fait lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la troupe de curieux à qui Anthony avait fourni des explications. Il regarda ses camarades japonais : Nadine avait des étoiles dans les yeux, encore ses histoires fantastiques, se dit Lionel. Ivan avait l'air abasourdi, mais un grand sourire était apparu sur son visage : avec une histoire vraie comme celle-ci, les autres croiront encore plus à ses bobards ! Sonia semblait songeuse, tandis que Sandrine ne cessait de poser des questions à Stéphanie (qui tenait la main de Rémi), et qui semblait assez mal à l'aise. Lionel attarda son regard sur Justin, qui avait la mâchoire en sang, et sur Tiffany, qui, penchée sur ce dernier, semblait terriblement inquiète pour lui. Justin avait-il fait une touche ? C'était rare pourtant chez lui. Anthony vint alors vers Lionel :  
  
-- Apparemment, elle s'est évanouie, remarqua-t-il en regardant Sakura, effondrée sur Lionel.  
  
-- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. On a déjà eu affaire à cette carte, et là, Sakura s'est fichu dans un état pas possible. Si elle avait pas eu de cour, elle m'aurait arraché la tête !  
  
Anthony sourit à cette remarque :  
  
-- Je crois que demain, vous devriez tous venir chez moi après les cours, on devra faire le point de tout ce qui se passe ici.  
  
Lionel n'eut pas le temps d'approuver que Samantha, accrochée au cou de Thomas, s'écria :  
  
-- Excellente idée, Anthony ! J'espère que tu viendras aussi, Thomas !  
  
-- Faire le point sur quoi ? demanda Thomas, feignant de ne pas être au courant.  
  
-- Tu verras, répondit simplement Anthony.  
  
Il fixa un instant Thomas dans les yeux ; celui-ci sentit aussitôt son regard pénétrant, comme s'il pouvait connaître ses moindres secrets. Finalement Anthony lui sourit.  
  
-- Anthony. . . hésita Lionel.  
  
La réincarnation de Clow se tourna vers lui. Lionel semblait hésiter. Il montra d'un petit coup de tête Thomas, et tous comprirent aussitôt (sauf Thomas, bien sûr): Samantha l'agrippa par le bras :  
  
-- Mon Thomasminouchériiiiiii, tu me raccompagnes ?  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Samantha l'entraînait déjà hors du parc. Anthony sourit à Lionel pour qu'il continue :  
  
-- Aux autres, tu leur a dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-- En effet.  
  
-- Et pour l'attroupement de tout à l'heure ? Et qui n'est toujours pas parti, ajouta-t-il en voyant tous les gens parler entre eux.  
  
-- Aussi.  
  
-- Quoi ?(c'est Sakura)  
  
-- Sakura, ça va ?demanda Lionel.  
  
Sakura ne lui répondit pas, et continua :  
  
-- Tu les connais même pas et tu leur a raconté notre vie ?  
  
-- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.(il marque une pause)Tu as bien mûrie, Sakura, remarqua-t-il avec le sourire qu'il avait autrefois.  
  
Lionel tourna la tête, les sourcils froncés : Il y aurait toujours une certaine distance entre Anthony et lui. Pourquoi devait-il sourire à Sakura de cette manière ? Pourquoi ?  
  
N'ayant pas aperçu Lionel bouder, Sakura demanda à Anthony :  
  
-- Pourquoi la carte du Grand Combat a-t-elle voulut se battre ?  
  
Lionel et Anthony tombèrent à le renverse.  
  
-- A ton avis, Sakura ! fit Lionel, sarcastique.  
  
-- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit-elle, énervée. T'as de ces remarques, toi !  
  
Lionel parut interloqué, et regarda Anthony. Celui-ci resta calme, comme à son habitude, tandis que Sakura continuait de piquer sa crise :  
  
-- Oh, et puis zut ! Je vous le dirai une autre fois ! Vous m'énervez trop ! Et surtout toi, Lionel !  
  
Lionel lui aussi perdit son calme :  
  
-- Si c'est pour nous criez dessus, tu aurais peut-être du rester dans les pommes !  
  
C'était la phrase de trop. A peine avait-il dit ça qu'il se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Sakura, en larmes, lui lança :  
  
-- Alors c'est ça que tu penses vraiment de moi ? Je t'énerve à ce point ? Ben merci beaucoup, Lionel ! pleura-t-elle. Puis elle s'enfuit du parc, les larmes et les sanglots toujours présents.  
  
Mais pourquoi avait-il lâché cette phrase ? Sakura n'était pas dans son état normal, il le savait, et comme le dernier des abrutis, il avait lancé sa petite phrase parce qu'il était pas content. Il n'osa pas regarder Anthony, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, puis il soupira. Il devait s'excuser auprès d'elle. Il se mit à courir pour rattraper Sakura. Puisqu'ils étaient déjà au parc de l'empereur pingouin, elle avait du aller se réfugier chez elle. Il se mit à courir encore plus vite. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de chez Sakura, celle-ci était en train de courir vers son portail. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement (rien qu'en le poussant), et Lionel se mit à crier :  
  
-- SAKURA ! l'appela-t-il.  
  
Ce qui eut pour effet de presser Sakura encore plus. Elle allait pour agripper la poignée de la porte, lorsque Lionel lui prit le poignet :  
  
-- Sa. . . kura. . . haleta-t-il.  
  
Celle-ci essaya de se dégager, évitant le regard de ce garçon qui en avait "marre d'elle".  
  
-- Je. . . je sais que tu ne veux pas m'écouter, continua le descendant de Clow, et je te comprends. Je. . . Ce que je t'ai dit n'avait aucun intérêt, aucune signification, mais. . . tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, Sakura. Je t'ai blessée, je le sais, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais. . .  
  
Il s'interrompit en entendant les sanglots de Sakura. Lorsqu'elle pleura plus fort, elle dut mettre ses mains devant ses yeux pour que Lionel ne voit pas à quel point les larmes étaient abondantes. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer. Lionel la prit dans ses bras, tout doucement :  
  
-- Pardonne-moi, ma puce, je t'en supplie, souffla-t-il, la voix brisée, comme si lui aussi allait se mettre à pleurer.  
  
-- Tu. . . tu me. . . tu m-m-me. . . détestes ! essaya-t-elle d'articuler, avant de replonger dans ses sanglots.  
  
-- Non, je te déteste pas, si y a quelqu'un à détester, c'est moi, Sakura. Regarde dans quel état je t'ai mise, ma petite puce.  
  
Ma puce, pensa-t-elle. Elle se souvint des surnoms qu'elle avait donnés à Lionel : le dernier remontait à à peine quelques heures. Mais ça lui paraissait si loin, maintenant, depuis que . . . depuis que Lionel avait explosé et lui avait dit sa pensée. Elle aurait du rester dans les pommes. Oui, ça l'avait blessé. Elle voulait se réfugier dans les bras d'une personne qui pouvait l'aider, la consoler, . . . Cette personne, toujours là quand elle en avait besoin, c'était Lionel. Mais c'était pourtant lui qui lui avait dit ces paroles. Et il s'en excuser. Devait-elle le croire ? Elle ne le savait pas. Pourtant, elle s'était laissée faire, lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Oui. Oui, c'était tout-à-fait ça.  
  
-- Sakura, lui fit Lionel, réponds-moi au moins. Que tu me détestes, que tu me hais, que tu ne me pardonneras jamais, mais au moins quelque chose.  
  
-- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle simplement.  
  
Lionel semblait abasourdi : Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? pensa-t-il. Je la traite comme un chien, et elle me dit qu'elle. . .  
  
Lionel lui fit une bise sur la tempe, puis mis sa joue contre les cheveux de Sakura, tandis que celle-ci se calmait peu à peu. C'était bon signe, car elle avait déjà posé sa tête contre Lionel. Ce dernier se mit à la bercer doucement :  
  
-- Je suis qu'un pauvre con, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
Sakura l'avait entendu, puisque son oreille était près de la tête de Lionel. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était triste que Lionel lui ai crié dessus, et elle s'en voulait à elle-même, parce que Lionel en avait eu marre. Mais apparemment, il se passait la même chose du côté de l'élu de son cour. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sourit, et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par son chéri. Non, Lionel, tu n'es pas con. ON est cons, se dit-elle.  
  
-- Prends-moi dans tes bras, demanda-t-elle à Lionel, bien que c'était déjà fait.  
  
Lionel la serra encore plus fort, et quelques instants après, il lui passa son bras gauche derrière les épaules, tandis que le droit se balada sur ses cuisses(Sakura frissonna), avant de descendre au niveau des genoux, par la gauche, et se glissant derrière(derrière les genoux, hein!). Puis, tout aussi délicatement que lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il la souleva, et Sakura se retrouva dans la même position qu'une jeune mariée.  
  
-- On ferait mieux de rentrer maintenant, lui sourit Lionel, tu sembles avoir froid.  
  
Sakura rougit : Lionel avait confondu son "coup de froid" avec le frisson de plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur sa jambe.  
  
-- . . . et si ton frère voit ça, il va me tuer, continua Lionel.  
  
Il s'approcha donc de la porte, et Sakura l'ouvrit. Lionel enleva ses chaussures, s'arrêta pour que Sakura fasse de même, puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, on pouvait lire sur le planning :  
  
DOMINIQUE : RENTRE TARD, DÎNER AVEC COLLEGUES  
  
THOMAS : BOULOT  
  
SAKURA : AVEC LIONEL, REPAS AU RESTO  
  
Avec Lionel. Elle l'avait marqué sur le planning avant même qu'il n'arrive au Japon, car elle avait déjà prévu de passer tout son temps avec lui. Elle risqua un regard sur le jeune qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il avait l'air inquiet. Il la regardait.  
  
-- Lionel. . .  
  
-- Chut. . .  
  
Sakura se tut et continua de fixer Lionel. Tandis qu'il la montait à l'étage, Sakura essaya de se souvenir. Elle avait l'esprit embrouillé. Lionel lui avait crié après. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Lionel : il était chaud, mais cette chaleur était différente de celle qu'elle ressentait auprès de son père ou d'une autre personne. C'était la chaleur de l'amour, tout simplement.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Sakura. Mais au lieu de s'approcher pour que Sakura ouvre la porte (n'oubliez pas qu'il a les deux mains occupées), il resta immobile quelques secondes, puis approcha son visage de celui de sa bien-aimée. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, et Sakura sentait son souffle chaud. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Sakura l'espérait bien. Ce serait comme si ça lui ferait oublier les évènements qui venaient de se produire.  
  
Elle sentit alors les lèvres de son petit-ami se poser. . . sur sa joue. Sakura voulut être déçu (façon de parler), mais n'en eut pas le temps, car Lionel l'embrassait de nouveau. C'était tout près de l'endroit où il lui avait la bise précédente, mais plus bas. Il la couvrait de petits baisers qui descendaient vers la bouche. Sakura ressentit un grand bien- être lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres. Et enfin, il allait l'embrasser sur la bouche. Sauf que . . .  
  
La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant voir une peluche volante, qui fulminait.  
  
-- Si j'vous gène, faut l'dire ! cria-t-il.  
  
-- Kéro ! s'exclama Sakura. Non, mais ça va pas !  
  
-- Toujours en train de vous bécoter ! Vous en avez pas marre ?  
  
-- De quoi j'me mêle, peluche ?  
  
-- Toi, le morveux, on t'a pas sonné, OK ?  
  
Sakura intervint aussitôt :  
  
-- Stop ! ça suffit, vous deux ! On dirait des gamins de 5 ans ! Kéro, calme-toi, on doit te parler.  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et Sakura lui raconta seulement que lorsqu'ils se baladaient, ils avaient vu la carte Jump passablement amochée, puis la confrontation avec Fight, et Anthony racontant aux curieux la vérité. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa dispute avec Lionel.  
  
-- Au fait, fit Lionel, Anthony m'a proposé que nous allions chez lui après les cours, demain, pour faire le point. Moi, j'ai plusieurs questions à lui poser.  
  
-- Moi aussi, fit Sakura, d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi la carte du grand Combat a voulu se battre.  
  
Kéro tomba à la renverse.  
  
-- A ton avgfkcbguorgflmmmmmmmm !!!!!  
  
Lionel lui avait plaqué la main devant la bouche pur qu'il évite de dire ce que lui-même avait lancé à Sakura une heure plus tôt.  
  
Sakura cligna des yeux :  
  
-- Ben, Lionel, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
  
Relâchant Kéro, il se tourna vers Sakura. Il était abasourdi :  
  
-- Mais. . . mais-mais. . . Sakura. . . tu. . .  
  
-- Je quoi ?  
  
-- Au parc, tu nous avais déjà posé cette question, tu te souviens ? Lorsque j'avais fait la même remarque que Kéro, tu as piqué une crise, et tu nous a dit qu'on t'énervait tellement -surtout moi- que tu nous l'expliquerais une autre fois.  
  
-- Quoi ? fit-elle, les yeux larmoyants.  
  
-- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
  
Sakura fit "non" de la tête, puis d'une petite voix, demanda à Kéro :  
  
-- Kéro, laisse-nous un moment, s'il-te-plait. Sors, vas dans la chambre de mon frère.  
  
Kéro comprit qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter. Il fit ce qu'avait dit Sakura, pendant que celle-ci, était très gênée devant Lionel.  
  
-- Sakura, commença Lionel pour rompre le silence.  
  
Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, elle était assise sur le lit. Il se mit à genoux devant elle, et posa ses bras sur les jambes de Sakura. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Puis, très très lentement, il étira un peu sa tête et rapprocha son visage de celui de Sakura. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui fit oublier momentanément à Sakura ses soucis. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lionel se remit dans sa position précédente(à genoux, et les bras sur les jambes de Sakura).  
  
-- Lionel, je t'ai vraiment dit que c'était surtout toi qui m'énervais ? demanda Sakura, inquiète.  
  
-- Sakura, oui, tu l'as dit. Mais je l'ai mérité.  
  
-- Mais c'est moi qui ai était la première à t'insulter !  
  
-- Peut-être, mais. . .  
  
Lionel se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait bizarre. Non, bizarre n'était pas le mot. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se sentait si. . . coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? De faire mener une vie insupportable à Sakura, en étant à des centaines de kilomètres de distance ? De l'empêcher de voir des gens à cause de sa stupide jalousie ? Et de lui envoyer des mots blessants à la face dès qu'il avait une petite colère ? Oui, c'était à cause de ça qu'il se sentait coupable. Et peut-être que lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il l'énervait plus que les autres, elle faisait allusion à ça. Oui, c'était ça. Pour lui, tout tenait la route.  
  
Il éclata en sanglots, à la grande surprise de Sakura. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras (qui sont toujours sur les jambes de la maîtresse), puis articula :  
  
-- Pardon, Sakura.  
  
-- Pardon à quoi ? demanda Sakura, déroutée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Il avait l'air tellement triste. Elle lui passa ses mains dans les cheveux. Lionel lui récita toutes ses pensées, qui, pour lui, concordaient.  
  
-- Tu vois, ça va faire 3 jours que je suis revenu, et je te fais souffrir, dit-il en relevant la tête, les larmes ayant laissé des traces sur ses joues.  
  
-- Non, tu ne me fais pas souffrir Lionel, c'est moi qui suis nulle. Je t'aime, Lionel, et ça,ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.  
  
-- Comment tu peux aimer quelqu'un comme moi ?  
  
Sakura se laissa glisser du lit, pour se mettre à genoux comme Lionel, face à celui-ci. Elle le prit dans ses bras. A elle aussi, les larmes coulèrent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Mais ses larmes à elle étaient silencieuses, tandis que les sanglots de Lionel étaient plutôt bruyants. Il était toujours en train de s'excuser, et il remontait à loin. il lui avait même demandé pardon pour la fois où il était arrivé à Tomoéda, et qu'il avait voulu lui prendre les cartes par la force. C'était incroyable que les rôles se soient si vite inversés.  
  
-- Je. . . Sakura. . . Je sais plus où j'en suis. . . Je. . . Je sais au moins une chose. . .  
  
-- Laquelle ?  
  
-- Si tu veux rompre, je. . . Je comprendrais. . .  
  
-- Tu te sens inutile à ce point ?  
  
-- Je. . . Je. . . Je t'aibgdddefggg.  
  
-- Pardon ?  
  
-- Je. . . j'ai dit que . . . je t'aime.  
  
-- Rien ne peut me rendre plus heureuse, Lionel. (Silence) Oh, on est cons, tous les deux ! Mais je veux te dire quelque chose.  
  
-- Snif.  
  
-- Tout ce que tu m'as dit, tes excuses, tout ça, et bien, j'aimerais que dorénavant, tu me dises tout ce qui te pèse sur le cour.  
  
-- Mais ça t'ennuierait.  
  
-- Non, pas du tout. Bien que j'aimerais assez que tu n'aies pas de soucis, si jamais tu en as, dis-le moi, je serais toujours là, parce que, je t'aime.  
  
-- Comment tu me pardonnes aussi facilement ?  
  
-- On n'y peut rien, quand on aime quelqu'un, répondit Sakura en lui posant une main sur la joue.  
  
Elle s'approcha de Lionel pour l'embrasser, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Depuis l'instant où ils avaient fermé les yeux, ils revoyaient dans leur tête tous leurs plus beaux souvenirs, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, quand soudain, Sakura s'évanouit. Lionel la rattrapa et l'allongea sur le lit, inquiet.  
  
Dehors, la même silhouette que les fois précédentes, les observait. (Je vous aide un peu en vous disant que c'est une voix masculine)Une autre silhouette, plus petite et avec de jolies courbes, était à côté de la première :  
  
-- Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.(car c'est une fille)  
  
-- Car ce baiser aurait permis à leur amour de ressortir plus fort.  
  
-- Mais il est DEJA ressorti, lorsqu'ils se sont expliqué.  
  
-- Crétins de gosses ! Ils ont plus de cour que de cervelle !  
  
-- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.  
  
-- La ferme. Au moins, j'ai un avantage.  
  
-- Et lequel ?  
  
-- Leur sensibilité. D'autres auraient pris ces remarques à la légères, mais eux se sont mis à pleurer comme des bébés.  
  
-- Je dois reconnaître que oui, c'est assez avantageux.  
  
-- Pauvre petite chasseuse de cartes, si tu tiens à me reprendre MES cartes, tu vas être servie !  
  
Dans la maison de Tiffany.  
  
Après qu'ils soient rentrés, Tiffany avait demandé à un domestique de lui apporter la boîte à Pharmacie, et avait commencé à soigner Justin.  
  
-- J'espère que ça ira, dit Tiffany en passant un coton humide sur le sang qui s'était écoulé jusqu'au menton.  
  
-- Oui, ça peut aller, merci.  
  
Tiffany eut un sourire gêné, tandis qu'elle rangeait la trousse de secours.  
  
-- Au fait, Tiffany, parle-moi de toi, dit Justin.  
  
-- Pardon ?  
  
-- Parle-moi de toi, répéta Justin. Dans tes lettres, tu ne fais que parler de tes amis, qui sont super chouettes, formidables, adorables, et tout ça. Je veux bien te croire, mais tu ne marques pas souvent quelque chose sur toi.  
  
-- Que voudrais-tu que j'y mette ?  
  
-- Ben, je vais te poser des questions pour en savoir plus sur toi.  
  
-- ? ? ?  
  
-- Alors, c'est quoi ta matière préférée ?  
  
-- La musique et la grammaire.  
  
-- La musique ? Et t'es forte ?  
  
-- Ben, j'm'débrouille, marmonna-t-elle.  
  
-- Ah ? Pourtant, vu toutes les coupes qui emplissent ta chambre, je dirais que t'es la prem's au top 50 !  
  
-- Heu . . .  
  
-- Laisse tomber, on continue. Tes matières détestées ?  
  
-- Aucune.  
  
Pour la première fois de la soirée, Tiffany rit de Justin : il avait ouvert grand les yeux avec une expression assez comique.  
  
-- Aucune ? répéta-t-il.  
  
Tiffany confirma.  
  
-- C'est compliqué, les filles, remarqua-t-il, faisant sourire Tiffany. Et en activité ? Attends, ne dis rien, laisse-moi deviner : chorale ?  
  
Tiffany confirma d'un signe de tête.  
  
-- Bingo ! Applaudissez Justin le Boss ! scanda-t-il.  
  
Tiffany rit de nouveau.  
  
-- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-- Oh, avec Lionel et les autres, on fait souvent tout ensemble, des arts martiaux, de l'escrime, du skate, et de l'équitation.  
  
-- Ouw, ça doit revenir cher !  
  
-- Bwo, non. En général, c'est nous qu'on gagne l'argent.  
  
-- En faisant des petits boulots ?  
  
-- Ouais, ça fait une activité de plus ! Allez, continuons. . .  
  
(bon, j'vais pas tout dire)  
  
-- Ben tu vois, maintenant, je te connais mieux, déclara Justin, en s'étirant.  
  
Il regarda alors la pendule :  
  
-- Oh la ! T'as vu l'heure ? Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher maintenant.  
  
-- Hein ?  
  
-- Je parle en dormant, répondit-il avec le sourire, tandis qu'une grosse goutte (style manga)glissa derrière la tête de Tiffany.  
  
-- Ah ? Et ben bonne nuit, alors.  
  
-- A toi aussi. Au fait !  
  
-- Oui ? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
-- J'te trouve très mignonne.  
  
Tiffany n'eut même pas le temps de dire "merci", que Justin était déjà parti se changer. Tiffany resta silencieuse, seule, dans sa chambre pendant au moins deux minutes, puis remarquant que la trousse de secours était toujours là, elle la ramassa et partit pour la ranger. Elle ne regardait même pas où elle allait, et lorsqu'elle voulut passer la porte de sa chambre, elle rentra dans Justin, qui avait fini de se changer. Celui-ci la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par-terre, puis lui demanda si ça allait.  
  
-- Oui, répondit la jeune caméra(wo)man. Justin, qui la tenait toujours par Justin, qui la tenait toujours par les épaules, rapprocha sa tête pour mieux voir le visage de Tiffany qui rougit encore plus.  
  
-- T'as l'air plutôt fatiguée, t'es sûre que ça va aller ? sourit-il.  
  
Tiffany ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était en train d'écouter autre chose : son cour. Justin était là, devant elle, souriant. Les yeux mi-clos, elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Justin s'était rapproché, lui aussi, car il croyait, en voyant ses yeux à demi-fermés, que la jeune fille s'évanouissait. Mais si près d'elle, il ferma les yeux, , tout comme Tiffany, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, puis cela se transforma en baiser.  
  
Et voilà ! Envoyez-moi vos commentaires, je vous le répète ! c'est à claire.curaba@free.fr , mais pour ceux qui ont suivi la fic, ils doivent être au courant ! Allez, bonne lecture pour la suite (si toutefois vous la lisez !). Reviews, please !  
  
Bises  
  
Clairette 


	7. Chapitre 7

Le jour commençait à se lever sur la petite ville tranquille de Tomoéda. Dans la chambre de Sakura, celle-ci dormait profondément dans les bras de son petit ami (Lionel, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi). La veille, tous deux avaient eux une crise de larmes, sans vraiment de bonnes raisons. Mais après tout, quelle importance !  
  
~~*** Flash back ***~~  
  
Sakura et Lionel (qui d'autre ?)étaient chacun dans les bras de l'autre, en se serrant vraiment fort, comme si chacun avait eu peur que l'autre ne s'envole. Ils pleuraient, se disant qu'ils étaient vraiment nuls, stupides, et tout le tralala. Puis Sakura avait déclaré de sa voix brisée par les sanglots :  
  
-- Tu m'aimes et je t'aime, alors pourquoi chercher plus loin ?  
  
~~*** Fin flash back ***~~  
  
Oui, pourquoi chercher plus loin ? En ce moment, tout était redevenu paisible. Sauf pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Dans la chambre de Thomas, Kéro ronflait avec un bruit qui pourrait rivaliser avec une moissonneuse batteuse. Comme Sakura lui avait dit de sortir, et qu'avec ses pleurs, elle en avait oublié Kéro, celui-ci s'était donc endormi dans la chambre de Thomas. Ce dernier, qui contrairement à tout le monde dans cette maison, ne dormait pas, regardait et écoutait la peluche(n'oubliez pas qu'il ronfle). Cette fois, tu vas avoir du mal à t'en sortir, Godzilla ! pensa-t-il, avec un sourire. Puis, il re-songea au regard d'Anthony. Ce regard pénétrant, profond, le faisait frissonner. Il cachait beaucoup ses sentiments(ceux à l'égard de sa sour, par exemple), et que quelqu'un lui donne l'impression de tout pouvoir connaître de lui, ça le mettait vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Puis il repensa aussitôt à Samantha : quand il pensait que ce pot-de-colle l'avait invité à venir avec tous les autres chez ce petit gamin à binocles (Anthony vu par Thomas). Et qui disait gamin, disait forcément . . . morveux. LE morveux. Ce sale mioche qui était toujours avec sa soeur. Et en plus, il la faisait pleurer !  
  
~~*** Flash back ***~~(chuis pas un peu chieuse avec ça ?)  
  
Thomas rentrait enfin chez lui, après avoir raccompagné Samantha et que celle-ci ait insisté pour qu'il vienne prendre une tasse de thé. Mais lorsqu'il avait fini de monter les escaliers, il avait entendu des pleurs provenant de la chambre de Sakura. Il s'était approché et avait regardé par le trou de la serrure, qui (comme par hasard) donnait pile sur Sakura (et Lionel dans ses bras)en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. De là où était Thomas, on voyait Sakura et Lionel à genoux, dans les bras de l'autre, la tête de la jeune fille cachant celle de son amoureux. Il n'avait pas vu que le môme avait lui aussi des larmes coulant sur les joues. Thomas, l'oeil écarquillé, fixait sa soeur : il n'entendait plus, la seule chose qui occupait ses pensées, c'était l'image de sa petite soeur qui était en larmes.  
  
~~*** Fin flash back ***~~  
  
Ce morveux allait le payer très cher : faire pleurer sa soeur, c'était la rendre malheureuse, donc, Thomas, en grand frère protecteur, allait lui régler son compte.  
  
Dans la chambre de Sakura, celle-ci s'étira(très)paresseusement. Elle entendit un petit gémissement à côté d'elle : Lionel dormait toujours. Alors ça, faudra que je le note, c'est si rare que je sois levée avant lui, sourit-elle pensivement.  
  
-- Tu crois franchement que tu arriverais à te lever plus tôt que moi ? demanda alors Lionel, les yeux toujours fermés.  
  
-- Oh, tu es réveillé ?  
  
-- Mmmh (il fait "oui" de la tête)  
  
-- Est-ce que par hasard, ça dérangerait Sa Sainteté d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle s'adresse à la femme de sa vie ? demanda Sakura, amusée.  
  
-- La femme de ma vie, hein ? répéta-t-il.  
  
-- C'est forcément moi, puisqu'aucune autre fille ne pourra s'approcher à moins de 3 mètres.  
  
-- C'est ça, va l'expliquer à mes sours, tiens, ça te fera les pieds !  
  
-- Mais c'est pas pareil ! s'esclaffa Sakura.  
  
-- Ah pardon, mais tu l'as dit toi-même : aucune fille à moins de 3 mètres !  
  
-- Lionel, tu . . .  
  
-- Sa Sainteté ! la coupa-t-il en la corrigeant, l'index soudain levé.  
  
Sakura éclata de rire : elle ne savait d'où il pouvait détenir son humour, mais ça ne lui allait pas mal.  
  
-- Et imaginons qu'une fille perce ce fameux bouclier, que feras-tu ? demanda Lionel avec un sourire mesquin.  
  
-- Je l'assomme, répondit Sakura d'un ton devenu sec (allez savoir pourquoi ?). Et toi aussi par la même occasion.  
  
-- Et pourquoi moi ? s'étonna Lionel.  
  
-- Parce que tu n'auras rien fait pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de toi.  
  
Lionel la dévisagea alors tendrement : même jalouse, elle était sublime ! Ses beaux yeux verts dans lesquels il aimait se perdre, ses cheveux si soyeux, qui avaient pris avec le temps une teinte rousse-brune, son doux sourire qui le réconfortait, parfois il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Lui, un simple garçon au caractère de cochon(tiens, ça rime !), il avait été choisi par le cour de cette jeune fille. Lors de sa crise de larmes(voir chapitre précédent), il s'était aussi posé cette question. Il s'était dit que le cour de Sakura devait être complètement détraqué, ou simplement stupide de l'avoir choisi comme petit ami. Oui, il se posait les mêmes questions, toujours. Mais ce n'était pas le même univers : la veille, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre (il savait qu'il y avait des volontaires pour le remplacer), mais aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours qu'ils vivaient depuis qu'il sortait avec Sakura, il se disait que pour rien au monde il ne laisserait partir. Ils formaient un couple, après tout ! Et il n'avait pas l'impression de la faire autant souffrir qu'il l'avait dit la veille(bon, alors je vais pas le répéter cent fois : pour piger quelque chose dans ce chapitre, allez lire le 6, (même si vous le comprenez pas), et vous comprendrez dans celui-ci.). Mais pourtant. . . Oh arrête Duchnock ! pensa Lionel. On s'est expliqué la-dessus hier !  
  
-- Ouhouh ! Lionel ! La Terre appelle la Lune ! Allô ? Y a quelqu'un ? demanda Sakura en lui passant la main devant les yeux. Mais réponds !  
  
Lionel, qui était toujours dans la Lune, répondit :  
  
-- C'est compliqué, les filles ! (Silence) Oh pardon Sakura ! Tu disais ?  
  
-- Je me demande vraiment lequel de nous deux est le plus dangereux au réveil, soupira la maîtresse des cartes.  
  
-- Heu. . . J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda Lionel.  
  
-- Laisse tomber, répondit Sakura en tournant la tête vers lui.  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent soudain. Ils se sourirent, puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Où plutôt le visage de Sakura se rapprochait, car Lionel était resté allongé sur le lit, la tête toujours dans les oreillers. Il avait fermé les yeux, en devinant ce qui allait se produire. Sakura l'embrassa tendrement, en lui passant les bras autour du cou, mais Lionel ne resta pas inactif, et lui passa doucement une main dans les cheveux, tandis que l'autre lui caressait le dos, pour aller sur les côtés chatouiller Sakura. Au milieu de son baiser, Lionel sentit une sensation bizarre : Sakura était en train de rire, toujours en embrassant son copain. Lionel arrêta donc de la chatouiller, puis sa main continua son trajet, pour le terminer sur la cuisse de sa petite amie. Celle-ci frissonna de plaisir, et continua d'embrasser Lionel avec un peu plus d'énergie. ENFIN, le baiser prit fin(pas trop tôt). Lionel fit semblant d'être essoufflé, puis dit :  
  
-- Et ben. . .(il souffle) la prochaine fois, faudra mettre un chrono !  
  
Sakura rit avec un grand sourire.  
  
-- C'est pas la peine de te moquer, c'est toi qui en a rajouté !  
  
-- Ben fallait pas en profiter !  
  
Sakura rit de nouveau. Lionel lui fit une remarque sur ce fait.  
  
-- Ho, mais qu'est-ce que t'as ce matin, que tu te marres comme une gosse ?  
  
-- Mais c'est toi qui me fait rire !  
  
-- Évidemment, c'est toujours ma faute ! fit Lionel, feignant d'être offensé.  
  
-- Ha ha ha ha ! Mais arrête, tais-toi ! Sinon, je crois que je vais finir par m'étouffer !  
  
-- Alors, je crois que je vais continuer, juste pour que ça t'arrive !  
  
-- Eh ! c'est super pas gentil, ça !  
  
-- C'est super pas gentil, répéta Lionel. Non mais comment tu parles, toi ?  
  
-- Ha ha ha ha ha (ouais, vous avez compris) tu vois tu recommences !  
  
-- Comme ça, si tu t'étouffes, je pourrais te réanimer, fit Lionel, avec un ton sous-entendu.  
  
-- Ah, ben tu me rassures ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu voulais ma mort !  
  
Lionel sourit, puis lui mit de nouveau la main sur la cuisse. Ce qui, évidement, fit frissonner Sakura.  
  
-- Dis-moi, t'as un tic à la cuisse, ma puce ? sourit Lionel.  
  
-- Peut-être, ça dépend ce que l'on lui fait à ma cuisse, répondit Sakura.  
  
-- Ouais, ben elle fait que frissonner, elle doit avoir froid. Lui signala le descendant de Clow.  
  
Sur ce, sa main (toujours sur la cuisse de Sakura) commença à caresser ce dernier membre. La jeune fille le laissa faire. Elle était si heureuse. Elle voyait Lionel sous un autre angle. Il laissait sa timidité de côté, et ça lui allait très bien.  
  
Lionel aussi était vraiment heureux. Il n'avait jamais osé faire ça auparavant, mais ça lui paraissait si. . . normal, naturel. Et Sakura était si gentille. N'importe qu'elle autre fille lui aurait déjà envoyé une pêche après un geste pareil !  
  
-- C'est plus chaud ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-- Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux, lui chuchota Sakura en se rapprochant très très près de lui(de qui d'autre ?). Et une nouvelle fois pour la matinée, ils 'embrassèrent. Malheureusement, ils avaient tellement bavardé que Thomas était monté pour leur dire que le petit déjeuné était près, et c'est ainsi qu'il les trouva en train de s'embrasser, la main de Lionel toujours sur la cuisse de Sakura(détail que Thomas ne manqua pas de remarquer).  
  
-- HEY ! ! !  
  
Lionel et Sakura se séparèrent après avoir sursauté.  
  
-- Thomas ! fit Sakura.  
  
-- Leptidéjestprêt, marmonna Thomas, les dents serrées, en fixant Lionel d'un regard assassin.  
  
-- On arrive, maugréa Sakura, se levant (Lionel fit de même),frustrée d'être dérangée dans un moment pareil.  
  
Après un dernier regard (méchant), il se décida à fermer la porte, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.  
  
-- Excuse-moi, commença Sakura.  
  
-- De quoi ? demanda Lionel.  
  
-- . . . mais j'ai quelque chose à finir, termina-t-elle en lui passant les bras autour du cou. Cette "fin de baiser" fut plus brève que les précédents.  
  
-- Je t'aime Sakura, lui murmura Lionel dans le creux de l'oreille.  
  
-- Moi aussi.  
  
Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que . . .  
  
-- ON A OUBLIE KERO ! ! ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.  
  
Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte, mais lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, il y avait Thomas, les mains sur les hanches, devant eux :  
  
-- Et c'est moi qui suis collant ! fit Lionel, exaspéré.  
  
Thomas le fusilla du regard, tandis que Sakura eut un petit rire :  
  
-- Bien envoyé, mon toutou !  
  
Une goutte d'eau façon japonaise glissa derrière la tête de Lionel tandis que Thomas eut un "petit" rire, qu'il fit assez fort, pour bien se moquer du mioche. Après un match nul au cours duquel des éclairs furent lancés des yeux des deux garçons, ils allèrent enfin déjeuner, bien que les deux amoureux étaient vraiment inquiets d'avoir laissé Kéro dans la chambre de Thomas.   
A la cuisine, Dominique s'en allait :  
  
-- J'y vais, bonne journée tout le monde !  
  
Tous le saluèrent et lui répondirent(ce qui revient au même), puis s'installèrent.  
  
-- C'est moi qui prépare le petit dej., fit Thomas d'un ton sec.  
  
-- Et ce pauvre Ivan qui a peur de manger les gâteaux de Sandrine, fit Lionel en levant les yeux au ciel. J'en mangerais des centaines, au moins si elle a mis du poison dedans, elle ne l'aura pas fait exprès, ELLE !  
  
-- Si t'es pas content sale morveux, t'as qu'à le donner à un chien ! Lui, il sera content de le manger.  
  
-- A un chien ? Ouais, t'as raison. Tu peux manger ma part, Thomas.  
  
-- Grrrrrrrrrrr ! ! !  
  
Thomas se retourna brusquement : que ce sale môme marque des points de temps en temps, passe encore, mais qu'il l'insulte sous son toit, ça jamais !  
  
-- Je me demande lequel de nous deux ressemble le plus à un chien, tempêta Thomas en s'appuyant des points sur la table, le visage près de celui de Lionel. N'est-ce pas, TOUTOU ! ?  
  
-- Un toutou, c'est plus mignon qu'un grizzli ! cria à son tour Lionel.  
  
Thomas allait lancer une réplique lorsque les deux adversaires eurent tous deux une main sur la bouche. Sakura en était bien sûr la propriétaire(je parle des mains).  
  
-- Vous pourriez arrêter pour au moins 5 minutes ?  
  
Les deux garçons se rassirent, se fusillant du regard. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence on ne peut plus pesant. Au grand soulagement de Sakura, il était temps de partir pour le lycée. Et il n'en s'en rendit compte qu'au dernier moment, mais ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer aux deux autres :  
  
-- On dirait bien que cette fois je suis à l'heure ! sourit-elle fièrement.  
  
-- Ouais, répondit simplement Lionel.  
  
-- C'est super, fit amèrement Thomas.  
  
Sakura était interloquée : elle qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère, on pouvait pas dire que c'était une première.  
  
-- Heu. . . Faut y aller, dit-elle d'une voix devenue soudainement timide. Elle se sentit tout de même plus confiante lorsque Lionel lui prit la main.  
  
Ils partirent donc pour le lycée, tandis que Thomas devait aller à un boulot qu'il occupait à mi-temps.  
  
Sur le chemin, Lionel, sentant Sakura distante, lui dit :  
  
-- Désolé pour. . . ce matin. Et pour hier aussi.  
  
-- Ho Lionel, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard avec les pupilles qui tremblaient(vous voyez le genre), on s'est déjà expliqués la-dessus, et on a décidé qu'on devait oublier tout ça.  
  
En disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée de lui au point de le coller sur tout le flan.  
  
-- Heu, t'as raison. Désolé d'avoir remis ça sur le tapis.  
  
Sakura s'arrêta brusquement. Lionel qui lui tenait toujours la main, se retourna, surpris.  
  
-- Si je t'entends encore ne fut-ce qu'une fois prononcer le mot "désolé", je t'en colle une, compris ?  
  
Lionel sourit, ce qui fit fondre Sakura, puis dit :  
  
-- D'accord, déso. . . heu, pardon !  
  
-- Lionel, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?  
  
-- J'ai dit pardon ! essaya de se défendre le jeune homme.  
  
-- Je t'ai pas demandé d'employer des synonymes !  
  
-- OK, OK, je me rends !  
  
Sakura lui sourit, puis entoura la taille du chasseur avec ses bras, et lui répondit :  
  
-- Et bien, ton super sens de l'humour a du mal à revenir ?  
  
-- C'est juste ça qui t'attire chez moi ? demanda Lionel en faisant semblant d'être triste.  
  
Sakura, qui semblait l'avoir pris au sérieux (trop naïve) lui dit aussitôt :  
  
-- Non, non, pas du tout, je t'aime, et pas uniquement pour ça, crois-moi, je te le jure !  
  
Lionel avait du se pencher en arrière pour ne pas recevoir la tirade de sa chérie dans les oreilles :  
  
-- Et, mollo ! j'suis fragile !  
  
Sakura se rendit compte que Lionel avait fait semblant d'être triste.  
  
-- Elle se rapprocha très près de lui, et lui chuchota :  
  
-- Toi, tu m'énerve !  
  
-- Et ça aussi ça fait partie des choses qui te font craquer ?  
  
-- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. . .  
  
Elle se rapprocha d'un ou deux centimètres et embrassa son petit-ami pendant quelques dizaines de secondes.  
  
Après le baiser, ils étaient repartis main dans la main.  
  
Arrivés au lycée, ils rencontrèrent Justin et Tiffany. Sakura ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel, mais Lionel nota tout de suite la distance morale qui régnait entre les deux amis.  
  
~~*** Flash back ***~~(eh oui, encore !)  
  
Tiffany et Justin étaient en train de s'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Tiffany rougit, ne sachant quoi dire. Justin, quant à lui, fit simplement un sourire, puis changea de sujet à une vitesse déconcertante :  
  
-- Oh, mais tu t'es pas encore changée ! vas-y vite ! Je vais m'occuper de ce truc, ajouta-t-il en prenant la trousse de secours.  
  
Et sur ce, ils ressortit de la pièce. Tiffany resta interloquée, puis se changea et alla se coucher. Justin arriva à quelques minutes plus tard, puis lui dit :  
  
-- J'ai cru que je m'étais perdu. Faudra me passer le plan de ta maison !  
  
Tiffany fit un sourire forcé, puis remonta les couvertures sur sa tête. Justin faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et ça la déconcertait vraiment.  
  
Pendant la nuit, Tiffany se rendit compte que Justin avait raison : il parlait en dormant. C'était un détail auquel elle n'avait jamais porté attention.  
  
Le lendemain, Justin fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, au grand désappointement de Tiffany.  
  
~~*** Fin flash back ***~~  
  
-- Oh, ça va sonner ! fit Tiffany en regardant sa montre. Tu viens, Sakura .  
  
-- Oui, tout de suite !  
  
Elle fit vite un smack à Lionel, puis rejoignit son amie.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se furent éloignées, Lionel ne passa par quatre chemins :  
  
-- Alors ? demanda-t-il à son ami d'enfance.  
  
-- Alors quoi ?  
  
-- Joue pas l'innocent, mon vieux, ça marche pas !  
  
Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- Sauvé par le gong, hein ? lui fit Lionel, tandis que tous deux rejoignirent leur classe au portail du lycée.  
  
Justin ne répondit pas, ce qui aggravait son cas. Mais il sourit en voyant Lionel, qui n'avait pas l'air ravi de visiter la ville pour la 1000e fois.  
  
-- Pas content Lionel ? changea-t-il de sujet.  
  
-- Scrogneugneugneu, baragouina Lionel.  
  
-- Tu préfèrerais visiter autre chose ? demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
  
Cette fois, ce fut Lionel qui ne répondit pas. Ils arrivèrent enfin, et heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas les derniers.  
  
Dans la classe de Sakura :  
  
(ça venait de sonner)  
  
-- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait, leur fit M. Térada, comme à son habitude.  
  
Il fit un immense sourire à ses élèves, et la plupart (voire le totalité)se demandèrent ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.  
  
-- Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial, continua-t-il. Vous n'allez pas travailler.  
  
Des , , , , et pleins d'autres résonnèrent aux oreilles du professeur.  
  
-- Ou plutôt si, vous travaillerez, excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé.  
  
Un grand de déception parcourut la salle de classe.  
  
-- Vous devrez vous montrer responsables pour ce travail, qui ne sera pas à l'écrit.  
  
La curiosité des élèves était piqué au vif.  
  
-- Pendant toute cette journée, continua lentement M. Térada, vous devrez...  
  
La plupart des élèves s'étaient légèrement levés, l'oreille aux aguets.  
  
-- . . . prendre soin de vos correspondants !  
  
Les élèves (et en particulier Sakura) étaient fous de joie. Seulement, Tiffany ne semblait pas aussi excitée que les autres. Cette fois-ci, Sakura s'en rendit compte.  
  
-- C'est vrai ? demanda Lionel.  
  
-- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit son professeur principal.  
  
-- Vrai de vrai ?  
  
-- Vrai de vrai, grogna l'homme aux cheveux gris.  
  
-- Vrai de vrai de vrai ? redemanda Lionel, faisant s'esclaffer plusieurs camarades.  
  
-- OUI, C'EST VRAI ! hurla le professeur. TU VAS ARRÊTER, OUI ?  
  
-- Mollo, M'sieur !  
  
Le prof soupira un grand coup : c'était dur d'être le prof principal de la pire classe du lycée Koliyama. Mais il les aimait bien : c'était des enfants avec un bon fond.  
  
-- Youhou ! T'as entendu ça Justin ?  
  
-- Apparemment, le seul qui n'ait pas entendu, c'est toi ! se moqua Justin.  
  
Puis tous deux partirent comme des flèches.  
  
-- Eh, attendez-nous ! leur cria Jules.  
  
Une minute plus tard, derrière le lycée :  
  
-- Nyahahaha ! fit Lionel avec un rire de Professeur Frankenstein. Pas de visite de la ville. C'est le pied !  
  
Les autres sourirent. Mais les Japonais(mis à part Sakura et Tiphany) étaient un peu nerveux.  
  
Anthony regardait Sakura et Lionel qui s'amusait à se tirer la langue, ou à jouer avec un pan d'uniforme : ils avaient l'air de s'être arrangés depuis la veille(woua ! quelle déduction !). C'était une bonne chose. Il releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Nadine : il fit alors un "oui" silencieux, puis Nadine, intimidée, dit alors :  
  
-- Heu. . . Sakura. . .  
  
Celle-ci releva la tête : elle était couchée sur Lionel, pour l'immobiliser et le chatouiller tout à loisirs. Ce dernier remercia Nadine de l'avoir libéré de l'emprise de sa copine. Mais il changea d'expression en voyant les visages crispés de ses amis. Il fit alors un sourire, tandis que Nadine essaya de continuer :  
  
-- Ben. . . pour hier. . .  
  
-- Anthony t'a déjà raconté, n'est-ce pas ? fit Sakura, ayant perdu sa gaieté pour la remplacer par de la nervosité.  
  
-- Oui. . . mais pas tout. Il nous a dit que tu nous expliquerais certains points.  
  
Lionel et Sakura se tournèrent vers le concerné :  
  
-- Lâcheur, lui fit Lionel avec un sourire.  
  
Reviews, please !  
  
Bises  
  
Clairette 


	8. Chapitre 8

-- Allez, c'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, dit gentiment Sakura, en faisant ses sourires sincères. On va pas vous transformer en crapaud !  
  
Elle entendit Lionel pouffer derrière elle :  
  
-- Imagine qu'elle soit à cours de surnoms débiles et qu'elle me donne celui-là, souffla Lionel à Justin, bien que tout le monde l'avait entendu, ce qui avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère.  
  
-- Surnoms débiles ? répéta Sakura, les sourcils froncés. Je peux te garantir que "crapaud" sera définitif si tu fais encore un commentaire comme celui-ci !(elle semblait vraiment en colère)  
  
-- Définitif ? Alors on se connaît plus !  
  
Sakura lui lança un regard assassin, mais Lionel ne put s'empêcher de rire :  
  
-- Ouh la, on dirait ma mère ! Vaudrait mieux que je me mette au garde-à- vous !  
  
Le regard de Sakura ne changea pas, ce qui inquiéta les autres.  
  
-- Tu trouves que j'ai l'âge de ta mère ?  
  
Tous tombèrent à la renverse : ils s'attendaient à une réplique beaucoup plus sérieuse.  
  
-- Meuh non, voyons. Je parlais juste du regard qui tue.  
  
Sakura retroussa les lèvres : elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle s'était vexée pour quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine.  
  
-- Gros bêta !  
  
Lionel écarta les bras d'un geste théâtral :  
  
-- Évidement !  
  
-- Pour l'amour du ciel, Lionel !  
  
Lionel se tut, mais continuait de faire des gestes et des grimaces pendant que Sakura avait le dos tourné, expliquant aux autres plus de détails sur sa chasse aux cartes. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Lionel, celui- ci fit alors :  
  
-- C'te pouquaveuse ! Comment elle me pourrit, ma parole !  
  
Pan ! Dans le pif !  
  
-- Aïe !  
  
-- T'avais qu'à pas m'interrompre !  
  
-- J'ai juste mis une parenthèse !  
  
Sakura ne s'éternisa pas là-dessus, et se retourna pour continuer son récit. Lionel, quant à lui, tourna la tête vers Anthony, qui d'ailleurs, le fixait. Lionel haussa les épaules, faisant comprendre à Anthony que ce matin, ça ne c'était pas produit. Sachant que s'il disait quelque chose, Sakura s'énerverait encore, il tourna la tête pour regarder d'autres élèves avec leurs correspondants. Il voyait Coryza et Juliette(chapitre 1) qui bavardaient avec leurs correspondantes japonaises. Il les regardait sans vraiment leur porter attention.  
  
Sakura venait de finir son récit. Les autres avaient été subjugués, et Sakura avait le sourire. Mais celui-ci disparut lorsqu'elle se retourna et trouva Lionel en train de . . . fixer Coryza et Juliette. Lionel, toujours dans ses pensées, ne voyait pas que Sakura s'était levée en un bond furieux. Justin faisait des , et des à Lionel pour que celui-ci se rende compte que Sakura était là, mais il devait le faire assez doucement pour que Sakura ne l'entende pas. Mais Lionel était toujours dans les nuages. Anthony se mit alors devant Sakura pour qu'elle n'afflige pas à Lionel l'énorme baffe qu'elle lui réservait. En entendant ces bruits de pas, Lionel était enfin descendu de son nuage. Il tourna la tête et sentit le regard furieux de Sakura. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, faisant monter la tension. Voulant changer de sujet, Stéphanie dit alors :  
  
-- Au fait Justin, ta mâchoire va mieux ?  
  
-- Impec., lui répondit Justin. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur de devoir me contenter de petits pots de compotes pour bébés !  
  
Tout le monde sourit, sauf Sakura qui était toujours en colère contre Lionel. Celui-ci avait senti sa mauvaise humeur, et en tournant la tête, bougea ses lèvres pour lui faire passer un message, sans émettre un son. Sakura ne savait pas lire sur les lèvres, mais savait très bien où il voulait en venir : il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent, et au plus vite. Elle se mit alors à se comporter normalement, c'est-à-dire, collée à son petit ami. Après 5 minutes, ils s'excusèrent auprès des autres, puis s'éclipsèrent.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Sakura ? demanda Sonia, inquiète pour son amie.  
  
-- C'est vrai, vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait à Lionel ? renchérit Sandrine. Quand elle lui a mis un pain dans le nez, elle aurait pu lui crever les yeux (et oui, Sakura ne s'était même pas retournée, elle avait envoyé son coup au hasard). Même moi, je ne suis pas aussi violente avec Ivan.  
  
-- Il faut dire qu'en regardant ces deux filles, il n'a pas arrangé son cas, remarqua Ivan.  
  
-- Le plus inquiétant, c'est Sakura, fit Anthony. Son caractère n'est pas des plus réguliers. Hier soir; elle s'est mise à crier sur Lionel, puis s'est évanouie. Quand elle s'est réveillée, il a fallu d'une seule remarque pour qu'elle pique une crise. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est terminé, mais apparemment, ce matin, ça semblait être oublié. Je pense qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous. Mais Lionel saura sans doute s'en occuper.  
  
Dans un coin de la cour, Sakura et Lionel étaient seuls.  
  
Sakura attaqua directement :  
  
-- Et bien c'est super gentil de m'humilier comme ça, en regardant ces deux pimbêches. Tu sors avec moi juste pour les rendre jalouses ?  
  
-- Et toi, alors ? Tu me pourris bien en public, je dois te remercier, sans doute ? Et que je fasse une simple remarque, c'est une raison pour manquer de me tuer ?  
  
-- Comment ça, te pourrir ? Alors maintenant, raconter la vérité à ses amis, c'est pourrir les autres ?  
  
Lionel prit alors une voix de faussée, puis imita Sakura qui avait raconté certains détails :  
  
-- (voix de faussée)Et alors Lionel a essayer de me prendre les cartes qui étaient dans ma poche ! Heureusement que mon frère était là ! Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé !(reprenant sa voix normale)Non mais t'avais qu'à dire que je te menaçais avec un bazooka, aussi !  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que t'as t'énerver comme ça ? C'est la vérité éclatée qui te blesse autant ?  
  
Lionel ne répondit, les yeux embués de larmes : il sentait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il pleurerait encore. Hier, Sakura lui avait pardonné, et aujourd'hui, elle lui disait tout le contraire : non, ce n'était pas la vérité qui le faisait souffrir (bien qu'un peu quand même), c'était Sakura.  
  
-- Et bien, pourquoi tu te tais ? Tu ne trouves rien à redire ? Normal, y a que la vérité qui blesse !  
  
Lionel inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis lui dit très lentement :  
  
-- Si c'est vraiment ça que tu penses de moi, alors pourquoi tu m'as raconté n'importe quoi hier ? Et pourquoi ce matin tu me disais "je t'aime", si rien de cela n'était vrai ? Alors pourquoi, t'es sorti avec moi ? POURQUOI ?  
  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il tourna les talons. Il se retourna toutefois pour lui dire :  
  
-- Si tu voulais casser, il suffisait de le dire. Mais sois heureuse, maintenant c'est fait ! Salut !  
  
Et il repartit.  
  
Sakura s'effondra en larmes. Elle lui avait dit tant de choses sans les penser. Et pourquoi ? Tout était sorti comme ça, sans qu'elle n'ai pu les arrêter. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'expliquer avec lui, la colère était arrivée, alors que Sakura ne pensait pas un mot de tout ça. C'était comme si son esprit était enfermé et qu'on la forçait à voir ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait pu contrôler aucun de ses mouvements. Bien sûr, elle avait été jalouse lorsque Lionel avait regardé Coryza et Juliette(comme toute fille amoureuse qui se respecte), mais jamais elle n'avait voulu enfoncer Lionel en expliquant leur première rencontre. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu, et pourtant, ç'avait été comme si on l'avait contrôlée; comme si quelqu'un l'obligeait à dire ces choses. Et voir Lionel souffrir. Elle avait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de ce garçon qui avait été blessé et qui venait de rompre. Il avait rompu, oui. C'était si injuste : pourquoi la vie se montrait-elle si cruelle ?  
  
Sur le toit du lycée :  
  
-- Moi, je te parie ce que tu veux que ça ne marchera pas, fit une voix féminine.  
  
-- La ferme ! répliqua une voix masculine(vous avez compris que c'étaient les deux zigotos de la veille).  
  
La silhouette féminine eut un rire moqueur :  
  
-- Tu as échoué par deux fois, hier, se rappela-t-elle.  
  
-- Une seulement ! corrigea le mec d'une voix froide.  
  
-- Non, deux. D'abord dans le parc, puis ils se sont "réconciliés" devant la porte, et la deuxième, dans la chambre. En passant, ils étaient très mignons !  
  
-- Dis donc, t'es de quel côté ? s'énerva l'homme(quel caractère !).  
  
-- Du tiens, bien sûr, mais tes stratagèmes sont tellement nuls !  
  
-- J'ai réussi à les séparer, je te signale !  
  
-- Et ils vont se remettre ensemble après ! termina la jeune fille.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?  
  
-- Eux. Ils s'aiment, et peut-être un peu trop pour tes plans.  
  
-- Vas-y, développe.  
  
-- S'ils pleurent, c'est pour l'autre. Des gens qui n'auraient pas autant d'amour l'un pour l'autre mettraient toute la faute sur le compte de leur copain ou copine. Mais eux, regarde-les. Et puis, ils ne sont pas seuls. Je vais te faire un pari : ils vont se parler, pleurer, et puis se réconcilier.  
  
-- Et bien, il n'y a qu'à regarder.  
  
-- Très bien, mais alors cesse de faire joujou avec eux, si tu veux qu'ils s'expriment par eux-même.  
  
-- OK, abdiqua l'homme, comme tu veux.  
  
Une ombre noire sortit du corps de Sakura, puis rejoignit les deux personnes sur le toit du bâtiment.  
  
-- De toutes façons, elle l'a déjà vaincue ! lui fit la fille.  
  
Sakura se releva, en larmes, et hésita à avancer : qui devait-elle aller voir en premier ? Tiffany, ou bien Lionel ? Sa réponse fut rapide, et elle prit un prétexte : Lionel et elle n'avaient pas fini leur discussion; d'accord, ce prétexte était totalement stupide, mais au point où ils en étaient, ça n'avait plus grande importance !  
  
Elle était toujours en train de courir, quand, enfin, elle l'aperçut : il était seul, assis contre un mur. Quand Sakura s'approcha, il ne bougea pas, mais lui lança :  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as une autre vérité à me dire ?  
  
-- On n'a pas fini de discuter, dit Sakura d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, mais qui tremblait toutefois.  
  
-- C'est ce que je disais, lui fit remarquer Lionel. Une autre vérité à éclater.  
  
Sakura ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et lui sauta au cou en l'inondant de larmes. Devant cette situation, Lionel ne savait pas quoi faire. (allez savoir pourquoi)  
  
-- Pardonne-moi, sanglota-t-elle. Je voulais pas dire ça, je . . .  
  
-- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu t'excuses, la coupa-t-il.  
  
Sakura releva la tête en clignant les yeux.  
  
-- Tu as simplement dit ce que tu pensais, continua-t-il. Le tout, c'est que ce soit sorti.  
  
-- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne pensais rien de tout ça.  
  
-- Bien sûr que si. Dans un moment pareil, on ne réfléchit pas, on dit ce qu'on a sur le cour, et c'est tout.  
  
Il avait dit cela la voix tremblante, avec de la difficulté pour ne pas pleurer.  
  
-- A. . . Alors hier, tu pensais ce que tu as dit lorsque tu m'as balancé que j'aurais du rester dans les pommes ?  
  
Lionel se figea : elle avait marqué un point.  
  
-- Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Moi, je cherchais à répliquer quelque chose.  
  
-- Et quand tu as dit que tu rompais. . .  
  
-- En quoi ça te gène ?  
  
Sakura se blottit contre Lionel (elle avait toujours les bras autour de son cou) : elle le connaissait, après tout. Ils devaient terminer cette discussion. Et elle se doutait que ça allait finir avec des larmes. Mais s'il fallait passer par là pour se mettre d'accord, alors ils y passeraient.  
  
-- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, lui fit Lionel. En quoi ça te gène que je casse ?  
  
-- En tout, murmura Sakura.  
  
-- Précise.  
  
-- Je t'aime.  
  
-- Et tu l'as super bien montré, répondit Lionel sarcastique.  
  
Les larmes de Sakura revinrent à la charge :  
  
-- T'en as marre de moi, pleura-t-elle. Si tu casses, c'est pour ça ! Le reste, c'est que des prétextes !  
  
Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues de Lionel. Sakura se gourrait complètement : mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle lui crachait tout à la face, et maintenant, elle pleurait parce qu'il cassait. C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi !  
  
-- J'veux pas qu'on finisse la semaine comme ça, souffla-t-elle.  
  
-- Et bien, on peut redevenir amis.  
  
-- Non, j'veux plus( + = plus, et non pas plu)  
  
-- Sakura. . .  
  
--Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais. . .  
  
Elle lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ça, et tout le tsointsoin. Lorsqu'elle finit son récit, Lionel lui passa son bras autour des épaules, et se balança de droite à gauche, berçant Sakura par la même occasion.  
  
-- De la magie ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
  
Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux : elle n'y avait jamais songé :  
  
-- Tu crois que toutes nos disputes, c'est à cause d'un phénomène magique ?  
  
Lionel ne répondit pas. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa joue : un mouchoir(et non, c'est pas un bisou !)en soie, avec de la dentelle autour. Le mouchoir se déplaça lentement, sur sa joue, puis sur l'autre, pour essuyer les traînées humides que ses larmes avaient tracées.  
  
-- Désolée, fit Sakura (car c'est elle qui tenait le mouchoir) je ne les avais pas vu avant(elle parle des larmes). Et ça fait partie de nos problèmes : toi, tu es toujours là pour moi, tandis que moi, je ne remarque jamais rien, et je te laisse te débrouiller.  
  
Elle se remit à pleurer. Lionel la berça cette fois-ci d'avant en arrière. Avec sa main libre(l'autre tenant Sakura), il serra le mouchoir que Sakura tenait toujours. Ils ne savaient plus où ils en étaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
  
-- On n'y peut rien, quand on aime quelqu'un, chuchota doucement Lionel.(pour piger, chapitre 6)  
  
Sakura sourit : il lui pardonnait, tout comme elle lui avait pardonné la veille.  
  
De retour sur le toit du lycée:  
  
-- J'ai gagné mon pari, dit fièrement la fille.  
  
L'homme ronchonna.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi(c'est-à-dire enlacés) quelques minutes, lorsque Lionel lui dit :  
  
-- Tu m'as mouillé.  
  
Sakura sourit :  
  
-- Au moins, t'auras pas à prendre de douche, ce soir.  
  
-- Mouais, mais en même temps, c'est dommage.  
  
-- Pourquoi ? Ca t'éclate de prendre des douches ?  
  
-- Les prendre tout seul, non, mais à deux . . .  
  
-- Cochon ! T'as pas honte de penser déjà à ça, à ton âge ? Pervers !  
  
-- Enfin, répondit Lionel dans un éclat de rire, calme-toi ! (silence)Et puis, ça te ferait plaisir, non ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
-- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
-- Si ça ne te fais pas plaisir à toi, à ta fameuse cuisse frileuse, peut- être.  
  
-- LIONEL !  
  
-- Ben quoi, c'est vrai !  
  
-- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez, vous deux ?  
  
Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent en même temps : Justin était là, et avait un regard interrogateur.  
  
-- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Lionel, gêné. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-- On s'ennuyait sans vous, répondit-il  
  
~~*** Flash back ***~~  
  
Tout le groupe était là, et tous étaient assez nerveux, après l'évènement Sakura/Lionel.  
  
-- Heu, tu as bien dit le mot "magie", Anthony ? demanda Tiffany.  
  
-- Oui, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, avec ces deux-là.  
  
Plus tard  
  
Justin regarda sa montre :  
  
-- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! Bon dieu !  
  
~~*** Fin flash back ***~~  
  
-- Bon, vous venez, ou pas ? J'ai faim, moi ! clama Justin.  
  
-- On te suit ! lui fit Lionel.  
  
Il se leva, et dans son élan, souleva aussi Sakura qui était toujours accrochée à son cou.  
  
-- Et ben, c'est drôlement haut, vu d'ici !fit-elle alors que les bouts de ses pieds frôlaient l'herbe.  
  
-- C'est ça, en attendant, descends, ouistiti !  
  
Sakura fit la moue, et se laissa glisser à terre. Elle attrapa la main de Lionel, qui, au passage, lui dit tout bas :  
  
-- Je suis sûr que ça te ferait plaisir non seulement à toi, mais aussi à ta cuisse frileuse !  
  
-- Mais arrête, c'est pas vrai !  
  
-- Et bien, moi, j'en suis persuadé, pourtant !  
  
-- Je crois quand même que je suis la mieux placé pour savoir !  
  
-- Ah oui ? Et ben on va voir : Démonstration !  
  
Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Sakura(sous les yeux grands ouverts de Justin), et celle-ci frissonna de plaisir. Sakura devint toute rouge, tandis que Lionel poussa un cri de triomphe :  
  
-- Bingo ! J'avais raison ! Ta cuisse pourrait servir de détecteur de mensonges !  
  
Sakura l'attrapa brutalement par le col, et lui lança :  
  
-- Toi, tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire !  
  
-- Heu, Justin, pars devant, on te rejoint ! lui fit Lionel.  
  
-- Heu. . . O. K. .  
  
Une fois Justin parti, Sakura plaqua Lionel sur le mur contre lequel ils étaient assis quelques minutes auparavant, et l'embrassa très fougueusement. Lionel lui rendit un baiser tout aussi "énergique", et pour s'amuser, caressa (ou plutôt frotta) la cuisse de Sakura. Puis, se sentant bien, il fit monter sa main un peu plus haut, comme pour atteindre un autre endroit (CHAUD !). Lorsqu'enfin leur baiser prit fin, ils reprirent leur souffle, comme s'ils s'étaient épuisés à s'embrasser.  
  
-- On a jamais rompu, pas vrai? demanda Sakura.  
  
-- Ah bon ? On a rompu ? Première nouvelle.  
  
-- Idiot ! lui fit Sakura. Heu. . . Lionel ?  
  
-- Oui ?  
  
-- Tu veux enlever ta main ?  
  
-- Bof, pas envie !  
  
-- Double idiot, lui fit-elle.  
  
Elle se rapprocha et ils s'embrassèrent, mais beaucoup plus calmement.  
  
-- On ferait mieux d'y aller, lui fit Lionel, Justin est pire que Kéro en matière de nourriture !  
  
-- Ca, j'en doute, rit Sakura.  
  
Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sakura s'assit les jambes écartées et Lionel en profita pour s'allonger dans cet "espace privé", se servant du ventre de Sakura comme oreiller. Sous son poids, Sakura dut s'adosser au mur.  
  
-- Mmmmmmmhhhhh. . . confortable, fit Lionel en se blottissant plus contre sa petite amie.  
  
-- Ne me demande pas mon avis, surtout !  
  
-- OK, fit Lionel, la prenant au mot. Oh ! Les repas sont déjà là ! Super !  
  
-- On a failli commencer sans vous, remarqua Cherry(chapitre 2).  
  
-- C'est déjà super de les avoir installés, sourit Sakura.  
  
Le repas passa, et Lionel s'amusa à rester dans sa position actuelle.s'était plainte Sakura.  
  
Après le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et quand Sakura passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lionel(qui était toujours allongé), celui-ci fit un drôle de bruit qu'on confondrait avec un ronronnement.  
  
-- Tu ronronnes comme un vrai chat, se moqua-t-elle gentiment, en continuant de lui passer la main dans les cheveux.  
  
-- Tu trouves ? demanda-t-il, les yeux fermés tellement il se sentait bien.  
  
-- Tu ferais un chat très mignon, lui dit-elle amoureusement.  
  
-- Normal, je ne suis pas n'importe qui : je suis Sa Sainteté, après tout ! sourit-il, les yeux fermés.  
  
Sakura fit glisser ses doigts pour lui caresser ses joues si douces. Lionel "ronronna" de nouveau à son contact. Il était si bien avec elle. Et en plus, elle embrassait bien !  
  
La journée (d'école) touchait à sa fin. Ils étaient en train de sortir du lycée.  
  
-- Thomas ! s'exclama Sakura en le voyant devant le portail.  
  
-- Et bien petit monstre, t'en as mis du temps à sortir. T'es dans les derniers, je te signale ! Tu t'es perdue, ou quoi ?  
  
-- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! ! ! !  
  
VLAN ! Le coup dans le tibia ! C'est classique, mais ça fait toujours aussi mal !  
  
-- Finalement, tu es venu, lui fit Anthony.  
  
Encore une fois, il le regarda dans les yeux en souriant. N'importe qui se sentirait en confiance devant le regard sincère de ce garçon. Mais pas Thomas. Il avait l'impression d'être observé au rayon X. Il détourna donc le regard pour le poser sur le sale morveux.  
  
-- Excusez-nous, fit-il alors.  
  
Il attrapa Lionel par le bras et l'entraîna derrière le lycée. Tous les regardèrent disparaître petit à petit.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Sakura. Je n'aime pas ça.  
  
-- Allons Sakura, à mon avis, ils vont simplement se jeter des mots à la figure sans que tu les interrompe.  
  
-- Ils nous rejoindront. Venez, allons-y, leur fit Anthony.  
  
Ils allèrent donc chez Anthony.  
  
Lionel tomba à terre. Thomas venait de lui envoyer une beigne à travers la tronche. Lorsque Lionel se releva, l'homme face à lui(donc Thomas)lui envoya un coup dans le menton(du bas vers le haut). Il attrapa violemment le lycéen par le col et lui envoya une série de coups de poings dans le ventre avec une force assez élevée. Lionel ne put que cracher une gerbe de sang. Lorsque Thomas le lâcha, il tomba sur le dos, sur le sol.  
  
-- Ne crois pas que c'est tout, le prévint Thomas. Ca, c'est pour ce que tu as fait à ma soeur dans le passé. Maintenant, tu vas payer pour l'avoir fait souffrir hier soir.  
  
Sur ce, il lui mit son pied sur la tête (la figure, plus précisément), en appuyant bien dessus. Lionel ne chercha pas à se défendre. Il faisait souffrir Sakura. Thomas lui avait remis dans le crâne tous les doutes dont il avait essayé de se débarrasser la veille. Il pleurait.  
  
Thomas mit son second pied sur le torse du chasseur. Donc, il avait été en appui sur le visage de Lionel pendant qu'il élevait son second pied(ça doit faire mal). Il entendait les sanglots du jeune homme. Ce jeune homme qui se laissait faire. Lionel avait aussi peur de la réaction de Thomas si jamais il tentait de se défendre. Thomas fit alors un petit saut et ratterrit au même endroit qu'avant qu'il saute(ça aussi, ça doit faire mal). Lionel pleurait toujours. Mais ce n'étaient pas les coups de Thomas qui le faisait chialer comme un môme. Il avait fait souffrir Sakura. Sakura. Son amour. Il l'avait faite souffrir dans le passé comme dans le présent. Thomas leva alors son pied du visage de Lionel qui saignait. Il était donc en appui sur son torse. Lionel, en voyant la semelle tâchée de son sang, compris : il eut juste le temps de penser :Je suis désolé, Sakura que Thomas lui abattit son pied sur le visage, en l'assommant. Le robuste jeune homme de 22 ans descendit donc du corps du morveux, pour éviter de quand même lui briser la cage thoracique en restant plus longtemps sur lui. Soudain, il s'évanouit.  
  
Sur le toit du lycée (et ouais, encore !)  
  
-- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! tempêta la jeune fille.  
  
-- Je ne l'avais pas prévu !  
  
-- Quoi ?  
  
-- Je l'avais complètement oublié, pour tout te dire.  
  
-- Bravo !  
  
-- Ah, ça va ! J'ai sauvé la situation, après tout !  
  
-- T'aurais pu la sauver avant ! Maintenant, fais-la revenir, et vite !  
  
Une ombre noire sortit du corps de Thomas et rejoignit les deux personnes sur le toit(vous n'avez pas comme un impression de déjà-vu ?).  
  
Dans le salon d'Anthony, Sakura tournait en rond :  
  
-- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Ils devraient déjà être là. Oh, et puis zut ! Je vais les chercher !  
  
-- On y va tous, fit Anthony.  
  
Arrivés au lycée(ils étaient passés par dessus le grillage), Sakura étouffa un cri en découvrant son frère et son petit ami gisant inconscients sur le sol, le visage de Lionel en sang.  
  
-- Mais. . . mais-mais. . . qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sakura.  
  
-- Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, ils ont juste perdu connaissance, lui fit Anthony, qui était allé les voir(je parle des deux sonnés).  
  
-- Il faut les transporter, et les soigner, fit Sakura, plus pâle qu'un fantôme.  
  
Samantha se transforma en Ruby Moon, et Gothar fit de même, en prenant Lionel sur son dos, tandis que Ruby(c'est un diminutif)prit Thomas. Cela faisait bizarre de voir une maigrelette jeune femme porter sans difficulté un homme grand et costaud.  
  
Une fois chez Anthony, Thomas reprit connaissance quelques minutes après avoir été déposé dans la chambre de Samantha(celle-ci avait insisté pour lui laisser son lit).  
  
-- Thomas, tu es réveillé ! lui fit sa petite soeur. Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes faits agresser ?  
  
Thomas revit tout ce qui s'était passé en accéléré dans sa tête. Non, il n'avait pas fait ça. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce gosse, mais de là à le frapper aussi violemment. Comment avouer à sa soeur qu'il avait tabassé son petit ami ?  
  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Samantha entra avec sa vitalité excessive habituelle :  
  
-- Sakura, ça y est ! On a à peine eut le temps de le soigner qu'il s'est réveillé ! Il veut te voir !  
  
-- C'est vrai ? Super ! J'arrive !  
  
-- Oh, mon Thomas-tout-mignon-joli, tu es réveillé toi aussi ?  
  
Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer, tandis que Sakura était déjà sorti de la pièce. Elle alla à la chambre d'Anthony, et y trouva Lionel dans le lit, et Anthony qui se levait d'une chaise. Lorsqu'il croisa Sakura en sortant de la chambre, Anthony lui dit :  
  
-- Il a trois fois rien, rassure-toi.  
  
Sakura alla s'asseoir sur le lit, et prit la main de Lionel. Celui-ci se mit dans une position assise.  
  
-- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
-- Non, répondit-il.  
  
-- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?  
  
Lionel la regarda tendrement : il se rappelait dans leur crise de larmes de la veille, lorsque Sakura lui avait dit de toujours lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cour. Il l'aimait tant. Il lui faisait confiance.  
  
-- Oui, je veux bien.  
  
-- Qui vous a fait ça ? Quelqu'un vous a agressés ? Il t'en voulait surtout à toi ? Parce que Thomas n'a rien eu.  
  
-- C'est parce que c'est justement Thomas qui. . .  
  
-- QUOI ? le coupa Sakura.  
  
Elle se leva, furieuse après son frère. Elle voulut se diriger vers la porte, mais Lionel lui attrapa le poignet :  
  
-- Sakura. . .  
  
-- Lionel, Thomas est fou ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
  
Lionel lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.  
  
-- Et tu n'as pas cherché à te défendre ?  
  
-- J'avais trois raisons de ne pas le faire.  
  
-- Ah oui, lesquelles ?  
  
-- La première : le moindre mouvement me faisait mal; la deuxième : il était assez effrayant, et très lourd. Imagine, il aurait redoublé l'intensité de ses coups, si j'avais essayé de l'empêcher.  
  
-- Et le troisième ?  
  
Lionel baissa les yeux :  
  
-- C'est qu'il avait raison, je le mérite.  
  
-- Mais enfin, Lionel qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
-- C'est quand il a dit que dans le passé, je te faisais souffrir, et pareil dans le présent.  
  
-- Oh, Lionel. . . Je crois mieux savoir que lui si je souffre ou pas.  
  
-- Il a parlé d'hier soir. Il nous a vu. Et il a pensé à toi. C'est super d'aimer sa soeur à ce point. Je sais ce qu'il ressent.  
  
-- Mais tu n'as jamais tabassé les petits amis de tes soeurs ?  
  
-- Non, avoua Lionel. Je suis trop petit.  
  
Sakura se mit à rire, et lui mit les bras autour du cou.  
  
-- Tu me fais craquer, lui dit-elle.  
  
-- Vraiment ?demanda Lionel en lui prenant la taille.  
  
-- Vraiment. Tu veux pas m'embrasser ?  
  
Lionel fit mine de réfléchir:  
  
-- Mmmmmmmmhhhhhh. . . Me taper ma copine alors que je suis chez quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est plutôt culotté, mais j'accepte !  
  
-- Triple idiot, nota Sakura en s'approchant de lui. T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?  
  
-- T'inquiète, ça va venir, lui confia Lionel.  
  
Ils se rapprochèrent de quelques centimètres et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Lentement, Lionel fit glisser une de ses mains de la taille de Sakura pour aller sur . . . la cuisse, pas de surprise(et oui, c'est à ça que Sakura faisait allusion dans la ligne du dessus). Pour eux, c'était devenu sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, une sorte de tradition. Leur baiser dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Si longtemps qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte que 4 personnes étaient déjà là, devant l'embrasure de la porte qui était ouverte. Anthony, Justin, Tiffany, et Kéro(Tiffany était allé le chercher chez Sakura) les observaient. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Lionel et Sakura s'embrassaient déjà.  
  
-- Beurk ! C'est dégueulasse ! fit Kéro. Et il ferait bien de mettre sa main ailleurs, ce sale morveux ! Non mais il veut pas la violer, tant qu'il y est ?  
  
-- Sakura ne serait pas contre, à mon avis, fit Justin. Regarde-la mieux :  
  
Sakura avait posé sa main sur celle de Lionel(la main la plus en bas, vous devinez laquelle !), puis finalement la glissa sous l'uniforme de Lionel. Et ils s'embrassaient toujours !  
  
-- A force, ils vont plus avoir de salive, remarqua Justin.  
  
Tiffany, qui, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre, s'était mise à filmer, leur dit :  
  
-- Oh, arrêtez de les critiquer, ils sont vraiment trop *mignons* !  
  
-- Ouais, mais ils en sont toujours au même point, remarqua Kéro.  
  
-- Erreur, mon cher Kéro, fit Anthony. Ils viennent juste de finir.  
  
-- Ah, tant mieux ! Oh non !  
  
Tiffany et Anthony durent se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire : Sakura et Lionel s'étaient à peine séparés qu'ils entamaient déjà un deuxième baiser. Tiffany et Anthony laissèrent échapper un petit rire.  
  
-- Attendez un peu, j'vais vous faire voir, moi ! fulmina Kéro.  
  
N'y tenant plus, il vola dans la pièce pour aller les interrompre. Au même moment, Thomas arriva, parfaitement éveillé, et Tiffany et Justin se regardèrent : le grand frère de Sakura ! Qu'allait-il dire ou faire si jamais il voyait Kéro ou Gothar ? Anthony ne semblait pas partager leur inquiétude. Il s'adressa directement à Thomas :  
  
-- Tu sais pourquoi tu es parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-- Je. . .je-je. . .oui, lâcha-t-il.  
  
-- Hein ? firent en même temps Justin et Tiffany.  
  
Le fait d'avoir dit la même chose en même temps les fit rougir comme des pivoines.  
  
On entendit soudain des cris :  
  
-- Il te touchait pratiquement les fesses ! hurlait Kéro.  
  
-- Kéro, de quoi je me mêle ?  
  
-- Essaie pas de le cacher, je t'ai vu ! Je VOUS ai vu !  
  
-- Eh peluche, quand tu disais "touchait les fesses", tu voulais dire comme ça ?  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Lionel fit une main à Sakura, pour bien énerver Kéro, et aussi qu'il n'aurait pas souvent ce genre de prétextes pour le faire. Sakura avait rougit de plaisir, et essayait de le cacher à Kéro, mais cela se voyait trop.  
  
Heureusement pour eux, les autres entrèrent. Sakura se blottit contre Lionel, par bonheur, et aussi pour permettre aux autres de s'asseoir eux aussi sur le lit.  
  
-- Nous n'allons pas commencer tout de suite, puisqu'il manque quelqu'un, fit Anthony.  
  
Les autres(à part Samantha et Gothar) se regardèrent en se posant des questions. Thomas avait déjà expliqué aux autres qu'il était aux courant des pouvoirs de sa sour. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas bien joué lorsqu'ils avaient laissé Kéro dormir dans sa chambre.  
  
-- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard !  
  
Tout le monde se retourna :  
  
-- Mathieu ! s'exclama Sakura.  
  
Reviews, please ! Bises Clairette 


	9. Chapitre 9

Les réactions étaient différentes. Justin se dit :Qui c'est çui-là ?. Lionel s'inquiétait de voir que Mathieu était toujours aussi mignon, tandis que Tiffany, Thomas, et (à la grande jalousie de Lionel) Sakura, étaient fous de joie.  
  
-- Bien, nous sommes donc au complet, fit Anthony.  
  
-- Par quoi on commence ? demanda Sakura.  
  
Anthony ne répondit pas par la parole, mais avec un regard. Un regard vraiment pénétrant, qui la fixait. Nerveuse, Sakura resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Lionel. Celui-ci commença à étouffer, mais ne dit rien.  
  
-- Je crois que tu avais une question à poser, hier, lui fit Anthony.  
  
-- Ah ! C'est vrai ! se rappela Sakura. Et avant de me faire certaines remarques, (elle appuie sur le mot en fixant Lionel)laissez-moi aller jusqu'au bout.  
  
Tout le monde fit "oui" de la tête.  
  
-- A part la carte du Grand Combat, toutes les autres se sont laissées capturées. Alors je me demande pourquoi la carte Fight a voulu se battre.  
  
-- Heu. . . je n'en ai aucune idée. . . fit Kéro.  
  
-- La carte Fight est toujours prête à se battre, rappela Justin(et oui, Lionel lui a parlé des cartes).  
  
-- Mais la carte du Saut aussi ! contredit Sakura.  
  
-- Oui, lui fit Justin, mais n'oublie pas que Fight la boxée.  
  
Au mot "boxé", Lionel et Thomas se raidirent. Thomas détourna le regard sur le petit ami de sa soeur, mais celui-ci, encore un peu sonné, posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Sakura (ouh !), comme un enfant sur celle de sa mère. Lionel sentait le regard de Thomas, mais n'osait pas le regarder. Sakura avait vite compris : elle posa sa joue sur les cheveux de son copain, et le serra encore plus dans ses bras. C'en fut trop pour Lionel, qui avait les yeux exorbités, et étouffait littéralement(elle le serrait déjà avant). Il suffit d'entendre les petits rires qu'émettaient les autres pour faire comprendre à Sakura qu'elle le tenait avec "un peu trop" d'amour. Confuse, elle desserra son étreinte, et Lionel, la tête toujours sur sa chérie, lui murmura quelques mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre :  
  
-- Si je dois mourir dans tes bras, il n'y a aucun problème, puisque c'est toi . . .  
  
Sakura devint rouge pivoine, et fit une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire gêné.  
  
-- C'était si mignon ! Heureusement que j'ai rechargé ma batterie ! fit Tiffany, rêveuse, sa main libre posée sur sa joue (l'autre tenant le caméscope). Tout le monde -sauf Justin- tomba à la renverse. Justin sourit à Tiffany (celle-ci rougit) : il avait compris qu'elle était intervenue pour dissiper ce moment de gêne.  
  
-- Sakura peut s'estimer heureuse que ce soit toi sa meilleure amie, lui chuchota-t-il.  
  
-- Merci . . . marmonna-t-elle, toute rouge.  
  
-- Bon, redevenons sérieux, fit Kéro.  
  
-- Ah bon, ça t'arrive ? fit Gothar, surpris.  
  
-- Grrrrr ! Toi, on t'a pas sonné !  
  
Mathieu se transforma en Yué, et celui-ci toussota alors :  
  
-- Heum heum. . .  
  
Les deux gardiens "en format mini" s'arrêtèrent.  
  
-- Et bien, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, fit Anthony. Il restait quelques trous dans la mémoire de Clow Read qui est en moi. En combinant la magie de Ruby et Gothar puis la mienne, j'ai réussi à en voir suffisamment : Jadis, Clow faisait partie du Cercle, comme vous le savez. Il avait un excellent ami : Morbius. Lorsque Clow est mort. . .  
  
-- Si l'on peut dire, le coupa Kéro.  
  
-- Kéro ! Tais-toi ! lui fit Sakura.  
  
-- Donc, lorsque Clow est mort, reprit Anthony, Morbius s'est juré de s'occuper des cartes. Il ne savait pas que Clow avait déjà choisi un nouveau maître pour les cartes. Morbius mourut à son tour, laissant le soin à sa descendance de faire ce qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir.  
  
-- Donc ce Jason, fit Tiffany.  
  
-- C'est un descendant de Morbius, conclut Ruby.  
  
-- Ce Morbius avait un bon fond, remarqua Mathieu.  
  
-- Mais pour en revenir à tes cartes, Sakura, fit Gothar, je pense que si elles se laissent faire, c'est parce qu'elles t'aiment. Tu es non seulement leur propriétaire, mais aussi leur amie.   
  
Sakura sourit : oui, elle avait toujours cherché à être avant tout leur amie. Tout comme avec Yué, qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter un nouveau maître.  
  
Sakura sentit alors les deux bras les plus "parfaits"qu'elle connaissait lui entourer la taille. Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur, mais les rouvrit très vite, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule.  
  
-- Mais comme l'a dit Mathieu, dit alors Tiffany, ce Morbius a bon fond. Donc sa descendance doit avoir le même raisonnement que lui. Il suffirait de trouver ce Jason, et de lui expliquer que Clow avait déjà prévu un nouveau maître des cartes. (Soudain, elle parut déçue)Mais je ne pourrais plus faire de costumes. J'en avais déjà dessinés !  
  
Une grosse goutte glissa à l'arrière de la tête de Sakura. Elle ne pense vraiment qu'à ça ! pensa-t-elle.  
  
-- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, leur fit Gothar. Car Morbius avait une épouse grecque, qui était assez portée sur les traditions. Une fois, elle a échappé à la mort. Pour que cela ne se reproduise pas, Morbius lui a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs. C'est alors qu'avec des pouvoirs, Mme Morbius. . .  
  
Gothar ne put terminer sa phrase, car tout le monde tomba à la renverse.  
  
-- "Mme Morbius", répéta ironiquement Kéro. Mais quelle façon gentillette de désigner une dame !  
  
-- Au moins, moi, j'suis poli ! s'énerva Gothar, rouge.  
  
-- Il faut dire que d'employer le terme "Mme Morbius", ça la rend un peu vieille à mes yeux, remarqua Ruby, les yeux fixant le plafond. En tout cas, moi je serais vexée si on parlait de moi comme ça.  
  
Discrètement, elle fit un clin d'oil à Thomas.  
  
-- Gasp !  
  
-- Son prénom était Jacinthe, fit calmement Anthony.  
  
-- C'est joli ! remarqua Lionel, s'attirant les foudres de Sakura. Heu. . . mais pas autant que toi Sakura, pour sûr ! Les fleurs de cerisier, c'est bien mieux ! essaya-t-il de se rattraper, une goutte derrière la tête.  
  
-- Si je peux continuer. . . s'impatienta Gothar. Donc depuis que JACINTHE a reçu des pouvoirs de son mari, elle s'est mise à étudier profondément et à pratiquer la magie grecque. Elle s'était laissée éblouir par ses pouvoirs qui se sont beaucoup développés. Son mari, comme sa famille étaient passés en second pour elle. Et lorsque Morbius est mort, elle décida de prendre les cartes pour leur pouvoirs. Mais elle n'y parvint pas, puisque le livre était déjà scellé et se trouvait au Japon. Elle laissa donc le soin à sa descendance de s'occuper des cartes. Ainsi, son souhait et celui de son mari seraient réalisés.  
  
Tout le monde était sans voix après la déclaration de Gothar.  
  
-- Et il semble que dans cette famille, ils soient fans de la Grèce, fit Justin. Jason ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Pourquoi pas Achille ou Hercules ?  
  
Bien qu'étant nerveux, les autres s'autorisèrent à sourire.  
  
-- Il semble que ce "fan de Grèce" comme tu dis, soit déjà à l'ouvre. Sinon, tout serait calme, remarqua Anthony.  
  
-- Mais s'il a volé les cartes, comment se fait-il qu'elles soient dans la nature ? questionna Tiffany.  
  
-- Et bien, je ne vois qu'une seule solution, fit Yué(c'est rare, il parle !). C'est que ce Jason est un incapable. . .  
  
-- Toujours aussi sympa avec la nouvelle génération, le coupa Kéro.  
  
-- Je disais donc, reprit Yué en haussant la voix, que ce Jason est un incapable, puisque les cartes sont parties de chez lui.  
  
-- Les cartes se seraient échappées ? fit timidement Thomas(comprenez-le, il doit pas assister tous les jours à ce genre de discutions).  
  
-- Pour moi, c'est la seule solution, répondit Yué.  
  
Tous commencèrent à parler entre eux après la réponse de Yué.   
  
Lionel chuchota alors à Sakura :  
  
-- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était un parfait crétin !(chapitre 5).  
  
-- Tu serais pas jaloux, par hasard ?  
  
-- Pas du tout ma puce. Je ne veux que ton bien, donc je te protège des crétins.  
  
-- Moi, j'suis sûre que t'es jaloux !  
  
-- T'aimerais bien que je le sois, hein ?  
  
Sakura rougit : il avait mis dans le mille. Comme toujours. Oui, elle aurait aimé le voir jaloux. Que ce soit une preuve d'amour pour elle.  
  
-- En fait dans le passé, j'ai fait une overdose de jalousie, alors maintenant je me calme. lui sourit Lionel.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises ?  
  
-- C'est pas des bêtises, j't'assure ! Mais quand t'avais encore le béguin pour. . . (il fait un signe de tête en direction de Yué, mais vous comprenez que c'est Mathieu), et qu'en plus y avait Anthony. . . Y avait que toi pour être aussi bigleuse !  
  
-- Hey !   
  
-- Excuse d'être aussi brutal, mais c'est vrai mon coeur !  
  
Sakura rougit pour deux raisons : il l'avait appelée mon coeur ; et il lui avait fait savoir que cela faisait beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne le croyait qu'il l'aimait. Incognito, elle lui prit le tête (vous vous souvenez où il l'avait posée ?)et lui fit un bec sur les lèvres.  
  
-- Pas mal, constata Lionel, mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux.  
  
-- Oui, mais t'attends ce soir.  
  
-- Aurais-je droit à une soirée spéciale ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
  
-- Peut-être, répondit-elle malicieusement.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qui sont mignons ! s'extasia Tiffany en les filmant.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais l'image lui suffisait amplement.  
  
-- Mouais, répondit Justin.  
  
-- Tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Tiffany.  
  
-- Oh moi, pour ce que j'en dis. N'empêche que. . . si Lionel attire les filles aussi facilement, c'est plutôt grâce à son physique. Sinon, il est aussi nul en littérature que pour parler aux nanas !  
  
-- Ce n'est pas ce que Sakura me dit, pourtant !  
  
-- Ah, ça ! A Hong Kong, il arrête pas de me rabacher les oreilles avec ça ! Tiens, une fois, on est passés devant une bijouterie, et quand il a vu une émeraude, il m'a sorti : .  
  
-- Ouah, c'est mignon ! s'exclama Tiffany.  
  
-- Ouais, ça m'a surpris de sa part.  
  
-- C'est drôle, fit Tiffany. Tu te rappelles hier ? (chapitre 5)  
  
Justin vira au rouge brique.  
  
-- Tu me disais que je ne parlais pas souvent de moi, que je parlais toujours des autres(Justin se calma), et bien j'ai remarqué que toi aussi, tu parlais plus souvent de Lionel que de toi.  
  
Justin, ne sachant quoi dire, haussa les épaules.  
  
Anthony s'éclaircit la voix pour que le silence se ré-installe.  
  
-- Les cartes se sont échappées. Cela me semble évident. Mais pendant qu'il cherchait les cartes, Jason, grâce à la magie grecque, en a crée d'autres. Mais nous savons que comme Clow a été le premier sorcier à en créer, Jason a dut fabriquer les siennes selon celles de Clow.  
  
-- Heu. . . Traduction ? demanda Lionel, tandis que Sakura continuait de lui caresser le cuir chevelu.  
  
-- Que Jason a dut utiliser les mêmes techniques que Clow pour fabriquer ses cartes.  
  
-- Exact, acquiesça Yué. Mais si Jason a créé d'autres cartes, qui nous dit qu'elles ne sont pas égarées elles aussi ?  
  
-- Il marque un point, remarqua Ruby.  
  
-- Bingo, mon p'tit Yué ! lança joyeusement Kéro. Je savais que nous, gardiens de Sakura, sommes bien plus malins que ces deux abrutis-là (il pointe Ruby et Gothar).  
  
-- Abrutis ? répéta Ruby, vexée.  
  
-- Laisse-le délirer, Ruby Moon, lui conseilla simplement Gothar. Après tout, NOUS, on a découvert qui était Jason, et tout ce qui se tramait. On a bossé, NOUS. On n'a pas attendu bêtement que la solution tombe du ciel, NOUS !  
  
-- Grrrrrrrr ! ! ! Sale crotte noire ! s'énerva Kéro. Tu vas voir !  
  
Tous les autres se regardèrent en secouant la tête : la rivalité entre Kéro et Gothar était tout bonnement stupide.  
  
-- Mais pour en revenir aux cartes de Jason, reprit Anthony, elles sont comme les cartes de Clow, avec un peu le même caractère, bien que se soit lui qui les ait créées. Donc, il est fort possible que Yué ait raison, et que même les cartes que Jason a créées lui aient échappées. Bien sûr, certaines ont du lui rester fidèles.  
  
-- Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ? demanda Sakura.  
  
-- Il n'y a qu'à repenser à ce que vous vous êtes dit Lionel et toi, lui répondit la réincarnation de Clow.  
  
Les deux concernés se regardèrent en rosissant, puis se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, la face aussi rouge que leur âme-soeur. Anthony leur fit un sourire confiant et encourageant.  
  
-- Apparemment, Jason sait déjà qui il doit combattre. Et sans doute veut- il semer la zizanie parmi nous. Ou chez d'autres personnes.  
  
A nouveau, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers les "autres personnes" qui étaient Sakura et Lionel.  
  
-- Heu. . . se souvint Sakura. C'est vrai qu'avec Lionel, on s'est dit que nos chicanes auraient pu être dues à de la magie. Parce que pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai même pas pu contrôler mes gestes, et. . . encore moins mes paroles. . .  
  
-- Ah bon, vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Ruby, surprise.  
  
Sakura se plaqua aussitôt la main sur la bouche, se rendant compte qu'elle avait divulgué des sujets d'ordres plutôt privés. Elle osa cependant tourner son regard vers Lionel, qui avait croisé les bras et avait la bouche sur le côté, la regardant d'un air qui voulait dire : .  
  
-- Enfin, c'est à cause de la magie, alors pas d'inquiétude ! fit Justin en haussant les épaules d'un air dédaigneux. Et puis, on peut dire que vous vous réconciliez à la vitesse de la lumière !  
  
-- Mouais, grimaça Kéro avec dégoût. On a pu en voir un aperçu, tout-à- l'heure.  
  
-- QUOI ? firent les principaux concernés.  
  
-- En plus de durer longtemps, ça avait l'air d'être chaud. Très chaud, continua Kéro.  
  
-- Quoi, tu. . . commença Sakura. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, t'es même venu nous interrompre ! se rappela-t-elle.  
  
Quelques secondes après, elle re-devint rouge pivoine, (pour Lionel, c'est fait depuis longtemps). Elle avait encore trop parlé.  
  
Lionel lui mit alors la main sur la bouche, et l'autre autour de la taille :  
  
-- Elle est fatiguée, je crois qu'elle a trop parlé pour ce soir. Bon, ben, tu vas te taire jusqu'à demain matin, O.K ? Ca fera du bien à tout le monde, je crois !  
  
Sakura était écroulée de rire tandis que Lionel lui mettait toujours la main devant la bouche pour l'empêcher d'en placer une(le rire est donc silencieux). Les autres souriaient en les regardant (y compris Yué).  
  
-- Pfffff ! C'est pas vrai, ils ont mis du sérum de vérité dans le repas, ou quoi ? demanda Lionel, alors que Sakura, avec ses deux mains, tentait d'enlever celle de Lionel qui l'empêchait toujours de parler. Mais faut avouer un truc, continua Lionel. C'est que ça repose de plus t'entendre jacasser.  
  
Il suffit de cette simple phrase pour faire insister Sakura qui essayait toujours de fuir de l'emprise de Lionel. Les autres sourirent encore plus. Oui, il fallait le reconnaître, ils étaient mignons (n'est-ce pas Thomas !).  
  
-- Mais à ce que nous avons tous pu constater, il n'y a pas qu'à vous deux que Jason s'en est prit.  
  
Sa phrase finie, Anthony continua de fixer Lionel, puis Thomas.  
  
Les autres ouvrirent des yeux ronds, et Thomas devint rouge brique, assez honteux de son comportement vis-à-vis du môme(Lionel).  
  
-- Quoi ? C'est Jason qui vous a buttés ? s'écria Justin. Ben dis donc vieux, s'adressa-t-il à Lionel, je crois qu'y t'en veux personnellement, le gars !  
  
Les trois personnes au courant de la "vraie version" se regardèrent : apparemment les autres n'avaient pas compris.  
  
-- Si tu promets de pas dire des choses trop confidentielles, fit alors Lionel à l'intention de Sakura, je te libère.  
  
Sakura lui fit un regard tendre pour lui répondre. Lionel fit alors glisser sa main doucement, tendrement, comme s'il la caressait, jusqu'à la gorge. Sakura frémit de plaisir, tandis que Lionel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci.  
  
-- Heu. . . En fait non, c'est pas Jason qui nous a "buttés" comme tu dis, commença Thomas gêné.  
  
Sakura et Lionel, se regardèrent, puis fixèrent Thomas, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.  
  
-- . . . On va dire qu'il nous a . . . heum. . . "aidé" à nous casser la g . . .  
  
-- Heu. . . fit nerveusement Sakura, coupant la parole à son frère. Tu te rappelles Lionel, quand tu nous a dit que tu t'étais fait agressé par quelqu'un à Hong Kong ? Tu crois que comme Justin l'a dit, c'est Jason qui t'a enlevé ?(chapitre 3)  
  
-- Peux-tu nous l'expliquer ? demanda Gothar, comprenant quand même que Sakura avait fait exprès de changer de sujet.  
  
Lionel raconta donc sa mésaventure, et Gothar constata que Jason a dut faire exprès de lui faire ressurgir ce souvenir seulement maintenant.  
  
-- Je pense comme Justin, fit Kéro, c'est sûrement Jason qui a assommer le petiot, mais il aurait du le garder !  
  
Lionel, vexé, se contenta de regarder Kéro en fronçant les sourcils. Sakura fit de même pour faire comprendre à Kéro que sa remarque était vraiment déplacée. Surtout qu'en ce moment, ils avaient tous les nerfs à fleur-de-pot. Kéro, sentant tous les regards tournés vers lui, devint gêné, et baissa la tête.  
  
-- Mais si Jason arrive à manipuler les sentiments des gens, déclara Tiffany, voulant dissiper ce moment de gêne, cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas loin.  
  
-- Exact, approuva Anthony.  
  
-- Et donc, vous devriez pouvoir le sentir, vous qui avez des pouvoirs, poursuivit-elle.  
  
Anthony parut surpris :  
  
-- Tu as raison, mais à mon avis, il doit camoufler son aura.  
  
-- Quoi ? demanda Sakura. Mais moi-même je ne sais pas le faire.  
  
-- Donc, il a de grands pouvoirs. dit Ruby, un peu perdue (comme tout le monde).  
  
-- Sans doute, confirma Anthony.  
  
-- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est même pas capable de garder des cartes ? s'étonna Lionel.  
  
-- Alors, là, il a raison, fit Yué.  
  
-- Peut-être a-t-il la flemme de récupérer les cartes, fit Justin. Moi ça m'arrive souvent d'avoir la flemme et de confier ce que j'ai à faire à Lionel.  
  
-- Tout le temps, rectifia Lionel.  
  
Les deux chinois se sourirent alors en s'échangeant un clin d'oeil.  
  
-- Ca me rappelle l'histoire avec Rhonda, fit Justin. (chapitre 1)  
  
Sakura se crispa et serra les poings.  
  
-- Ben quoi ? demanda Lionel.  
  
Tous les autres, c'est-à-dire Yué, Ruby, Gothar, Kéro, Anthony, et Thomas, étaient perdus : qu'est-ce que leur anecdotes de Hong Kong venaient faire là-dedans ?  
  
-- Ben tu sais, pour la fête, continua Justin, je comptais lui demander si elle voulait y aller avec moi, et . . . ? ? ?  
  
Justin posa un regard interrogateur sur Lionel, qui lui faisait "non" de la tête. Mais lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme brun montrer Sakura d'un signe de tête, il comprit qu'il devait se taire, ou Lionel allait finir transformé en chair à pâté par sa petite-amie.  
  
Lionel remarqua, ainsi qu'Anthony, que lorsque Justin avait lâché qu'il comptait demander à Rhonda si elle voulait aller à la fête avec lui, Tiffany s'était à son tour crispée, et était devenue rouge pivoine.  
  
-- Heu. . . Excusez-moi, c'était hors-sujet, se reprit Justin. C'était pour donner un exemple.  
  
Il accompagna sa phrase d'un rire nerveux.  
  
-- Mais pour en revenir à Jason, ,je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas encore comment il s'y prend.  
  
-- T'es sûr, Anthony ? demanda Sakura, presque déçue.  
  
-- Hélas, oui.  
  
-- Tant pis, on se débrouillera avec ça.  
  
Sakura regarda sa montre :  
  
-- Oh, il va falloir rentrer.  
  
Ruby se retransforma en Samantha :  
  
-- Mais non, vous pouvez encore rester 10 minutes !  
  
-- Merci. Oh Lionel ! Ton nez recommence à saigner ! lui fit Sakura.  
  
-- Attends, je vais chercher des cotons, dit Anthony.  
  
-- Mais, c'est bon, remarqua Lionel, c'est pas la peine !  
  
-- Mais si, et puis avec une infirmière comme Sakura, je pense que tu peux accepter sans problèmes.  
  
Les autres comprirent aussitôt et s'éclipsèrent de la pièce.  
  
-- Oh, mon Thomas, tu as l'air éreinté ! Retourne dans ma chambre, et repose-toi.  
  
-- Merci Samantha, mais ça ira.  
  
-- Pas de mais ! Allez allez allez !  
  
Thomas céda, et alla se coucher dans la chambre de la gardienne. Il s'endormit très rapidement.  
  
Tous les autres descendirent au salon. Mais lorsqu'ils s'assirent, tout le salon devint flou.  
  
-- Et, mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ? lança Justin, tandis qu'ils se mettaient à flotter dans les airs, le décor autour d'eux ne cessant de bouger.  
  
Dans la chambre d'Anthony, Sakura soignait le nez de Lionel, qui lui, disait que ce n'était rien.  
  
-- Tu sais Lionel. . .  
  
-- Heu. . . A propos de cette Rhonda ? demanda nerveusement Lionel. Heu, tu sais c'est parce qu'y avait une fête au lycée, et les autres m'ont obligé à l'inviter, mais y a rien du tout entre elle et moi, hein !  
  
Il avait dit cette phrase à une de ces vitesses !  
  
-- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis déjà au courant.  
  
-- Qu. . .quoi ? Attends ne dis rien. . . Stéphanie, c'est ça ?  
  
-- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. En fait, Tiffany lui a demandé de faire des vidéos de vous, comme ça c'est un peu plus pratique que les lettres(chapitre 1). Et donc, Stéphanie a filmé quand tu as invité cette fille, et quand tu l'as remballée. Et j'ai aussi vu. . .ces quatre filles qui t'agrippaient pour que tu les accompagnes à cette fête.  
  
-- Ah. . . Peaux de vâches !  
  
-- Et après ça tu oses dire qu'il y a seulement "quelques" filles qui veulent sortir avec toi ? S'énerva-t-elle.  
  
-- Mais c'était pas pour sortir avec moi, c'était pour aller à une boom !  
  
-- Pour moi, ça revient au même !  
  
-- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves, enfin ?  
  
-- Tout simplement parce que tu ne m'as rien dit par toi-même ! Il a fallu que Justin fasse une gaffe pour que tu me le révèles !  
  
-- Mais je . . .  
  
-- Je t'aime, moi ! Et je te dis tout, quand il y a quelque chose ! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça avec moi ?  
  
-- Regarde un peu comme tu réagis, tu crois que je veux endurer ça tout le temps ? Tu t'énerves pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine !  
  
-- QUOI ? Alors pour toi, ça ne vaut pas la peine que je m'énerve si tu me mens ! Si tu me caches la vérité !  
  
-- Mais enfin, je . . .  
  
Soudain il sentit quelque chose sur son visage : son nez s'était encore remis à saigner. Il mit son doigt sur sa lèvre supérieure, sur laquelle le liquide rouge avait coulé, et prit un peu de sang. Il le fixa, les pupilles tremblantes, les dents serrées. Il repensa à Thomas, qui l'avait tabassé ; à Kéro, qui pensait que Jason aurait du le garder plutôt que le relâcher, et à Sakura. Les larmes montèrent, tout comme les souvenirs de leurs disputes : il en avait assez. Assez de la faire souffrir. De l'énerver. Il essaya de se calmer et de s'empêcher de pleurer, mais c'était trop dur.  
  
Sakura, qui n'avait pas remarqué la peine du jeune homme mais qui était toujours énervée, avait vu que son nez ressaignait, et prit un coton pour l'essuyer du sang. Elle mit sa main sous le menton du chasseur pour lui faire lever la tête, et celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle constata qu'elle l'avait encore fait pleurer.  
  
Tous deux se regardaient, horrifiés. Sakura n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Lionel, le nez en sang, des sillons tracés par les larmes silencieuses qui avaient coulé, et un regard qui contenait. . . des regrets. Des tonnes de regrets.  
  
Elle éclata en sanglots, et se jeta à son cou, les bras tellement serrés que le pauvre chasseur aurait pu mourir étouffé.  
  
-- Lionel, je suis désolée ! J'arrête pas d'être en colère contre toi, alors que t'as rien fait ! Je t'avais jamais vu pleurer, et en ce moment tu fais que ça parce que je fais que t'énerver !  
  
Et elle se remit à pleurer.  
  
-- Non Sakura, c'est pas ça du tout. C'est. . . C'est. . .  
  
-- Menteur ! T'arrives même pas à trouver un prétexte. C'est à cause de moi que t'es dans cet état. Sois franc, un peu !  
  
-- C'est pas à cause de toi. . . Sakura, je t'aime, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Si tu es triste, je ne le supporte pas. Et là, tu souffres. . .  
  
-- Non . . .  
  
-- . . . et alors, je souffre aussi.  
  
-- Mais je ne souffre pas, Lionel.  
  
-- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?  
  
-- Parce que c'est toi qui va pas bien, alors ça me rend malheureuse. Je t'aime.  
  
-- Merci.  
  
Sakura ouvrit alors grands les yeux : "Merci" ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réponse à la con ?  
  
-- Quoi ? demanda Lionel, surpris du regard que Sakura lui lançait.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par "merci" ?  
  
-- Ben, je te remercie de m'aimer, pour quoi d'autre ?  
  
-- Laisse tomber, mon chou, je crois qu'on est aussi stupide l'un que l'autre.  
  
-- Ouais. Mais toi plus que moi.  
  
-- Hey !  
  
Lionel lui sourit tendrement.  
  
-- Je dois avouer que j'en ai marre de me faire manipuler par cet idiot qui fait mumuse avec nous.  
  
Sakura se leva alors, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle passa la tête au- dehors et se mit à crier :  
  
-- T'as entendu, espèce de pignouf ? Fous-nous la paix !  
  
Puis, elle rentra, et se remit sur le lit avec Lionel qui se blottit dans ses bras.  
  
-- Je crois qu'il t'a entendu.  
  
-- J'espère, c'est le but, après tout.  
  
Lionel l'embrassa dans le cou.  
  
Sur le toit de la maison d'Anthony :  
  
-- Et bien, ils t'ont percé à jour ! s'exclama la silhouette de la jeune fille.  
  
-- Ainsi donc, Clow s'était réincarné ! Il le paiera !  
  
-- Et toi je sens que tu vas le payer si tu continues à jouer avec leurs sentiments. Ca finira par se retourner contre toi !  
  
-- Tu as sans doute raison. Ils arrivent même à le combattre.  
  
-- Oui, et je te conseille de les laisser un peu tranquilles : tu l'as bien entendu crier ! Tu dois arrêter de faire mumuse avec eux, "pignouf" !  
  
L'homme soupira.  
  
Sakura sourit en entendant Lionel ronronner comme un chat lorsqu'elle lui caressa les cheveux et le visage. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, puis dit :  
  
-- Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à pardonner Thomas pour ce qu'il t'a fait.  
  
-- Enfin, Sakura. Tu as entendu comme moi : Jason le manipulait. Et puis on s'est déjà expliqués là-dessus.  
  
-- Oui, tu as raison.  
  
Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, puis Sakura vraiment triste, baissa la tête pour dire :  
  
-- Dans trois jours, tu vas devoir repartir. C'est pas juste.  
  
-- Tête de linotte ! Tu retiens vraiment rien !  
  
-- Quoi ?  
  
-- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit après le combat avec la carte du Grand Combat ?(chapitre 5)  
  
-- Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, Lionel ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée !  
  
Lionel éclata de rire :  
  
-- Mais je parle pas de ça ! Réfléchis bien !  
  
Sakura baissa la tête :  
  
-- Je voulais pas que tu t'en ailles à la fin de la semaine. . .  
  
-- Exact, approuva Lionel. Et que t'ai-je répondu ?  
  
-- Quoi ? Tu. . . t'. . . t'étais sérieux ? Tu vas rester ?  
  
-- Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi t'aurais-je mentis, mon coeur ?  
  
-- Ooooohhh ! ! ! Je suis si heureuse ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.  
  
Elle s'écrasa sur son petit ami, et tous deux se vautrèrent dans le lit en riant, et en s'embrassant.  
  
-- Je t'aime tellement, Sakura !  
  
Dans le salon (si je puis dire) ça ne se passait pas aussi bien : tout tourbillonnait, lorsqu'enfin, un nouveau décor s'installa : le lycée.  
  
-- On est dans le passé, mais de quelques instants seulement, constata Yué, qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était concentré pour pouvoir faire cette déduction.  
  
-- Mais c'est bizarre, ça, y a aucun bruit ! fit Tiffany, caméra au poing.  
  
-- En effet, c'est étrange, dit Anthony, évasivement.  
  
-- Mais alors on va pouvoir voir ce qui est arrivé à Lionel et à la grande giguasse ! dit Justin.  
  
-- Apparemment oui, confirma Gothar. Tenez, ils sont là ! Enfin, j'veux dire, vous êtes là !  
  
En effet, on voyait le groupe sortir du lycée. Thomas déjà au portail.  
  
-- Mais on entend rien ! dit Justin en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.  
  
Reviews, please ! Bises Clairette 


	10. Chapitre 10

-- Le morveux n°2 a raison, fit Kéro, y a pas de son ! C'est quoi, c'te carte bizarre ?  
  
-- C'est déjà assez énervant de ne pas pouvoir entendre quoi que ce soit, lui fit Gothar un exaspéré, mais si c'est toi qui remplaces la bande son, non merci !  
  
-- Traduction ?  
  
-- LA FERME !  
  
Kéro, mécontent, lui tira la langue.  
  
-- Ah ! Ca devient intéressant, fit remarquer Samantha, bien que tout le groupe pensait la même chose en voyant Thomas prendre Lionel par le bras, et pas avec une grande douceur.  
  
Sans un bruit, ils les suivirent donc, et se cachèrent derrière le mur. Ils eurent alors les yeux grands ouverts en voyant Thomas qui commençait à "brutaliser" le lycéen. Pour calmer les autres, Anthony ferma les yeux et se concentra : tout le monde put voir une lumière noire entourer Thomas.  
  
-- Il. . . Il. . . il est contrôlé, fit Tiffany d'une voix timide.  
  
-- C'est clair ! Même que plus contrôlé que ça, tu meures ! Y doit vraiment s'éclater, le mec ! Comment déjà ? Ah oui, Jason ! Quel ahuri !  
  
Tiffany s'autorisa à sourire en entendant la remarque de Justin.  
  
-- Mais dites-moi, reprit Justin, faut payer un abonnement à part pour avoir le son ? Parcqu'apparemment, ça cause !  
  
C'était vrai : on pouvait voir la bouche crispée de Thomas en train de bouger tandis qu'il était sur Lionel, le pied sur le visage de ce dernier.  
  
-- Ouais, ben il y va quand même fort, admit Kéro. Ouch ! Ca doit faire mal !(Thomas venait d'assommer Lionel d'un coup de pied.)  
  
Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux lorsque Thomas s'évanouit à son tour. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Quelques instants passèrent, puis une ombre noire sortit du corps de Thomas, et alla sur le toit du lycée. Sept pairs d'yeux étonnés la suivirent (des yeux ), et tout le monde put voir deux silhouettes : l'une était petite (la taille d'une petite lycéenne), et on voyait ses cheveux flotter au vent.  
  
-- Pas de doute, ça doit être une bombe ! s'extasia Kéro devant la "sublime" silhouette.  
  
L'autre silhouette ne devait pas dépasser Justin, et à sa tenue qui elle aussi flottait au vent, on pouvait deviner qu'il pratiquait la magie : c'était pas n'importe qui qui se baladerait avec une cape de sorcier.  
  
-- Alors c'est lui Jason, souffla Yué.  
  
-- Salopard ! fit Justin entre ses dents serrées de fureur.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Anthony, deux tourtereaux avaient fini de faire les fous dans les couvertures du lit. Ils s'étaient tous deux mis sous la couette, et parlaient rarement. Ils étaient si tranquilles. Rien ne pourrait briser cet instant. Du moins, ils l'espéraient, puisqu'ils étaient sans cesse interrompus.  
  
Sakura remua et se retourna pour faire face à son petit ami qui depuis tout-à-l'heure lui caressait les cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et tendit ses lèvres. Lionel comprit et l'embrassa pour quelques secondes.  
  
-- C'est moi qui prépare le dîner ce soir, fit Sakura. Faudra pas rentrer trop tard.  
  
-- Je t'aiderai si tu veux, lui fit Lionel, en passant son nez dans les cheveux de sa copine.  
  
-- Merci, c'est sympa.  
  
Elle se rapprocha de son chéri, mais au moment de lui entourer le torse de ses bras et de poser sa tête dessus, Lionel fit une grimace de douleur.  
  
Sakura se décolla aussitôt :  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon poussin ?  
  
-- Rien du tout.  
  
-- Lionel. . . Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait seulement frappé au visage, lui fit Sakura, les larmes aux yeux du fait que Lionel lui ai encore mentit.  
  
-- C'est rien Sakura, je t'assure. Sur l'instant, ça a fait un petit peu mal, mais tout va bien.  
  
-- Est-ce que je dois vraiment te croire ? Parce qu'en ce moment, . . .  
  
-- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Sakura ? demanda tristement Lionel.  
  
-- C'est pas ça, mais . . . (elle soupira)Je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit, hier soir, lorsqu'on a commencé à pleurer. Lorsque tu m'as tout dit. Que tu te sentais. . . inutile. Lionel, je sais à quel point ça peut faire mal d'être dans cet état.  
  
-- Quel rapport avec maintenant ?  
  
-- Ta façon d'agir. Je sais très bien que. . . tu dis que ça va pour ne pas m'embêter avec tes histoires. C'est exactement les mots que tu aurais employé, si tu avais dû cracher le morceau, pas vrai ?  
  
Lionel, ne sachant quoi dire, détourna les yeux. Elle avait raison.  
  
-- Tu es toujours dans le même état depuis, continua Sakura. Et. . . ça te fait beaucoup plus de mal si tu n'en parles pas à quelqu'un.  
  
Lionel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Sakura l'en empêcha :  
  
-- Tais-toi, stp, je n'ai pas fini. (silence)Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour t'écouter, arrête de te sentir exclus. On a l'impression, à voir ta tête, que tout le monde veut ton malheur. Que tous les autres te détestent.  
  
Lionel baissa cette la tête. Elle venait encore de mettre dans le mille. Sakura se rapprocha, et lui dit, comme pour conclure :  
  
-- Ca n'a pas dû être facile d'être élevé sans beaucoup de sentiments, mais. . . moi, je t'aime Lionel, et je n'ai aucune honte à le dire. Et ça me mettrait en confiance si tu me disais enfin la vérité. Que crains-tu pour rester muet ? Que je te dise que j'en ai rien à faire ? Que tu dois te débrouiller ?  
  
Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. Était-ce vraiment les pensées de Lionel ? Il manquait de confiance en lui. Et il doutait d'elle. Elle l'obligea à lever la tête : leurs regards se croisèrent, et tous deux savaient qu'ils pensaient chacun comme l'autre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, ils avaient un problème ? Est-ce que Jason les contrôlait une fois de plus ? Non. Ca, c'était entre eux.  
  
-- Alors, sois franc, s'il te plait Lionel. Si j'appuie là, est-ce que ça te fait mal ?  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle appuya un petit peu sur le torse du jeune homme. Bien qu'il lui suffit de voir la grimace de Lionel pour lui répondre, elle attendit que ça vienne de lui.  
  
-- Oui, avoua-t-il. Oui, ça fait mal.  
  
Sakura lui sourit pour l'encourager. Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement, et passa ses mains sous l'uniforme de Lionel. Elle continua de l'embrasser, mais soudain, elle décolla ses lèvres, et arracha d'un cou sec le haut de l'uniforme à son propriétaire.  
  
-- Hey !  
  
Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en dire plus, Sakura le ré-embrassa, avec encore plus de douceur.  
  
-- Désolée, dit-elle enfin, mais c'était le seul moyen, ou t'aurais refusé de l'enlever. Maintenant, laisse-moi voir ça.  
  
Délicatement, elle mit sa main sur le torse de son copain. Il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure, mais elle devinait à qu'elle point ça pouvait lui faire mal.  
  
-- Comment est-ce qu'il t'a fait ça ? demanda Sakura en parlant de Thomas.(chapitre 8)  
  
-- Et bien. . . hésita Lionel. C'est que. . . comment dire. . . heummmmm. . . ben tu vois, c'est juste que. . . heu. . .  
  
-- Allez, vas-y ! l'encouragea Sakura.  
  
-- Ben, (il se jette à l'eau)ilmamarchédessus.  
  
-- Quoi ? J'ai rien compris, mon nounours !  
  
-- Tant mieux, souffla-t-il. Il m'a "posé" le pied sur l'uniforme.  
  
-- Y t'a écrabouillé ! s'exclama Sakura, horrifiée.  
  
Elle se blottit alors contre Lionel, toute tremblante.  
  
-- Je hais ce Jason. A cause de lui, j'en veux à mon frère pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je t'en ai voulu à toi aussi. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !  
  
-- Calme-toi, ma belle. Ce Jason n'est qu'un pauvre imbécile. Il vaut même pas la peine que tu t'énerves !  
  
-- Merci. (silence)Et, mais tu remets ton uniforme ! Pas question, tu entends !  
  
-- Heu. . . c'est que j'ai froid, inventa-t-il. Et puis, si quelqu'un entre, tu comprends. . .  
  
Sakura lui fit un sourire. Ce sourire qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Devant son visage, il était le garçon le plus heureux qui existait. Bon Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Et gentille. Et sublime. Ah, s'il devait faire une liste de tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de la finir tellement elle aurait été longue ! Cette fille, c'était vraiment quelqu'un ! Elle devait être heureuse. Elle était si gentille avec tout le monde. Il ferait tout pour que son bonheur soit le plus total qui existe.  
  
Tout à coup, le sceptre se transforma tout seul, sans que Sakura ait prononcé la formule.  
  
-- Hein ?  
  
Quant aux autres, ils étaient de retour au salon, et avaient pu comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient rien entendu. Deux cartes se trouvaient devant eux : le Passé et le Silence. Les deux cartes de Jason s'envolèrent alors à l'étage.  
  
-- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sakura lorsqu'elle vit deux morceaux de carton se diriger vers elle. Les deux cartes se transformèrent sous leurs yeux, et se rangèrent dans la main de la Maîtresse des cartes.  
  
-- Plus on avance, et moins je comprends, remarqua Lionel.  
  
Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre, et tout le monde (sauf Thomas qui dormait) se retrouva dans la chambre.  
  
-- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!! S'écria alors Kéro, pointant Lionel, qui avait mis trop tard les couvertures devant lui pour cacher son torse nu. Mais c'est horrible ! Vous. . . vous. . . vous étiez quand même pas entrain de . . . de. . . enfin vous voyez, quoi !  
  
-- C'est de sa faute ! répliqua Lionel en pointant Sakura du doigt. C'est elle qui a voulu ! Elle voulait être sûre que. . . (il avait compris qu'il parlait trop)que ça allait, se reprit-il.  
  
-- T'en fais pas, on a rien dit, lui fit Samantha, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-- Ouais, ben regarde pas trop près quand même ! fit Sakura, faisant semblant d'être jalouse.  
  
-- Oh, t'en fais pas, je te le laisse.  
  
Toutes deux se sourirent.  
  
-- Heu. . . fit Sakura. Je pense que vous avez dû le remarquer, mais y a deux cartes, et . . .  
  
-- Oui, on eu affaire à elles, répondit Kéro.  
  
-- Donc, vous êtes allés dans le passé ?  
  
-- Oui, fit Tiffany, mais avec la carte du Silence, on a rien put entendre.  
  
-- Et vous y avez vu quoi ? demandèrent Sakura et Lionel d'une même voix.  
  
-- Heu. . . ben. . . on a vu. . . commença Gothar, gêné.  
  
-- Lorsque tu as capturé la carte de l'Illusion ! inventa aussitôt Tiffany. C'était d'ailleurs dommage qu'il n'y avait pas de son, ça gâchait tout ! Et en plus, tu portais un costume vieux d'il y a quatre ans !  
  
-- C'est plutôt normal, si t'étais dans le passé, fit Sakura, une goutte derrière la tête.  
  
-- Oui, mais quand même !  
  
Dans la maison des Kinomoto :  
  
Sakura chantonnait, tandis qu'elle préparait le dîner en compagnie de Kéro et Lionel. Elle feuilletait un livre de recettes pour savoir quel dessert elle ferait. Bien sûr, Kéro était tout de suite là pour dire que "ce" dessert était une merveille, qu' "il" ferait sûrement l'affaire, et ceci et cela. L'ennui, c'était qu'il disait ça à chaque dessert qu'il voyait.  
  
-- Et toi mon lapin, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? demanda gentiment Sakura à l'intention de Lionel.  
  
-- Et bien, si c'est préparé par toi, n'importe quoi ! Tout ce que tu peux faire, une gâteau, ou une glace, ou même une de mes chaussettes avec du sucre dessus, je le mangerais ! Parce que c'est toi qui l'a préparé !  
  
-- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Tiffany ! sourit Sakura.  
  
-- Tiffany, elle, elle se contente pas de parler, fit remarquer Kéro en volant près de Sakura. Elle, elle fait des bons gâteaux, et elle en apporte toujours quand elle vient !  
  
-- Kéro, tu ne penses qu'à manger !  
  
-- Estomac sur pattes !  
  
-- Hé ho, toi on t'a pas sonné, vu ? s'énerva Kéro.  
  
BOM BOM BOM ! Des bruits retentirent du plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes :  
  
-- C'est pas bientôt fini votre boucan ? fit la voix de Thomas à travers le plafond.  
  
-- Heu . . . Désolés Thomas ! lui répondit Sakura. On va se calmer, promis !  
  
Thomas ne répondit pas, et le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes.  
  
-- Bon, mon minou, alors à part une de tes chaussettes avec du sucre, plaisanta Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais en dessert ?  
  
-- Fais ce qui te semble le plus simple, ne te creuse pas la tête pour rien, mon bijou !  
  
Sakura rougit, mais parvint à lui sourire.  
  
-- Je ne suis pas un gros mangeur, tu sais, continua Lionel. Contrairement à certains ! fixa-t-il Kéro.  
  
Celui-ci lui tira la langue. Sakura leur sourit, puis se replongea dans le livre de cuisine, et recommença à chercher. Lionel alla éteindre le feu qui avait fini de faire chauffer les nouilles, puis s'approcha de Sakura par derrière, et lui fit un bec sur la joue.  
  
-- Alors, tu trouves ?  
  
-- Non, pas vraiment. Y a tellement de choix ! Et puis entre toi qui veux rien, et Kéro qui veut tout, c'est dur !  
  
-- Ben t'as qu'à faire la moitié des gâteaux du livre !  
  
-- J'adore quand tu fais de l'humour, mon petit mamour à moi !  
  
-- Ouais, y parait que l'humour, c'est le meilleur truc pour séduire les filles !  
  
-- Heum heum, toussota Sakura froidement et jalousement.  
  
-- Mais après, faut trouver d'autres blagues pour les garder auprès de nous, ces perles rares. lui chuchota Lionel dans le creux de l'oreille.  
  
-- Arrête, s'il-te-plait.  
  
-- Heu, j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?  
  
-- C'est pas ça, mais. . . chez Anthony, je t'ai dit que je te réservais toute le soirée, et là, tu me donnes envie de te câliner tout de suite, et faut que je résiste jusqu'à ce soir.  
  
-- Ouh, Mademoiselle Sakura est vraiment chaude en ce moment même, pas vrai, la taquina-t-il en lui caressant très délicatement le corps (chuis pas obsédée, alors allez pas imaginer qu'il la touche n'importe où !).  
  
-- Mmmmmhhh, tu le fais exprès, je le sais !  
  
-- J'avoue. Pourquoi te le cacher, après tout ?  
  
-- Arrête, t'es méchant sur ce coup-là !  
  
-- Oui, je sais, et t'as l'air d'aimer.  
  
-- Lioneeeeel, stop, j'vais craquer, fit-elle, tandis que les mains de Lionel continuaient de se balader sur elle.  
  
Mais Lionel en rajouta en posant sa joue contre celle de sa bien-aimée et fit semblant de regarder le contenu du livre par-dessus son épaule.  
  
-- Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Lionel.  
  
-- Si tu t'enlèves pas bientôt, je vais te sauter dessus et t'embrasser sans me soucier de savoir si tu vas manquer d'air ou pas.  
  
-- Je parlais du gâteau, mon ange, mais voyons voir si tu vas mettre ta menace à exécution.  
  
-- Non, Lionel, stp !  
  
-- Si jamais tu le fais, j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Thomas ! Mais allez, je suis sympa ! Je vais patienter puisque toi aussi tu résistes !  
  
-- Merci.  
  
Elle leva les yeux, et vit le petit gardien ailé qui leur tournait le dos, furieux, en secouant les nouilles. Elle avait complètement oublié que Kéro n'aimait pas voir Sakura et Lionel dans des situations comme ça. Kéro ne l'avait pas avoué à Sakura, mais il se sentait si. . . éloigné d'elle désormais. Elle avait son petit ami constamment près d'elle, et elle adorait être seule avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'un simple gardien des cartes pouvait lui procurer par rapport au garçon de ses rêves ? Rien, bien sûr. Il savait pourtant qu'un jour ou l'autre, Sakura aurait eu un petit ami, et que plus tard, elle se construirait une famille, elle aurait des enfants, . . . Il se sentait si vieux, tout d'un coup. Et il se trouvait un peu dans le cas de Thomas. Tous deux perdaient ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher : Sakura. Mais ils ne devaient pas en vouloir à Lionel : il était tout comme eux, il ne voulait que le bonheur de Sakura.  
  
Cette dernière sortit alors de la pièce, car elle voulait demander à Thomas quel gâteau il voulait manger, puisqu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider. Lionel en profita pour parler à Kéro :  
  
-- Désolé. dit-il. Je. . . j'aurais pas dû faire ça sous ton nez.  
  
-- Non. Effectivement, t'aurais pas dû. répondit froidement Kéro, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.  
  
Lionel ne dit rien, laissant entendre une sourde dispute entre Sakura et son frère, puis nota :  
  
-- Tu n'auras jamais fini de m'en vouloir.  
  
Il s'approcha de l'évier et commença à laver les ustensiles qui avaient servi à faire la sauce.  
  
-- Je. . . Je. . . Oh ! Oui, je t'en veux de me voler Sakura sous mes yeux. . .  
  
Lionel continua de faire sa mini-vaisselle, bien que ses membres se soient mis à trembler d'un coup. Il s'était toujours amusé à taquiner cette peluche, mais il ne voulait pas jouer avec les sentiments de cette dernière. Si Kéro était triste à cause de lui, alors Sakura serait aussi triste que lui, pour son bonheur. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Jamais.  
  
-- Alors dis-le lui, déclara Lionel, la voix tremblante.  
  
Kéro ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr, il devrait avoir une conversation avec Sakura là-dessus, mais en même temps, il voyait ce garçon qui avait le coeur brisé à l'idée de voir son bonheur avec celle qu'il aime se rompre.  
  
-- Même si elle est naïve, Sakura s'en rendra compte tôt ou tard, lui fit Lionel, sans quitter des yeux la mousse du liquide-vaisselle. Et alors, elle sera triste que tu ne lui ai rien dit par toi-même.  
  
Kéro ne répondit pas, et secoua davantage les nouilles. Le silence se ré-installa pendant une dizaine de secondes. Le gardien tourna son regard vers Lionel, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas en retour. Il était en train d'essuyer une louche lorsque Kéro remarqua son regard tourné vers le sol. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, pensa Kéro.  
  
-- Heu. . . petit . . . J'ai été un peu brutal sur les mots, fit-il, ayant du mal à trouver les mots qui convenaient. C'est pas que tu me voles Sakura. . .  
  
Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Lionel baisser encore plus la tête. Kéro cligna des yeux : ce garçon avait vraiment un problème.  
  
-- Je. . . je sais pas ce que j'ai. . . s'excusa Lionel, en se crispant soudainement, et en tenant si fort le manche de la cuillère que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Mais depuis que Jason s'amuse avec nous, je ne fais que. . . que. . .   
  
Il suffit à Kéro de le voir stopper sa phrase à cause de la tristesse pour lui faire comprendre ce qui arrivait à ce lycéen. Il ne faisait que pleurer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il devinait.  
  
-- . . . je crois que je fais beaucoup souffrir Sakura, termina Lionel. On a eu déjà plusieurs disputes. Deux, je crois. Et en plus avec son frère. . .  
  
-- C'est lui qui t'a fracassé, n'est-ce pas ? fit le petit gardien, pour changer de sujet.  
  
Lionel se tourna alors vers Kéro, surpris :  
  
-- Co. . . co-co. . . Comment t'as su ?  
  
-- La carte du Passé. fit simplement Kéro.  
  
-- Mais Tiffany nous a pourtant dit. . .  
  
-- Eh, t'as autant de perspicacité que Sakura, toi, ça craint ! se moqua Kéro. (Silence)Ouais, on a vu, mais on a rien entendu par contre, à cause de la carte du Silence.  
  
-- Ah.  
  
-- Quand vous étiez tous les deux dans les pommes, une drôle d'ombre est sortie du corps du frangin. Et là, on l'a vu rejoindre deux personnes. Je suis sûr que Jason est une des deux.  
  
-- Alors pourquoi est-ce que Tiffany a menti ?  
  
-- On voulait pas le dire à Sakura.  
  
-- Sakura est déjà au courant.  
  
-- Quoi ?  
  
-- Je le lui ai dit. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qui c'était passé.  
  
Le silence se ré-installa. Les deux garçons sourirent(ok, Kéro n'est pas humain, mais c'est pas une fille non plus). Alors qu'ils avaient été rivaux pendant des années, ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre. Lentement, chacun tourna le regard pour voir ce que faisait l'autre. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent alors, puis ils se sourirent. On changeait tous un jour.  
  
Dans la maison de Tiffany  
  
-- Heu. . . Justin ? fit timidement Tiffany.  
  
-- Oui ?  
  
-- Heu, je pense qu'il faudrait éclaircir ce qui s'est passé hier soir.(chapitre 6)  
  
-- Ben. . .  
  
Tiffany attendit qu'il parle et constata en même temps que les garçons n'étaient vraiment pas doués en matière de langage.   
  
-- Heu, je crois que j'étais un peu sonné, à. . . à cause du combat ! Oui, c'est ça ! A cause du combat !  
  
-- Ah bon, fit Tiffany, déçue.  
  
-- Mais en même temps, j'dois avouer que c'était plutôt pas mal, sourit-il en rosissant. Comparé à d'autres fois.  
  
Tiffany faillit manquer une respiration. c'était bien ce qu'il avait dit. Alors il avait eu d'autres filles. Qu'elle était bête ! Elle aurait dû s'en douter ! Peut-être même avait-il une copine à Hong-Kong. Et comment un garçon aurait pu tomber amoureux d'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine en moins d'une semaine ? Elle lisait trop d'histoires romantiques. Et elle en imaginait à tous les coins de rues. Mais en voyant Justin lui sourire si gentiment, elle avait espéré. Et c'était une grave erreur.  
  
Chez les Kinomoto :  
  
-- J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de faire une pause pour notre rivalité, avoua Kéro.  
  
-- Espérons qu'elle dure longtemps. fit Lionel.  
  
Tout à coup, on entendit un grand boucan provenant des escaliers, puis la voix de Sakura :  
  
-- De toutes façons, tu comprends jamais rien ! criait-elle à l'adresse de son frère.  
  
Elle entra dans la cuisine.  
  
-- Il m'a dit que maladroite comme je suis, je serais capable de confondre la pâte avec du ciment frais, se plaignit Sakura.  
  
Les deux autres s'étaient retournés, puis Lionel lança à Kéro :  
  
-- Tu veux savoir comment on peut la maîtriser ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.  
  
Sakura, ne comprenant rien, cligna des yeux.  
  
Le repas passa, et Dominique fit des compliments aux chefs. . Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne sentir aucune violence au niveau du tibia. Sakura ne lui avait pas donné de coup de pied. Il fit semblant de faire tomber sa fourchette par-terre, puis regarda sous la table, bien que personne ne s'en préoccupait, puisque la conversation était principalement axée sur Toutankhamon. Thomas regarda donc sous la table, et vit alors que Sakura avait déchaussé une de ses pantoufles et caressait tendrement la jambe de Lionel avec son pied(ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre). Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait exactement pareille qu'elle, ce qui mit Thomas hors de lui. Il remonta rageusement sur sa chaise, fixant d'un regard noir le garçon assis en diagonale par rapport à lui(Lionel en l'occurrence). Mais il fit exprès de glisser son pied vers le centre de la table, où il y avait déjà de la "circulation" entre les jambes. Il s'amusa à écraser les orteils des deux amoureux au travers de leurs chaussettes. Erreur fatale : il se reçut deux coups de pied pour le prix d'un dans la jambe. Cet "excès de violence" fit un bruit qui accompagnait le gémissement de Thomas. Dominique cligna des yeux sans comprendre, tandis que les trois autres eurent un rire gêné. Enfin, le dessert arriva. Sakura avait décidé de faire un gâteau au chocolat : Kéro adorait les gâteaux(ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ?), et le chocolat faisait partie des plats préférés de Lionel.  
  
-- C'est succulent, ma chérie ! Apparemment, tu as retenu mes leçons.  
  
-- Oui, sourit-elle, ayant compris du premier coup où son père voulait en venir(si vous avez vu l'épisode de l'animé "Sakura fait la cuisine", c'est lorsque son père lui dit que le plat est mieux réussi si on le fait pour quelqu'un qu'on aime).  
  
-- Il reste encore 5 parts, remarqua Dominique. Et bien, une me suffit amplement.  
  
-- Mmmhhhhhhh, méfie-toi papa, fit alors Thomas, il y a sans doute de l'arsenic là-dedans.  
  
-- Zut ! s'exclama Lionel. Comment il a su que c'était pour lui l'arsenic ? demanda-t-il à Sakura.  
  
-- Ah !-Ah !-Ah ! Très drôle, ironisa Thomas. Je suis plié en deux.  
  
-- Bon, ben nous on va se prendre une part chacun, et on va se partager la troisième ! annonça Sakura, parlant pour Lionel et elle.  
  
-- Je crois déjà savoir comment vous allez faire, fit alors Thomas, en sortant la langue.  
  
Les deux amoureux rougirent, puis lui flanquèrent un coup de pied.  
  
-- Ouch !  
  
Fiers d'eux, Sakura et Lionel se sourirent, puis montèrent dans la chambre avec les trois parts de gâteau. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils laissèrent une part à Kéro sur le bureau (celui-ci se jeta dessus), puis s'allongèrent sur le lit, à plat ventre, l'un en face de l'autre, balancant leurs jambes dans le vide, en ayant mis leurs parts de gâteau dans une même assiette. Chacun piochait un petit morceau avec sa fourchette et le mettait dans la bouche de l'autre(C'est y pas mignon !). Kéro ne bronchait pas en les voyant ainsi. Bien que maintenant, ils avaient collé leur front, et se regardaient dans les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient pioché le même morceau de gâteau, et voulurent le prendre en même temps, se regardant toujours dans les yeux. Leurs bouches se collèrent lorsqu'ils voulurent tous deux engloutir le morceau. Ils ouvrirent alors de grands yeux, mais les fermèrent alors, goûtant pour la première fois un "baiser au chocolat" ! Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils éclatèrent de rire, en s'enlevant les miettes chocolatées de leurs lèvres. Ils laissèrent Kéro lécher l'assiette, puis Lionel s'approcha de Sakura et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Tous ses gestes étaient lents, et doux. Sakura se laissait faire, les yeux fermés, heureuse. Elle sentit les mains de Lionel se glisser sous son chemisier. Mais soudain, il l'attrapa fermement et la bloqua sur le lit.  
  
-- C'est bon, j'la tiens ! sourit-il victorieusement.  
  
Kéro vola alors à toute vitesse vers Sakura, et commença à la chatouiller, tandis que Lionel la tenait. Sakura éclata de rire, ne pouvant faire autre chose.   
  
Dans le salon, Dominique sourit et leva les yeux de son livre en entendant sa fille rire aux éclats. Elle avait tellement grandi. Le temps était décidément très vite passé. Il semblait à ce professeur que c'était hier que ça petite fleur de cerisier partait le matin toujours en retard, ses cheveux courts souvent attachés en couettes, allant voir ses amis au collège, insouciante. Maintenant, c'était une très belle jeune femme. Dans deux ans, elle serait majeure. Et même à cet âge-là(c'est à dire 16 ans), elle pouvait se marier. Dominique soupira, puis regarda la porte close de la chambre de sa fille. Non. Elle ne se marierait pas avant plusieurs années. Connaissant la timidité de Lionel, ce n'était certainement pas pour maintenant. Et les enfants. . . n'en parlons pas ! pensa Dominique, en souriant. Il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas grand-père de sitôt ! Il s'approcha alors d'un portrait de sa femme, Nathalie Kinomoto. Ses yeux verts; son doux sourire; son air d'ange; il comprenait très bien Suzanne d'avoir protégée sa meilleure amie (et cousine). Elle était si loin, maintenant. Mais il savait qu'elle était en paix, désormais. Et aussi qu'elle veillait avec tout son amour sur sa famille, et tous ceux qu'elle aimait.  
  
Chez Tiffany :  
  
-- Heu. . . Tiffany, c'était la première fois que t'as. . . enfin que tu. . .  
  
Justin cherchait les mots pour dire sa phrase, mais Tiffany avait déjà compris ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
-- Oui, souffla-t-elle. C'est la première fois que je. . . que j'embrasse un garçon.  
  
-- Ah.(silence) Désolé. C'est bête que je sois ce garçon.  
  
Tiffany leva la tête vers lui, sans comprendre :  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-- Heu. . . je-je. . . je pensais pas que ça arriverait, et . . . oh ! ça me fait penser : est-ce que t'as aimé ?  
  
-- Hein ? Quoi ?  
  
-- Le baiser. Est-ce que t'as aimé ?  
  
-- Ben, sur le coup, j'ai pas réfléchi, et . . . mais je crois que. . . oui.  
  
-- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit.  
  
-- Oui, mais. . . Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda Tiffany en levant un sourcil.  
  
-- Ben, c'est difficile à expliquer, commença Justin en approchant sa tête de celle de Tiffany, parce que je. . . je. . .  
  
Il n'arrivait pas beaucoup à finir sa phrase. Il avait fermé les yeux, et Tiffany avait fait de même, se fichant royalement des justifications de Justin. Celui-ci se sentait vraiment attiré par cette jeune fille. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça pour une fille. Pas même pour Rhonda(chapitre 1). Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait glissé une de ses mains derrière la taille de Tiphany, et sentait le souffle de cette dernière sur son visage. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi résistait-il d'ailleurs ? Il se laissa abandonner dans la douceur de cette jeune fille, qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Justin laissa ses lèvres glisser sur celles de Tiffany. Deux fois en moins d'une semaine. C'était pourtant si doux, si bon, si. . . simple. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, et Justin, sans savoir pourquoi, ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il décolla sa bouche très lentement de celle de Tiffany.  
  
-- Tu disais ? demanda celle-ci.  
  
-- Je. . . Je crois que si ça t'avais vraiment plu, j'aurais recommencer, et plus d'une fois.  
  
-- Pourquoi moi ? Rhonda ne t'intéresse plus ?  
  
-- Serais-tu jalouse ? Est-ce que je t'attire ?  
  
-- Après ce qui s'est passé, je. . .  
  
-- Parce que moi, ça me fait cet effet.  
  
-- Moi aussi, Justin.  
  
-- Oh, tu m'appeler "mon amour" !  
  
Pour toute réponse (et aussi pour s'amuser), Tiffany lui lança son oreiller au visage en riant. Justin éclata de rire également, et plaqua Tiffany sur son lit, en essayant de l'étouffer en lui mettant à elle aussi un oreiller sur le visage. Un si beau visage. Mais malgré leur allégresse, tous deux pensaient la même chose : Comment les autres allaient-ils le prendre ?  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Suzanne les regardait avec un regard doux(la porte était entrouverte). Elle les avait entendu rire et était montée. De toute évidence, ce garçon était un vrai clown adorable. Elle ouvrit alors de grands yeux lorsque sa fille passa ses bras autour du cou de Justin, et que tous deux se mirent à s'embrasser. Tiffany aurait-elle trouvé l'amour en l'espace de quelques jours ?  
  
Reviews, please !  
  
Bises  
  
Clairette 


	11. Chapitre 11

Suzanne descendit lentement les escaliers et s'installa silencieusement sur le canapé du salon. L'image de voir sa fille avec un petit-ami l'avait complètement retournée. Tiffany. Sa petite Tiffany. Suzanne espérait de tout son cour que cela marche entre sa fille et Justin. Qu'elle connaisse le bonheur. Un bonheur plus heureux que celui de Suzanne Daidoji. Cette femme(Suzanne) fut plongée dans ses souvenirs : elle revit son mariage. Sa chère Nathalie était présente, ainsi que Dominique, et Thomas, qui allait avoir 5 ans. Et Nathalie qui était de nouveau enceinte ! Suzanne avait dit "oui" en regardant amoureusement cet homme, qui allait devenir son mari. avait dit le prêtre. Ils n'avaient pas attendu la mort pour se séparer. Tiffany avait 2 ans lorsque ses parents divorcèrent. Et son père était parti de la maison. Suzanne s'était occupée seule de sa fille. Pendant 13 ans. Et cet abruti qui n'est jamais venu ni à Noël, ni aux anniversaires de sa fille ! Grrrrrrr !  
  
Suzanne soupira. Elle voulait de tout son cour que sa fille soit heureuse avec son petit-ami. Que ça dure plus longtemps que ses parents.  
  
Tiffany .Ses yeux mauves. Elle les tenait de sa mère. Elle avait une si grande joie de vivre. Et elle était forte, elle supportait beaucoup de choses sans rien dire : Suzanne était souvent absente, son père était en cavale, et le seul réconfort qu'elle trouvait était de filmer ses amis. Jamais Suzanne n'avait entendu sa fille se plaindre de quoi que ce soit.  
  
Rends-la heureuse, Justin, pensa alors Suzanne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chez les Kinomoto :  
  
Le petit trio de magiciens avait fini sa partie de rigolade. Il faut dire que pendant 10 bonnes minutes, Sakura avait été torturée par les deux autres. Mais elle avait parfois réussi à se défendre. C'était une de ces parties de fous rires qu'on oubliait pas de sitôt !  
  
Sakura et Lionel parlait de tout et de rien, enlacés, sur le lit de Sakura.  
  
-- Lionel, tu pourrais me parler de Justin ? demanda Sakura.  
  
-- Pourquoi ?  
  
-- C'est à propos de lui et Tiffany, lui sourit Sakura. Je les trouve bizarres tous les deux.  
  
-- Je trouve aussi ma puce. Et je dois avouer que ça me fait un peu peur.  
  
-- De les voir sortir ensemble ? Oh, moi, je trouverais ça fabuleux ! Tu imagines ? Tiffany s'est trouvé un homme ! Wow !  
  
-- S'ils sont heureux, oui, ça me ferait plaisir, mais. . . hésita Lionel. Enfin, c'est que à Hong-Kong, Justin s'amuse à draguer les filles -elles l'envoient balader, t'en fais pas- et si Tiffany est comme ça pour Justin ? Je veux dire, si ce n'est qu'une amourette de quelques jours ?  
  
-- C'est comme ça que tu parles de ton meilleur ami ? s'étonna Sakura.  
  
-- Oh, t'en fais pas, ma belle, chaque fois que l'un de nous raconte un truc sur l'autre, on le prévient après ! C'est une règle d'or pour nous.  
  
-- Ah, ben j'aime mieux ça !  
  
-- Et puis Justin ne se fait pas prier non plus !  
  
Sakura eut un petit rire.  
  
-- Tu sais que vous êtes mignons, lui et toi, ensemble ?  
  
-- Oui, peut-être. Mais moi, plus !  
  
-- Vantard !  
  
-- Réaliste, nuance !  
  
Sakura l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, puis lui passa la main dans les cheveux.  
  
-- Alors, c'est quand que tu me demandes en mariage ?  
  
Lionel, surpris, leva la tête vers sa copine en clignant des yeux. Il replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller, puis lui répondit :  
  
-- Quand nous serons un peu plus adultes, quand nous aurons fini nos études, quand j'aurais les moyens de t'offrir une bague digne de ce nom, quand. . .  
  
-- Quand est-ce que tu vas te taire ? Enfin, je voulais simplement voir ta réaction !   
  
-- Et ben, est-ce que tu peux le préciser quand tu poses tes questions ? demanda Lionel en lui caressant la joue.  
  
-- Promis, la prochaine fois, j'essaieras.   
  
Elle se rapprocha alors de son copain, et ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser.  
  
Toc toc toc.  
  
-- Et, ça y est, la douche est libre ! fit la voix de Thomas au travers de la porte.  
  
Sakura soupira, exaspérée.  
  
-- D'accord, répondit-elle à son frère.  
  
Ils se levèrent, puis Lionel prit la parole :  
  
-- Ouh, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, à être avec toi sous la douche !  
  
-- AVEC moi ? répéta Sakura. Pas question, tu m'entends, espèce d'obsédé ?  
  
Lionel se contenta de sourire en s'étirant. Sakura sortit de la pièce, en disant à haute voix que Lionel était désespérant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Sakura lança une serviette au visage de Lionel.  
  
-- Bon, alors tu viens ? s'impatienta-t-elle.  
  
Lionel n'en revenait pas : elle l'avait pris au sérieux ? Il plongea son regard dans celui si éclatant de Sakura. Elle avait deviné que Lionel plaisantait, mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il sourit finalement, et la suivit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chez Tiffany :  
  
-- Cette histoire à propos de Jason m'inquiète, avoua Tiffany à son copain.  
  
-- Moi aussi. Et mon pauvre Lionel qui s'est fait éclaté sans riposter ! Et. . . de le voir pleurer. . . ça m'a anéanti d'un coup. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais. . . oooooh la la !  
  
Tiffany l'approcha par derrière et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.  
  
-- Tu sais ça me fait penser à cette anecdote que tu voulais dire sur lui.(chapitre 3)  
  
-- Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié. Ouais. C'était y a plusieurs mois. Y a un gars au lycée qu'on arrive pas à voir en peinture. Et il s'amuse souvent à nous parler de choses blessantes dans les couloirs, et en parlant bien fort pour que tout le monde entende bien. J'me souviens quand il a voulu se foutre de Lionel. Il lui avait sorti qu'il aurait dû rester au Japon au lieu d'enquiquiner le monde en Chine.  
  
-- Oh, le sale imbécile ! s'indigna Tiffany.  
  
-- Ouais, comme tu dis. Et puis, il lui disait d'autres trucs, comme par exemple, que Sakura devait être en train de le tromper, avec deux ou trois autres garçons. Tu vois, je sais que Lionel est vraiment amoureux de Sakura. Il me l'a souvent répété. Alors quand Steve -c'est le nom du mec- lui a dit ça, j'ai pensé que Lionel allait le tuer. Et c'est là que mon p'tit pote m'a le plus épaté : il a simplement regardé Steve, comme s'il s'ennuyait à mourir devant la télé, et fait une bulle avec son chewing-gum. De le voir garder le contrôle de ses nerfs, ça m'a surpris, surtout venant de lui !  
  
-- J'imagine, lui dit Tiffany en lui massant les épaules.  
  
-- Mais après, c'est moins drôle. A la sortie du lycée, on devait aller au centre équestre -on y va quasiment tout le temps- mais j'ai pas trouvé Lionel. Quand j'ai enfin sut où il était, c'est à dire au parc, je suis accouru pour savoir ce qui allait pas. J'dois avouer que j'étais bête de pas mettre douté que c'était à cause de ce crétin de Steve.  
  
-- Et ? demanda Tiffany, voulant connaître la suite.  
  
-- Et je l'ai trouvé, chialant comme un môme. Dès que je suis arrivé, j'ai voulu le consoler, tu sais. Mais j'étais vraiment retourné de le voir comme ça. Mon meilleur ami. My best friend. Je savais qu'il était sensible avec les sentiments, c'est pour ça qu'il les montrait jamais d'ailleurs. Mais à ce point. (Il soupira)Tu sais, je ne veux pas menacer Sakura, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'avec elle, Lionel ne souffre pas.  
  
-- Elle également, Justin. Je suis sûre que Lionel sait à quel point vous l'aimez. A quel point nous l'aimons. Si tu voyais comme Sakura serre le téléphone contre son coeur lorsque Lionel l'appelle.  
  
Justin sourit :  
  
-- Je crois que je peux imaginer. Dès qu'il est question de Sakura, pour lui, plus rien d'autre ne compte.   
  
-- Et si nous arrêtions de parler d'eux ? Occupe-toi plutôt de moi.  
  
-- Excellente idée !   
  
Justin se retourna, et entoura Tiffany de ses bras, en avançant vers le lit, faisant reculer sa petite-amie. Tiffany tomba sur lit, sur le dos, ayant trébuché, puisqu'elle avait continué de reculer. Justin se laissa tomber sur elle, et l'embrassa tendrement. (trop chou !)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans la salle de bain des Kinomoto :  
  
Sakura et Lionel étaient dans la baignoire, et Sakura avait bien monté l'eau pour que Lionel ne voit pas (ou plutôt ne regarde pas) sa poitrine. Celui-ci avait été amusé par ce geste, et lui avait affirmé qu'il ne regarderait pas. De toutes façons, Kéro était venu avec eux. Mais ils étaient tous préoccupés par Jason.  
  
-- Au moins, maintenant, on sait pourquoi The Love était écrit dans une drôle de langue, fit Sakura en regardant le plafond.(chapitre 3)  
  
-- Vous croyez que toute la famille a conservé la tare de Jacinthe ? demanda Lionel, qui était le dos contre le bord, et les bras le long de celui-ci.  
  
-- Apparemment, oui, soupira Kéro. C'est bête.  
  
-- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait raisonner Jason ? demanda la maîtresse des cartes.  
  
-- Tu sais Sakura, je sais que t'as toujours été gentille avec les ennemis, mais là. . . lui fit Lionel.  
  
--. . . mais là, personne ne t'écouterait, termina Kéro.  
  
Sakura cligna des yeux en les voyant : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à bien s'entendre ?  
  
-- Et puis, Jason n'est pas seul, remarqua Kéro.  
  
-- QUOI ? s'écrièrent les deux amoureux.  
  
-- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous, vous étiez dans la chambre en train de . . .  
  
Les tourtereaux froncèrent les sourcils en voyant que Kéro ne terminait pas sa phrase.  
  
-- C'est elle qui a succombé à mon charme torride. Elle avait qu'à se retenir. Elle est tellement dingue de moi qu'elle m'arrache les vêtements, fit Lionel en s'amusant.  
  
-- C'est la tête que je vais t'arracher si tu continues !  
  
-- Ouais, bon, si je peux continuer !s'impatienta Kéro. Je disais que vous étiez dans la chambre d'Anthony et je me passerais volontiers des détails, pendant que nous on était en bas dans le salon, quand. . .  
  
-- Ca, on est déjà au courant, Kéro. l'interrompit Sakura.  
  
-- Ce que tu ignores Sakura, c'est que Tiffany t'a menti parce qu'elle croyait que tu ne savais pas la vérité.  
  
-- Quelle vérité ?  
  
-- A propos de ton frère et moi, répondit Lionel.  
  
-- Ouais, on a vu ce qui c'était passé. fit Kéro. Et on aussi vu une ombre noire sortir du corps de ton frère. Elle est allée ensuite vers deux personnes qui étaient sur le toit du lycée. Et comme je suis sûr que Jason est l'une d'entre elles, je ne pense pas que la deuxième soit là pour faire joli.  
  
-- Peut-être qu'elle l'est, sourit Lionel. En tout cas, si c'est une fille. . .  
  
Lionel ne termina pas sa phrase, étant planté devant le regard foudroyant de Sakura. Si les éclairs qui sortaient des yeux de Sakura pouvaient tuer, Lionel serait mort sur place.  
  
-- Heum, bon, la discussion est close, décida Kéro.  
  
Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Lionel s'approcha de Sakura, qui avait croisé les bras et fulminait.  
  
-- Et, ma belle, tu vas pas ma faire la tête ? Je plaisantais, enfin ! Tu vas quand même pas prendre au sérieux chaque bêtise que je dis. Allez, souris !  
  
Pour toute réponse, Sakura détourna la tête. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il s'excuse, et qu'il s'excuse encore.  
  
Lionel lui caressa la joue, et reprit :  
  
-- Tu sais Sakura, c'est pas bon de tout prendre au sérieux. J'ai fait l'expérience. (silence)Oui, madame !s'écria-t-il, voyant que Sakura ne le croyait pas. Parfaitement que j'ai déjà fait l'expérience, même qu'on m'a dit que vous me trompiez pendant que j'étais à Hong-Kong !   
  
-- Mais c'est faux ! cria soudainement Sakura, en se retournant.  
  
-- Je sais bien, Sakura, je sais bien. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est pas bon de tout prendre au sérieux. Tu sais, ça m'a fait super mal quand j'y ai cru.  
  
-- Ah ! Parce que en plus, tu y a cru ! s'exclama Sakura, furieuse qu'il ai pensé qu'elle pourrait faire un geste pareil.  
  
-- Tout comme tu crois que je préfère les inconnues à toi. Enfin, Saki, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime. Quelle autre fille que toi embrasserait aussi bien ? Quelle autre fille que toi ferait d'aussi bons gâteaux au chocolat ? Et surtout, quelle autre fille me laisserait aller dans son bain en même temps qu'elle ? Allez, un bisou, et on oublie tout.  
  
Sakura sourit, et se laissa embrasser par son petit ami. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de lui, lorsqu'elle se souvint d'un détail flagrant : ils ne portaient pas de vêtements ! Mais qu'elle était bête ! Il n'allait rien se passer entre eux ! Ils n'avaient que 16 ans ! Où peut-être était-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Ne voulant pas se casser la tête, elle mit ses pensées de côté pour s'abandonner au baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sakura eut juste le temps de sourire qu'elle se reçut de l'eau dans le visage, puis entendit Lionel éclata de rire. Elle s'essuya le visage et vit que Lionel s'était aussi mouillé la tête pour se laver les cheveux. Sakura prit donc le flacon de shampoing, en mit sur sa main, et l'étala sur la tête de son copain, tandis que celui-ci fit de même. Chacun lavait la tête de l'autre en riant aux éclats et en mettant du savon dans les yeux de l'autre.  
  
Après la douche, ils étaient de nouveaux dans la chambre de Sakura, sur le lit de cette dernière. Tous deux s'étaient assis en tailleur ou à genoux, Sakura devant et Lionel derrière celle-ci. Lionel lui brossait les cheveux, tandis qu'elle lisait un livre.  
  
-- Tu lis quoi ? demanda Lionel.  
  
Sakura lui montra le volume : c'était un livre. . . d'Italien.  
  
-- Heum. . . Depuis quand tu parles Italien ? questionna Lionel, intrigué.  
  
-- Oh, je ne parle pas l'Italien, mais depuis que Papa est allé voir des musées là-bas, et qu'il m'a ramené ce livre, il me dit que l'Italien est une très belle langue. Alors je regarde pour voir. Et je me rends compte que c'est vrai. C'est un langue si romantique.  
  
-- Je crois connaître quelques mots comme . . . bonjour, enchanté, bisou, baisers. . .  
  
-- Ca, j'aurais du m'en douter, l'interrompit Sakura. Cochon !   
  
-- Et aussi. . . ti amo.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?  
  
-- Tu n'as pas une idée ?   
  
Doucement, Lionel mit sa main sur le livre pour que Sakura comprenne les mots sans consulter le bouquin.  
  
-- T'es si romantique, roucoula-t-elle, ayant compris(ti amo = je t'aime(pas besoin de mettre "je" en Italien)).  
  
-- C'est ce qui fait mon charme.  
  
Sakura se laissa tomber en arrière, atterrissant sur Lionel, qui fut forcé d'être allongé, Sakura sur lui. Tous deux fixaient le plafond en souriant.  
  
-- Pour notre voyage de noces, rêvassa Sakura, on ira à Venise. C'est super romantique là-bas.  
  
-- Oui, mais Paris, y paraît que c'est la ville des amoureux, fit Lionel, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Sakura.  
  
-- Alors, on ira aux deux, décida Sakura.  
  
-- Deux seulement ? Oh, on dit que le Maroc, c'est le voyage aux pays des merveilles.  
  
-- Et avec nos pouvoirs, on fera voler un tapis de là-bas, et on surplombera les villes dans les nuits étoilées à bord de notre tapis volant.  
  
-- OK, ça me convient, ma puce. Mais y a plein d'autres destinations qui me font envie.  
  
-- Tu as raison. Eh ben quand nous serons à New York, nous grimperons au sommet de la Statue de la Liberté avec la carte du Saut, et ensuite. . . (bla bla bla)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chez Tiffany :  
  
-- Au fait Justin, qui t'a donné la permission de m'embrasser ? demanda soudainement Tiffany.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?  
  
-- Et bien, c'est le fait que tu m'embrasses. Y a quand même quelque chose à dire avant, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
-- Tu as raison, alors : heum; Tiffany, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? s'inclina galamment Justin.  
  
-- Heu, c'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais entendre. . .  
  
-- Ah oui ! J'ai pigé, t'en fais pas, s'esclaffa Justin. Mais c'est quand même dur à dire !  
  
-- Ce ne sont que trois mots !  
  
-- T'as raison, j'me lance ! Tiffany : I love you ! Voilà c'est dit !  
  
-- C'était très mignon. Mais dans une langue que tu connais mieux ?  
  
-- En anglais, c'est qu'en même plus simple, tout le monde n'est pas censé comprendre !  
  
Tiffany éclata de rire, mais l'encouragea.  
  
-- Bon, bon, Ok, ça va ! Tiffany, je. . .  
  
Justin éclata de rire, ne pouvant rester sérieux. Tiffany leva les yeux aux ciel : qu'est-ce que ça devait être quand il était interrogé au tableau !  
  
-- Bon, t'écoutes, parce que je répète pas : je t'aime ! allez, étape suivante !  
  
Il avait dit cette phrase à un de ces vitesses, que Tiffany avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise.  
  
-- Au fait Justin.  
  
-- Oui ?  
  
-- A propos de ce que t'as dit sur Lionel tout à l'heure. . .  
  
-- Eh ben ?  
  
-- Il t'en veut pas trop de savoir que tu parles de sa vie privée ?  
  
-- Ne t'en fais pas : il me fait confiance, et puis je lui racontes toujours tout dès que je parle de lui à quelqu'un. Et lui, il fait pareil. C'est une règle d'or pour nous.  
  
-- Ah, tu me rassures !  
  
Reviews, please ! Bises Clairette 


	12. Chapitre 12

La nuit se passait tranquillement, tout le monde dormait(logique !). Seulement, le sommeil de certains semblait plutôt agité. Surtout celui d'une jeune fille de 16 ans. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que son sommeil qui était agité : elle aussi. A force de bouger, de se retourner, de se re- retourner, elle était en sueur, et parfois même, gémissait dans son sommeil.  
  
Dans le rêve de Sakura :  
  
Je suis en pyjama, c'est l'aube. Mais où suis-je ? Ce n'est pas un endroit que je connais ! Pourtant la vue est magnifique, et n'a rien d'effrayant. Je suis sur une colline. Waw ! Je surplombe une ville. Je peux même apercevoir une grande maison blanche, au loin. Quelle vue magnifique ! Mais pourquoi suis-je en sueur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble de tous mes membres ? Je me retourne : et je vois Lionel ! Et derrière lui, il y a Justin, Tiffany, Stéphanie et Rémi.  
  
-- Ah, tu es là, me sourit Lionel. La vue est belle, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
La vue est belle ? Connaît-il cet endroit ? Il ne semble pas y avoir de danger, vu l'air tranquille des autres. Mais alors pourquoi suis-je si effrayée ? Soudain, j'entends un bruit, et je ne suis pas la seule : tout le monde se retourne. Je suis bouche bée : je vois deux silhouettes, là, devant moi. Tous les autres me rejoignent. Lionel se met devant moi, et prend une posture de défense. Je vois Tiffany qui me rejoint : Justin a agi comme Lionel. Mais Stéphanie, elle, est restée avec les garçons. Enfin, oui, elle restait, bien que Rémi tentait de la persuader de se mettre à l'abri avec nous. Mais moi, je ne veux pas rester inactive, donc je plonge ma main dans mon col, et je sors ma clé. Pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas apparue sans ma permission ! Mais ! Je ne la trouve pas sur moi ! C'est vrai, je suis en pyjama, et je ne dors pas souvent -ou même jamais- avec ma clé. Bien que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où j'ai dormi.  
  
Les deux silhouettes bougent enfin. J'arrive un peu à les distinguer : la plus grande est de la taille de Justin. Ses cheveux courts flottent au vent. C'est un garçon. Serait-ce Jason ? Quand à la deuxième. C'était une fille, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais pourquoi me rappelle-t-elle quelqu'un ? Si je pouvais voir leur visage, ce serait évidemment plus facile ! Elle a des cheveux plutôt volumineux. Et elle semble plus petite que moi. Elle est habillé normalement, à ce que je peux en déduire. Elle a un pantalon à la pointe de la mode. Tiffany l'a aussi remarqué, d'ailleurs, et peut-être même avant moi. Cette fille(qui n'a pas l'air d'une grand-mère)est vraiment habillé comme si elle allait à une fête : je peux voir qu'elle porte une chemise dont elle a retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Elle ne l'a pas boutonnée entièrement, puisque le bas de la chemise fait un noeud, laissant le bas de son dos et son nombril à découvert. Elle a les mains sur les hanches. Rien qu'à la regarder, elle a vraiment de l'allure. Mais elle est en retrait par rapport au garçon. Je me souviens de ce que m'a dit Kéro lorsque je prenais mon bain avec Lionel : il est sûr qu'une des silhouettes est Jason. Jason ne me semble pas être un nom de fille. C'est donc sûrement lui. Mais on ne sait jamais. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'a encore bougé. J'ai eu raison d'avoir peur.  
  
Jason(à supposer que ce soit lui)plonge la main dans son corps(elle voit que les silhouettes, rappelez-vous). Il sort quelque chose. Une carte. La carte devient lumineuse l'espace d'un instant. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
Soudain, je vois Stéphanie qui s'effondre par terre frappée par. . . Rémi ? Non. Impossible. Je me précipite déjà vers elle avec Tiffany, lorsque Justin se tourne vers nous. Plus précisément vers Tiffany. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Quelle est cette lueur bleu glacial que reflètent ses yeux ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Justin ? Je me tourne alors vers Lionel. Mais lui, il reste debout, immobile, sans rien faire. Il a même abandonné sa posture de combat. Je l'appelle. Il ne répond pas. Je me retourne alors vers Tiffany, lorsque je l'entends crier : Justin s'est avancé vers elle avec un air vraiment menaçant. Lorsqu'il est prêt d'elle, il prend son caméscope, et le balance par terre. Il se brise sous le choc. Mais Tiffany semble vraiment beaucoup plus effrayée par Justin que par la perte de son objet favori. Justin lui attrape violemment la manche, et celle-ci se déchire. Justin continue de lui déchirer les vêtements, tandis que Rémi pousse Stéphanie avec brutalité, contre les arbres.  
  
Tout à coup, on m'attrape par le pyjama, et on me jette par terre. C'est la fille qui accompagne ce magicien. Quelle force ! J'entends des rires moqueurs de leur part : je me retourne et vois Lionel, qui sort son épée. Il me la met sous la gorge.  
  
-- Que me voulez-vous ? leur ai-je demandé.  
  
-- Tes cartes. Où plutôt mes cartes.  
  
-- Alors, tu es bien Jason, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Pas de réponse. Soudain, plus rien.  
  
  
  
Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se redressa d'un bond, et entendit alors Lionel dire . Elle venait de lui donner un coup de coude sur la tête en se réveillant.  
  
-- Ouch ! Sakura ? Fit-il en se massant le crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
  
-- Heu. . . oui. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, fit-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
-- Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète. Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
  
-- C'est juste que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.  
  
-- Il te faisait peur ? De quoi t'as rêvé ?  
  
Sakura réfléchit : de quoi avait-elle rêvé ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien.  
  
-- Je. . . Je ne sais plus, hésita Sakura.  
  
Lionel l'embrassa sur la joue, puis la lui caressa.  
  
-- T'en fais pas ma belle. Ca va aller. Allez, viens là, lui sourit-il en tapotant son torse.  
  
Sakura se blottit donc contre lui, mais ne referma pas les yeux. De quoi avait-elle donc rêvé ?  
  
-- Tu as peur de refaire ton cauchemar ? questionna Lionel. Il était si effrayant que ça ?  
  
-- Oui et non, c'est que. . . j'ai peur de retrouver le sommeil, comme si je risquais de me retrouver dans ce rêve. Il n'était pas si effrayant que ça, car je crois que tu y étais. Mais. . . oh, c'est compliqué !  
  
-- Alors dors. Je veillerai. Et si je te vois t'agiter, je te réveille. Je ne refermerai pas les yeux, tant que tu ne dormiras pas sereinement.  
  
-- Lionel, tu crois que tu arriveras à faire ce que tu dis ?  
  
-- Bien sûr !  
  
Mais Lionel avait été un peu prétentieux en disant cela. En effet, ça allait faire une vingtaine de minutes depuis qu'il avait dit ça, et il avait beaucoup de peine à garder les yeux ouverts.  
  
-- Tu t'endors, lui fit remarquer Sakura.  
  
-- Pas du tout, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
  
-- Oh, arrête Lionel, je ne veux pas te priver de tes huit heures de sommeil, et puis, rien que de te regarder dormir comme un bébé, ça me rassure.  
  
-- Comment ça, ?  
  
-- T'as oublié que tu t'es endormi avant moi, apparemment. T'étais si mignon ! Ca me donne envie de t'épouser !  
  
-- Ben dis donc, il te suffit de voir un garçon dormir pour vouloir l'épouser, toi ! s'indigna faussement Lionel. Alors dis-moi : quand Mathieu dormait souvent à l'époque où on chassait les cartes, t'avais envie de l'épouser ?  
  
-- Je. . . je. . . non, je le trouvais mignon, c'est tout.  
  
-- Tu me rassures, bailla-t-il.  
  
-- Tu tombes complètement de fatigue, mon nounours.  
  
-- Si c'est dans tes bras, y a aucun problème !  
  
-- Dis donc, Lionel, tu crois pas que t'en as eu assez ?  
  
  
  
~~*** Flash Back ***~~  
  
  
  
Sakura fit sortir Kéro de la chambre. Après tout, elle avait réservé sa soirée à Lionel, et elle ne devait pas avoir Kéro dans les pattes pour l'entendre faire des réflexions. Et hop ! Dans la chambre de Thomas.  
  
Lionel était allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la nuque, et regardait tranquillement Sakura et Kéro se disputer. En regardant plus Sakura(ben voyons). Elle n'était plus la gamine qu'il avait connu(physiquement, seulement !). Elle avait une parfaite silhouette de jeune fille, la colère n'effaçant en rien la beauté sur son visage, une gentillesse inimaginable, un amour débordant. . . et elle lui réservait une soirée qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt !  
  
Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Tous deux ne faisaient que s'embrasser longuement, mais aussi tendrement. Pourtant, on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient aller encore plus loin. Sakura avait baladé ses mains sous le chandail de Lionel, et celui-ci avait fait de même, mais sous la jupe de Sakura. Sakura lui aurait même enlevé ses habits, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée le moins du monde. Et idem pour Lionel. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait, cela va de soit(ben quand même!). Dans la pièce, les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient les grincements du lit (parce qu'ils bougeaient tout le temps), leurs soupirs qui leur faisait office de respiration, et leurs lèvres qui se rencontraient sans arrêt. Si Thomas avait collé son oreille à la porte, ça aurait chauffé !  
  
  
  
~~*** Fin flash back ***~~  
  
  
  
-- Heum. toussota Lionel. C'était extra, je l'avoue. Au fait, toi t'en as pensé quoi ?  
  
-- C'était fantastique. Tout simplement. Et ça me montre une chose : jamais je ne pourrais être heureuse dans les bras d'un autre garçon.(le truc qu'y fallait pas dire !)  
  
-- Ah. Parce qu'avant ça, tu pensais déjà à prendre un autre mec ? s'énerva Lionel. Ben merci beaucoup.  
  
-- Lionel, tu prends tout mal. Bien sûr que non, je ne visais pas d'autres garçons. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi. J'ai dit ça pour te donner un exemple.  
  
Lionel ne répondit pas, mais ses sourcils étaient beaucoup moins froncés qu'à la dernière minute. Il osa cependant tourner son regard vers Sakura. Il était vraiment idiot. Il sortait avec une fille géniale, et en se comportant ainsi, il risquait de la perdre. Et Dieu sait combien il y aurait eu de garçons pour se proposer en tant que nouveau petit ami.  
  
Sakura le fixait intensément. Elle vit Lionel qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil, et décida de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle prit une mine de chien battu, et attrista son regard. Lionel soupira, la partie étant déjà perdue pour lui. Mais tout à coup, ils se figèrent : c'était encore Jason qui s'amusait avec leurs sentiments. Ils se regardèrent, puis partirent d'un rire qu'ils essayèrent de faire discret(n'oubliez pas qu'on est en pleine nuit) : mieux valait rire que pleurer !  
  
-- Bon, allez au dodo ! décida Sakura.  
  
-- Bonne nuit ma belle. Et Sakura ?  
  
-- Oui ?  
  
-- Je suis désolé.  
  
-- Ce n'est rien, Lionel. Allez, on oublie !  
  
-- Non, je. . . je suis vraiment désolé, Sakura. Pardonne-moi.  
  
-- Si tu m'embrasses, d'accord ! lui sourit Sakura.  
  
-- Comment refuser une offre pareille ?(p'tit pervers !)  
  
Lionel embrassa tendrement Sakura. Après le baiser, celle-ci se mit à bailler.  
  
-- Ravi de voir que je te captive, ironisa Lionel.  
  
Sakura eut un petit rire. Elle se calla dans les oreillers. Elle trouvait vraiment chouette d'avoir un lit deux-places. Je serais déjà habituée à dormir avec lui, pensa-t-elle, s'imaginant déjà mariée à Lionel. Et puis d'un côté. . . elle était heureuse que Lionel ait réagi comme ça : sa jalousie n'était-elle pas une preuve de son amour pour elle ?  
  
Petit à petit, Sakura se rendormit.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain :  
  
-- Noooooooon ! Je suis en retard !!!!!!!!!  
  
Le cri de Sakura réveilla Lionel et Kéro.  
  
-- Hein ? Quoi ? Keskya ? demanda Lionel, encore à moitié endormi, et les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais(si c'était possible).  
  
-- Lionel ? Toi non plus tu t'es pas réveillé ? demanda Sakura, surprise.  
  
-- Pourquoi ? Quelle heure il est ? répondit-il en se frottant les yeux.  
  
Sakura regarda l'écran de son réveil :  
  
-- 8 h 05 ? Oh, non, viiiiiiiiteeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!! s'écria-t-elle en se levant.  
  
Elle courait déjà vers sa penderie, quand elle s'arrêta net.  
  
-- J'ai une meilleure idée ! sourit-elle.  
  
Elle se retourna et alla à son bureau. Elle prit le livre de Sakura et en sortit la carte du Temps :  
  
-- Comme ça, on aura pas besoin de se presser, fit-elle, contente de son idée.  
  
Elle appela donc sa clé :  
  
-- Clé du pouvoir Stellaire, je te somme d'apparaître. Moi, Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes, je te l'ordonne. Libère ta puissance !  
  
Sa clé se transforma en sceptre, puis Sakura brandit la carte du Temps :  
  
-- Carte du Temps, appela-t-elle, fige le temps jusqu'à nouvel ordre !  
  
Rien ne se passa. Sakura recommença, mais encore une fois, échoua.  
  
-- Bon, ben va falloir parler à Anthony.  
  
Elle rangea ses cartes dans le livre et mit le tout dans son cartable. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, tandis que Lionel était parti faire de même dans une autre pièce. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, trouva les trois garçons dans la cuisine, et s'installa à son tour sur une chaise.  
  
-- Alors petit monstre, on dirait que t'as refilé ta flemme à ton morveux de petit copain.  
  
-- C'est même pas vrai ! C'est juste qu'on a veillé tard, hier soir !  
  
-- Je préfère ne pas vous demander ce que vous avez fait, ça risquerait de me dégoûter.  
  
VLAN ! Le traditionnel coup de pied dans le tibia. Après ce coup, Sakura retourna à sa place, et recommença à manger à vitesse grand V. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle vit que Lionel avait déjà fini. Il était toujours assis et attendait tranquillement que Sakura finisse. Mais cependant, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche que seule Sakura pouvait voir. Son grappin(chapitre 4). Sakura parvint à sourire malgré sa bouche pleine.  
  
Enfin, ils partirent(en grappin, cela va de soit).  
  
Arrivés au lycée, ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la salle de classe de Sakura. Comme ils l'espéraient, Anthony était déjà là. Et heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre.  
  
-- Oui ? demanda-t-il en les voyant courir vers lui, à moitié essoufflés.  
  
-- Anthony, fit Sakura. J'ai un problème avec une carte. Celle du Temps.  
  
Elle sortit alors le livre de Sakura de son cartable, et prit la carte du Temps.  
  
-- Tu as amené le livre de Sakura ici ? s'étonna Anthony.  
  
-- Exact. Bon, alors ce matin, Lionel et moi étions en retard, et j'ai voulu bloquer le temps, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.  
  
Anthony se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
  
-- Quoi ? C'est mauvais ? s'inquiéta Lionel en s'approchant de Sakura par derrière.  
  
-- Et bien. . . oui, et en même temps. . . non.  
  
-- Woé ?  
  
Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-- Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! se plaignit Sakura, en rangeant le livre dans son cartable.  
  
-- Allez, vite, crache le morceau avant que les autres arrivent ! lui fit Lionel.  
  
Anthony se contenta de sourire.  
  
-- Bon, je dois y aller. On se voit à midi ! leur lança Lionel, dépité.  
  
-- D'accord ! répondirent-ils en choeur.  
  
Sakura attrapa Lionel par le col, et l'embrassa vite fait sur les lèvres, ni vu ni connu. Anthony sourit en les voyant, s'amusant de voir qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à enfreindre le règlement, juste pour s'embrasser ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il en fit part d'ailleurs aux deux tourtereaux, et ceux-ci sourirent, visiblement fiers d'eux. Puis Lionel repartit.  
  
-- Ben dis donc Sakura, t'es en avance ce matin, fit une voix derrière cette dernière.  
  
-- Tiffany ! s'exclama Sakura en se retournant. Oh, tu sais, j'étais pas si en avance que ça. Loin de là, même.  
  
Tiffany lui fit un sourire. Sakura la regarda alors, puis remarqua :  
  
-- Mmmmmmmhhhhh, tu sais Tiffany, je sais que je suis naïve, mais là, je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir, je me trompe ?  
  
-- Tu as raison Sakura, et je t'en parlerai à la pause.  
  
-- D'accord.  
  
La prof arriva enfin, et tout le monde s'assit.  
  
-- Bien, annonça Mlle Moreau, aujourd'hui nous allons faire une révision qui vous aidera pour votre évaluation lundi prochain.  
  
Sakura n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Une question venait de traverser son esprit : pourquoi Mlle Moreau n'était-elle pas venue chez Anthony comme tout le monde ?  
  
  
  
A la pause de midi :  
  
-- Alors, demanda Tiffany aux garçons chinois qui arrivaient, vous avez fait une bonne visite de la ville ?  
  
-- Sensass. répondit Justin, mais je crois qu'on a bien fait de s'arrêter, parce qu'un peu plus, Lionel se serait tiré une balle dans la tête.  
  
-- Gnagnagna, gnagnagna, fit le principal concerné dans le dos de son meilleur ami, en grimaçant pour accentuer son imitation de Justin.  
  
Tiffany sourit, et Justin vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Très près. Bon, en fait, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Sakura et Lionel les regardèrent en clignant des yeux, abasourdis par ce qu'ils voyaient :  
  
-- Heu. . . on. . . vous. . . heu. . . balbutia Lionel.  
  
-- Vous. . . vous sortez ensemble ? questionna timidement Sakura. C'était pour ça, ton drôle d'air ce matin, Tiffany ?  
  
-- Oui, Sakura, répondit la principale concernée.  
  
-- Quel air ? demanda Justin.  
  
-- Heu. . . rien rien.  
  
-- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, Anthony ? demanda soudainement Lionel. Pffff. C'était vraiment bien la peine de nous faire poireauter jusqu'à midi si y vient même pas !  
  
-- Mais je suis là, jeune impatient, fit la voix d'Anthony derrière eux.  
  
Ce dernier s'installa alors parmi les 4 adolescents, et leur sourit :  
  
-- Bien, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez savoir ?  
  
Sakura sortit alors le livre de Sakura de sous son uniforme, et prit la parole :  
  
-- Tu sais, à propos de la carte du Temps. . . elle n'a pas fonctionné.  
  
-- Exact.  
  
-- Eh, mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Lionel. Ce matin, t'accueilles ça comme si c'était la pire des nouvelles, et là, on dirait que tu vas faire la fête !  
  
Anthony eut un petit rire silencieux.  
  
-- Je vais vous expliquer. Comme vous le savez, Jason s'est approprié les cartes.  
  
Tout le monde fit "oui" de la tête.  
  
-- Donc, il faut les retransformer en cartes de Sakura, continua Anthony. C'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, lorsque les cartes se font attraper d'elles-même, vrai ?  
  
-- Vrai. répondirent-ils en choeur.  
  
-- Faux ! contredit aussitôt Anthony.  
  
-- ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
-- Si les cartes ont changé de propriétaire, comme maintenant, alors le Maître des cartes doit les retransformer. Cependant, comme il y a eu une autre personne à avoir eu ces cartes, Sakura doit les transformer en cartes de Sakura. Ce qu'elle fait. Mais il y a une loi.  
  
-- Woé ? demanda Sakura.  
  
-- Et cette loi, la voici, poursuivit Anthony. Je peux vous la citer mots pour mots : " Si le Maître des cartes doit récupérer ces dernières, pour X raisons, il doit les retransformer. Mais pas comme elles étaient à l'époque où elles lui ont appartenu. Car alors, elles n'obéiront pas. A chaque fois que les cartes changeront de propriétaire, et/ou qu'elles reviendront à quelqu'un qui les a déjà possédé, elles devront être différentes de la dernière fois." (bref, faut que les cartes de Sakura soient différentes de celles qu'elle avait avant)  
  
Les autres restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes.  
  
-- Mais. . . en quelle honneur est-ce que Sakura doit retransformer ses cartes ? demanda Justin.  
  
-- Apparemment, c'est une preuve de respect pour l'ancien Maître des cartes. Ici, c'est Jason. Cela prouve que Sakura assume que ses cartes aient appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
-- Alors, c'est pour ça que Time n'a pas fonctionné, remarqua Lionel.  
  
-- Oui, mais. . . fit Tiffany. Contre la carte Fight, Sakura a utilisé la carte de la Boucle, qui elle, était sous la forme d'une ancienne carte de Sakura.  
  
-- Mais c'est vrai ça, s'exclama cette dernière. Tu as une explication, Anthony ?  
  
-- Oui. Comme tu es la plus grande magicienne ici-bas, une faveur t'a été accordée.  
  
-- Je comprends mieux maintenant, sourit Lionel.  
  
-- Mais. . . comment dois-je faire ? demanda la Maîtresse des cartes.  
  
-- Vu ton potentiel magique Sakura, je pense que tu peux le faire ici, devant nous. Tu trouveras comment faire, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
Sakura sortit alors ses cartes, et les mit à la suite, et dans l'ordre dans lequel elle les avaient attrapé, de la plus ancienne à la plus récente : The Love (qui est encore une carte de Jason), The Loop, The Time, The Jump, The Fight, The Silent, et The Return(l'amour, la boucle, le temps, le saut, le combat, le silence, le passé). Sakura ferma les yeux, puis posa sa main sur la carte de l'amour. Dès que ses doigts frôlèrent la carte, elle vit dans sa tête Lionel. Son amour. L'homme de sa vie. En même temps que Sakura était plongée dans ses pensées, les autres purent voir la carte briller sous ses doigts fins. Comme si elle l'avait vu, bien qu'elle avait les yeux toujours fermés, Sakura laissa glisser sa main vers la droite, pour la poser sur la seconde carte, celle de la Boucle, tandis que Love brillait toujours. Une fois que Sakura eut touché la carte, cette dernière se mit a briller comme Love, tandis que les souvenirs de Sakura sur cette carte lui revenaient en tête. Il se produisit la même chose avec les autres cartes, et bientôt, les 7 cartes brillaient d'un grand éclat blanc.  
  
Puis, tout d'un coup, la lumière disparut, laissant voir les nouvelles cartes de Sakura. (vous savez que normalement, il y a une bordure rose, puis un cadre rose pâle, et enfin, l'image de la carte dans un autre cadre, et tout ça, rose !) Les nouvelles cartes de sakura avaient la bordure rose, le premier cadre (en partant de l'extérieur), était blanc, tandis que l'étoile(en haut de la carte), la lune(à droite), le soleil (à gauche), la petite étoile (en bas), et le "ruban" où était marqué le nom de la carte (juste en-dessous de la petite étoile), étaient jaunes. Le nom de la carte était toujours en anglais, et celui de Sakura était marqué en Calligraphié. Mais deux choses étonnaient tout le monde (même Anthony !) : les couleurs des images des cartes étaient les mêmes que quand celles-ci étaient à leur forme originelle (comme par exemple Fight, sur la carte, on voyait ses cheveux blancs, et son costume bleu, Love était en rose, Loop en rouge, etc. . . ), et la deuxième chose, c'était que le fond du cadre dans lequel se trouvait l'image de la carte variait selon la couleur de cette dernière. Derrière Love, le fond était bleu ciel, derrière Loop, il était vert, derrière Time, il était jaune, derrière Jump, il était gris, derrière Fight, il était noir, derrière Silent, il était magenta, et derrière Return, il était bleu-vert.  
  
Au verso, la carte était presque comme avant : la grosse étoile au centre du cercle, le soleil et la lune sur les côtés de ce même cercle, et les 4 petites étoiles dans les coins de la carte étaient jaunes, tandis que le reste du cercle était rose, tout comme la bordure. Vous le devinez, le fond est blanc, comme au recto. Il y avait 4 petits cercles rouges en haut, en bas, à gauche et à droite du cercle, contenant des caractères chinois : c'étaient l'eau, le feu, le vent, et la terre. (pour ceux qui possèdent les mangas, avec les marque-pages des perso, c'est plus simple à comprendre)(parce que c'est plutôt compliqué comme explications, non ?)  
  
  
  
-- Wow ! Sakura, tes nouvelles cartes sont tout bonnement sublimes ! s'extasia Tiffany, qui s'était empressée de sortir son caméscope pour filmer le résultat.  
  
-- Ah, heu. . . fit Sakura, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de faire. Merci, Tiffany.  
  
Lionel la prit par les épaules, voyant que sa douce semblait prête à dormir.  
  
-- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ma belle ? lui dit-il doucement. On va se lever, et aller rejoindre les autres, comme ça tu vas pouvoir manger et reprendre des forces, et après, tu vas pouvoir dormir tout le temps qu'il te reste.  
  
-- D'accord. Je vais me lever, mais tu me tiendras, hein ?  
  
-- Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux que de soutenir une petite fleur de cerisier, fragile au vent qui pourrait l'emporter.  
  
-- Wow, c'était si mignon, le complimenta Sakura. Tu pourrais me faire d'autres phrases aussi belles ?  
  
-- Autant que tu voudras, mon ange.  
  
-- Merci, t'es super, mon loup !  
  
-- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu reprendrais goût à me donner des noms d'oiseaux, soupira Lionel.  
  
Sakura lui sourit tendrement, et accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Lionel. Celui-ci se leva, soulevant par la même occasion Sakura, qui, une fois debout, le lâcha. Pour ensuite se coller à son petit ami, en le prenant par la taille, tandis que celui-ci fit de même.  
  
Anthony ramassa les nouvelles cartes, et les mit avec précaution dans le livre. Mais il remarqua alors quelque chose par terre, et se précipita pour aller voir ce que c'était, et il resta fut surpris de voir. . . une clé magique. Alors comme ça, la clé du sceau avait elle aussi changé. Anthony était sûr qu'il s'agissait de la clé de Sakura, car la magie de cette dernière émanait de la clé. Anthony la regarda sous tous les angles : elle était constituée d'un mélange de soleil-lune multicolore qui entourait un c?ur et une étoile qui ne formait qu'un. Deux petites ailes blanches étaient sur les côtés du "cercle"(le soleil-lune). Le petit embout de la clé était multicolore lui aussi. La clé, dans l'ensemble, semblait être pleine de joie de vivre avec ses couleurs.  
  
Anthony la mit dans sa poche, et alla rejoindre les autres.  
  
  
  
Perchés sur un arbre, les deux silhouettes (que nous commençons à connaître) avaient observé toute le scène depuis que la cloche avait sonné.  
  
-- Plutôt douée, remarqua la jeune fille avec un sourire dont le rouge à lèvres brilla au soleil, l'ombre ne cachant que le haut de son visage.  
  
-- Moui. Et en plus, elle m'a vu, répondit l'homme qui semblait plutôt maussade.  
  
-- Elle t'a vu ? s'étonna la fille.  
  
-- Cette nuit. Dans son rêve.  
  
-- Ah. Parce qu'en plus, elle fait des rêves prémonitoires !  
  
Puis, elle se mit à rire doucement.  
  
-- Pourquoi tu ricanes ? fit l'homme d'une voix dure. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !  
  
-- Oh, c'est juste de penser qu'elle sait déjà ce que tu vas lui faire, alors que toi-même, tu n'en as aucune idée ! Ha ha ha !  
  
-- Oui. Elle est très forte. Elle a fait un rêve prémonitoire, changé 7 cartes d'un coup, et sa clé. Elle a de très grands pouvoirs.  
  
-- Oui. Mais elle tire aussi beaucoup de sa force de ses amis. Ca aussi, ça la rend puissante.  
  
-- Et c'est comme ça que je vais la détruire.  
  
-- Oh oh ! Mauvaise idée, mon bonhomme ! T'as vu avec son petit copain, ce que ça a donné ? D'ailleurs, cette nuit, ils se sont bien moqués de toi !  
  
-- Merci de m'encourager, ça fait toujours plaisir, lança l'homme ironiquement.  
  
-- Oh, ça va, te vexe pas ! Si Sakura a fait un rêve prémonitoire ) ton sujet, ça veut sûrement dire que tu vas trouver quelque chose. N'est-ce pas Jason ?  
  
Reviews, please !  
  
Bises Clairette 


	13. Chapitre 13

Anthony se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres, pour montrer à Sakura sa nouvelle clé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un tournant lorsque BOUM ! Il rentra en collision avec quelqu'un : c'était Coryza.  
  
-- Oh, excuse-moi, fit Anthony, je. . .  
  
-- Eh attends un peu, toi ! le coupa Coryza. T'es Clow Read, c'est ça ?  
  
Anthony fut étonné d'entendre ça, mais sourit finalement :  
  
-- Pas exactement. Je suis sa réincarnation pour tout te dire.  
  
-- Oh. Et bien réincarnation ou pas, j'te trouve très mignon !  
  
Puis elle s'en alla.  
  
-- Très mignon a-t-elle dit, répéta Anthony, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il reprit donc sa course, et trouva les autres qui étaient entrain d'engloutir le grand repas qu'avait préparé Sonia.  
  
-- Anthony, enfin te voilà ! s'exclama Ivan. Tu tombes à pic ! Figure-toi que Sandrine n'est pas d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'à l'origine, Adam et Ève étaient des Martiens qui avaient pris une apparence humaine, parce qu'ils savaient que Dieu les épiait, alors ils ne voulaient pas montrer leur peau verte, surtout qu'il paraîtrait que leurs yeux étaient au nombres de quatre, et même qu'ils sont jaunes rayés marrons, et . . .  
  
Il ne put finir sa tirade, son oreille souffrant le martyre depuis que Sandrine venait de la pincer.  
  
Anthony sourit, puis se tourna vers Sakura, qui était assise à côté de Lionel, et qui paraissait encore un peu fatiguée :  
  
-- Je crois que tu as oublié ceci, Sakura, fit-il en ouvrant sa main vers elle, lui faisant découvrir la clé.  
  
-- D'où ça sort ? demanda Sakura naïvement.  
  
-- Tu as tout simplement transformé ta clé sans t'en apercevoir, répondit Anthony. C'est donc ta nouvelle clé.  
  
-- Woé. . .  
  
-- Donc, tu devras prononcer une autre incantation, si c'est une nouvelle clé, lui fit remarquer Lionel, qui s'était penché par-dessus son épaule pour contempler la clé.  
  
-- C'est vrai, ça !s'exclama Sakura. Oh non. . . ça va encore demander du temps pour trouver.(soupir)  
  
-- Waw, Sakura, fit Tiffany avec son caméscope à l'oil, ta nouvelle clé est aussi belle que tes nouvelles cartes ! Avec du multicolore, je pourrais choisir beaucoup de couleurs pour faire des costumes qui soient assortis à ta clé ! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir de bonheur !  
  
-- Tiffany, fit Sakura, gênée, avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête, style manga. Tu exagères un peu, non ?  
  
-- Dis Sakura, fit alors Nadine, tu peux nous montrer comment tu fais de la magie ? Juste faire apparaître ton bâton ! S'il te plait !  
  
-- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt la magicienne.  
  
-- Il te faudrait peut-être savoir les incantations pour le faire, lui dit alors Stéphanie.  
  
Sakura fit alors la tête que l'on voit souvent dans l'animé, avec des ronds noirs pour faire les yeux, et des traits verticaux en haut de la tête.  
  
-- C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle, tu as raison.  
  
-- Bah, c'est pas grave, tu trouveras tôt ou tard, la consola Sonia avec un gentil sourire.  
  
-- Merci Sonia.  
  
-- De rien. En attendant, tu as encore l'air fatiguée. Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
  
-- Oui oui, s'empressa de répondre Sakura en hochant rapidement la tête de haut en bas.  
  
-- Tant mieux, alors.  
  
Mais Sonia se retint de dire que Sakura avait l'air plus triste que fatiguée.  
  
En effet, Sakura était plutôt triste : il ne leur restait plus qu'un week-end avant que Lionel et toute sa classe ne reparte à Hong Kong. Comme la semaine avait passé vite ! C'était vraiment injuste ! Mais en contrepartie. . . Il allait revenir pour un bon bout de temps ! Si ça c'était pas une preuve d'amour !   
  
Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé jusqu'à présent : lorsque Lionel serait reparti à Hong Kong, les cartes continueraient encore à se manifester ! Ce Jason était vraiment un abruti de première !  
  
  
  
  
  
La fin de la journée scolaire arriva, les élèves chinois retrouvèrent leurs correspondants japonais à la sortie du lycée, et tous rentraient chez eux.  
  
Sakura et Lionel étaient main dans la main, et parlaient de tout et de rien.  
  
-- Au fait, j'ai demandé à Anthony pourquoi Mlle Moreau n'est pas venu, l'autre soir pour parler des problèmes avec Jason, dit alors Sakura.  
  
-- Tiens, j'y pensais même plus à elle, remarqua Lionel en souriant. Elle m'était complètement sortie de la tête !  
  
Sakura sourit, puis reprit :  
  
-- Je n'avais à m'inquiéter, elle avait simplement une réunion avec des professeurs. . .  
  
-- Ah. . . fit-il.  
  
Puis il tilta :  
  
-- Tu t'inquiétais ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi ?  
  
-- Je ne sais pas moi, qu'elle ait cherché dans un livre pour en savoir plus et qu'elle ait découvert autre chose sur Jason, et qui pourrait nous nuire, et tout çà, quoi !  
  
-- Ouais ouais ouais.  
  
Après un instant de silence, il reprit :  
  
-- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Parce qu'à voir ta tête, on dirait que tu vas t'écrouler sur place !  
  
-- Non, t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !  
  
-- De rien, sinon à quoi peut te servir le plus beau gosse de la Terre ?  
  
-- N'importe quoi, soupira Sakura. Tiens au fait, je viens de me rappeler. . .  
  
Lionel lui coupa la parole :  
  
-- Ben dis donc, tu t'en rappelles beaucoup des choses, toi ! Deux fois en moins de cinq minutes ! Quel record !  
  
-- Et bien voyons comment tu vas réagir : Tiffany nous a invités à passer toute la journée de demain chez elle.  
  
-- Costumes ?  
  
-- Costumes, confirma Sakura. Et aussi gâteaux. . .  
  
-- Ce qui signifie Kéro, grommela Lionel avec des yeux qui n'étaient formés que par un point coupé par un trait (chacun).  
  
-- Exact. C'est pour ça qu'elle en a préparé plusieurs !  
  
-- Heureusement pour Justin, alors ! s'exclama Lionel avec un sourire. Entre gloutons. . .  
  
-- Et il mange quoi comme sortes de gâteau ? demanda Sakura.  
  
-- Pourquoi tu parles de gâteau ? Il n'y a pas que ça qu'il engouffre !  
  
-- De la concurrence pour Kéro, si j'ai bien suivi, fit Sakura en souriant.  
  
-- Tu as bien suivi, répondit Lionel.  
  
-- Je sais, je suis la meilleure ! s'amusa Sakura.  
  
-- Heum, heum ! toussota Lionel. Excusez-moi chère amie, mais il me semble que vous avez oublié que quelqu'un occupe une meilleure place que vous dans ce domaine, fit-il en prenant une expression de fierté.  
  
-- Oh, je sais qu'Anthony est très fort, fit Sakura, cassant Lionel par la même occasion. Mais quand même. . . je continue à croire que je serais en première position.  
  
-- Je te fais remarquer que je ne parlais pas d'Anthony, lui fit remarquer Lionel.  
  
-- Ah bon ? Tu parlais de qui alors ?  
  
-- De moi, espèce de petite idiote ! Rien qu'en ignorant ça, tu peux t'effacer de la liste des cinq cents premiers !  
  
Sakura lui tira la langue, étant bonne joueuse.  
  
-- Mmmhh, allez j'arrête, fit Lionel en lui prenant la taille par derrière, rien que pour que tu me fasses pas la tête !  
  
-- Trop gentil, répondit Sakura en fermant les yeux lorsque Lionel enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la Maîtresse des cartes.  
  
Il restèrent quelques instants comme ça, puis Lionel fit avancer sa tête, sa joue contre celle de Sakura, et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de cette dernière. Il les retira quelques secondes après, mais les laissa seulement à quelques centimètres de la peau de sa petite-amie, en continuant "d'avancer" sur le visage de Sakura.  
  
Sakura, quant à elle, tournait tout doucement la tête pour que les lèvres de Lionel rencontrent les siennes. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ils laissèrent leurs lèvres collées pour un instant, puis les retirèrent. Dix secondes plus tard, chacun entrouvrit la bouche pour que la langue de l'autre puisse s'y "aventurer". Prenant bien leur temps, ils avaient toutefois changé de position (sinon, j'vous dis pas le torticolis !) : ils étaient face à face, les bras de Sakura autour du cou de Lionel tandis que celui-ci lui avait mis un bras derrière la nuque.  
  
Il fallut bien plusieurs minutes avant que leur baiser ne prenne fin. Lorsqu'il prit fin, ils collèrent leur front en se regardant dans les yeux :  
  
-- Même sous cet angle-là, t'es belle, lui murmura Lionel tendrement.  
  
Sakura sourit en fermant les yeux, conservant ce compliment dans sa mémoire.  
  
-- T'es pas si mal non plus, tu sais, répondit-elle, tout aussi bas que lui.  
  
Lionel sourit à son tour, et la dévora du regard :le soleil se couchait, augmentant le nombre de reflets rouges dans ses cheveux, qui étaient si beaux, si doux, si soyeux, si parfumés. . . Ce même soleil faisait des coins sombres sur son visage, à cause de l'ombre. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Canon ! Une vraie bombe ! Lionel continua de dévisager son si charmant minois, avec ce soleil rouge qui se couchait, ne lui faisant aucune ombre sur le visage, et. . . Aucune ombre ?  
  
Là, y avait quelque chose qui clochait : Il n'y a même pas une minute, elle avait un visage normal, avec des reflets à cause du soleil, et des ombres à cause de la luminosité de celui-ci.  
  
Lionel sentit alors la main de Sakura se poser sur son visage (à lui).  
  
-- T. . . ton. . . tes. . . ombres. . . bégaya-t-elle. Elles. . . elles ont. . . dis. . . disparues !?  
  
Il ne rêvait pas : les siennes aussi avaient disparues. Ils échangèrent un coup d'?il, puis tournèrent le regard vers le sol : pas d'ombre, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ils regardèrent de l'autre côté, mais là aussi, boulette !  
  
Sakura regardait dans toutes les directions : pas une seule ombre alors que le soleil couchant devrait en faire pleins au contraire ! Bien sûr, c'était une carte de Jason(anciennement de Sakura et de Clow, mais bon). Ils s'en doutaient depuis un bout de temps maintenant, mais ils ne voulaient pas.  
  
Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'étrange : jusqu'à présent, les cartes s'étaient toujours mises par deux (petite exception pour la carte Fight). Alors cette fois, qui accompagnerait Shadow ? Chapitre 13, terminé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ? Dites-le moi à reviews, please ! Bises Clairette 


	14. Chapitre 14

-- Même si une autre carte se manifeste avec celle de l'ombre, commença Sakura, on peut toujours s'en occuper maintenant.  
  
-- Et comment ? demanda Lionel. Lorsque tu l'avais capturé, on avait allumé les lumières de l'école, mais là, y a que trois lampadaires qui se courent après.  
  
-- Je crois savoir comment, Lionel, lui répondit la jeune fille. Je peux déjà stopper le coucher du soleil avec la carte du temps, je le ferais revenir en arrière avec la carte du passé - ou en gardant celle du temps, puisqu'elle peut nous faire remonter de 24 heures -et là, nous pourrions capturer Shadow !  
  
-- Alors là, je t'arrête immédiatement, ma petite !  
  
-- Pourquoi ? C'est tout à fait logique ce que je viens de dire, non ?  
  
-- Premièrement, comment feras-tu pour invoquer ton nouveau sceptre ? Tu connais déjà la formule ?  
  
-- Oooooh non, fit Sakura, déçue. Je n'y avais plus pensé.  
  
-- Et deuxièmement, même si tu arrivais à trouver les invocations, il est hors de question que tu utilises deux cartes, même qu'une, alors que tu viens de les transformer ! Tu es trop fatiguée !  
  
-- Lionel. . . On ne peut tout de même pas laisser la carte en liberté.  
  
-- Je sais, mais alors trouve-moi une solution qui ne pourrait pas te faire le moindre mal, qui ne pourrait pas te fatiguer, et donc, qui est inconcevable pour le moment !  
  
-- T'es vraiment défaitiste !  
  
-- Meuh non, voyons. Tiens, si on avait des lampes de poches, on pourrait s'en occuper facilement. Mais faudrait en avoir un sacré paquet, je ne dis pas le contraire !  
  
Une goutte glissa le long de la tête de Sakura. Des lampes de poches pour capturer la carte de l'ombre ?  
  
-- Tiens, je vais appeler Kéro, peut-être qu'il aura une idée.  
  
-- Oui, t'as raison. Et dis-lui pour les lampes de poches !  
  
-- Lionel, arrête de faire l'idiot, le gronda gentiment Sakura.  
  
Elle composa le numéro de Kéro sur son portable argenté ( la mère de Tiffany lui en avait offert un nouveau) :  
  
DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
-- Allô Sakura ? fit-il, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde qui pourrait l'appeler mises à part Sakura et Tiffany. Qu'y a -t-il ?  
  
-- Kéro ! La carte de l'ombre se manifeste !  
  
-- Et ben alors pitchoune ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la capturer ?  
  
-- Mais je ne connais pas encore les incantations de ma nouvelle clé voyons !  
  
-- Quelle nouvelle clé ?  
  
-- Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant :  
  
Elle lui raconta alors la règle sur la re-transformation des cartes, la re-transformation de celles-ci, et la découverte de sa nouvelle clé.  
  
Kéro entendit alors la voix de Lionel en bruit de fond :  
  
-- Et blablabla, patati, patata, et gnégnégné. . . dit-il avec une voix sarcastique.  
  
-- Lionel tais-toi, fit Sakura en éloignant le combiné de son copain.  
  
-- Tais-toi, c'est la meilleure ! Le temps que vous ayez fini, il fera nuit noire !  
  
-- Mauvaise foi, fit-elle en lui tirant la langue gentiment.  
  
Elle reprit le combiné :  
  
-- Alors Kéro ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
-- Ben déjà, je vais vous rejoindre, et après on avisera.  
  
-- D'accord. On t'attend.  
  
Lionel, d'un geste rapide, prit le téléphone des mains de Sakura, et :  
  
-- Et prends des lampes de poches avec toi, peluche !  
  
Puis il raccrocha, avant de ricaner, et de se faire sermonner par sa petite amie.  
  
-- Naturellement, il fallait que tu lâches une de tes conneries ! Bon, rends-moi mon portable, il faut que j'appelle mon père. . .  
  
Lionel s'exécuta, tandis que les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer.  
  
  
  
Dominique se retira de la cuisine et décrocha le téléphone qui sonnait :  
  
-- Allô, Dominique Kinomoto à l'appareil.  
  
-- Salut Papa, c'est Sakura !  
  
-- Sakura ! Où es-tu ? Je commençais à me faire du soucis !  
  
-- Ne t'en fais pas Papa. On est sur le chemin du retour, et on va sans doute prendre un peu de retard ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
-- Très bien, mais dépêchez vous alors, parce que les nouilles sautées, ce n'est pas bon quand c'est trop froid !  
  
-- Quoi, t'as fait des nouilles sautées ? s'exclama Sakura. On va essayer d'être le moins en retard possible dans ce cas ! Allez, à tout à l'heure Papa !  
  
-- A tout à l'heure ma chérie.  
  
Tous deux raccrochèrent.  
  
  
  
Kéro ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura, et s'envola, après avoir sauvegardé sa partie, bien sûr !  
  
  
  
-- C'est vraiment quand il veut, fit Lionel.  
  
-- De toutes façons, que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ? On n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'attendre, je te signale !  
  
Lionel toussota, lui signifiant qu'ils pouvaient faire bien d'autres choses (vous comprenez lesquelles !) en attendant que Kéro arrive enfin.  
  
-- Après tout, t'as raison, lui dit Sakura avec un sourire, ayant compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. On était bien en train de faire quelque chose avant qu'on ne remarque la carte de l'ombre.  
  
-- Je suis là, fit aussitôt Lionel, prêt à recevoir sa récolte de bisous ( hé hé ).  
  
Sakura s'approcha de lui, prit sa tête dans ses mains, et lui fit une bise sur le bout du nez. Elle lui en fit ensuite sur les paupières, puis une bise sur les lèvres. Elle s'écarta un instant avec un sourire, puis vit Lionel sortir sa langue et l'agiter dans l'air. Elle sourit : il était vraiment impatient des fois ! Elle laissa alors glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de Lionel, pour finalement les mettre dans ses cheveux. Puis elle ferma les yeux, entrouvrit la bouche, et s'approcha doucement de son copain, faisant exprès de prendre son temps, pour l'énerver (si je puis dire).  
  
Lionel n'attendit quand même pas très longtemps pour glisser sa langue (qu'il avait laissé dehors) avec celle de Sakura (vous avez pas l'impression que Kéro est long à venir ?).  
  
Sakura fut la première à arrêter le baiser, parce qu'elle savait que si elle avait dû laisser Lionel le faire, ça ne se serait pas fini de sitôt ! Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas, mais bon, ils avaient plus urgent à faire. Et en plus, ils avaient encore toute la nuit ( ^ ! ^).  
  
-- Déjà fini ? s'étonna Lionel.  
  
Aussitôt, il ferma les yeux, et pencha la tête vers Sakura, la bouche en avant, pour se faire embrasser de nouveau.  
  
Celle-ci sourit, craquant depuis un moment, mais essaya de rester impassible :  
  
-- Non, Lionel, ce serait pas une bonne idée. En plus si Kéro arrivait et qu'il nous voyait. . .  
  
-- Mmmm'allez, on s'en fiche, il attendra, il a l'habitude, non ? Et d'abord, il est même pas foutu d'être à l'heure !  
  
-- Lionel. . .  
  
-- S'te plait, Saki ! Rien qu'un ! Un petit ! Un moyen ! Un gros !  
  
-- C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle. On dirait Kéro qui réclame à manger !  
  
-- Oui, mais pour lui, faut dépenser des ronds ! Pour moi, t'as rien à perdre !  
  
-- Si, ma dignité ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
  
-- Ah ! Très drôle ! Et bien tant pis pour toi, après tout, c'est toi qui rate quelque chose !  
  
-- Et toi ?  
  
-- Quoi moi ? De nous deux, c'est moi qu'embrasse le mieux, alors. . .   
  
-- C'est raté, le coup de la provocation !  
  
-- Qui te dit que je cherchais à te provoquer ?   
  
-- Ton envie d'un de mes supers bisous, peut-être, fit Sakura avec un petit sourire, en passant ses bras autour du cou du garçon.  
  
-- T'en as pas envie toi ?  
  
-- Il ne faut jamais abuser des bonnes choses, dit-elle en commençant à fermer les yeux et à s'abandonner.  
  
-- On n'en abuse, pas, on en profite, souffla Lionel en penchant sa tête sur le côté, les yeux presque clos.  
  
Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de sa petite amie, et l'attira contre lui, pour un nouveau baiser. De toutes façons, Sakura ne résistait pas tellement !  
  
  
  
Kéro tourna alors à l'angle d'une nouvelle rue. Si au moins ils lui avaient dit où ils étaient ! Mais non, au lieu de ça, le morveux s'était cru malin en balançant des conneries sur des lampes de poches !   
  
Kéro bifurqua et enfin, les trouva. . . en train de s'embrasser ! Grrrrrrrrr !!! Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arrêter de se bécoter ces deux- là ?  
  
Il fonça aussi vite qu'une flèche et gueula :  
  
-- QUAND EST-CE QUE VOUS ARRÊTEREZ BON SANG ? VOUS AUREZ PLUS DE SALIVE A LA FIN ! BEURK, VOUS ME DÉGOÛTEZ !  
  
Les deux amoureux se décollèrent.   
  
-- Ben quoi, t'arrivais pas, commença Lionel, on s'est un peu ennuyé, et finalement on a trouvé un passe-temps.  
  
-- Oh, arrêtez un peu tous les deux ! fit Sakura en sortant sa clé. Tiens Kéro, regarde !  
  
Kéro regarda, puis fut entouré d'une lumière dorée, et le cercle magique de Sakura apparut au sol. Kéro regardait fixement la clé, puis celle-ci se mit alors à léviter :  
  
-- Ô clé qui détient les pouvoirs astraux et sentimentaux, et la puissance blanche, apparais sous ta forme d'instrument, c'est moi Kérobéro, gardien de la Maîtresse des Cartes qui te l'ordonne ! Libère ta puissance !  
  
La clé se mit alors à tourbillonner, et le sceptre grandit : il était aussi grand que celui d'Anthony, et le mélange soleil-lune-étoile-coeur était plutôt grand, et les grands ailes blanches étaient éclatantes.  
  
-- Kéro ! s'exclama Sakura. Mais comment as-tu su ?  
  
-- Pas le temps, Sakura ! Ton idée d'utiliser la carte du temps n'est pas mauvaise, allez sers-t'en !  
  
-- Heu, d'accord, dit-elle, déroutée.  
  
Elle sortit alors Time, et la brandit en l'air, puis pointa son sceptre vers elle :  
  
-- Carte du temps, bloque le temps, et remonte le jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne soit pas encore couché, cria-t-elle. Time !  
  
La carte se mit alors au travail, et Sakura regarda les aiguilles de sa montre remonter de 3 heures.  
  
Le soleil était loin de se coucher maintenant. Tous trois s'étonnèrent alors de voir Shadow au milieu de la rue. La carte allait-elle les attaquer ? Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'elle donnait. La silhouette encapuchonnée s'avançait lentement vers eux. Arrivée à 10 mètres des chasseurs et du gardien, elle s'arrêta, et leva un peu la main, qui était sous se vêtements sombres. La petite bosse que l'on pouvait voir au niveau de sa main montrait que c'était son pouce que la silhouette levait, comme pour dire que c'était bien joué.  
  
Sakura brandit alors son sceptre :  
  
-- Reprends la forme qui est tienne, Carte de Jason !  
  
Un rectangle se forma au bout du sceptre, et la carte y entra. Lorsque la lumière disparut, la carte de Jason, alla dans la main de Sakura.  
  
Cette dernière fit alors appel encore une fois à Time :  
  
-- Ramène le temps comme il était avant que je ne t'appelle !  
  
Le temps passa alors à une grande vitesse, puis la carte retourna à sa forme normale, et Lionel se précipita sur Sakura :  
  
-- Ma pauvre, tu dois être exténuée, dit-il en la soutenant.  
  
-- Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. . .  
  
-- C'est ça oui.  
  
-- Je t'assure.  
  
-- Alors pitchoune, pas trop fatiguée ? demanda Kéro.  
  
-- Kéro ? commença Sakura. mais comment ça se fait que tu as su tout de suite les incantations ?  
  
-- Heu, ben, fit Kéro avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête. On peut dire que ça m'est venu comme ça, un coup de chance !  
  
Les deux chasseurs tombèrent à la renverse.  
  
-- N'empêche Sakura, lui dit Lionel, tu étais déjà fatiguée avant, c'était de la folie d'utiliser la magie !  
  
-- Ne t'en fais pas, une bonne nuit de sommeil, et ça ira mieux ! Je t'assure !  
  
-- Mouais.  
  
-- On ferait mieux de rentrer, fit Kéro, sinon ton père risque de s'inquiéter.  
  
-- Tu as raison Kéro, fit Sakura, qui se mettait déjà en route, soutenue par Lionel.  
  
En prenant de l'avance sur Kéro, les deux adolescents se mirent à parler :  
  
-- Elle a de drôles de coups de chance ta peluche, dit Lionel.  
  
-- Je crois qu'on va devoir encore demander à Anthony, soupira Sakura. Le pauvre ! Je me demande s'il n'en a pas marre de devoir nous donner toutes les solutions !  
  
-- Tant pis pour lui, c'est la vie, c'est comme ça !  
  
  
  
De son côté, Kéro ne s'était pas mis en route. Il était resté figé, immobile. Une ombre noire sortit alors de son corps, et s'éclipsa dans la nuit qui venait de s'installer.  
  
Kéro bougea enfin, secoua la tête, et se dépêcha de rattraper les deux amoureux.  
  
  
  
L'ombre noire arriva près de la grande silhouette, et disparut alors.  
  
-- Et bien on dirait que ça t'amuse, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Depuis quand tu aides tes ennemis ?  
  
-- Je trouve simplement que ça traîne trop. Alors je les aide. Comme ça, dès qu'elle aura toutes les cartes, il me suffira de les reprendre.  
  
-- Mon pauvre, que tu es bête ! Elle aura augmenté en pouvoirs depuis le temps !  
  
-- Je te signale que moi aussi, j'en ai des pouvoirs !  
  
-- Ouah, c'est bien, t'es un grand garçon, fit la fille, sarcastique.  
  
-- Tais-toi, imbécile ! Et voilà ! Vos commentaires, s'il vous plait ! Reviews, please ! Bises Clairette 


	15. Chapitre 15

Le lendemain, Sakura s'étirait paresseusement dans son lit, elle était réveillée, mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire d'ailleurs ! Elle se demandait par quelle méthode elle serait réveillée : méthode Kéro, lui gueuler dans les oreilles, sa tête orange à quelques centimètres de son visage, ou la méthode Lionel, un baiser pour être d'humeur de bon matin ? Sakura espérait franchement la seconde option.  
  
Elle fit apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, et, faisant comme si elle dormait, se tourna vers le côté pour s'y blottir contre Lionel... et se retrouva, blottie contre le matelas. D'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa : où avait-il pu passer ?  
  
Kéro, jusqu'à présent assis en tailleur sur le bureau de Sakura, fit apparaître un sourire narquois sur sa petite tête ronde :  
  
-- Prise en flagrant délit, Sakura !  
  
-- Kéro, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-- Je t'ai vu, tu faisais semblant de dormir pour que le morveux te réveille avec un de ses bisous baveux ! Beurk ! J'vois vraiment pas comment tu peux aimer ça !  
  
-- Kéro ! Au lieu de m'espionner, t'aurais pu me réveiller et me dire où est Lionel !  
  
-- Et après, tu vas faire semblant de dormir encore une fois, pour que ton prince charmant t'embrasse et te réveille, ironisa Kéro, les mains jointes sur le côté, la bouche en c?ur, et les paupières battant très vite, voulant imiter une jeune fille. Tu veux nous faire un remake de la Belle au Bois Dormant ? Mouahahahahahahahaha ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
-- Kéro ! s'énerva Sakura, les joues devenues rouges. Arrête un peu, et dis- moi où il est !  
  
-- C'est bon, ne t'emporte pas comme ça ! Il est allé prendre une douche. Il m'a même ordonné de ne pas te réveiller.  
  
-- Oui, il doit connaître ta façon délicate de réveiller les gens.  
  
-- Ah Ah Ah. Très drôle.  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et Lionel entra, faisant rougir Sakura. Il était en pantoufles, avec un pantalon. Il était torse nu, et s'essuyait encore les cheveux avec une serviette. Sakura ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait être aussi bien foutu (c'que j'aimerais en rencontrer un comme ça !) ! En fait, elle savait qu'il s'entraînait beaucoup, mais de là à être aussi musclé... Et pourtant ils avaient pris leur bain ensemble, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention(faut le faire !).  
  
-- Hé ho, Sakura ? appela le principal concerné en la voyant le regard perdu dans le vague, et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Sakura ?  
  
Celle-ci sortit brusquement de sa rêverie :  
  
-- Hein ? Heu, quoi ? Tu disais ?  
  
-- Je disais simplement que la douche était libre, tu peux y aller maintenant.  
  
-- Heu, oui. J'y vais.  
  
Elle se leva, prit son peignoir dans sa penderie, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la refermer derrière elle, elle se retourna, puis lança à l'adresse de Lionel :  
  
-- Pas mal les pectoraux !  
  
Elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la serviette que Lionel lui lança, mais sourit, bonne joueuse, en entendant Lionel lui crier .  
  
Chez Tiffany  
  
Devant le miroir, Justin mettait du gel sur sa mèche pour la faire tenir droite, tandis que Tiffany l'enlaçait tendrement par derrière.  
  
-- Eh ben , t'es encore endormie ? demanda-t-il amusé, en la voyant fermer les yeux.  
  
-- Non, mais je crois que comme Sakura va encore traîner au lit ce matin, on a un peu de temps devant nous...  
  
-- Mmmhh... Faire des folies, fit Justin avec un air sous-entendu.  
  
Tiffany rit un peu, puis lui sourit en hochant la tête :  
  
-- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? T'es d'accord ?  
  
-- J'arrive tout de suite, chantonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle en pivotant sur ses talons, tout en l'attrapant par la taille.  
  
-- Me voilà ! claironna Sakura en entrant dans la chambre.  
  
-- Et ben ! Pas trop tôt ! ironisa Lionel.  
  
-- Hey ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis toi !  
  
-- Mais je plaisantais, mon bouchon !  
  
-- Oh, fit Sakura en levant un sourcil, c'est toi qui me donne des noms d'oiseaux maintenant ?  
  
-- Faut bien que je me venge, sourit sadiquement Lionel.  
  
-- Ouh, j'ai peur !  
  
Dominique toqua alors à la porte :  
  
-- Les enfants, le petit déjeuner est prêt !  
  
-- (en ch?ur) on arrive tout de suite !  
  
Tous deux se levèrent, puis Lionel lança :  
  
-- Allez grosse vache ! Ta ration de foin !  
  
-- T'es même pas drôle, fit Sakura en le suivant dans les escaliers. Moi aussi je peux te donner des noms stupides !  
  
-- Oui, mais toi, tu m'en as déjà donné avant ! Et toc, fit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise, étant arrivé à la cuisine.  
  
Sakura prit une mine de chien battu :  
  
-- T'es pas gentil !  
  
-- Tu rigoles ! Je suis le plus sympa qui existe ! La preuve, qui c'est qui, une fois sorti, va te consoler avec les manières que tu aimes ?  
  
Sakura sourit tendrement, puis dit :  
  
-- Et combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?  
  
-- Mmmhh, le temps de trouver un endroit discret, et puis... Tes vêtements, j'espère qu'ils sont pas trop compliqués à enfiler.  
  
-- Quel rapport avec mes vêtements ?  
  
-- Ben, réfléchis un peu...  
  
-- . . . . . . . . . ? ? ? ? ? J'vois pas, dit-elle, même si elle avait des soupçons.  
  
-- D'accord, je te donne des indices : ce coin tranquille, ce sera vraiment à l'abri des regards. Deuxièmement, si je parle de tes vêtements en te disant qu'il faut pas qu'ils soient trop difficiles à remettre; ça veut dire que tu les aura enlevés entre-temps...  
  
-- Espèce de sal pervers ! s'indigna Sakura. Cochon ! T'as pas honte ?  
  
Lionel rit, puis lui dit :  
  
-- Arrête de t'énerver comme ça, tu m'excites ! C'est peut-être plus tôt que prévu que je vais perdre ma virilité !  
  
-- Beurk ! Espèce d'obsédé !  
  
-- Peuh, j'suis sûr que tu rêves de ça la nuit !  
  
-- Quoi ?  
  
Ils se levèrent alors pour sortir, et une fois dehors :  
  
-- Comment ça, j'en rêve la nuit ? fit Sakura.  
  
-- Tu crois que je t'entends pas marmonner dans ton sommeil, peut-être ? inventa-t-il.  
  
Il prit alors une voix de faussé :  
  
-- Oh, Lionel, mon chéri, mon amour, mon c?ur, quand est-ce qu'on le fera tous les deux ? Est-ce que tu vas partir sans me l'avoir fait ?  
  
-- Vraiment débile, fit Sakura, qui n'avait pas cru son interprétation (mais qui avait quand même viré au rouge lorsque Lionel a dit qu'elle marmonnait dans son sommeil). Allez viens, on y va. Pervers !  
  
Une fois chez Tiffany  
  
Tous quatre étaient dans la chambre de Tiffany, et celle-ci faisait essayer des tenues à sa meilleure amie. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas fait trop extravagant, car comme lui avait fait remarquer les autres, les tenues de chasseuse de cartes n'étaient connues que par peu de personnes, alors autant faire des créations que l'on peut porter dans la rue.  
  
Pour la première tenue, Sakura portait des baskets blanches, sans chaussettes, un pantacourt blanc avec plusieurs poches, une ceinture noire, un T-shirt sans manches beige-marron, et une casquette avec une visière très petite. Ses cheveux étaient lousses.(cette tenue est inspirée de celle que porte Jennifer Lopez dans son clip "Jenny from the block")  
  
Lionel avait sifflé d'admiration, et Justin avait complimenté Tiffany.  
  
Sakura essaya plusieurs tenues, puis ils décidèrent d'aller boire quelque chose à la terrasse d'un café, et Tiffany insista pour que Sakura remette la première tenue qu'elle avait essayé (la seule que je vous ai décrite). C'était pour voir quel effet ça faisait de la voir se balader comme ça dans la rue.  
  
Et bien dans la rue, tandis que les deux couples se promenaient main dans la main, beaucoup de garçons se retournaient pour voir Sakura (ceux qui étaient avec leur copine se prenaient alors des baffes par celles-ci). Chaque fois qu'un "célibataire"(assez jeune, hein, le célibataire !), Lionel le fixait avec un regard signifiant tout en faisant "non" de la tête pour les dissuader encore plus. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la terrasse d'un café ordinaire, et s'installèrent autour d'une table ronde.  
  
Soudain, ils entendirent :  
  
-- Eh, Thomas ! Regarde là-bas !  
  
Tous se retournèrent et virent le grand frère de Sakura se diriger vers eux avec ses rollers.  
  
-- Tu sais Sakura, fit alors Lionel, je sais que t'étais pas d'accord pour qu'on fasse des folies, mais de là à demander à ton frère de me surveiller...  
  
Sakura parvint à sourire : il avait de ces remarques à la con, parfois !  
  
Thomas s'approcha :  
  
-- Vous désirez ?  
  
-- Sirop de pomme pour moi, annonça Justin.  
  
-- Pour moi, framboise, déclara Tiffany.  
  
-- Heu moi, j'vais prendre pêche, fit Lionel (ça lui rappelle l'odeur des cheveux de Sakura **c'que c'est mignon!**)  
  
-- Et moi, fit la dernière personne (donc Sakura)... heu...  
  
-- Évidemment, le monstrueux Godzilla doit faire un choix, il ne doit pas tout boire pour alléger son énorme soif de monstre !  
  
-- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Vlan ! Coup de pied dans le tibia, qui fait rouler Thomas (ben oui, l'est sur ses rollers).  
  
-- ouille ouille ouille !  
  
-- Bon, je disais dons, ananas ! fit Sakura, très sereinement.  
  
-- On va essayer, mais je ne sais pas si ma jambe est encore en état de fonctionner après un coup de monstre dedans !  
  
-- Je vais le tuer, fulmina Sakura.  
  
Thomas s'éloigna, observant du coin de l'oil sa petite s?ur : cette tenue lui allait vraiment bien, et vu le nombre de garçons qui continuaient à la regarder, il n'était pas le seul à penser ça.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'oil à Lionel, et lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, il lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : ou quelque chose comme ça. Confiant, Thomas retourna au bar.  
  
A leur table, les quatre amis parlaient, ou plutôt, Lionel expliquait comment il ferait pour revenir à Tomoéda.  
  
-- C'est simple, fit-il. Je pense que dans trois semaines, je pourrais quitter la Chine. Au plus, un mois.  
  
Sakura lui fit un large sourire : qu'est-ce que ça serait bien ! Son petit ami qui viendrait s'installer près de chez elle ! Plus tard, ils emménageraient dans le même appartement, puis ils auraient une maison, avec une famille, et tout ça... Le bonheur...  
  
-- Allô Sakura ici la Terre !  
  
Sakura sortit de sa rêverie(ça 2 fois en 1 journée) et rougit, voyant que toute la tablé la regardait avec inquiétude.  
  
-- Heu, c'est rien, j'étais ailleurs !  
  
Soudain, on entendit une femme crier, puis un bruit de chaise qui tombe, tandis que la femme continuait de crier. Tout le monde dans le café, sur la terrasse et des passants, se retournèrent : une femme qui devait être enceinte de 9 mois, était tombée de sa chaise, et criait, la main cramponnée sur sa robe, au niveau du ventre.  
  
-- Vite ! Il faut prévenir une ambulance ! fit alors un passant. Cette femme est entrain d'accoucher ! (comme si on l'avait pas remarqué)  
  
Les serveurs accoururent alors et essayèrent de faire s'allonger la femme pour qu'elle trouve une position confortable.  
  
-- Du calme Madame, l'ambulance va arriver, disaient-ils, en essayant de la réconforter.  
  
-- S...S'il vous plait... Haaaaa !(cri de douleur)App... Appelez... mon mari... au...  
  
Elle leur donna le numéro, haletante, et le serveur qui était sur son côté se dirigea vers le téléphone.  
  
-- Lionel, fit alors Sakura, va le remplacer !  
  
-- Qui ça, moi ?  
  
-- Oui toi, allez !  
  
-- C'est le pompon ça ! fit-il alors que Sakura le poussait vers la femme.  
  
Soudain, la femme cria encore plus fort : là, ça commençait.  
  
Un des serveurs fila quelque secondes vers le bar, puis revint avec une paire de ciseaux, et découpa l'énorme culotte.  
  
-- F... Faites quelque chose... Il arrive...haletait la femme.  
  
Tous les serveurs tournèrent leur regard vers Thomas, et l'un d'eux le poussa même devant les jambes écartées de la femme.  
  
Celle-ci cria encore.  
  
-- On voit un bout de la tête, fit alors Thomas. Ah, y a le reste qui suit. Beurk ! marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
Il dut alors mettre les mains pour tenir le bébé qui continuait peu à peu de sortir. La femme cria alors encore une fois, et aggripa les cheveux de Lionel. Ce dernier dut mettre son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas hurler lui aussi. Il priait le ciel pour que le bébé sorte le plus vite possible, elle le lâcherait enfin !  
  
Enfin, on entendit des pleurs. Des pleurs de nouveau né.  
  
On entendit la foule, émue, qui félicitait les serveurs (en particulier Thomas).  
  
Le serveur qui avait les ciseaux s'en servit pour couper le cordon ombilical, et la femme se redressa alors, épuisée, mais ravie de voir son fils.(oui, c'est un garçon)Et Lionel fut soulagé qu'elle l'ait enfin lâché !  
  
D'ailleurs, une fois que l'ambulance arriva (l'est aussi rapide que Kéro !), Lionel retourna bien vite vers Sakura et les autres.  
  
Une fois que le calme se ré-installa, nos quatre amis étaient à leur table, devant leur jus de fruits, discutant de cet évènement. Du moins, Sakura et Tiffany en parlaient avec adoration, mais Justin et Lionel, eux n'étaient pas aussi enthousiastes :  
  
-- Waw, fit Tiffany, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon ! Ah, Sakura, attends un peu que tu accouches toi aussi de tes enfants, j'en ferais des vidéos sublimes !  
  
-- Oh, doucement, intervint Lionel, qui se massait encore la tête. On n'y est pas encore aux enfants, on va y réfléchir avant !  
  
Sakura rit doucement :  
  
-- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais pas aussi mal !  
  
-- En tout cas, fit Tiffany, ça n'a pas l'air d'être aussi au goût de Ju- Ju.  
  
Le principal concerné parvint à sourire de son surnom, puis :  
  
-- Bah, qu'est-ce que c'était déguelasse ! En plus, il était tout fripé !  
  
Tiffany fit son habituel sourire gentil :  
  
-- Et moi alors, quand j'accoucherais de tes enfants, c'est toi qui les fera venir au monde !  
  
-- Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, là !  
  
-- Non, non, tu as très bien entendu.  
  
-- Non, Tiff, non ! Y a des types qui font ça à la maternité !  
  
-- On appelle ça des internes, lui répondit Tiffany.  
  
-- Ah bon, c'est plus un métier, c'est une vocation ? demanda-t-il, tandis que Sakura et Lionel se mettaient à ricaner, ainsi que Tiffany.  
  
Celle-ci continua :  
  
-- Il vérifient si le col de l'utérus est ouvert, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
-- Ah merde. C'est normal ça comme couleur ? (est ouvert = tout vert)  
  
Sakura et Lionel s'affalèrent sur la table, morts de rire.  
  
-- Ah ! Est ouvert ! fit Justin. J'avais pas compris.  
  
Puis il tilta :  
  
-- Mais il va mettre ses doigts dans ma femme ! s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il s'adressait à un public invisible.  
  
-- Et il parait que neuf doigts, c'est bon ! s'amusa Tiffany.  
  
-- En plus il va y mettre les deux mains !  
  
-- Alors, ça te suffit pour te convaincre de mettre mes enfants au monde ?  
  
-- Non. J'ai une bien meilleure idée !  
  
-- Ah oui, laquelle ? demanda Tiffany, curieuse.  
  
-- On en aura pas ! Comme ça, c'est réglé !  
  
-- Oh, si ! S'il te plait !  
  
-- NON !  
  
-- Et nous ? demanda Sakura à l'intention de Lionel.  
  
-- Et bien, si tu veux me rendre chauve, c'est parfaitement bien parti !  
  
-- Et bien, ce sera à toi de voir, mon loup ! Mais tu serais pas contre en avoir, hein ?  
  
-- Offff, tu sais, les enfants, ils hurlent, ils foutent le bordel, ils coûtent cher...ils puent ! Surtout les bébés.  
  
-- Oui, mais comme t'es un amour, tu seras sûrement très patient, et de toutes façons, c'est toi qui arrêtes pas depuis ce matin pour qu'on fasse quelque chose au pieu...  
  
-- Commencerais-tu à céder ?  
  
-- Ca se pourrait bien...  
  
Sakura s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa tendrement, tandis que Tiffany et Justin se houspillaient toujours.  
  
Bien sûr, les baisers entre Sakura et Lionel n'étaient pas les plus courts, et l'autre couple attendait depuis longtemps que ça finisse. Caméscope au poing, Tiffany filmait avec ravissement cette scène, tandis que Justin regardait Lionel avec un sourire. Il avait vraiment changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sakura.  
  
La journée se poursuivit, et la nuit tombée, les deux couples décidèrent d'aller admirer les étoiles. Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller sur une petite butte, et s'enveloppèrent dans des couvertures qu'ils avaient apportées(une par couple). Il faisait vraiment bon, tout semblait parfait.  
  
Soudain, des boules lumineuses apparurent un peu partout : c'était certainement Glow, la lueur. Mais cette fois, les boules n'étaient pas que jaunes : il y en avait des rouges, des bleues, des vertes, des roses, des turquoises, des violettes, et des oranges.  
  
-- Waw, c'est magnifique, souffla Sakura.  
  
-- Entièrement d'accord avec toi mon ange, lui répondit Lionel en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sakura.  
  
Sachant que Glow était pacifique, ils préférèrent attendre avant de la capturer, souhaitant d'abord profiter de ce moment magique.  
  
Lorsqu'il fit trop froid, Sakura se résigna à se décoller de Lionel, et sortit sa clé :  
  
-- Ô clé qui détient les pouvoirs astraux , sentimentaux, et la puissance blanche, apparais sous ta forme d'instrument, c'est moi, Sakura, Maîtresse des Cartes, qui te l'ordonne ! Libère ta puissance !  
  
La clé se transforma en sceptre, et Sakura cria :  
  
-- Retourne à ta forme originelle, carte de la Lueur ! C'est moi, Sakura ton nouveau maître, qui te l'ordonne !  
  
La petite fée arriva alors, et sourit à sa maîtresse, heureuse que son action lui ait plu. La carte se matérialisa au bout du sceptre, et redevint une carte de Jason.  
  
-- Je ne me sens pas fatiguée, Lionel, je vais donc transformer la carte de l'ombre, et celle de la lueur en même temps.  
  
Elle leva encore une fois son sceptre, et lança les deux cartes en l'air en criant :  
  
-- Cartes de Jason, par le pouvoir qui m'a été donné, je vous l'ordonne, transformez-vous ! C'est moi, Sakura, votre nouveau maître qui vous l'ordonne !  
  
Les cartes se transformèrent, et atterrirent dans la main de Sakura : Glow avait sa couleur normale (forme originelle), et était sur un fond dégradé (sans doute à cause des différentes couleurs de ses boules lumineuses).  
  
Shadow quant à elle, était sur un fond gris-bleu.  
  
-- Waw, Sakura ! s'exclama Tiffany en sortant immédiatement son caméscope. C'est ton nouveau sceptre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !  
  
Deux silhouettes (qu'on connaît bien maintenant) se trouvent sur une branche d'arbre(pour 1 fois qu'c'est pas sur un toit ) :  
  
-- Elle est plutôt forte, fit l'homme (appelons-le Jason, puisqu'on sait que c'est lui*chapitre 12*).  
  
-- Bof. Glow est une carte pacifique. C'est un jeu d'enfant.  
  
-- Oui, mais elle a confiance parce que ses amis sont auprès d'elle. Plus d'amis, plus d'espoir. Plus d'espoir, plus de cartes !  
  
-- Moui, pas mal trouvé.  
  
La jeune fille se leva alors, et passant par derrière Jason, lui massa sensuellement le cou.  
  
-- Et si on rentrait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Je commence à avoir froid.  
  
-- Tu as raison, allons-y.  
  
Jason se leva à son tour, et sortit une carte qu'on ne peut pas voir à cause de l'obscurité.  
  
En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent devant une maison ordinaire, et y entrèrent (z'allaient pas rester dehors). Jason se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier, et se retrouva habillé normalement, c'est à dire, jean et chandail.  
  
Il monta les escaliers, et alla dans sa chambre. Sur son grand lit, il vit la jeune fille(celle qui l'accompagne tout le temps, hein ! D'ailleurs, ça m'énerve de l'appeler "la jeune fille", alors on va l'appeler par son nom de famille, c'est à dire Soumikiya).  
  
Celle-ci avait revêtu une simple chemise de nuit très fine, et assez transparente. Elle était allongée sur le lit.  
  
Jason, se mit alors sur elle et commença à l'embrasser, tandis que celle-ci lui déboutonnait le pantalon. Jason lui retira doucement sa chemise de nuit, et le reste de cette soirée se déroula assez bien (n'est- ce pas !).  
  
Alors ? Jason commence à vous paraître sympathique ? Ou le jugez-vous comme un gros pervers ? Reviews, please ! Bises Clairette 


	16. Chapitre 16

Sakura grogna : c'était déjà l'heure de se lever ! Non ! Et pourtant il le fallait... -- Allez Sakura, réveille-toi, fit la voix de Lionel juste dans le creux de son oreille. -- Mmmhh, non, grommela-t-elle, pas maintenant... -- Je te signale quand même qu'il est 10 h, ma puce.  
Sakura se redressa, mal éveillée, ronchonnante. -- C'est pas vrai, j'ai dormi aussi longtemps ? -- J'en étais à me demander si tu ne le faisais pas exprès, répondit Lionel. Ca va faire plus d'un quart d'heure que j'essaie de te réveiller. De quoi tu rêvais pour que ce soit captivant à ce point ? -- Attends que je me souvienne, dit Sakura en se tapotant la tempe de l'index. Au début de la nuit, je rêvais à notre mariage...  
Lionel eut une goutte qui glissa le long de sa tête. -- ... mais après, je crois que j'ai fait un rêve sur Jason, termina-t- elle. Je crois que c'était celui que j'avais fait la dernière fois. -- Celui où tu te souvenais de rien ? -- Oui. -- Bizarre, ton truc. On pourra toujours demander des explications à la peluche. -- Lionel, tu sembles oublier que Kéro est resté chez Tiffany. -- C'est vrai, tu as raison. ~~*** Flash back ***~~   
Les trois amis étaient dans la chambre de Tiffany, Sakura était en train d'essayer une petite robe d'été bleue turquoise avec des petites fleurs de cerisiers (étonnant, non ?) sur les bretelles. Elle avait une petite veste blanche par-dessus, et des chaussures simples, vertes.  
Lionel avait encore une fois sifflé, comme à chaque tenue que Sakura essayait, et Justin la regardait, en louchant parfois vers les parts de gâteaux pour vérifier que Kéro ne mangeait pas tout.  
Ensuite, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un jus de fruit (bon, j'vais pas tout vous raconter, z'êtes déjà au courant).  
Après avoir capturé la carte Glow (la lueur), Sakura avait soupiré : -- Oh non, il se fait tard, et je dois repasser chez toi pour reprendre Kéro, Tiffany. En plus, il va falloir que je me re-change. -- Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, fit Tiffany avec son habituel sourire confiant. Si tu veux bien, Kéro restera dormir à la maison, ce soir. Et pour la tenue, je te rapporterai tes vêtements demain, garde celle-ci, je te l'offre. -- Mais Tiffany, je ne peux pas accepter... -- Mais si mais si tu peux, allez, maintenant à demain ma grande !  
Et Tiffany la laissa plantée là. ~~*** Fin flash back ***~~ -- Pauvre Tiffany, soupira Lionel. Elle aura intérêt à se lever la première si elle veut trouver un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, parce qu'avec Justin et Kéro dans la même maison -même si c'est une grande maison- elle est mal barrée ! -- Tu dramatises tout mon poussin, lui sourit Sakura.  
On toqua alors à la porte : -- Le et le petit monstre, le petit déjeuner est prêt ! -- Quoi ? s'énerva Sakura. Tu nous écoutais à travers la porte (ben oui il a pas appelé Lionel poussin par hasard) ! Thomas ! -- Bah, t'énerve pas comme ça, Godzilla, ou tout Tomoéda risque de s'effondrer avec tes hurlements ! -- Grrrrrrrrrrr !!!!! Thomas, retourne à la cuisine et fiche-nous la paix ! -- C'est fou ce que c'est terrible quand ça s'énerve, les monstres... remarqua Thomas pour lui-même, mais en le disant assez fort pour que Sakura l'entende. -- Thomas, DÉGAGE !  
On entendit Thomas rire, puis descendre les escaliers. -- Grrrrrr, il changera jamais, marmonna Sakura. -- Allons calme-toi. Tu vas pas te mettre de mauvaise humeur pour notre dernière journée ensemble, non ?  
Sakura baissa alors la tête, un voile devant ses yeux (c'est une image, hein !). -- Heu, désolé, essaya-t-il de se rattraper, j'ai mal formulé ma phrase, mais ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que... enfin... tu comprends quoi ! ( et vous ?) -- Oui, mais... Oh, de toutes façons, qu'on le dise ou qu'on le dise pas, c'est la même chose !  
Elle releva la tête, et fit un sourire : -- Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, dans un mois maximum tu seras de retour.  
Lionel sourit tendrement, et s'approcha de Sakura pour l'embrasser. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie, et la colla à lui. Sakura approfondit d'elle-même le baiser, heureuse qu'il l'ait comprise.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Thomas, sur le seuil, les observait avec des yeux flamboyants : -- Ca va faire 1 heure que je vous appelle. Et vous, évidemment, il a fallu que vous baviez dans la bouche de l'autre !  
Sakura et Lionel firent alors une grimace devant la définition de leurs baisers de Thomas. -- Thomas, tu es très gentil, mais comme tu le vois, en s'en sort très bien, alors bon vent ! fit Sakura en essayant de rester calme. -- En clair, ça veut dire casse-toi, répliqua Lionel qui n'avait pas la même patience que Sakura.  
Des éclairs plus gros que d'habitude sortirent des yeux de Thomas pour se diriger vers Lionel. -- Peut-être maintenant, mais sois certain que je suis impatient d'être à ce soir, car celui qui se cassera, ce sera toi, sale morveux ! -- THOMAS ! T'es vraiment con ! pesta alors Sakura, les larmes aux yeux. Merci de me rappeler que Lionel va repartir à Hong Kong, à des centaines de kilomètres de distance, ça fait vraiment chaud au c?ur !  
Puis elle se mit à sangloter sur le torse de Lionel. -- Bravo, c'est malin, fit celui-ci à l'adresse de Thomas, en redressant son étreinte sur Sakura.  
L'aîné tourna alors les talons, et redescendit à la cuisine, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura releva la tête, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres, ses larmes déjà sèches.  
Lionel lui mit une main sous le menton pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui, et planta la sienne à deux centimètres de celle de Sakura. -- Tu es une formidable actrice ma chérie, lui dit-il, accentuant le petit sourire de sa petite amie. -- Je suis sûre qu'il était honteux lorsqu'il est sorti... -- Sans doute, répondit doucement Lionel avant de lui capturer les lèvres dans un baiser. Je t'aime. -- J'espère bien, dit Sakura d'une voix mielleuse. On ferait bien d'aller déjeuner ou sinon Thomas va oublier très vite sa culpabilité, et remonter. -- Tu as raison, allons-y.  
Ils descendirent, mais s'arrêtèrent un peu avant la porte de la cuisine. -- Prête pour le grand numéro ? demanda Lionel. -- Oui, juste une seconde.  
Elle ferma les yeux, et pensa à des choses très tristes, et rouvrit les yeux, maintenant débordants de larmes. -- A te voir comme ça, j'aurais vraiment envie de te consoler, lui confia Lionel.  
Sakura sourit, puis essaya de pleurer plus, et enfin, elle essuya ses larmes. Elle se regarda dans un miroir, et se découvrit, les yeux rouges, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait pleuré pendant un bout de temps. Elle sourit de nouveau, fière du résultat. -- C'est bon, on peut y aller, fit-elle. -- Alors c'est parti.  
Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, main dans la main, Lionel regardant d'un air inquiet Sakura, qui reniflait, et essuyait ses yeux, la tête basse.  
Thomas, qui essuyait la vaisselle, tourna aussitôt la tête. Lionel lui lança un regard de la mort qui tue, puis reporta un regard triste sur sa pauvre petite copine abattue. Tous deux s'assirent, et pour accentuer leur scène, Lionel posa une main compatissante sur celle de Sakura. Celle-ci essaya d'esquisser un sourire, puis rabaissa la tête. Lionel fit mine de soupirer, et Thomas, penaud, leur apporta leur déjeuner sans un mot, puis sortit de la pièce. Le couple entendit alors : -- Je fais des heures supplémentaires, je vais bosser !  
Puis on entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et quelques secondes après que Thomas ait enfilé ses chaussures, se refermer.  
Heures supplémentaires... Mensonge. C'était un prétexte pour se barrer. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et d'en parler à quelqu'un... Maintenant que Mathieu était revenu, pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ? C'était son meilleur ami après tout, il comprendrait.   
Dans la cuisine des KINOMOTO, le petit couple avait éclaté de rire après que Thomas soit parti. -- La tronche qu'il tirait ! s'exclama Sakura, un grand sourire sur son visage si triste quelques instants avant. -- Tu l'as dit ! On aurait pu croire qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire fusiller ! -- Je me demandais quand même si tu n'en faisais pas un peu trop; Lionel, fit Sakura. Vu comme tu te comportais, on aurait dit qu'on venait de nous annoncer la mort de quelqu'un !  
Lionel éclata de rire à cette remarque. Puis il prit ses baguettes : -- Bon, faisons honneur à ce "déjeuner d'excuse" ! rit-il. -- Oui, ça a l'air succulent, on devrait le faire tourner en bourrique plus souvent ! approuva Sakura en prenant elle aussi ses baguettes. A toi l'honneur, mon bébé. -- D'accord maman, fit Lionel en entrant dans son jeu.  
Il prit un peu de ce que contenait son assiette, et le porta à sa bouche. Et recracha tout une seconde plus tard. -- Pouah ! Beurk ! Le salaud ! -- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lionel ? demanda Sakura, surprise et inquiète. -- Bah, Teuh, pouah ! Y a trois tonnes de sucre sur ce bidule, c'est immangeable ! Ton frère est un vrai salaud !  
Sakura sourit : -- Il n'a pas du apprécier tes supers regards qui tuent. Je dois admettre que je ne savais pas qu'il cachait aussi bien son jeu.  
Lionel s'essuyait la bouche avec une serviette lorsque Sakura recracha elle aussi sa bouchée. -- Beurk ! C'est dégueulasse !  
Lionel éclata alors de rire, se moquant bien de Sakura. -- Ben dis donc, il t'a pas loupée toi non plus ! -- Ouais, sauf que moi c'est du sel ! pouah ! C'est pire ! -- T'as qu'à le donner à Kéro, il le mangera lui. -- Lionel ! -- Ben quoi, c'est vrai.  
Sakura soupira, puis repoussa son assiette. Soit Thomas était bigleux comme pas deux, soit il avait remarqué leur petit jeu. Ou alors... Non. Impossible. -- A quoi tu penses Sakura ? -- Je me demandais, qui, à part Thomas, pouvait avoir fait ce sale coup. -- Personne, répondit aussitôt Lionel. -- En fait, je pensais à la carte du Sucre. -- Logique, mais que dans un sens. Personnellement, je ne connais aucune carte du Sel. -- Moi non plus soupira Sakura. Mais attends, tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Anthony ? -- Heu, il a dit plusieurs choses, non ? -- Et une de ces choses, c'est que Jason a créé d'autres cartes. pourquoi pas celle du Sel ?  
Un petit rire enfantin se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent alors la tête, et découvrirent la carte du Sucre, avec son petit sourire gentil, et à côté, la carte du Sel. Elle avait des très grands yeux oranges, des cheveux raides rose-blanc et parsemés de cristaux blancs. Sa petite robe blanche était sans manches, et s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux en partant en flammèches. Elle avait une petite couronne sur la tête, blanche aussi, qui comportait des pics qui arrivaient tous à la même hauteur. -- Alors j'avais raison, la carte du Sel a bien été créée, fit Sakura en fixant la petite fée qui souriait mesquinement. -- La carte du Sel, fit Lionel, les yeux tracés seulement avec un trait qui barre un point. Y a pas encore le Poivre et la Moutarde ? On aurait la totale.  
Sakura ne releva pas et sortit son collier : -- Ô clé qui détient les pouvoirs astraux, sentimentaux et la puissance blanche, apparais sous ta forme d'instrument, c'est moi, Sakura, Maîtresses des Cartes, qui te l'ordonne ! Libère ta puissance !  
Le sceptre apparut, et Sakura reprit : -- Carte du Sucre, retourne sur-le-champ à ta forme originelle, et transforme-toi, c'est moi, Sakura, ton nouveau Maître qui te l'ordonne ! Carte du Sucre !  
La carte rentra docilement dans la rectangle lumineux qui s'était formé au bout du sceptre. Puis la lumière s'éteignit, laissant voir que la carte était sur un fond vert forêt. -- Bon, à l'autre maintenant, fit Sakura. Oh non !  
Oh non, en effet. La carte étant créée par Jason, elle n'avait pas eu Sakura comme maîtresse, et donc, n'était pas aussi docile que les autres. D'ailleurs la carte s'était amusée à saler toute la cuisine pendant que Sakura était entrain de transformer la carte du Sucre. Cette dernière se tourna vers Lionel. Lionel d'ailleurs, était couvert de sel. Sur sa tête, un petit tas de sel était en équilibre, tandis que la carte rigolait innocemment. -- Arrrgghhhh !   
Lionel secoua alors vivement la tête, tel un chien qui ressortait d'une baignade dans un lac pour se sécher. -- Hey ! Fais gaffe ! s'écria Sakura qui se recevait une bonne partie du sel. -- Navré, fit Lionel avec un sourire lorsqu'il eut fini. -- C'est rien, mais regarde l'état de la cuisine ! Oh la la, si mon père voit ça ! -- Au fait, où il est ton père ? -- Il devait parler avec la mère de Tiffany, elle l'a appelé hier pour lui demander de passer chez elle. -- OK, mais en attendant, s'il rentre plus tôt que prévu, on est mal ! -- Et en plus Thomas ! Imagine que finalement, il n'aille pas travailler, et qu'il revienne ici ! -- Mais il est au courant pour les cartes ! -- Oui, mais quand il verra le désastre, je vais y passer moi !  
Sakura secoua vivement la tête, quand soudain, il y eut comme un bruit de pétard, puis quelque chose toucha la table de la cuisine.  
Tous deux se penchèrent pour voir un petit trou fait dans le bois de la table. -- Lionel, ne me dis pas que... fit Sakura, qui ne voulait pas finir sa phrase. -- D'accord, je ne te le dirai pas.  
Les deux se retournèrent en même temps, sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient voir : et ils avaient raison. la carte de la Chasse se tenait derrière eux, flottant dans les airs, et vu son regard, elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de se rendre gentiment comme les autres.  
En criant, les deux adolescents partirent de la cuisine en courant, constatant au passage que la carte du Sel n'avait pas chômé pendant leur discussion. Tout était recouvert de blanc, on se serait cru en hiver. Ils montèrent vers la chambre en trombe, évitant de justesse les attaques de la carte.  
Une fois arrivés, ils fermèrent la porte à clé, et s'adossèrent à la porte en soufflant assez fort.  
Kéro vola jusqu'à eux : -- Sakura, j'ai senti des présences magiques, alors je suis parti de chez Tiffany, mais je devais attendre que tu remontes, étant donné que ton frère... -- Kéro, on est déjà au courant, le coupa Sakura. On a réussi à capturer la carte du Sucre, mais Jason a créé celle du Sel, et la carte de la Chasse est venu nous rendre une petite visite ! -- Quoi ? Mais ta maison va être complètement ravagée ! -- Merci Kéro, j'en suis bien consciente. -- Nous n'avons qu'à aller trouver Yué, lui, il pourra nous aider. proposa alors Kéro. -- Bonne idée, approuva Sakura. Passons par la fenêtre !  
Lionel alla vers celle-ci, et l'ouvrit. Les deux autres furent surpris de le voir ouvrir de grands yeux : -- Heu dis-moi Sakura, t'as combien d'arbres devant ta chambre d'habitude ? -- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant pour avoir la réponse sous se yeux. Oh !  
Habituellement, il n'y avait qu'un arbre devant sa fenêtre, mais là, y en avait un plus gros à côté de celui qu'elle connaissait. -- On dirait que la carte de l'Arbre a aussi envie de se faire remarquer, fit Kéro qui les avait rejoints. -- Au moins, elle est pacifique, c'est déjà ça, sourit Sakura avec soulagement.  
Elle monta sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et réussit à atteindre une branche. Lionel fit de même tandis que Kéro n'avait qu'à voleter pour les rejoindre.  
Ils allèrent sur un endroit de l'arbre assez grand (assez pour y construire une cabane), et s'y assirent quelques instants histoire de souffler un peu, mais... -- Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? ! s'exclama Lionel.  
Une pluie venait de leur tomber dessus, et pas des moindres. -- C'est vrai que la carte de l'Arbre et de la Pluie sont presque indissociables, elles sont toujours ensemble, fit Kéro en regardant avec un sourire mesquin toute le pluie tomber sur la tête de Lionel. -- Mais pourquoi les cartes se manifestent-elles toutes en même temps ? s'écria Sakura. -- J'en sais rien, t'as qu'à leur demander. -- Kéro ! Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! -- Aaaaaaaarrrgggggghhhhh ! ! ! ! ! -- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive, morveux ?  
Sakura regarda elle aussi derrière Kéro : une multitude de fleurs poussaient sur la branche devant laquelle se trouvait Kéro. Le visage rond de ce dernier se crispa d'ailleurs, car les innombrables fleurs apparaissaient de partout sur l'arbre (même dans la chemise de Lionel, qui d'ailleurs, est toujours sous la flotte !). -- Ah, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Kéro. La carte des Fleurs s'y met elle aussi ! -- C'est le pompon ça ! grogna Lionel. -- Au fait Lionel, fit Sakura en clignant des yeux, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te retires pas de sous la pluie ? -- Parce qu'elle est sur tout l'arbre, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Donc, que je me bouge ou non, c'est kif-kif.  
Sakura constata ENFIN que la pluie lui tombait dessus à elle aussi. Elle leva les yeux lorsque... BBBBRRRRROOOOOOMMMMMM ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Un violent coup de tonnerre se fit entendre ! -- Rrrrhhhaaaa ! ! ! ! C'est pas vrai ! hurla Kéro. Si jamais y en a une autre, je me tire une balle au sniper dans la tête ! -- Alors ça, c'est le pomponno de la pomponnette, grommela Lionel. Kéro, garde une balle pour moi dans ton flingue ! -- Heu... fit Sakura. Alors, le sucre, le sel, la chasse, l'arbre, la pluie, et les fleurs. Mais on a déjà attrapé celle du sucre, donc, y en a plus que cinq ! Enfin, "plus que"... heum. -- Essayons quand même de descendre pour se trouver un refuge, fit Lionel. -- Oui, essayons, répondit Sakura.  
Au loin, un cri se fit entendre : -- SAKURA ! LIONEL ! -- Tiffany ! s'exclama Sakura.  
Tiffany et Justin arrivèrent près des deux amoureux, Justin était d'ailleurs essoufflé. -- Ben dis donc, je ne savais pas que Justin était si traînard au lit le dimanche ! s'amusa Tiffany, avant de remarquer l'état de ses amis.  
  
Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, haletants, des fleurs sortants de la chemise de Lionel, et Sakura, le sceptre en main. -- Et ben ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna-t-elle, inquiète. -- Et bien, il se passe que dans ma maison, il y a deux cartes, celle du Sel et de la Chasse, qui sont entrain de tout dévaster, et dans mon jardin, trois cartes, celles de l'Arbre, des Fleurs, et de la Pluie, comme tu l'auras remarqué, expliqua Sakura. -- Quoi ? Et j'ai manqué ça ? s'effara Tiffany. -- Tiff, c'est pas trop le moment de se lamenter sur ça, lui dit Justin. Je te signale que Sakura ne va plus avoir de maison digne de ce nom si ça continue ! -- Oui, tu as raison Ju-Ju !  
Ce dernier lui fit un sourire tendre, et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi en pensant qu'ils étaient trop mignons (y en a pas une pour sauver l'autre !). -- Ouais bon, fit Kéro en déployant un roulement de gorge pour se faire remarquer. Si on ne vous dérange pas, faudrait trouver une solution à notre problème. -- Il faudrait commencer par arrêter la plus dangereuse, dit Lionel. -- Et moi je dirais que c'est celle de la Chasse, répondit aussitôt Sakura. -- Et comment on va s'y prendre ? demanda Lionel. -- Heu... Quelles cartes a-t-on à notre disposition ? -- Aucune. Elles sont toutes dans ta chambre, fit Kéro. -- QUOI ? Oh non, c'est pas vrai, se lamenta-t-elle. -- Y a qu'à aller les chercher, proposa Justin.  
Kéro se tourna vers lui. -- L'est encore plus présomptueux que l'autre, ce morveux-là, ironisa-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre, le mioche ? -- Je n'aurais qu'à escalader le nouvel arbre, et passer par la fenêtre de la chambre, répondit Justin du tac au tac. -- Bonne idée, fit Lionel, mais la carte de la Chasse pourrait te blesser, tu n'as aucun pouvoir. Je vais y aller, moi. -- Attends, je viens avec toi ! fit Sakura. On ne sait jamais. -- OK, j'accepte ! J'adore les protections rapprochées !  
Sakura sourit, puis suivit Lionel qui se hissait sur une branche.  
Ils atteignirent la fenêtre, et s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre. -- Bon, ça a l'air calme, fit Lionel. (ben oui, ils ont fermé la porte à clé)  
Sakura cherchait son livre, et le trouva enfin. Elle prit les cartes et les mit dans sa poche.  
Soudain, la porte céda, et s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les deux amoureux esquivèrent de justesse les projectiles que leur lançait la carte de la Chasse, quand ils se reçurent du sel dans les yeux. Lionel n'y vit plus rien, et reculait vers la fenêtre. La carte de la Chasse voulut profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour faire mouche, mais Sakura se précipita vers Lionel, et tous deux tombèrent par la fenêtre.  
Ils se cassèrent la gueule sur l'arbre, et s'immobilisèrent, sous la pluie qui continuait de tomber. -- Aouch, ma tête, gémit Lionel. -- Lionel, ça va ? s'affola Sakura. -- Ouais, on fait avec.  
Sakura sourit puis se pencha vers lui, qui était resté allongé. -- Tu m'as fait une de ces frousses, lui confia-t-elle. -- Pas fait exprès. -- Je sais.  
Elle se pencha encore plus, et l'embrassa tendrement, se moquant bien de la pluie qui lui frappait l'arrière de la tête. -- Oups, excusez-moi !  
Le couple se tourna alors vers la provenance de la voix, c'est-à-dire vers Justin, qui était lui aussi monté dans l'arbre. -- Je vous dérange peut-être ? sourit-il. -- Non, fit Lionel, on était juste en pleine réanimation cardiaque. -- Et apparemment, tu t'es remis bien vite, continua de sourire le jeune homme d'un air taquin en voyant les bras que Lionel avait glissé autour de la taille de Sakura pendant leur baiser. -- Justin, casse-toi. fit Lionel d'un ton très calme. -- Et pourquoi ? -- On doit continuer la réanimation, sinon je risquerais d'avoir des séquelles.  
Sakura eut un sourire amusé, et celui-i s'accentua lorsque Justin reprit la parole. -- Vous croyez franchement que c'est le moment pour jouer au docteur, fit- il, sarcastique. -- Justin, pour la deuxième fois, casse-toi. -- OK, OK, c'est bon, ronchonna ce dernier en se tournant pour descendre.  
Il n'avait pas encore touché le sol que les deux amoureux recommencèrent à s'embrasser, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas y rester trop longtemps. -- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Tiffany en voyant Justin redescendre sans son habituel sourire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? -- Ils m'ont foutu "dehors", parce que apparemment, j'empêchais la réanimation cardiaque de bien se dérouler, bouda Justin.  
Tiffany eut un petit rire, tandis que Sakura et Lionel redescendaient à leur tour de l'arbre. -- Alors Lionel, t'es sûr que t'auras pas de séquelles maintenant ? questionna un Justin ironique. -- Oh, ça va, arrête de faire le con, lui répondit Lionel. Avec toi on peut jamais profiter de quoi que ce soit !  
Pendant que les deux garçons se parlaient, Sakura informait Tiffany et Kéro : -- Même si la fenêtre est ouverte, les deux cartes ne peuvent pas s'échapper, dit-elle. Flower à boucher la fenêtre avec ses fleurs. Enfin, voyons les cartes que nous avons.  
Elle s'assit, et prit ses cartes : -- Alors, l'amour, la boucle, le temps, le combat, la passé, le silence, l'ombre, et la lueur. Laquelle pourrais-je utiliser ? -- Moi, je te propose celle du Combat, fit Kéro. Elle est agressive, et très forte. -- Mais si elle se fait blesser... commença Sakura. -- Il y a des risques, mais tu ne peux que faire ce choix. -- Plutôt restreint comme choix, ironisa Sakura. -- Arrête de jouer avec les mots, et allons-y !  
Toute la bande alla vers la porte d'entrée, ouvrit celle-ci, et la referma après son passage.   
Tout l'intérieur de la maison était blanc, on aurait dit qu'il était recouvert de sucre glace.  
Sakura invoqua la carte du Grand Combat, et comme par enchantement, la carte de la Chasse fit son apparition. La rencontre allait commencer.  
Justin voulut s'appuyer sur un meuble, et enleva presque aussitôt sa main. -- Mais c'est de la neige ! s'exclama-t-il alors que tous tournèrent les yeux vers lui. Ouais ! ! ! Fini ! Enfin fini ! Pfou ! L'a été long celui-là ! Et ouais, ça speed, mais je trouvais que dans les autres chapitres, ça traînait pas mal, alors, hop ! 6 cartes ! Pas mal pas mal !  
Allez, commentaires, suggestions, j'accepte tout ! D'ailleurs, un grand merci à Jasmine (qu'est trop modeste), et surtout à Sabrina (bonne chance pour tes exam) ! Bon, c'est toujours la même adresse claire.curaba@free.fr Allez, gros bisous ! Clairette 


	17. Chapitre 17

-- De la quoi ? s'exclamèrent tous les autres en même temps. -- C'est froid, c'est humide, c'est de la neige, récapitula Justin. Il faut que je vous fasse un dessin ? -- Hé ho, c'est bon, fit Lionel. Calme ta joie !  
Sakura se retourna brusquement vers eux : -- En plus, on découvre ça pendant qu'il y a combat entre deux cartes, c'est le bouquet, ça ! -- Lionel dirait "c'est le pompon" remarqua Justin. -- Oh, ça va toi, écrase !  
Tout à coup, VLAN !  
La carte Fight passa à toute vitesse devant eux, à moitié assommée, pour se ramasser la tête contre la porte d'entrée. Heureusement pour elle, elle se redressa à temps, évitant les projectiles de son adversaire. Fight sauta alors en l'air ( pas trop haut non plus, y a le plafond quand même !), et atterrit les pieds joints sur la tête de la carte de la Chasse, écrasant cette dernière au passage. -- Eh, pas mal comme prise, remarqua Lionel, avant de se tourner vers Justin. Ca te dirait pas qu'on essaye ?  
Justin fit un rire apeuré, un vague sourire au lèvres : -- Hein hein, après toi mon pote ! Je te laisse même ma place si tu veux !  
Lionel eut une goutte d'eau style manga qui lui glissa à l'arrière de la tête : -- Je parlais pas d'y aller maintenant, mais d'essayer cette prise un jour. -- Ouais, c'est ça... Un de ces jours. Un de ces jours trèèèèèèèès lointains, hein ! J'ai pas envie de finir la tête dans la bitume moi ! -- Seigneur Dieu du ciel, qu'il est bête ! soupira Lionel. -- Bête mais pas fou ! marmonna Justin à l'oreille de Tiffany.  
Celle-ci eut un petit rire, puis reporta son attention sur le combat : La carte de la Chasse semblait en avoir vraiment ras-le- ???? de voir celle du Combat se déplacer de partout pour esquiver ses envois si "amicaux". -- Sakura ! fit alors Kéro. Utilise une autre carte, mais laisse Fight sur le terrain ! -- Quoi ? -- Fais ce que je te dis ! La carte de la Chasse sera contre deux cartes en même temps ! Celle que tu appelleras n'aura qu'à faire diversion pendant que Fight réglera son compte à Arrow ( je viens de chercher dans un dico comment ça se disait en anglais, mais j'ai trouvé Hunt ( ^ ? ^) ). Et pendant que ces mesdemoiselles les cartes se bastonnent, tu n'auras qu'à t'occuper de cette neige ! -- Bonne idée, Kéro ! -- Attention Tiffany, fit alors Lionel. J'espère que tu as pensé à filmer ça : un éclair d'intelligence venant de la part de cette peluche, c'est rarissime, il faut immortaliser ! C'est vrai, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours, ça doit se produire... pfffffff... Tous les 10 000 ans je dirais... ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. -- Grrrrrrrr ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Sale morveux ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte d'énerver le grand Kérobéro ! -- Kéro ! Lionel ! Arrêtez tous les deux, ça suffit ! intervint Sakura. On a des choses plus importantes à régler ! Heu... Bon... Voyons, quelle carte vais-je appeler ? -- N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire, dit aussitôt Kéro. Le tout est de distraire Arrow. -- Bon, alors je vais appeler... Glow ! -- Glow ? s'étonnèrent tous les autres. -- Ben quoi ? fit Sakura avec son air naïf. Les lueurs peuvent distraire la Chasse, non ? -- Oui, mais voir des lueurs sur un fond blanc, c'est pas évident, quoi... risqua Tiffany.  
Sakura se rendit compte de sa gaffe : -- Oups ! J'y avais pas pensé ! -- Heum, toussota Justin. Faudrait peut-être trouver la bonne carte, parce que y en a une qu'est entrain de morfler !  
Tous se retournèrent et constatèrent que Justin avait raison : Fight était maintenant en mauvaise posture, et le moindre faux mouvement donnait l'occasion à Arrow de lui envoyer une nouvelle salve de projectiles. -- OK, OK, pas de panique ! fit Sakura en fouillant dans ses poches pour en ressortir les cartes.  
Elle les prit, les consulta, et sortit finalement la carte du Temps : par la même occasion, elle bloquerait l'heure, au moins ça retarderait le moment où son père verrait le désastre.  
Elle brandit donc la carte du Temps en l'air, puis leva son sceptre vers elle en criant : -- Carte du Temps ! Ci-devant dévoile ta véritable apparence ! Bloque le cours du temps jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais laisse mes deux amis en liberté ! Time !  
La carte apparut sous sa forme originelle, et le jaune qui émanait d'elle bloquait le temps à mesure qu'il se répandait. Comme l'avait ordonné Sakura, Tiffany et Justin ne furent pas touchés par le pouvoir de la carte.  
  
-- Kéro ! fit alors Justin. Pousse-toi ! -- Hein ? fit le principal concerné sans comprendre, mais en se poussant tout de même sur le côté.  
SWIFFFF ! La boule de neige lancée par Justin atteignit son objectif, c'est-à-dire le visage de Lionel.  
Justin était plié en deux, riant comme un gamin, tandis que Lionel enlevait la neige de sa face en crachotant : -- Bah, Pt... Berk... Mais quel con, c'est pas possible ! Pouah ! De la neige salée ! Dégueux !  
Le rire de Kéro s'ajouta à celui de Justin, pendant que le regard assassin de Lionel les fixait.  
Sakura, elle, regardait ce qui se passait sur le "terrain" : La carte de la Chasse avait brusquement tourné la tête lorsque elle vit le temps se figer, et se reçu en plein dans le dos un coup de pied bien placé de la part de Fight.  
Sakura n'hésita pas : -- Carte de Jason, reprends ta forme originelle et transforme-toi ! C'est moi, Sakura, ton nouveau maît... Pouah ! Berk ! -- Qu'est-ce que tu as Sakura ? demanda Lionel, inquiet.  
  
-- Je me suis reçu du sel dans la bouche ! Quelle horreur ! -- Attends, je vais l'enlever, fit Lionel d'un ton sous-entendu et en sortant la langue, dévoilant ses intentions. -- Lionel ! C'est vraiment pas le moment, protesta Sakura. -- Ouais, en effet, c'est vraiment pas la moment, tempêta Kéro. Votre petit sauvetage dans l'arbre, OK, c'est passé, mais maintenant, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau, vu ?  
Lionel fit une grimace à Kéro, pendant que Sakura sourit en essuyant sa bouche. -- Bon, je recommence : Carte de Jason, reprends ta forme originelle et transforme-toi ! C'est moi, Sakura, ton nouveau maître, qui te l'ordonne ! Arrow !  
La carte redevint un rectangle de carton, et était sur un vif fond vert clair, tandis que Time revint docilement. -- Bon, ça en fait déjà une. Aux autres, maintenant. -- Commençons par celle du Sel, fit aussitôt Lionel. Parce que j'en ai marre de ce sale goût dans la bouche ! -- Il n'y a qu'à l'attirer ! fit Sakura. -- Et avec quoi ? demanda Tiffany. -- La tête du morveux ! s'exclama Kéro. C'est lui qui se prend la plupart des trucs ! C'est un bon appât ! Qu'est-ce que vous en ditepphhrrmmmmmhhhh!!!!!!!  
Lionel venait de mettre la tête de Kéro, ou plutôt Kéro en entier, dans la neige, sur la première commode qui se trouvait là. Il laissa sa main sur le petit corps poilu, visiblement pas content. -- Lionel, fit Sakura, c'est bon, il va étouffer !  
Lionel enleva sa main, et lorsque Kéro se releva, on put voir le trace de son corps dans la neige. Au moment où Kéro crachait la neige qu'il avait dans la bouche, Lionel eut un sourire : la peluche aussi goûtait à la neige salée ! -- Berk ! Je me demande comment Gothar fait pour aimer les choses salées ! -- Et toi, je me demande comment tu peux encaisser autant de sucre ! -- J't'ai pas sonné morveux ! -- Mais vous allez arrêter tous les deux ? s'énerva Sakura. On dirait des gamins de 5 ans ! -- C'est de sa faute ! fit Kéro en pointant Lionel du doigt ( enfin du doigt... il en a qu'un seul, vaudrait mieux dire de la patte). C'est lui qui m'a mit la tête dans la neige ! -- Ne réplique même pas Lionel, fit Sakura alors que le Chinois ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre. On ne va pas passer la journée à attendre que vous finissiez de vous disputer !  
Kéro et Lionel arrêtèrent mais continuèrent de se lancer des regards assassins(Seigneur, que de violence !). -- Et puis m..., grogna Sakura. Je vais l'appeler, et on verra si elle aura le cran de venir !  
Elle leva la tête et cria : -- Montre-toi, carte du Sel ! Je te défie !  
Presque aussitôt, la petite fille mesquine apparut au-dessus d'eux. -- Waw ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est chou, son costume, s'extasia Tiffany en sortant son caméscope, tandis que les autres tombaient à la renverse. -- La v'là, la sale peste ! fit Lionel avec une grimace.  
La carte eut alors un sourire style Anthony, avec un doux sourire, et les yeux fermés. Une bouille tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon ! Elle prit même une expression désolée, et des petites larmes brillantes au bord de ses yeux étaient prêtes à tomber. Comment pouvaient-ils lui en vouloir, après avoir vu son état ? Elle était désolée.  
Lionel et Sakura se regardèrent : OK, elle avait presque entièrement dévasté la maison, mais... à la voir ainsi, triste, ils n'avaient même pas le coeur à la combattre. Tous deux soupirèrent en même temps, et levèrent les yeux vers la carte : Sakura esquissa un sourire un peu plus grand que celui de Lionel ( lui, l'est pas tellement un spécialiste des sourires !).   
Le visage de la carte s'illumina alors, et Sakura en fut soulagée. Mais elle s'était trompée. La carte avait repris son air mesquin, et les survola en un éclair, leur balançant du sel. -- Beurk ! Pouah ! Ah ! La sale petite peste ! s'exclama Justin.  
Les autres s'essuyaient les cheveux ou secouaient la tête pour se débarrasser du sel. -- Bah, cracha Justin (c'est pas au sens figuré !). C'est pas une fille pour rien, cette carte, toutes des pestes, reprit-il, se recevant des regards noirs de la part de Sakura et Tiffany. -- Grrrrr ! J'en ai marre ! Carte de la Chasse ! Capture cette sale peste ! C'est moi, Sakura, ton maître, qui te l'ordonne !  
La carte reprit sa forme originelle et s'élança aussitôt vers l'escalier, direction qu'avait prise Salt.   
A peine une minute après, on entendit un bruit : Salt, passablement amochée, venait de dégringoler les escaliers.   
Sakura se précipita aussitôt, et leva son sceptre : -- Carte du Sel, reprends la forme qui est tienne et transforme-toi ! C'est moi, Sakura, ton nouveau maître, qui te l'ordonne ! Salt !   
La carte, ne pouvant plus résister, se transforma en un rectangle de carton. -- Ben dis donc, Lionel, fit Justin. Quand tu l'auras épousé, t'auras intérêt à faire gaffe à tes paroles.  
Lionel rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et donna un coup de coude à Justin. En fait, il n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé le mariage. Il n'avait que 16 ans, après tout !  
Sakura avait du mal à se calmer : -- Bon, fit-elle en ramassant la carte et en la fourrant dans sa poche, ça en fait déjà une ! -- Au fait, dit soudainement Tiffany. Il y a un truc qui cloche !  
Tous se retournèrent vers elle. -- Ben oui, reprit-elle. Normalement, quand on met du sel sur la neige, c'est pour la faire fondre, et là, la neige était salée ! -- C'est sans doute parce que les cartes ont combiné leurs pouvoirs, expliqua Kéro. Elles n'ont pas voulu que la neige disparaisse, mais qu'elle soit salée ! -- Heu... je... je sais pas si... bégaya Justin en tremblotant. Si vous... vous avez remarqué... mais... moi je trouve... que... que d'un... que d'un coup... brrrrrr... il... il fait... plutôt froid... pas... pas vous ? -- Moi je pense comme toi, fit Lionel en tremblant autant que lui. Quel froid de canard tout à coup !  
Sakura aussi sentait le froid l'envahir(en plus ils sont encore un peu mouillés !). Elle se doutait que c'était la carte de la Neige. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour se réveiller. Maintenant, quelle carte devait-elle utiliser ? Elle aurait été tentée de se servir de Firey (le feu). Si seulement elle l'avait eu en sa possession.  
Elle se tourna vers les autres pour savoir si ils avaient une suggestion à faire, quand Lionel s'écria : -- Mais bon sang, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?  
Il sortit son amulette et la transforma en épée. -- Dieu du Feu ! cria-t-il en plaçant une carte jaune avec des inscriptions noires sur la lame de son épée.  
Heureusement pour lui, la neige ne s'était pas aussi étendue que la première fois ( vous connaissez l'épisode où Sakura perd la montre de Mathieu dans la neige ), et le feu la fit fondre, mais (heureusement) ne brûla pas le bois des commodes !  
Sakura prépara son sceptre pour le moment où Snow se rendrait. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Sakura prononça la formule, et la carte alla vers Lionel, qui la tendit à Sakura ( leur rivalité n'allait tout de même pas recommencer !). -- Et voilà, une de plus ! annonça fièrement Sakura en la mettant dans sa poche. -- Maintenant, on peut s'occuper de celles de l'extérieur, se réjouit Kéro. -- Lesquelles déjà ? demanda Tiffany. -- The Wood ( l'arbre), Flowers ( les fleurs), et The Rain ( la pluie), énuméra Sakura. -- Par laquelle vous allez vous occupez en premier ? demanda Justin. -- Moi, je proposerais celle des Fleurs, dit Lionel. Wood est inoffensive, et Flower est pacifique. Ca nous reposera avant de nous occuper de celle de la Pluie. -- J'approuve mon loup ! Allons-y ! sourit Sakura avec un de ses sourires qui emmenaient Lionel dans son petit monde.  
Ils sortirent donc de la maison, et allèrent du côté de la chambre de Sakura.  
Celle-ci sourit d'ailleurs : deux cartes sur trois allaient se rendre sans faire de chichis. Au moins quelque chose de positif !  
Elle fit quelques pas en avant par rapport aux autres, et dit d'une voix normale, sans crier : -- Carte des Fleurs.  
La jeune fille avec des couettes qui bouclaient et une robe rose apparut devant le groupe de jeunes, et le gardien. Elle fit son habituel sourire, et s'amusa à leur jeter des fleurs. Certaines, pour pas dire la plupart, s'accrochaient aux vêtements, on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient brodés dessus. Bien entendu, Tiffany avait la caméra à l'oeil !  
Sakura fit un sourire à la carte, et quand elle leva son sceptre, la demoiselle blonde comprit aussitôt. Elle jeta un dernier bouquet avant de redevenir une carte de Jason. -- Woooooouuuuu ! s'exclama Justin. J'ai attrapé le bouquet ! Je vais être le premier à me marier ! -- Avec qui ? se moqua Kéro. Quelle fille voudrait bien t'épouser, minus ? -- Mais ma petite Tiffany, bien entendu ! Elle veut porter MES enfants, boule de graisse ! Alors le mariage, tu penses que ce sera du gâteau ! -- Il a dit quoi ? s'énerva Kéro. -- Il a dit "boule de graisse", répondit aussitôt Lionel. Et je trouve que ça te va comme un gant ! -- Grrrrrrrrr ! ! ! Je vais tuer ces deux morpions !  
Sakura et Tiffany regardaient la scène. -- Et bien maintenant tu vas devoir vivre la même guerre que moi, Tiffany.  
Tiffany sourit. -- Et j'en serais très heureuse.  
Sakura se tourna vers elle, surprise. -- Ils sont naturels, au moins. Leurs disputes font partie de notre vie, et ça n'aurait pas été bien si ça avait été différent. Je suis sûr que leurs querelles nous manqueraient beaucoup. Au fond de nous, on s'amuse à les voir comme ça. Et je crois que eux aussi. -- Tu m'étonneras toujours, Tiffany, fit Sakura. De vue, on pourrait croire que tu es une lycéenne insouciante, qui adore filmer, et coudre... Mais quand on te connaît vraiment, on est touché de voir que tu es toujours là pour nous aider, pour nous remettre sur le droit chemin... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, ma Tiffany. Tu devrais t'occuper un peu de ton propre bonheur. -- Rien que cette déclaration me rend plus heureuse que n'importe qui, tu sais. Mon bonheur passe par vous. Alors vous avez intérêt à être heureux ! -- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !  
Sakura se tourna alors vers les trois garçons (bon , on sait, Kéro n'est pas tellement un "garçon", mais tout le monde a compris), tout en continuant de parler à sa meilleure amie. -- Tu as raison à leur sujet tu sais. Ils sont adorables quand ils se disputent. Mais parfois, comme maintenant par exemple, ça leur prend beaucoup de temps, tu ne trouves pas ? Dès fois, j'aimerais qu'ils arrêtent d'eux-même. -- On peut toujours espérer, fit Tiffany en fermant les paupières sur ses yeux mauves. Mais ça ne sera pas demain la veille !  
Sakura sourit à son amie, puis alla séparer les autres. Tiffany soupira avec un sourire. Cette petite conversation lui avait fait plaisir. Deux meilleures amies qui parlaient de leur vie. Elles devraient faire ça plus souvent.  
Sakura tirait Lionel par le bras pour éviter que celui-ci étrangle Kéro, et s'approcha de Tiffany avec un sourire. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille : -- Tu as raison, nos vies ne seraient pas les mêmes sans eux !  
Elle lâcha enfin Lionel, et demanda. -- Bon, on va donc capturer Wood, et comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour Rain ? -- Capture déjà Wood, et on verra après, lui dit Lionel.  
Sakura se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Il faisait une drôle de tête. -- D'un moment à l'autre tu peux tomber épuisée, lui dit-il. Alors capturer Wood va encore te prendre de l'énergie. -- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! -- Je te fais confiance, alors, lui sourit son petit ami.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'arbre qui était toujours devant sa fenêtre. -- Carte de l'Arbre, dit-elle comme pour la carte des Fleurs.  
La Femme aux cheveux de feuilles apparut et redevint une carte de Jason. -- Bon, passons à la carte de la Pluie, maintenant, fit Sakura, tandis que la petite fille bleue perchée sur son nuage s'amusait comme une folle à faire tomber des trombes d'eau de son nuage ( vous avez compris qu'il s'agit de la carte sous sa forme d'emprunt). -- Voyons, comment est-ce que l'on pourrait la capturer ? demanda Lionel. -- Les cartes que j'ai sont l'Amour, la Boucle, le Temps, Le Combat, le Saut, le Silence, le Passé, l'Ombre, la Lueur, le Sucre, la Chasse, la Neige, les Fleurs, et l'Arbre. -- Utilise la Neige, suggéra Kéro. Rain sera jalouse ! Je suis sûr que ça va marcher ! -- Ben, essayons, dit-elle. Carte de la Neige !  
Comme Kéro l'avait prévu, la carte de la Pluie piqua une crise de jalousie, et déversa tellement d'eau de son nuage qu'elle s'épuisa très vite.  
Sakura n'eut aucun mal à la capturer. Tiffany s'excusa alors, car elle et Justin devaient rentrer chez elle. Les autres s'en étonnèrent : -- Ma mère ne sait pas que nous sommes partis, alors maintenant que les cartes sont capturées, nous devons rentrer. -- Ah ? fit Sakura. Et bien dans ce cas, je comprends. Allez, filez !  
Les deux amis s'en allèrent, tandis que Kéro volait vers la chambre de la magicienne.  
Sakura, se décidant à rentrer dans sa maison pour ranger, se mit à tituber, à bout de force. Lionel la retint alors qu'elle allait tomber. -- Tu es complètement épuisée, ma pauvre, lui dit-il. Allez, va, je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre. Tu pourras te reposer.  
Il s'exécuta, et la porta sur son dos. Sakura eut un regard triste. Leur dimanche était à l'eau, car elle lui fallait dormir pour reprendre des forces. Bien sûr, elle aurait volontiers joué la comédie, et faire semblant d'être en forme pour passer sa dernière journée avec son petit ami. Mais Lionel savait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas bien. En une heure, elle avait épuisé ses forces, ce qui gâchait toute sa journée.  
Ils étaient arrivés en haut, Lionel ouvrit comme la porte comme il le put ( avec Sakura sur son dos, ça doit pas être évident ). Kéro était allé se coucher dans sa petite chambre, dans un tiroir. Ils le surent en entendant des ronflements provenir de cet endroit.  
Lionel déposa délicatement Sakura dans son lit, puis, sans bruit, se retourna vers sa valise. Autant s'occuper.  
Mais il ne sentit pas la présence d'une certaine force magique derrière lui. Elle avait une forme de jeune femme, avec une robe compliquée, mais très belle. Elle avait des grandes ailes blanches dans son dos, et des cheveux très longs, ondulés, d'un noir-gris magnifique. Un ange. Un ange nommé Nathalie Kinomoto.  
La belle jeune femme posa sa main sur le front de sa fille, et disparut.  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était plus du tout fatiguée. Elle se retourna et regarda Lionel, qui était de dos, entrain de faire sa valise. -- Tu penses déjà à t'en aller ? demanda-t-elle. -- Tu es réveillée ? s'étonna Lionel en se retournant. Je croyais que tu dormirais encore un peu. Du moins assez pour ranger mes sous-vêtements sans que tu les vois, petite perverse !  
Sakura rit un peu, puis lui passa les bras par derrière, autour du cou. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de tomber, les fesses dans la valise de son amoureux. -- Tu veux venir à Hong-Kong dans ma valise ? plaisanta Lionel.  
Pour toute réponse, Sakura l'embrassa tendrement, et très longuement.  
Leur dimanche n'était pas si foutu que ça.   
Thomas leva la tête avec soulagement de sa tasse de café. Depuis pas mal de temps, il avait senti un danger roder autour de sa maison. Sa petite soeur avait du s'en occuper. Avec le morveux. GRRRRR ! Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui ?  
Il était chez Mathieu pour lui demander conseil. Celui-ci avait ri, et Thomas ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Il s'était fait embobiner comme le dernier des abrutis ! Et voilà ! Il a été trèèèèèèèèèèèèès long à faire, celui-là ! Ffffooooouuuu ! Quand l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous, c'est plutôt dur ! Mais maintenant, ça va aller ! On est arrivé au dernier jour de la semaine, les couples se séparent, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Bonne question ! Non, je rigole, je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire ! Vous avez de la chance, sinon l'histoire serait mal barrée ! Bon, allez, j'arrête de me mettre sur un piédestal, et je remercie surtout Sabrina ( qui sait tout de ma vie !), à Jasmine, à Audrey, à Coralie ( qu'est drôlement perspicace ), Daniela, José Daniel, Pitchoune, Oeil d'Ange, et Nelly ! Merci encore ! Oui, y en a qui m'ont demandé d'autres one shots. Je ne dis pas non, mais laissez-moi du temps siouplait ! Vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Merci encore et encore ! Donnez-moi vos commentaires à claire.curaba@free.fr Allez Bises Clairette 


	18. Chapitre 18

Sakura soupira longuement, assise sur son lit. Cela allait faire bientôt 1 heure que l'avion de Lionel avait décollé. Et elle s'ennuyait déjà. Pauvre d'elle. Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés juste comme ça ( vous pensez bien !). Elle l'avait embrassé tellement longtemps qu'elle s'était demandé si elle n'allait pas lui faire louper son vol (elle aurait bien voulu !).  
Elle se leva, descendit pour prendre le téléphone sans fil, et remonta dans sa chambre en composant le numéro de Tiffany. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, en attendant que quelqu'un décroche. Enfin, quelqu'un répondit. Une voix de femme familière. -- Allô, c'est Saku... -- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, fit brusquement l'interlocuteur avec une joie incontrôlée. La petite Sakura ! -- Heu... Bonjour Madame Daidoji... -- Tu peux m'appeler Suzanne, lui répondit presque aussitôt (pour ne pas dire coupa)la mère de Tiffany. -- D'accord. Est-ce que Tiffany est là, s'il vous plait ? -- Oui, bien sûr. Oh, je crois savoir pourquoi tu appelles. Vos petits amis sont partis aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? Tiffany est très triste, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle voulait t'appeler. Bon, je l'appelle. -- Merci.  
Sakura attendit quelques instants, puis elle entendit : -- Voilà, je te la passe. -- Merci Mada... heu... Suzanne. -- De rien ma petite Sakura. Tu viendras à la maison, un de ces jours, d'accord ? reprit-elle avec son entrain quotidien. -- Heu... oui, pourquoi pas ? -- Bon, très bien. Et puis je parle, je parle, mais toi, tu veux parler à Tiffany ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir monopolisée ! -- Ce n'est rien Suzanne, au revoir.  
Suzanne passa enfin le combiné à sa fille, et redescendit dans le salon. -- Allô, Tiffany ? Tu vas bien ? Enfin je veux dire, mieux que moi ? -- Je ne pense pas, répondit sa meilleure amie. Je croyais que toi, au bout de 2 ans, tu te serais habituée. -- Ca peut paraître difficile à croire, mais non. Et dire que j'ai encore un mois à tenir ! -- N'oublie pas que nous sommes deux à être dans ce cas-là !   
L'avion atterrissant à Hong Kong transportait un bon nombre de lycéens, ayant étés en voyage au Japon.  
L'hôtesse leur demandait de patienter, d'attacher leur ceinture, et tout le blabla habituel. -- Hey, Justin ! Réveille-toi, on arrive ! -- Beeeuuuuhhh.... J'me sens pas bien... Je crois que c'est le décalage horaire... -- T'es sûr ? Moi j'aurais plutôt parié que c'est parce que tu es loin de Tiffany maintenant ! sourit Lionel. -- Oui, ça doit jouer aussi, remarqua Justin. Bah, on s'en fiche, je viendrais squatter dans ta maison que tu auras à Tomomachin, et je serais avec MA Tiffany ! -- Laisse-moi te dire que si tu viens squatter chez moi, TU paieras le loyer ! Et pan ! dans la gueule ! -- Ha ! - Ha !- Ha ! M. Li, vous êtes d'un humour incroyable, ironisa Justin. -- Mais qu'il est susceptible ! Allez mets ta ceinture, grande perche !  
L'avion atterrit, et quelques longues minutes plus tard, les élèves purent descendre. Leurs familles étaient présentes, et les accueillaient chaleureusement.  
Lionel et Stéphanie rejoignirent les soeurs de Lionel, ainsi que sa mère, tandis que Justin était allé retrouver ses parents, ainsi que ses deux frères ( un grand et un petit ).  
La famille Li rentra dans sa vaste maison blanche, et Lionel posa ses bagages à la hâte avant de redescendre précipitamment dans le salon pour voir sa mère.  
Dans son fauteuil où elle lisait tranquillement un livre, Yelan Li ne lisait en fait qu'à moitié. Elle entendait en effet le bruit fracassant des pas de son fils à l'étage, et devinait qu'il avait une faveur à lui demander. Depuis qu'il était rentré du Japon il y a 4 ans, il avait arrêté de la vouvoyer et de l'appeler "Mère". Maintenant, il la tutoyait, et son nom, c'était "Maman", ou parfois des noms affectueux (et même débiles). Décidément le Japon lui avait fait le plus grand bien.  
Vlan Vlan Vlan Vlan(etc) signifiait que Lionel descendait les escaliers avec une joie excessive. Enfin, Yelan entendit sa voix : -- Mamouneeeeette ! ! ! appela-t-il, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa mère, et déclenchant des rires parmi ses soeurs. -- Oui, Lionel, soupira en souriant la mère. -- J'ai une petite faveur à te demander. -- Je m'y attendais un peu. Laquelle est-ce ? -- Est-ce que je pourrais m'installer au Japon ?  
Yelan le regarda droit dans les yeux. -- Enfin mon fils... C'est une bien grande responsabilité. Tu n'as que 16 ans ! -- Ha ! J'étais sûr que tu ne serais pas d'accord ! Mais j'ai un argument de poids ! -- Je suis toute ouïe. -- Y a un nouveau zigoto qui veut les cartes de Sakura, et il les a reprises, mais comme c'est un abruti complet, elles se sont échappées et courent les rues de Tomoéda, et Sakura doit les capturer de nouveau et en plus les retransformer en des cartes de Sakura différentes de ce qu'elles étaient avant à cause d'une prophétie à la con cité par Anthony, et en plus Jason a créé d'autres cartes, et une semaine c'est pas tellement assez pour rassembler plus de 52 cartes !  
Il avait sorti tout ça à une de ces vitesses que pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, sa mère lui demanda : -- Pourrais-tu répéter ça lentement ?  
Après avoir re-tiradé tout ça, Lionel se laissa tomber sur un des canapés, pendant que Yelan réfléchissait. -- Mmmhhh, cela veut dire que tu vas encore monopoliser Pierre. -- Ah, non pas du tout, j'ai oublié de te dire que... -- Pour l'amour du ciel mon fils, veux-tu parler lentement ? -- Désolé, M'man. Mais bon, je reprends, là-bas, Justin a eu... comment dire... une surprise... enfin bon, je le dis carrément, il sort avec Tiffany, la meilleure amie de Sakura, donc lui aussi est d'accord pour venir s'installer au Japon avec moi. Alors ? -- Deux adolescents dans un appartement à l'étranger... Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela implique ? -- Oui, et je sais que je serais forcé de compter sur Justin pour les tâches ménagères, mais c'est pas grave ! -- Je vais y réfléchir, Lionel. -- Merci mamounet ! Au fait, quand j'étais là-bas, j'ai fait le calcul, et je pense que dans un mois, je serais à Tomoéda ! En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Sakura ! -- Nous verrons, Lionel. Il faudrait aussi que les parents de Justin soient d'accord. -- Moui, comme tu dis, fit Lionel en imaginant Justin annoncer ça à ses parents.  
Il sourit d'ailleurs à cette pensée.   
Cédric Toriumi ricanait tandis que son frère Olivier avait son habituel rire débile du "grand-qui-rit-mais-qui-sait-pas-pourquoi".  
Justin les foudroyait du regard, tandis que ses parents, assis sur le divan, avaient un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. -- C'est ça, allez-y ! Foutez-vous de ma gueule ! s'énerva Justin. Vous avez vraiment l'air de pauvres cons tous les deux, ajouta-t-il à ses deux frangins qui se mirent à rire de plus belle, mais faisant perdre le sourire à ses parents. -- Justin Toriumi, prévint sa mère, tu as intérêt à soigner ton langage ! (on connaît tous plus ou moins cette phrase !) -- Alors, Justin, demanda Olivier entre deux éclats de rire, tu passes aux japonaises maintenant ? Tu vas la garder combien de temps, celle-là ? -- Plus de temps que tu ne vas continuer à vivre, espèce de... -- Justin ! cria sa mère avant que celui-ci ne prononce son insulte.  
Justin se calma, mais continuait de regarder ses frères d'un oeil noir. -- Il suffirait que toi et ta nouvelle copine rompiez, et tu te retrouverais au Japon, seul, loin de la Chine, lui fit remarquer son père. -- Mais vous comprenez rien, nom de... heu, ma parole ! (il a vu sa mère le regarder avec un mauvais oeil) Y a un problème de magie là-bas, et Lionel m'a dit que je pourrais l'aider ! -- Je te rappelle que tu n'as aucun pouvoirs, frérot ! lui dit cyniquement Cédric. -- Au moins, j'ai plus de cervelle que vous réunis !   
Le téléphone sonna, interrompant leur dispute, et Justin alla décrocher, pour aller loin de ces débiles qui composaient sa famille. -- Allô ? -- Justin, c'est Lionel, fit celui-ci en reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami. -- Ah. Re-salut, vieux. -- A en juger par le ton que tu prends, tu ne les a pas convaincus, je me trompe ? -- Non, t'as mis dans le mille, fit-il. -- Attends, passe-moi un de tes parents, je vais leur parler ! suggéra Lionel. -- Fais gaffe quand même, lui dit Justin. N'oublie pas que je suis le seul à être normal dans cette famille.  
Lionel rit au bout du fil, puis reprit : -- Bon, allez, passe les moi.  
Lionel avait essayé d'expliquer la situation aux parents de Justin, mais au bout d'explications confuses, il décida autre chose : -- Finalement, je crois que je vais vous passer ma mère, ça sera mieux, dit- il.  
Après encore un bout de temps pendu au téléphone. -- Très bien, c'est entendu, au revoir Mme Li.  
Sandra Toriumi (la mère de Justin)raccrocha, et appela son fils qui, à force d'attendre, était allé dans sa chambre. Justin arriva en quelques secondes. -- Voilà, nous avons beaucoup discuté avec la maman de Lionel, et finalement c'est d'accord. -- WOOOOOOUUUUUHOOOOOUUUUUU ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !(Justin est content !) -- Si je peux continuer... -- Ca c'est mauvais signe, fit Justin en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils.  
Sa mère sourit, puis dit : -- Voilà, nous en sommes arrivées à la conclusion que vous partirez en juin au Japon. -- En JUIN ? Mais... On n'est qu'en avril ! Lionel nous avait dit que ça ferait un mois seulement qu'on attendrait ! -- Vos correspondants viennent bien visiter la ville en juin, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage qu'ils ne découvrent pas la Chine ! Alors vous n'aurez qu'à partir avec eux quand ils rentreront au Japon. -- Ah ouais, vu sous cet angle, fit Justin en se calmant aussitôt. Merci ! -- En attendant, si tu veux vraiment aller là-bas, tu devras bien apprendre tes leçons... -- ... ranger ma chambre, faire mon lit, faire mes devoirs, rester poli, et tout le tralala, merci, je connais la chanson, termina Justin.   
De son côté, Yelan avait aussi dit la date à son fils. Mais Lionel l'avait moins bien pris que Justin. Il était actuellement dans sa chambre, et composait le numéro de téléphone de Sakura.   
Cette dernière l'avait pris aussi mal que Lionel. Ils avaient raccroché après s'être échangé on ne sait combien de "je t'aime", et de "tu me manques".  
Sakura s'allongea sur son lit. En début juin, elle irait en Chine pendant une semaine, et rentrerait chez elle en emportant Lionel avec elle. Bien sûr, cette idée était bonne, mais ils n'étaient qu'à mi-avril, et juin paraissait encore tellement loin.  
Sakura sortit une feuille d'un tiroir de son bureau, et commença à rédiger une lettre pour Lionel. Mais elle se dit que c'était un peu trop tôt, puisqu'ils venaient juste de se téléphoner. Et puis, la seule chose qu'elle écrirait, ce serait "tu me manques". Et ça, il devait déjà être au courant.  
Finalement, et ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle se mit à dessiner. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas une spécialiste en dessin, mais elle s'amusait à faire des petits personnages comme on en trouve dans les mangas, dont la tête est énorme par rapport au corps, avec de GRANDS yeux, pas de nez, et une petite bouche.  
Après plusieurs brouillons, elle prit une autre feuille, et dessina proprement. Elle fit au centre deux petits personnages, l'un avec des cheveux bruns en bataille (elle a mit la couleur après, cela va de soit), qui donnait la main à une petite fille avec des cheveux bruns-roux. Les deux souriaient, et Sakura, se laissant emporter par son dessin, fit un grand coeur au-dessus des deux personnages, et écrivit leur nom en-dessous : Lionel, Sakura. Dans le coeur, elle avait inscrit : pour toujours.  
Elle se leva, contempla son oeuvre, et descendit dans le bureau de son père chercher une enveloppe. Elle marqua en s'appliquant le mieux possible l'adresse de Lionel, et colla plusieurs timbres.  
Elle alla à une boite de poste et y déposa l'enveloppe, sachant que Lionel saurait tout de suite qui lui envoyait ce dessin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des mots pour se comprendre.  
Elle rentra chez elle, en trainant les pieds.   
Le mois d'avril passa avec ses hauts et ses bas. Au mois de mai, ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de Sadrine, et de Nathalie, la défunte mère de Sakura. Lionel et Justin avaient tous deux envoyé des lettres à leur copine, disant qu'il regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir être là pour ces occasions. (Lionel avait trouvé le dessin de Sakura très mignon !) Sakura avait, pendant ce temps, capturé plusieurs cartes. Notamment celle des Bulles, de l'Effacement, de l'Ascension, et du Brouillard.  
Ils étaient en milieu-fin du mois de mai, et Sakura se rendait au lycée à pied. Elle s'assit à sa place, et attendit le début du cours, ce qui ne tarda pas.  
M. Térada entra, et annonça : -- Voilà, le proviseur a eu un petit problème en ce qui concerne la visite en Chine chez vos correspondants du lycée Koliyama.  
Il fouilla dans la paperasse de son cartable. -- Ah ! Voilà ! La date de la sortie est donc avancée.  
Discrètement, Sakura se pinça pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Tiffany, qui avait vu ça, s'autorisa à sourire. Bien sûr, elle était aussi heureuse que Sakura. -- Tiens ? fit alors M. Térada avec un sourire. Apparemment vos corrspondants ne sont pas au courant. Nous allons donc leur faire une surprise !  
La classe commençait déjà à s'exciter.  
Sakura tourna alors la tête vers Anthony. Il n'avait pas de correspondant, lui. Il ne viendrait sûrement pas avec eux. Fini pour l'instant ! Il a l'air plus court que les précédents, mais c'est vraiment long à écrire ! Enfin, envoyez-moi vos commentaires à claire.curaba@free.fr Et maintenant, j'aimerais remercier Ihajoa et Zejoa, Sabrina, Cendiz, Daggat_Sakura, Robin (c'est quoi ton pseudo ?), Momoko, Tweety, Oeil d'Ange, Cyrielle, Jasmine, Sylphina, Audrey, Pitchoune (kisssss !), Kari, Saki, Lutétia, et Alizée ! GROS MERCIS A VOUS TOUS ! J' VOUS ADORE ! Bises !(et des grosses!) Clairette 


	19. Chapitre 19

Sakura, cette nuit-là, avait un sommeil très agité. En effet, ce rêve qu'elle était en train de faire, c'était le même que la dernière fois.  
Je suis en pyjama, c'est l'aube. Mais où suis-je ? Ce n'est pas un endroit que je connais ! Pourtant la vue est magnifique, et n'a rien d'effrayant. Je suis sur une colline. Waw ! Je surplombe une ville. Je peux même apercevoir une grande maison blanche, au loin. Quelle vue magnifique ! Mais pourquoi suis-je en sueur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble de tous mes membres ? Je me retourne : et je vois Lionel ! Et derrière lui, il y a Justin, Tiffany, Stéphanie et Rémi.  
  
-- Ah, tu es là, me sourit Lionel. La vue est belle, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
La vue est belle ? Connaît-il cet endroit ? Il ne semble pas y avoir de danger, vu l'air tranquille des autres. Mais alors pourquoi suis-je si effrayée ? Soudain, j'entends un bruit, et je ne suis pas la seule : tout le monde se retourne. Je suis bouche bée : je vois deux silhouettes, là, devant moi. Tous les autres me rejoignent. Lionel se met devant moi, et prend une posture de défense. Je vois Tiffany qui me rejoint : Justin a agi comme Lionel. Mais Stéphanie, elle, est restée avec les garçons. Enfin, oui, elle restait, bien que Rémi tentait de la persuader de se mettre à l'abri avec nous. Mais moi, je ne veux pas rester inactive, donc je plonge ma main dans mon col, et je sors ma clé. Pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas apparue sans ma permission ! Mais ! Je ne la trouve pas sur moi ! C'est vrai, je suis en pyjama, et je ne dors pas souvent -ou même jamais- avec ma clé. Bien que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où j'ai dormi.  
  
Les deux silhouettes bougent enfin. J'arrive un peu à les distinguer : la plus grande est de la taille de Justin. Ses cheveux courts flottent au vent. C'est un garçon. Serait-ce Jason ? Quand à la deuxième. C'était une fille, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais pourquoi me rappelle-t-elle quelqu'un ? Si je pouvais voir leur visage, ce serait évidemment plus facile ! Elle a des cheveux plutôt volumineux. Et elle semble plus petite que moi. Elle est habillé normalement, à ce que je peux en déduire. Elle a un pantalon à la pointe de la mode. Tiffany l'a aussi remarqué, d'ailleurs, et peut-être même avant moi. Cette fille(qui n'a pas l'air d'une grand-mère)est vraiment habillé comme si elle allait à une fête : je peux voir qu'elle porte une chemise dont elle a retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Elle ne l'a pas boutonnée entièrement, puisque le bas de la chemise fait un n?ud, laissant le bas de son dos et son nombril à découvert. Elle a les mains sur les hanches. Rien qu'à la regarder, elle a vraiment de l'allure. Mais elle est en retrait par rapport au garçon. Je me souviens de ce que m'a dit Kéro lorsque je prenais mon bain avec Lionel : il est sûr qu'une des silhouettes est Jason. Jason ne me semble pas être un nom de fille. C'est donc sûrement lui. Mais on ne sait jamais. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'a encore bougé. J'ai eu raison d'avoir peur.  
  
Jason(à supposer que ce soit lui)plonge la main dans son corps(elle voit que les silhouettes, rappelez-vous). Il sort quelque chose. Une carte. La carte devient lumineuse l'espace d'un instant. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
Soudain, je vois Stéphanie qui s'effondre par terre frappée par. . . Rémi ? Non. Impossible. Je me précipite déjà vers elle avec Tiffany, lorsque Justin se tourne vers nous. Plus précisément vers Tiffany. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Quelle est cette lueur bleu glacial que reflètent ses yeux ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Justin ? Je me tourne alors vers Lionel. Mais lui, il reste debout, immobile, sans rien faire. Il a même abandonné sa posture de combat. Je l'appelle. Il ne répond pas. Je me retourne alors vers Tiffany, lorsque je l'entends crier : Justin s'est avancé vers elle avec un air vraiment menaçant. Lorsqu'il est prêt d'elle, il prend son caméscope, et le balance par terre. Il se brise sous le choc. Mais Tiffany semble vraiment beaucoup plus effrayée par Justin que par la perte de son objet favori. Justin lui attrape violemment la manche, et celle-ci se déchire. Justin continue de lui déchirer les vêtements, tandis que Rémi pousse Stéphanie avec brutalité, contre les arbres.  
  
Tout à coup, on m'attrape par le pyjama, et on me jette par terre. C'est la fille qui accompagne ce magicien. Quelle force ! J'entends des rires moqueurs de leur part : je me retourne et vois Lionel, qui sort son épée. Il me la met sous la gorge.  
  
-- Que me voulez-vous ? leur ai-je demandé.  
  
-- Tes cartes. Où plutôt mes cartes.  
  
-- Alors, tu es bien Jason, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Je me souviens que la dernière fois, je me suis réveillée. Mais là, le rêve continue. -- Oh, mais tu es perspicace, petite magicienne, me dit-il, ironique.  
La fille à côté de lui se met à rire. Je me tourne vers elle, et je découvre son visage : elle a d'épais cheveux bruns, des yeux de chats, et un rouge à lèvres plus que brillant. -- Mais ! Je te connais, toi ! m'écriais-je.  
Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui est surprise. Elle me dévisage des pieds à la tête. Je la regarde aussi, mais Lionel (qui semble toujours possédé), me tourne violemment la tête ( quitte à me l'arracher)pour que je regarde à nouveau Jason. Celui-ci se met à nouveau devant moi, mais approche son visage très près du mien. Je découvre alors sa tête... si jeune ! On dirait qu'il a notre âge ! Il se met alors à ricaner. Puis brusquement, un cri retentit, nous faisant tous tourner le tête pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.  
Rémi poussa un autre cri. Stéphanie venait de le mordre à la main, et lui avait donné un coup de pied dans un organe que les filles ne possédaient pas [vous voyez de quoi je parle ?]. Tiffany en avait profité pour aller aider Stéphanie, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune expérience du combat.  
  
Tout à coup, la lame posée sous ma gorge n'est plus là, et la pression des mains de Lionel sur mon cou est beaucoup moins forte.  
Je me retourne alors, et vois Lionel qui se tient la tête, à moitié dans les vapes. Enfin, il semble se réveiller, et s'accroupit près de moi, pendant que Jason regarde avec un air amusé la "bagarre" entre les deux filles et les deux gars.   
Sakura ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle distingua la forme d'un homme adulte devant elle. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin réveillée, elle constata que c'était son père avec... un paquet de glaçons sur la tête. -- Papa ? s'étonna-t-elle. -- Sakura, fit-il, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
Sakura manqua de faire un infarctus. Son père tenait Kéro par la queue, et celui-ci ne jouait pas à faire la peluche. Elle comprit maintenant pourquoi son père avait mis des glaçons. -- Heu... ben... c'est...  
Elle regarda Kéro qui faisait une tête du genre " Dis-lui-tout, -au- point-où-on-en-est". Il faisait une tête tellement déconfite. ~~*** Flash back ***~~   
Kéro sortit de son tiroir, réveillé par la sonnerie du réveil de sa maîtresse. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Sakura ne s'était pas réveillée. Il s'approcha de cette dernière pour lui gueuler dans les oreilles, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose entre la tête de Sakura et l'oreiller. La carte du Rêve, et la carte du Sommeil. Mieux valait ne pas la déranger. Pourtant, elle allait être en retard. Un quart d'heure passa.  
Au bout de ces minutes, Dominique rentra dans la chambre de sa fille pour la tirer du lit... et découvrit une petite peluche orange, à la tête ronde, une petite queue dont le bout était touffu, qui voletait dans la chambre. Dominique s'était arrêté net, les yeux exorbités. Quelques secondes plus tard, Thomas arriva derrière son père. Il découvrit Kéro, toujours dans les airs, désormais immobile, regardant Dominique dans les yeux. Thomas se frappa le front du plat de la main. Lorsqu'il le vit, Kéro lui fit un grand sourire innocent, découvrant toutes ses petites quenottes. Dominique se tourna alors, et découvrit son fils, qui semblait très mal à l'aise. Au moment où Thomas se rendit compte que son père le regardait, il fit le même sourire que Kéro, et Dominique, toujours aussi raide, descendit alors les escaliers. Il remonta quelques instants plus tard avec un paquet de glaçons sur la tête. ~~*** Fin flash back ***~~ -- Ben... fit Sakura. Thomas va te l'expliquer, parce que je vais être en retard, il est... QUOI ???? 10 h du mat ? Mais j'ai loupé la moitié des cours de ce matin ! -- C'est à cause de la carte Sleep, lui fit Kéro, tandis que le frère et la s?ur se frappèrent le visage du plat de la main, tandis que Dominique le regarda avec des yeux ronds, manquant de tomber dans les pommes.  
Kéro mit ses pattes devant sa bouche, tandis que Dominique demanda : -- Il vient bien de parler, n'est-ce pas ?  
Kéro fit de la tête, rendant Dominique perplexe, et accentuant aux deux autres l'envie d'étriper une certaine peluche. -- Bon, Thomas va t'expliquer le début, fit Sakura, et après, pendant que je déjeunerai, tu pourras me demander plus d'explications. -- Heu... très bien, fit son père, dérouté.  
Il descendit en compagnie de Thomas.  
Une fois la porte fermée, Kéro se boucha les oreilles, s'attendant à ce que Sakura lui hurle dessus. Mais rien ne se produisit. Ayant deviné ses pensées, Sakura lui dit : -- De toutes façons, il fallait bien le lui avouer un jour ou l'autre, alors... -- Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça, pitchoune. -- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis réveillée qu'à 10 h ? demanda Sakura. -- Je te l'ai dit, la carte Sleep. Et en plus, il y avait la carte du Rêve. Donc, tu as fait un rêve prémonitoire, n'est-ce pas ? Un rêve prémonitoire qui a pu durer parce que Sleep te faisait dormir. -- Mais... pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu aller au bout de mon rêve, alors ? demanda la maîtresse des cartes. -- Parce que les rêves prémonitoires ne peuvent jamais être dévoilés en entier. Il faut toujours que tu sois apte à finir l'action toi-même, sans l'aide des rêves que tu as fait, expliqua Kéro.  
La petite fée qu'était Sleep apparut, et vola vers Sakura en adressant un sourire à cette dernière qui le lui rendit.  
Sakura farfouilla vite fait dans ses affaires, et en sortit sa clé qu'elle invoqua, puis transforma The Sleep. Elle se tourna vers son oreiller, et découvrit que Dream n'était même pas sortie de sa forme rectangulaire de simple carte. Elle la transforma donc sans problème. -- Et deux de plus, annonça-t-elle fièrement à Kéro. -- Bravo, pitchoune ! lui sourit celui-ci. Mais dépêche-toi quand même, sinon, c'est tout le matin que tu vas louper ! -- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mais c'est vrai ! Oh lalaaaaaaaaaa viiiiiiite !  
Elle se leva et se dépêcha comme elle le put.  
Arrivée à la cuisine, elle s'aperçut que Thomas s'en allait. Celui-ci lui dit tout de même quelque chose : -- Je te préviens petit monstre, que si tu oses refaire ne fut-ce qu'une seule fois ton petit manège avec l'autre morveux, ça va aller très mal pour vous. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.(chapitre 16)  
Sakura répliqua aussitôt : (et dans ce passage, elle gueule) -- Quoi ? si tu oses toucher UNE NOUVELLE FOIS mon Lionel (souvenez-vous qu'il l'a tabassé au chapitre 8), c'est pour toi que ça va mal aller ! Et en plus, on jouait pas la comédie, je te signale ! Il est parti ! PARTI ! Pourquoi tu sautes pas au plafond, puisque ça te fait si plaisir qu'il soit pas là ?! Moi, je suis là, à attendre que les mois passent pour enfin le revoir, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu nous insultes et tu nous menaces ! Ben merci, ça fait chaud au c?ur !Maintenant dégage ! Enfoiré !  
Thomas ne répliqua même pas et sortit, tandis que Sakura, encore rageuse, alla prendre son petit déjeuner à la cuisine sous l'?il amusé de son père qui avait vu la scène(vu comme ils gueulaient, il les entendait de toute façons). -- Es-tu d'humeur à répondre à certaines de mes questions, ma chérie ? fit Dominique avec son habituel sourire. -- Bien sûr papa, fit Sakura, sa bonne humeur revenant à la charge. -- Bon commençons.........   
Au lycée.  
Les cours venaient juste de reprendre, et Sakura était arrivée juste à temps (son père l'avait emmenée en voiture). En attendant que le prof arrive, les autres s'étaient rassemblés autour de Sakura pour savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas en cours au début de la matinée. Celle-ci répondit qu'elle avait eu un rendez-vous chez le médecin (c'est l'excuse qu'elle a aussi sortie au prof), mais raconta la vérité aux autres (c'est-à- dire Tiffany, Anthony et le gang).  
A la pause déjeuner, les autres la forçaient à manger, mais elle n'avalait rien. Quand on prend son p'tit dej à 10h, faut pas s'étonner !  
Pendant l'après-midi, les cours furent plus intéressants puisque M. Terada leur parla des correspondants. -- Voilà, je vais vous distribuer l'autorisation que vos parents devront remplir et signer, et que vous devrez me rendre dans deux semaines au plus tard. Vous allez remplir les quelques trous que je vais vous dicter. Vous êtes prêts ? Bien.  
Il commença à dicter. Bref, les informations seront les suivantes : leur départ se ferait le matin du lundi 26 mai, à l'aéroport (c'est sûr qu'ils vont pas y aller en bicyclette !). Ils rentreraient le dimanche 1er juin, dans l'après-midi, et arriveraient le soir(mais Sakura et Tiffany ramèneraient 2 souvenirs *spéciaux* ! héhé). Sakura crut qu'elle allait se mettre à crier "Hanyaaaaaaan !" dans la classe. -- Au fait, M. Hiiragizawa(Anthony)fit M. Terada. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes arrivé en cours d'année et que vous n'avez pas de correspondant que vous allez vous tourner les pouces pendant une semaine ! Il est évident que vous venez avec nous !  
Anthony eut un simple sourire, comme à son habitude.   
A la sortie des cours. -- Tiffany, je crois rêveeeeeeeer ! s'écria Sakura. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw !!!!!!!  
Puis elle se mit à chantonner comme une gamine : -- Je vais revoir mon chouchou ! Je vais revoir mon chouchou ! Je vais revoir mon chouchou !  
Tiffany eut un sourire en la voyant comme ça. -- Moi aussi, je suis plus contente, Sakura, dit-elle. Justin m'a envoyé une lettre, dernièrement. -- Tiens, Lionel aussi m'en a envoyé une, remarqua Sakura. Ils ont du aller les poster ensemble. -- Voilà qui ne m'étonnerait pas, fit Tiffany avec son habituel sourire chaleureux.  
Toutes deux continuèrent à rigoler, et allèrent au parc du Grand Pingouin. Elles trouvèrent un coin tranquille, et s'assirent dans l'herbe, sous les arbres, par un temps superbe, où le vent soufflait doucement.  
Tiffany sortit la lettre de Justin de son sac. -- Alors, voilà ce qu'il raconte, fit-elle.   
Ma super beauté  
(Tiffany se mit à rire doucement) Décidément, les deux abrutis qui me servent de frères ne changeront jamais. Encore une fois, ils m'ont "assez" énervé en disant que tu n'étais que ma poule d'aujourd'hui, et que demain, j'en rencontrerais une autre. Ce ne sont que des cons, tu ne trouves pas ? Parce que je suis prêt à parier ma vie (si si, tu as bien compris !). Oui, ma vie ! Ma vie que vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment je t'aime ! Oui ! I LOOOOOVE YOU ! Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup mon amour ! Ma chérie ! Enfin bref ! Je suis aussi impatient que toi te pouvoir te revoir et repartir au Japon, parce que franchement, ces deux têtes couillonnées qui sont censées être mes frangins, je vais les buter un jour ou l'autre ! Je le sens ! Lionel, il a de la chance, il a que des s?urs qui le chouchoutent ! Rhhhaaaa ! Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds ? Nom de chien ! Scuse, mon amour, je m'énerve ! C'est parce que actuellement, pendant que je suis en train d'écrire cette lettre pour toi (et vois comme je m'applique !), je suis enfermé dans ma chambre à double tour rien que pour ces ?????????de ?-???? de ????? n'entrent pas ( ça, si ils sont suicidaires, c'est leur problème, qu'ils viennent pas se plaindre si je les tue, parce qu'ils sont prévenus !). Et ouais, et si je me suis enfermé, c'est aussi pour que mes parents ne lisent pas la lettre ! Ils sont toujours en train de se foutre de ma gueule ! Alors une lettre d'amour, tu penses bien que... Enfin, t'as compris, quoi ! Sinon, j'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que Sakura et le reste de la classe. Et l'autre bidule qui engouffre tout (la peluche, comme Lionel l'appelle), préviens-le de profiter de ce qu'il mange, parce que dès que je reviens, je le mets au régime sec, moi ! Non mais t'as vu tous les gâteaux qu'il a engloutis ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il bouffe ! On peut être sûrs qu'il va pas crever de faim demain ! Enfin bon, je vais te laisser ! Fais de très beaux rêves en pensant à moi la nuit ! Ton super copain amoureux de toi ! Justin Toriumi PS Je t'ai envoyé une photo des deux BIP comme ça tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir quand tu viendras à la maison.   
Tiffany replia la lettre, et la rangea en souriant. -- Woé, fit Sakura. Je savais pas que Justin avait une vie si... "palpitante". -- Oui, et il met de l'humour ! Pour moi, il cache une grande timidité ! -- Tu as toujours autant de facilité à cerner le c?ur des gens ! Bon, je vais sortir la lettre de Lionel !   
Bonjour mon BIG LOVE  
J'espère que tu vas bien (sinon je prends le premier avion et je vais à ton chevet). En Chine, bah, ça va. Mis à part que Justin vient de plus en plus souvent à la maison parce qu'il en a ras-le-Heum heum de ses frangins (j'le comprends d'ailleurs, le plus grand est assez... heu... bizarre. Tu verras par toi-même quand tu viendras). La vie se poursuit tranquillement. Enfin, si je puis dire. Rémi s'est cassé la margoulette en VTT et depuis, Stéphanie est aux petits soins pour lui (le pauvre !). Je dis le pauvre parce que les remèdes de Stéphanie(elle te prépare tes potions chinoises pour une blessure à vélo... c'est elle qu'on devrait soigner, ouais !)... Elle te les sert toujours bouillants, ses remèdes ! Alors je te dis pas quand on a entendu Rémi gueuler dans toute la baraque parce qu'il s'est brûlé ! Nan, faut que j'arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle ! As-tu eu des problèmes avec les cartes ? T'en as capturé d'autres ? Et la peluche ? Pas encore au régime ? Au fait, et le grand dadais ? Ton frère, si tu préfères. Comment il va maintenant, après notre superbe mise en scène ?(Si tu savais, pensa Sakura)  
  
Sinon, j'ai vraiment hâte que tu viennes à la maison, je te ferais la visite guidée (et qui sait, on pourrait se perdre dans un placard, et tuer le temps en attendant qu'on vienne nous aider ! héhé !). Je te présenterais mes s?urs, parce que je ne crois pas que tu puisses tellement les différencier ! En tout cas, c'est le pied d'être l'homme de la maison ! Toutes mes s?urs qui me chouchoutent, qui me traitent comme le roi, ma mère qui a arrêté de s'habiller à "la traditionnelle"(avant, elle se baladait avec des robes de sorciers... mais moi je me demande encore comment elle arrivait à bouger, là-dedans !). Maintenant, elle s'habille mieux : Chemise, jupe, pantalons, T-shirt... Ah ! Je peux te dire que ça la change ! Mais attention, hein ! Je surveille ! Si jamais y a un con qui ose l'approcher... j'interviens ! Pas question qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Même si Papa est mort, elle reste avec nous, pas question de se remarier avec le premier toquard venu ! De toutes façons, elle nous l'a dit qu'elle restait fidèle à Papa, mais moi, je suis là pour plus de sécurité... Moi je sais me battre, elle, non. Alors un bon coup de pied là où il faut, et hop ! Plus de gêneurs ! Plus de dragueurs ! Enfin, je me suis égaré, mais c'est pas grave ! Je te fais de gros bisous baveux (ceux que Kéro déteste !)(et que moi j'adore !pensa Sakura) Et n'oublie pas, mon Amour ! JE T' AIME ! ! ! ! ! Ton chouchou, toutou, canard, nounours, lapin, et tous les autres ! PS : Ton dessin est vraiment magnifique (comme toi !), et je l'ai constamment sur moi !   
Sakura replia la lettre en riant. Elle la rangea dans son sac, toujours avec son rire innocent. -- J'ai vraiment fait le bon choix avec lui, Tiffany, dit-elle. -- Moi aussi, j'en suis certaine ! Le mien n'est vraiment pas mal non plus, d'ailleurs !  
Les deux amies partirent en éclats de rire. Et voilà ! Ah, j'étais de bonne humeur lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, donc, aucun incident ne s'est produit, je sais ! Enfin, dites-moi toujours ce que vous en pensez ! J'aimerais remercier ma p'tite Oeil d'Ange, Tweety, Diane, et les autres ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! Mais j'aimerais passer un petit coucou à mon cousin Stéphane ! Saaaaluuuut cousin ! claire.curaba@free.fr Bises ! Clairette 


	20. Chapitre 20

Les élèves du Lycée Seijo trépignaient d'impatience. Sakura martelait le carrelage de l'aéroport avec ses pieds, sa valise dans les mains. -- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? répétait-elle inlassablement.  
Tiffany, à côté d'elle, la regardait, avec son habituel sourire. -- Enfin, Sakura, calme-toi, c'est pareil pour tout le monde, tous les gens voulant aller à Hong Kong avec ce vol attendent, regarde. -- Oui, mais eux, ils n'ont pas leur petit ami là-bas à qui ils veulent faire une surprise, répliqua Sakura. -- Peut-être que si, Sakura, lui répondit calmement Tomoyo. En tout cas, tu n'es pas la seule. -- Oui, je sais, toi aussi, sourit Sakura. Oh, mais c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva-t-elle soudain. -- Qu'y a-t-il ? -- C'est Kéro ! Il n'arrête pas de bouger ! -- Il est dans ta valise ? -- Oui, je ne pouvais pas le mettre dans mon sac, il n'y a plus de place, fit Sakura en désignant son sac à main. -- C'est parce qu'elle y a mis toutes les lettres du morveux, fit la voix de Kéro en provenance de la valise.  
Sakura donna un grand coup de genoux dans la valise, et on put entendre un "Ouch !". -- Tais-toi, maintenant, compris ?  
Elle n'entendit qu'un infime "ouille ouille ouille", et supposa que Kéro se massait la tête.  
M. Terada arriva alors, et sourit à Sakura(n'oubliez pas qu'il est au courant de ses pouvoirs *chapitre 5*). Il s'adressa ensuite à la classe. -- Les enfants, tout est réglé, annonça-t-il, rendant le sourire à Sakura. Nos places seront en deuxième classe, et nous embarquerons d'ici un quart d'heure.  
La dernière phrase déplut à Sakura (attention, elle s'en fout d'être en 2e classe !). Un quart d'heure ! Ils étaient vraiment tous empotés dans cet aéroport !   
Le prof de maths, M. Hyrominako, circulait entre les tables en distribuant les copies. Lorsqu'il approcha des deux plus "terribles", il leur chuchota d'entrée de jeu : -- Vous, je vous ai à l'?il. -- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, cette fois ? demanda Justin à Lionel tandis que le prof s'éloignait.  
Lionel haussa les épaules, et se plongea dans sa copie. Il avait promis à sa mère de lui rapporter des bonnes notes, ou sinon, il pouvait faire une croix sur le Japon. Heureusement qu'il s'en sortait en maths. Mais les autres matières... -- Bon, vous avez une heure, rien de plus, annonça le prof en regardant Justin et Lionel, qui levèrent les yeux vers lui.  
Justin fit un sourire, puis haussa deux fois les sourcils, mauvais signe pour le prof, qui redoutait une connerie, tandis que Lionel, essayant de garder son sérieux, replongea la tête dans sa copie.  
Justin dut arrêter ses grimaces lorsqu'il regarda l'heure. (j'ai oublié de préciser : les bureaux ont deux places, et Lionel et Justin sont, bien évidement, à la même table)   
L'avion décollait enfin. Sakura, à côté de Tiffany, sortit son baladeur, mit ses écouteurs, et sortit les lettres de Lionel qu'elle avait mises dans son sac à main. Elle les lut toutes à la suite, en faisant une pause de temps en temps pour changer de CD. Il fallait savoir que les lettres de Lionel étaient parfois très longues.  
Lorsque Sakura eut fini la lecture de tout ça, l'avion n'était pas encore arrivé, et elle n'avait plus envie d'écouter de la musique. D'ailleurs les piles avaient morflé. Elle se tourna vers Tiffany, et celle- ci était en train de re visionner des moments passés avec Justin, Lionel et Sakura, sur son caméscope. -- Tu veux qu'on regarde ensemble ? proposa-t-elle à sa meilleure amie. -- Oui, bien sûr !  
Pendant le reste du voyage, les deux amies n'avaient cessé de regarder des vidéos sur le petit écran du caméscope. La plupart du temps, on voyait Sakura et Lionel, puisque Tiffany filmait, mais on entendait souvent la voix de Justin qui disait : "Tu peux pas te séparer de ce truc deux secondes ?". Sakura, d'ailleurs, ne s'était jamais imaginé que ses flirts avec Lionel étaient aussi voyants ! Faut dire que Tiffany les filmait lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, lorsque Lionel lui touchaient certains endroits et qu'elle se laissait faire, bref, chaque fois que c'était assez implicite. Sakura avait quand même rit en revoyant la dame enceinte agripper les cheveux de Lionel avec une poigne qui mettrait n'importe qui K.O(chapitre 15). Elle eut aussi une autre occasion de rire. -- Mais... où est-ce que ça a été filmé, ça ? demanda Tiffany, faisant s'esclaffer Sakura. -- Oh, je crois me rappeler que c'est lorsque Lionel et moi t'avons chipé ton caméscope pour nous amuser à inverser les rôles ! fit Sakura en riant. -- Quoi ? fit Tiffany, devenant rouge tomate.  
Sur l'écran, on voyait Tiffany avec Justin, assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, qui regardaient les étoiles. On voyait sur tout le cadre, des feuilles, ce qui laissait deviner que Sakura et Lionel s'étaient planqués dans les buissons pour les filmer. Parfois, on entendait des commentaires de la part des deux espions du genre "mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? J'entends rien ! etc...." Les deux amoureux aux cheveux noirs parlaient de tout et de rien, mais à un moment, Justin parla de ses frères. -- Olivier et Cédric, ce ne sont que des sales tâches ! M'en fous, quand on sera rentrés à Hong Kong, j'inventerais une histoire à Lionel, et j'irais squatter chez lui ! Chouchouté par les s?urs de mon meilleur ami ! -- Quoi ? Oh le salaud ! fit la voix de Lionel, tandis que la voix de Sakura émettait un rire, et que les deux jeunes filles, à bord de l'appareil, en faisaient autant.   
L'avion atterrissait enfin. Mais il fallut encore une bonne heure aux élèves pour aller au lycée Koliyama.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le lycée était comme leurs correspondants l'avaient décrit : (je le répète pour ceux qu'auraient la flemme d'aller voir le chapitre 2)il y avait des caméras de surveillance, les vitres devaient être buées à l'intérieur, puisque certaines filles qui ne s'intéressaient pas aux cours se regardaient dans ces vitres et se refaisaient une beauté. Enfin, ils trouvèrent la classe de Lionel. Tous les élèves de Seijo se collèrent aux vitres pour les apercevoir, bien que leurs correspondants, eux, ne le pouvaient.  
Cependant, ayant entendu un brouhaha provenant du couloir, ils levèrent tous la tête pour savoir ce qui se passait (ils ne sont pas au courant que la date a été avancée). -- Y a quelqu'un qu'est mort ? demanda Justin en criant pour couvrir le bruit que faisaient ses camarades, qui se mirent à rire de sa remarque. -- Je vois que notre cher Justin n'a rien perdu des parties très confuses de son cerveau au Japon, fit le prof de philosophie qui n'aimait aucun élève, et adorait les casser devant la classe.  
Justin ne releva pas, tandis que le silence se ré-installait, puisque les Japonais essayaient de se faire le plus discret possible. -- Enfin, reprit le prof avec son sourire sadique, au moins le deuxième ne s'y met pas. Je vous trouve particulièrement calme, aujourd'hui, M. Li.  
Toute la classe se retourna vers Lionel. Celui-ci leva les yeux de son bureau, puis remarqua toute la classe qui le regardait, et il ne comprenait rien. Le prof remarqua le stylo qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Puis son regard se porta sur la feuille de papier, posée sur son bureau, et remarqua que Lionel avait marqué quelque chose. -- Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Vous prenez des notes ? Voyons ça. -- Non, M'sieur, regardez pas, c'est pas pour vous ! fit Lionel en retournant la feuille. -- Et bien notre cher ami Lionel a éveillé ma curiosité, voyons un peu ce qu'il y a de si intéressant, dit-il en saisissant la feuille que Lionel ne voulait pas lâcher.  
Il tira d'un coup sec, et eut la totalité de la feuille en sa possession. Il la parcourut, puis fixa Lionel. Il avait perdu son sourire arrogant. -- J'aimerais vous rappeler, M.Li, que vous êtes ici en cours de philosophie, dit-il d'un ton sec. Je vous prierez donc d'écrire vos lettres pour votre copine ailleurs que dans mon cours. Vous m'avez compris ? -- Ouais, répondit-il d'un ton plus qu'amer en arrachant la lettre des mains du prof, tandis que Sakura, derrière la vitre, était abasourdie(vous le seriez autant !) -- Bien, maintenant, sortez de quoi noter, je vais vous dicter l'essentiel du cours d'aujourd'hui.  
Justin regarda sa montre, et lança, alors qu'il était en cours : -- Tiens, le match va bientôt commencer ! -- Peuh, vos trucs de foot, c'est nul, lui fit alors une des filles de la classe. -- Tu rigoles ? se fâcha un des garçons. Hong Kong contre Pékin ! C'est un match très attendu ! -- C'est pour les belus, ouais, fit une autre fille.  
Le brouhaha s'intensifia, pour finalement laisser place au vacarme, tandis que les Japonais se regardaient entre eux, interloqués. Ils comprenaient pourquoi c'était la classe la plus indisciplinée du lycée.  
Tiffany donna un coup de coude à Sakura pour attirer son attention, et lui montra alors leurs petits copains : Justin et Lionel se chuchotaient des trucs entre eux, puis un moment, ils eurent un grand sourire, et Justin prit quelque chose dans son sac.  
Le prof gueula un grand coup, et le silence se ré-installa en une fraction de secondes. -- Bandes de sales mômes !  
Le prof commença à dicter, mais son attention fut capter par Justin et Lionel (surpris ?). (petite indication : Justin est à gauche (parce qu'il est gaucher, c'est plus pratique pour écrire)et Lionel à droite)Chacun se tenait la tête, la main collé sur l'oreille, accoudé au bureau. Ils fronçaient les sourcils en même temps, souriaient en même temps, et le prof se demandait ce qu'étaient ces changements d'humeur synchronisés. Surtout qu'ils n'écrivaient pas grand chose.  
Soudain, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Pour s'en assurer, il tira sur le bras de chacun(le bras qui soutient la tête). Un écouteur pendait de chacune des manches. Le silence se fit dans la classe, et on put entendre une voix provenant des écouteurs : "Oui ! Hong Kong marque ! 4 à 2 en faveur de Hong Kong ! C'est vraiment une excellente équipe ! patati patata ...."  
Les garçons de la classe se réjouirent de savoir que Hong Kong menait tout en riant de l'idée d'écouter le match avec une mini-radio. La classe était morte de rire alors que Justin dit : -- Cette fois, on est morts !  
Le prof fulminait. Il les relâcha, puis hurla : -- J'en ai marre de m'user les nerfs pour des gamins qui n'écoutent même pas ! Chez le proviseur, et tout de suite !  
Lionel et Justin se levèrent, et voulurent contourner le bureau chacun de leur côté, mais ils ne purent plus avancer, parce que le fil reliant les écouteurs n'était pas assez long pour être à cette distance de la mini- radio.   
Les élèves éclatèrent de nouveau de rire, tandis qu'au lieu d'enlever les écouteurs de leur manche, les deux garçons reprirent l'appareil en écoutant la suite du match, et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
En sortant, ils ne virent même pas les élèves japonais. Justin rangeait la mini-radio, tandis que Lionel claquait la porte. -- Connard, fit-il. -- Ouais, confirma Justin.(z'avez compris qu'ils parlent du prof)  
Sakura et Tiffany se regardèrent, puis se sourirent. Elles s'éclipsèrent discrètement, puis filèrent dans le couloir pour prendre en filature les deux garçons.  
Ces derniers étaient arrivés devant la porte du proviseur. Ils échangèrent un sourire sadique, puis Lionel ouvrit la porte sans frapper. -- Coucou, c'est nous ! lancèrent-ils en joignant un petit geste de la main.  
Alors qu'il était entrain d'écrire, la mine du crayon du proviseur se brisa dès que les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent avec bruit.  
Lorsque la porte se referma, les deux adolescentes y collèrent l'oreille. -- Justin et Lionel, fit le proviseur d'un ton haché, tandis que les deux ados s'assirent dans les fauteuils, sans qu'on leur donnât la permission. Asseyez-vous donc, reprit le proviseur pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas invités à s'asseoir. -- Merci, firent les deux autres sans relever l'ironie. -- Alors, qui vous a mis dehors, cette fois ? -- C'est l'autre andouillette, dit Justin. -- Le prof de philo, traduit Lionel. -- Encore ? fit le proviseur. Et pour quel motif, cette fois ?  
Les deux garçons racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait, et le proviseur s'énerva. -- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes à deux doigts de vous faire renvoyer, et que vous continuez à aggraver votre cas ? -- On s'en fiche M'sieur, fit Justin, on sera plus là quand vous voudrez nous renvoyer. -- Tiens donc ? -- On se tire au Japon ! annonça fièrement Lionel. Y a un gros problème de magie, là-bas !  
Le proviseur se raidit : il détestait quand Lionel lui parlait de magie. D'ailleurs celui-ci exagérait toujours pour donner la chair de poule au pauvre homme. -- Alors, on va aider nos copines qui sont là-bas ! -- Je vois, les deux chevaliers servants, fit ironiquement le proviseur. -- MON CHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!! hurla Tiffany en se jetant dans les bras de Justin. -- Comment ça va, ma belle ? répondit celui-ci, tout sourire. T'as l'air en pleine forme.  
Ils étaient dans la cour, et les correspondants se retrouvaient. Faut dire que les Chinois avaient été vraiment surpris ! Ils ne les attendaient que la semaine suivante.  
Sakura et Tiffany avaient été les plus rapides (et Tiffany la plus bruyante !). Les autres les avaient suivi en riant, tandis que Lionel portait Sakura sur son dos, et que Justin tenait Tiffany par la taille.   
Ils s'installèrent dans un coin, et Sakura lança : -- Dites, on vous a vu quand vous étiez en cours de philosophie ! Vous êtes des vrais monstres ! -- Mais il est con, ce prof ! se défendit Lionel. Lui, faut absolument que je l'emm..., c'est plus fort que moi ! Et puis ça philo, c'est vraiment nul !  
Justin toussa alors, et imita la voix du prof : -- Alors, ce verre est-il à moitié vide, ou à moitié plein ?  
Il reprit sa voix normale. -- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Au Japon, là, y a un con qui fait mumuse, et l'autre abruti me cause d'un verre d'eau !  
Les autres se mirent à rire, tandis que Lionel chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Sakura. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, surprise, mais avec un grand sourire. -- Et ben dis donc ! fit alors une voix que les Japonais ne connaissaient pas, tandis que les Chinois lançaient un regard noir à celui qui venait de parler. -- Steve ! s'exclama Justin. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ?  
Tiffany songea qu'elle en avait déjà entendu parler, mais ne se souvenait pourtant pas. -- Alors ce sont eux vos correspondants ? reprit Steve d'un ton arrogant.  
Il les dévisageait tous, puis son attention fut ramenée sur Sakura et Tiffany. -- Et ces deux-là, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires chiffons, ce sont vos copines. Vous êtes allés jusqu'au Japon pour en trouver ? Pourquoi ? Celles de Hong Kong ne voulaient pas de vous ? ricana-t-il. -- De toute évidence, elles ne veulent pas de toi non plus ! répliqua Justin. Toi, tu n'as jamais eu de copine ! Normal, remarque. Elles ont pas envie de sortir avec un fils-à-papa ! -- Moi au moins je ne vais pas aux putes ! répliqua Steve.  
Immédiatement, Justin et Lionel se levèrent. Justin attrapa Steve violemment par le col, et le souleva de quelques centimètres. -- Oserais-tu dire que Tiffany, qui est d'une très bonne famille, et qui a plus de qualités que toi, a besoin de faire les trottoirs ? Espèce de...  
Lionel se mit alors entre les deux, et les sépara. -- Voyons, Justin, fit-il d'un ton très calme. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver.  
Puis il se tourna, et flanqua un bon crochet du droit à Steve. Celui-ci tomba à terre, mais se releva, et partit en les menaçant. -- Alors là, j'arrive pas y croire ! s'exclama Justin. Je viens pour le massacrer, et toi tu me chipes l'opportunité ! T'es vraiment un salaud, Lionel ! -- J'ai pas pu résister, se défendit ce dernier en se frottant le poing. -- Heu... hésita Sonia. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais lui, c'est qui ? -- Un couillon, répondit aussitôt Justin. Steve. Il est dans une autre classe. -- Heureusement, fit Lionel. -- Ouais, comme tu dis, reprit le jeune homme à la mèche. Il est dans la classe des chouchous des profs. C'est un vrai lèche-botte ! Et en plus de ça, gosse de riche qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde avec son fric ! -- Superbe description, cher ami, le complimenta Lionel. -- Mais vous êtes quand même fous de le frapper ! remarqua Nadine.  
Tous les Chinois éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard étonné des autres. -- Tu rigoles j'espère, lui dit Jules. C'est toujours lui qui nous provoque ! Et à chaque fois, il se prend une raclée ! -- C'est quand même Lionel qui y va le plus fort, avec ses arts martiaux ! fit Rémi. -- Mais les profs ne disent rien lorsque vous vous battez ? demanda Sakura en levant un sourcil, sûre de la réponse qu'elle allait avoir. -- Ils nous filent une heure de colle, répondit Jules. -- On a l'habitude, remarqua Rémi.  
Le groupe papota encore quelques minutes, lorsque Lionel et Sakura se levèrent. -- Vous en faites pas pour nous, on revient, fit Lionel en prenant Sakura par la main et en s'éloignant avec elle. -- Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? demanda Anthony. -- Se trouver un coin où y a pas trop de monde, affirma Stéphanie avec un sourire. De toutes façons, ils s'en fichent si on les voit ! -- Attendez, fit Ivan. Vous allez me dire que vous avez le droit de vous embrasser à l'intérieur du lycée ? ! -- Et ouais, ricana Jules. En fait, au départ on n'avait pas le droit, mais comme les élèves ne suivaient pas le règlement... -- Ah, ça on a vu, en effet ! fit Sandrine en riant. C'est pas étonnant que vous soyez la pire classe du lycée !  
Rémi se leva, et Stéphanie fit de même. Rémi attrapa la main de sa copine, et regarda aux alentours. Enfin, il sembla repérer un endroit précis. -- On va vous faire une petite démonstration, sourit-il.  
Ils se mirent non loin d'un prof, et lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête vers eux, ils s'embrassèrent, Stéphanie prise en sandwich entre le mur et son petit ami. Le prof les regarda longuement, fulminant devant cette nouvelle génération de "jeunes mômes sans avenirs" comme il les appelait. Il tourna les talons, et rentra dans l'établissement.  
Les deux jeunes arrêtèrent aussitôt de se bécoter, et revinrent vers leurs amis en riant.   
Sakura se recula un peu, admirant le visage de son petit ami. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux, et sourit. Ils étaient toujours en bataille. Elle se demandait ce que cela donnerait s'il essayait de se les arranger. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer le résultat (moi non plus !). Il était bien beau comme ça. -- On peut dire que tu m'as fait une sacrée surprise, lui dit-il. Mais c'est tant mieux, on retourna au Japon avant la date prévue. En plus, les cours finissent plus tôt, ici !(j'invente j'en sais strictement rien !) -- Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir profiter de toi, sourit-elle.   
Le reste de la journée se passa assez bien (mise à part la prof de français, qu'est une grosse c....(ça te rappelle rien, Sabrina ?)). Les correspondants se retrouvèrent, et tous quittèrent le lycée. (Anthony est finalement casé chez le fils du proviseur)  
Tiffany, Justin, Sakura et Lionel se retrouvèrent tous les quatre. -- Alors ? demanda Sakura. Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire ? -- Ben, on va monter à cheval, répondit Lionel. Tu veux prendre quelques leçons gratuites ? -- C'est vrai ? -- Bien sûr, fit Justin. Et toi ma belle, ça te dirait d'y aller ? -- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Tiffany. Comme ça, je pourrais filmer Sakura ! -- Oooooooooh non ! dit Justin en lui arrachant le caméscope qu'elle venait juste de sortir. Pas question de se débiner ! Tu vas apprendre toi aussi ! -- Super ! On va s'amuser, hein Tiffany ! s'exclama Sakura. -- Venez, c'est par là ! -- Heu... Lionel... Tu m'aideras, hein ? -- Bien sûr, mon c?ur ! fit-il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.  
Lionel venait de revenir, habillé avec un pantalon d'équitation, et des bottes pour la même activité(arrivant jusqu'aux genoux).  
Justin arriva derrière lui, mais étant donné qu'il était plus grand que Lionel, ses jambes paraissaient encore plus maigres. -- Alors les filles, prêtes pour une splendide chevauchée ? Tenez, je vous ai rapporté des tenues. On va vous choisir vos chevaux en attendant que vous vous changiez.  
Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce(faut dire qu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires des filles) tandis que les filles commencèrent à se changer.  
Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, elles rejoignirent les garçons à la sellerie (qui leur avaient montré les lieux). -- Ah, vous êtes là, fit Lionel en regardant Sakura de haut en bas. Bon, alors on s'est arrangé avec le patron du club. Sakura, tu vas prendre Mistral. Il est super gentil, tu verras. Toi Tiffany, tu prendras Rubis. Venez, on va vous les montrer.  
Ils longèrent les boxes, et s'arrêtèrent devant un cheval gris, qui avait l'air paisible. Il avait une crinière abondante qui lui tombait sur les yeux, le rendant, aux yeux des filles, adoooooorable ! -- Voilà, je vous présente Mistral, fit Lionel en passant sa main sur le bout du nez du cheval. -- Il est trop chou, s'émerveilla Sakura. -- Tu viens Tiffany, je vais te montrer Rubis, fit Justin en l'entraînant. -- Tu peux le caresser, il en sera content, poursuivit Lionel sans se soucier des deux autres.  
Il lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'elle pose sa main sur le bout du nez du cheval. -- Il faut d'abord qu'il te connaisse, lui dit-il. C'est super peureux, un cheval. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Mistral, c'est un pote ! Hein, mon bébé ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du cheval.  
Sakura sourit en le voyant parler de cette manière. -- Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu montes à cheval ? demanda-t- elle. -- Depuis que je suis petit. Avec Justin, on montait des shetlands à l'époque ! Des poneys tout petits ! Enfin bon, se reprit-il, je vais aller chercher son harnachement, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je reviens !  
Il s'éloigna vers la sellerie. Sakura continua de caresser Mistral qu'elle commençait déjà à adorer ! Une voix la tira alors de ses pensées : -- Tiens, comme on se retrouve !  
Sakura se retourna : -- Tu... Steve ! -- Non mais quel culot ! Alors ce cher Lionel se croit vraiment tout permis ! Amener sa petite amie et lui donner des leçons gratuites ! Il s'y croit trop, dis-lui d'arrêter de rêver ! L'équitation, c'est une activité pour les gens riches, et tu n'es pas de ce milieu. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton pays !  
Vlan ! Steve tomba à terre. Il se releva douloureusement, et lança un regard assassin à Lionel qui venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing derrière la tête. -- Je sais pas si c'est ta tête qui attire la baffes, où si c'est toi qui ne peux plus t'en passer ! pesta le jeune homme brun. Tu me dégoûtes ! Dégage !  
Steve continua de fusiller Lionel du regard, et lâcha : -- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, toi ? Parce que tu descends de Clow, tout le monde doit te cirer les pompes ? Tu crois que comme ta famille est aussi importante que ça ? Peuh ! T'es qu'un nul ! Un vrai riche, ça se reconnaît ! Ca ne se bat pas pas comme un sauvage ! -- Je me bats, parce que je dois défendre ma famille, moi ! répliqua Lionel. Tu crois qu'avec ton sale fric tu peux tout acheter ? En plus, M. le raciste, permets-moi de te dire que Sakura a le droit de circuler où elle veut, et non pas de repartir chez elle parce qu'un gosse de nouveau riche lui a ordonné ! Tu n'as aucun ordre à donner à qui que ce soit, OK ? Personne n'est ton larbin ! Maintenant dégage !(là, il a gueulé !)  
Une fois que Steve fut parti, Lionel se tourna vers sa petite amie. -- Il ne t'a pas touché ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal, au moins ? s'inquiéta-t- il. -- Non, ça va... répondit Sakura. Mais... Il est tout le temps comme ça ? -- Ouais, c'est une grosse andouille !  
Il se rapprocha de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. -- Essaye de profiter de ton séjour ici sans te soucier de lui, lui conseilla Lionel. C'est une vraie teigne. Dès qu'il repère quelqu'un à enschtroumpher, il ne le lâche plus. Pour Justin et moi, ça dure depuis longtemps. vivement qu'on reparte au Japon ! -- Oui, fit Sakura.  
Elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser, mais Mistral lui donna un petit coup de tête sur l'épaule, et ils furent interrompu avant d'avoir commencé. -- Bon, j'ai dit que j'allais chercher son harnachement, mais comme Steve est venu et que je l'ai vu, je suis tout de suite retourné vers toi ! Alors cette fois, je me dépêche d'aller chercher tout ça !  
Il revint avec une selle, un tapis de selle, et un filet (le mors, la sous gorge, la muserolle...). Il déposa tout ça dans un coin où ça ne s'abîmait pas, et sortit des brosses. Il lui expliqua à quoi elle servaient, puis comment les manier (j'aimerais beaucoup vous expliquer, mais j'écris un chapitre pour ccs pas un livre sur les chevaux !), et comment curer les pieds. Ensuite vint le tour du harnachement. Le tapis de selle, puis la selle, et le filet. Une fois que Mistral fut complètement harnaché, Lionel montra à Sakura comment tenir les rênes pour aller jusqu'à la carrière(manège découvert). -- Bon, je te laisse y aller, c'est à-bas, fit Lionel. Moi j'ai un truc à régler, je te rejoints tout de suite.  
Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, puis détala.  
Sakura emmena Mistral jusqu'à la carrière, et lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle vit Tiffany qui elle aussi tenait un cheval. Celui-ci était bai (bruns, avec les crins(=crinière, queue)noirs). -- C'est lui, Rubis ? demanda Sakura en s'approchant. -- Oui ! répondit Tiffany. C'est vraiment génial ici, tu ne trouves pas ? Justin m'a présenté à un des moniteurs, les gens sont vraiment sympas ! -- Nous, on a plutôt fait une mauvaise rencontre, dit Sakura. -- Qui donc ? -- Steve. -- Il a été aussi odieux qu'à la pause d'aujourd'hui ? -- Oh oui. Il m'a insulté, et m'a dit de retourner au Japon. -- Quel imbécile ! Laisse-moi deviner la suite : Lionel l'a assommé, c'est ça ? -- On peut dire ça comme ça. -- Hého, les filles ! fit une voix masculine.  
Toutes deux se retournèrent, et virent un garçon accoudé à la rambarde qui leur faisait des grands signes de la main. Il s'approcha finalement d'elles : -- Alors, les filles, ça va ?  
Rien qu'au ton qu'il employait, les filles reconnurent de quel genre il était : dragueur qui se la joue trop. -- Oui, Lionel va bientôt arriver, dit Sakura pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un. Tiffany fit de même.  
Les deux concernés arrivèrent pile à ce moment-là. Ils sourirent en reconnaissant le garçon, et Justin l'accosta. -- Désolé Stuart, mais ces charmantes demoiselles sont avec nous, tu arrives trop tard. Maintenant, tu seras gentil de nous laisser, bye bye !  
Après avoir dégagé Stuart, Justin revint voir Tiffany, qui lui demanda : -- Pourquoi vous vous êtes changés si vous ne montez pas ? -- Ne t'en fais pas, Tiffany, on va monter ! Mais on va vous apprendre quelques trucs, et après, on ira se faire une ballade ! -- Waw, génial ! -- Allez, c'est parti, fit Lionel. D'abord, mets-toi à gauche de ton cheval. Ensuite, .......  
Après une heure : -- Voilà, c'est bien, Sakura, fit Lionel. Redresse-toi, sinon, tu vas basculer en avant. Arrête de le regarder comme ça ce cheval, il n'a pas de cancer ! Il va très bien ! Allez, quand je te le dis, tu repars au trot ! Prête ! Allez ! Au trot ! Voilà ! Tu te débrouilles comme un chef ! -- Bon, les filles, continuez sans nous, on revient, on va seller nos chevaux ! annonça Justin.  
Ils repartirent tandis que Sakura et Tiffany continuaient d'apprendre le trot enlevé(un coup assis, un coup debout, assis, debout, ...).  
Finalement, elles les remirent au pas, et les caressèrent sur l'encolure : les chevaux aimaient toujours les caresses.  
Les deux garçons arrivèrent, Justin avec un cheval blanc, et Lionel avec un noir. Tous deux faisaient un drôle de contraste(ils faisaient le Yin et le Yang, comme disait Justin). -- Voici Fantôme, fit Justin en désignant son cheval. -- ... et voici Beauté, termina Lionel en montrant la jument. -- Deux chevaux très vifs, y a que nous qui pouvons les monter, dit fièrement Justin. -- En attendant, dit Lionel pour casser Justin, moi j'arrive à monter Fantôme et Beauté, mais toi, tu n'arrives pas à monter Beauté ! Cassé !  
Les deux garçons détendirent les chevaux, puis, ils partirent tous les quatre en balade. Ils allèrent dans une petite forêt. Lionel, qui était en tête, arrêta Beauté un instant, puis dit : -- Venez, on vous emmener dans un endroit super !  
Ils se remirent en marche, et arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, avec un petit ruisseau qui faisait du bruit, bref, l'endroit de rendez-vous amoureux idéal. -- C'est cool, non ? fit Justin. On peut rester cinq minutes ici. Après, faudra renter, on a du boulot !  
Les couples se séparèrent, et Sakura et Lionel allèrent enlever leurs bottes, et s'amusèrent à barboter les pieds dans le ruisseau. Puis, ils allèrent sur l'herbe, et s'allongèrent. Lionel mit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de sa petite amie, et ferma les yeux, heureux. Sakura ne tarda pas à l'imiter. (et non, Lionel n'a pas d'idée perverse !)Ils finirent par s'endormir, sous le soleil de juin. -- Debout là-dedans ! -- Justin, râla Lionel, t'es vraiment pas drôle !  
Il ouvrit les yeux. -- Et oui, il est temps de rentrer ! On a encore les écuries à nettoyer ! -- Oh, non !   
Sakura et Tiffany étaient en train de papoter dans les vestiaires des filles. Les garçons leur avaient conseillé de se reposer pendant qu'ils changeaient les litières des boxes. Mais celles-ci ne voulaient pas qu'ils 'épuisent trop, d'ailleurs, elles voulaient aussi participer. Alors elles attendaient qu'ils soient assez fatigués pour demander de l'aide.  
Elles se levèrent, et au moment où elles les trouvèrent, elles virent Steve qui continuait de les emm.... -- Hahahaha ! Alors ? On fait le travail des domestiques maintenant ? Nettoyer les écuries, quel horreur ! Moi, ça me répugne, mais vous apparemment, ça vous convient ! -- Dis, la chochotte, s'énerva Justin, si ça te répugnes tant que ça, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?  
Cassé ! -- Je viens m'apitoyé sur votre pauvre petit sort, gens de basse lignée ! -- Laisse, il est con, fit Lionel. A moins qu'il ne réclame d'autres pains à travers la troche ! -- Ouais, c'est une tête à claque ! -- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !  
Les deux gars éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Steve leur lança un regard du genre "pauvres types !", et s'éloigna.  
Les filles arrivèrent. -- Ben dis donc, ils ont l'air de s'amuser, non, ? fit Tiffany. -- Tu l'as dit ! Ho, les gars ! On peut vous aider ? -- Allez, va ! Pourquoi pas ?  
Et pendant tout le reste du temps, ils nettoyèrent les boxes, enlevant le fumier, le déposant dehors, et nettoyant le box avec un tuyau d'arrosage, remettant de la paille fraîche, et ça pour tous les boxes. -- Enfin fini ! soupira Justin en se laissant tomber sur une botte de foin. -- Bon, on se rechange, et on rentre ! décida Lionel.  
C'est ce qu'ils firent.   
Arrivée chez les Toriumi, Tiffany fit un grand sourire mignon à toute la famille. -- Bien, alors Tiffany, commença Justin, j'aimerais te présenter mon père, Patrick Toriumi... -- Enchantée, monsieur, s'inclina-t-elle. -- ... ma mère, Sandra (Tiffany s'inclina à nouveau), Olivier, le plus grand, - et le plus bête ! - , et Cédric, le plus petit. -- Ravie de vous connaître. Justin m'as beaucoup parlé de vous ! -- En bien, j'espère, sourit Patrick. -- Bon, tu viens, Tiffany, on va dans ma chambre, fit-il en l'attrapant par la main.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Justin et Tiffany étaient allongés sur le lit de ce dernier quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. -- Ne te déranges pas Ju-Ju, j'y vais ! dit aussitôt Tiffany en s'élançant vers la porte.  
Olivier se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. -- Salut. -- Heu, salut, fit Tiffany, une goutte derrière la tête. -- Alors, t'es la nouvelle copine de mon frère, fit Olivier. -- Heu, oui. Il met vraiment du temps à comprendre ! pensa-t-elle. -- Quand vous aurez cassé, tu viendras me voir, je suis libre très souvent ! -- Olivier, casse-toi, dit sèchement Justin.  
Olivier obéit, toujours avec son rire imbécile, tandis que Tiffany reprit sa place sur le lit. -- Justin ! Justin ! fit une voix enfantine. -- L'autre s'y met aussi, maintenant, soupira Justin.  
Cédric apparut. -- Dis, Tiffany, vu que t'es la copine de Justin, tu seras toujours gentille avec moi ? Parce que t'es très mignonne, et que t'as pas l'air de méchante ! C'est pas comme l'autre, que Justin est sorti avec deux jours, et l'a plaquée ! Elle était vraiment pas sympa ! -- C'est pourquoi je l'ai plaquée ! C'est du passé, maintenant, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sortes, parce que je voudrais avoir un peu d'intimité avec Tiffany. -- Vous allez faire un enfant ? demanda innocemment Cédric. -- Je vais le tuer ! gémit Justin en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Non mais où est-ce que t'es allé pêché cette connerie ? -- C'est Olivier qui me l'a dit, répondit Cédric, effrayé par le ton que prenait son frère. -- C'est pas grave, fit Tiffany avec son sourire qui vous redonne le moral. Il t'a fait une blague, c'est tout. Allez, viens là, maintenant ! dit-elle en lui tendant les bras.  
Cédric vint s'y blottir, et Tiffany lança un regard à Justin qui voulait dire "tu dis qu'il t'énerve, mais tu l'aimes beaucoup !". -- Je vis dans une famille de dingues, soupira Justin en se laissant tomber sur les oreillers.   
Sakura s'inclina en voyant Yelan Li entrer dans la pièce. -- Bonjour Mme, enchantée de vous connaître.  
Yelan sourit devant cette enfant si mignonne. -- Moi de même, répondit-elle. Relève-toi donc. -- Sakura, fit Lionel, voici donc ma mère, Yelan Li. Et maintenant, mes s?urs : de la plus vieille à la plus jeune. -- C'est pas très galant de le formuler comme ça, petit frère ! -- Bon, de la plus chiante à la moins chiante, alors ! -- Mon fils, calme-toi, fit Yelan.  
Et ouais Lionel s'emporte très vite ! -- Bon, v'là Coréane, Mélodie, Sylvia, et Shania.(je connais pas les vrais prénoms) -- Salut !  
Et tous les commentaires du genre : "qu'elle est mignonne, vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, tu as bon goût petit frère"etc. fusèrent.  
Après, Lionel entraîna Sakura dans sa chambre. Ils s'allongèrent sur le grand lit, et Lionel sortit quelque chose de sa poche. -- Oooooooooh ! Mon dessin ! s'exclama Sakura. Tu l'as conservé ? -- Bien sûr, voyons ! Je t'ai dit que je le gardais toujours sur moi ! Tu dessines très bien ! -- Merci !  
La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. -- Je vais voir, même si Pierre va répondre, fit Lionel.  
Ils descendirent en bas, et virent quelqu'un sur le pas de la porte. Sakura resta muette. Enfin, elle reprit ses esprits : -- Thomas ? Chapitre 20, terminé ! Oui ! J'ai atteints les 20 chapitres ! Il est long celui-là ! Oui, je parle beaucoup de Justin et Lionel, mais comme après tout se passe au Japon, ils auront plus trop l'occasion de faire les c... alors j'en profite maintenant ! Sinon, merci beaucoup à Lutétia, Ihajoa et Zejoa, Sabrina, Oeil d'Ange, Sylphina, Tweety, et Pitchoune ! Merci encore ! Reviews, please ! Bises Clairette 


	21. Chapitre 21

-- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sakura. -- On vient en tant qu'accompagnateurs ! fit une voix derrière Thomas. -- Mathieu ! s'exclama Sakura, ravie. -- Accompagnateurs, mon ?il ! grogna Lionel.  
Thomas lui lança un regard chargé d'éclairs, tandis que quatre jeunes filles brunes arrivaient. -- Bonjour ! lancèrent-elles, toutes joyeuses. -- Bonjour, répondit Mathieu avec son habituel sourire enjôleur. -- Waw ! Qu'ils sont mignons ! s'exclama Mélodie. Qui sont-ils, petit frère ? -- Quoi ? s'exclama Thomas. Petit frère ? Non ! C'est pas possible ! De si ravissantes jeunes filles, les s?urs de ce gamin ! Quel vie cruelle ! Les pauvres !  
Lionel lui lança un regard de la "mort qui tue", puis dit : -- Effectivement, ce sont mes s?urs, et je te dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas intérêt à te rincer l'?il, sinon c'est la porte, môssieur l'accompagnateur (ton ironique)! -- Je te signale, môssieur le gosse de riche, répliqua Thomas, que pendant toute la semaine où tu étais chez nous, c'est TOI qui t'es rincé l'?il sur ma s?ur ! -- Normal, je sors avec elle ! Et à moins que tu ne sortes avec mes quatre s?urs en même temps - d'ailleurs je t'aurais exterminé si ç'avait été le cas - tu l'aurais fait ! Donc je te dis, fais gaffe ! Sinon, ça va faire mal !  
Thomas éclata de rire. -- Toi ? Tu voudrais te confronter à moi ? Mais pauvre minus, je t'écraserais comme un insecte ! Je te dépasse largement ! -- Niveau connerie, c'est sûr, tu me dépasses ! Mais si tu tiens vraiment à te mesurer à moi, alors rendez-vous après le dîner, dans la salle d'entraînement, pour la raclée de ta vie ! Ca me fera une belle vengeance !  
Au mot "vengeance", Thomas se raidit, mais se ressaisit vite : il savait pertinemment que Lionel voulait le faire culpabiliser. -- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, morveux !  
Sakura se mit entre les deux, et cria : -- Stop, vous deux ! Mais c'est pas vrai, on dirait des gamins de cinq ans ! Calmez-vous, enfin ! Et puis Thomas, pourquoi tu débarques à l'improviste ? -- On a loupé notre avion ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, non ? -- C'est du joli, ricana Lionel, qui se tut aussitôt, devant le regard de Sakura. -- Oh, arrêtez un peu, vous n'allez pas faire un scandale pour ça ! dit Coréane. Venez, on va vous montrer où vous installer. La maison est grande, on a beaucoup de place !  
Puis elle partit, suivie de Mathieu, souriant, et de Thomas, qui faisait un concours de grimaces avec Lionel. -- Bon, tu viens, on retourne dans ma chambre, proposa Lionel. Au fait, tu n'as pas amené la peluche... -- KERO ! s'écria aussitôt Sakura. Oh mon dieu, il va me tuer ! ajouta-t- elle en se précipitant dans la chambre de son petit ami.  
Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, et se dirigea vers sa valise. Elle l'ouvrit, et prit Kéro dans ses mains. -- Kéro, je suis désolée, dit-elle confuse, mais j'étais occupée... -- ... à faire des trucs pas nets avec le morveux, termina Kéro, furieux. Ouais, je connais la chanson !  
Après s'être confondue en excuses pendant un bon bout de temps, Sakura demanda à Lionel : -- Tu pourrais m'indiquer la direction des toilettes, s'il te plait ? -- Oui, bien sûr !  
Après que Sakura se soit éloignée, il referma la porte, et se mit à crier sur Kéro.  
Sakura ouvrit la porte, et ferma derrière elle. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir oublié Kéro. Elle tenait beaucoup beaucoup à lui, et faisait un peu trop la minette insouciante. A chaque fois, elle lui disait de partir chez Tiffany, d'aller dans la chambre de Thomas, bref, de s'en aller. Bientôt, il finirait par croire qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, ce qui était TOTALEMENT faux. Elle laissa glisser quelques larmes.  
Lionel venait de refermer la porte. Il se tourna vers Kéro, et cria : -- Non mais tu crois pas que t'en as déjà assez fait ? Elle s'est excusé vingt-cinq mille fois au moins ! Tu pourrais lui parler plus gentiment ! Non mais t'as vu comme elle s'en veut ? Et toi, au lieu de t'excuser, tu lui fais encore plus de reproches ! -- Bon, maintenant, tu vas calmer ta joie, le morveux, OK ? D'ailleurs, je crois que t'es mal placé pour jouer le rôle de celui qui protège Sakura ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment au moins ? -- C'est quoi cette question à la con ? Bien sûr que oui, je l'aime ! -- Ah ouais ? Ben c'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes ! -- Et quelle impression je te donne ? -- Tu m'as tout l'air d'être un sale sadique pervers intéressé profiteur qui fait rêver Sakura alors que t'es vraiment qu'un moins que rien !  
Kéro se plaqua la main sur la bouche, puis se reprit : -- Heu... Non, pas un moins que rien, heu...  
Lionel eut un sourire sadique : -- Tu te crois encore à Tomoéda, ou quoi ? On est en Chine, loin de Jason qui s'éclate à me faire chialer comme un bébé ! Mais pour te répondre, l'image du garçon au regard froid ne me colle plus, tout le monde sait qui je suis vraiment, donc, j'ai une nouvelle image, celle du vilain pas beau pervers ! -- Sale sadique pervers intéressé, rectifia Kéro. -- Ouais, c'est pareil ! -- Non c'est pas pareil ! -- Oh non, retenez-moi, Seigneur du Bon Dieu ou je sens que vais le tuer ! Mais pour encore répondre à tes multitudes de questions, oui, j'aime Sakura ! Je l'aime, mets-toi ça dans le crane, et dis-toi qu'elle le sait ! Sinon, elle me le demanderait ! -- Et ben dis-lui plus souvent ! Faut que t'anticipes, bon sang ! Faut pas que t'attendes qu'elle te le demande ! C'est pas elle qui va te dire : Tu vois comme ça parait ridicule ? -- Depuis quand Kéro, qui ne sait des choses que sur les jeux vidéos et les pâtisseries, sait donner des conseils pour les histoires de c?ur ? demanda Lionel avec un sourcil plus levé que l'autre, et la main sous le menton.  
Kéro rougit, puis lâcha : -- C'est Tiffany qui m'a dit tout ça...  
Lionel éclata de rire, et on aurait dit qu'il n'allait plus s'arrêter, ce qui rendit Kéro furieux. Finalement, il se calma, et redevint sérieux. Il prit Kéro par la queue, et l'entraîna avec lui hors de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, et colla son oreille à la porte. Il frappa ensuite. La porte s'ouvrit, et Lionel balança Kéro dans la petite pièce, puis referma la porte.  
Kéro regardait le visage de sa maîtresse inondé de larmes. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras, et le serrant contre sa joue, ne cessait de murmurer : je suis désolée, Kéro.  
Comment pouvait-il résister à ça ? -- C'est rien, pitchoune, lui dit Kéro. J'aurais pas du m'énerver. -- Et moi j'aurais pas du t'oublier, sanglota Sakura. -- Mais c'est rien, je te dis ! Tu étais impatiente de voir la Chine, c'est normal de se précipiter ! Allez, arrête de pleurer, maintenant. C'est bête de pleurer pour ton premier jour ici. Le morveux va croire que tu n'es pas bien traitée !  
Sakura parvint à sourire en desserrant son étreinte. -- Allez, sèche tes larmes, maintenant, pitchoune.  
Sakura ouvrit la porte, et fit face à l'oreille de Lionel. -- C'était vraiment très touchant, fit celui-ci. Je ne savais pas que la peluche était capable de réconforter les gens !  
Puis, il regarda le visage de Sakura, et passa ses doigts sous ses paupières, tout doucement. -- Ton maquillage a coulé, on va croire que Kéro t'a filé des coquards, sourit-il. -- Grrrrrr ! Sale morveux ! Je vais te... -- On se calme, la peluche ! le prévint Lionel en lui mettant un doigt sur la tête. -- A table, tout le monde, fit une des s?urs de Lionel d'en bas.   
La famille Toriumi soupait tranquillement. Cédric, Tiffany et Justin étaient à côté, tandis qu'en face d'eux se trouvait Olivier et ses parents. Justin ne cessait de lancer des regards tueurs à son abruti de frangin, tandis que ses parents le regardaient avec un sourire.  
Tiffany complimenta le chef, c'est à dire Patrick, tandis que Cédric lui posait inlassablement des questions. Lorsque Tiffany releva la tête pour regarder devant elle, elle vit Olivier avec son air VRAIMENT stupide, qui lui faisaient des sourires assez... heum... s'il voulait les faire charmeurs, c'était raté !  
Tiffany tourna la tête vers son petit ami, et lui fit un sourire, puis, sans que les autres ne la voit, elle fit une drôle de tête, et d'un tout petit mouvement de la tête, montra Olivier. Justin comprit, et fit "non" de la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'à ses yeux, Olivier était un cas désespéré.  
Les parents de Justin regardaient depuis un moment leur fils cadet lancer des regards aussi meurtriers les uns que les autres à Olivier, et ils comprirent. Olivier avait encore fait des avances à la petite amie de Justin. Pourtant, jamais Justin n'avait lancé de tels regards. Des regards si haineux, si jaloux...  
Les parents se regardèrent, et échangèrent un sourire : ils étaient sûrs qu'avec Tiffany, Justin connaissait la vraie signification du mot amoureux (c'est chou !)   
Ils étaient nombreux à être à table, ce soir, dans la demeure des Li. Mathieu et Kéro avaient vraiment fait honneur au repas, sous les regards ébahis des membres féminins qui composaient la famille Li. Les filles avaient chuchoté entre elles : -- Alors c'est lui, Yué ? -- Mais non, idiote, c'est sa forme d'emprunt ! -- Mais si Yué ne mange pas, Mathieu n'a pas besoin de manger pour deux ! -- Mais laissez-le, il a le droit de manger s'il a faim ! -- Et lui, c'est Kéro ? -- Waw, il est si petit, comment il fait pour autant manger ? -- Et ben quel appétit !  
Et ces chuchotements faisaient bien rire les deux amoureux. Sakura avait été placée à côté de la mère de Lionel. Celle-ci lui parlait souvent avec un sourire amical. -- C'est donc toi qui a su faire fondre le c?ur de mon fils. -- Heu... oui, fit timidement Sakura. -- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, remarqua Yelan, une main sur la joue. Ah, ça me rappelle le jour où Lionel a voulu nous annoncer qu'il sortait avec toi... le pauvre, ses s?urs n'ont pas arrêté de lui faire un interrogatoire, il était tellement gêné... C'est toujours quelque chose d'annoncer son premier amour au public... ~~*** Flash back ***~~ -- Heu... dites, hésita Lionel. J'ai... j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...  
Toutes se retournèrent vers lui. -- Heu... voilà... en fait... heu, bon vous savez que j'envoie pas mal de lettres.  
Toutes les femmes firent "oui" de la tête. -- Et... elles sont toutes destinées à une seule et même personne... et cette personne, c'est... c'est... -- C'est ? répétèrent ses quatre s?urs à l'unisson, tandis que sa mère sourit, en le voyant rouge comme un écrevisse.  
Lionel déballa tout en vitesse lumière : -- C'est Sakura, la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes de Clow, maintenant cartes de Sakura, et je l'aime, je sors avec elle depuis 3 mois déjà, et c'est ma petite amie !  
Il reprit sa respiration, toujours aussi rouge, puis sortit de la pièce pour éviter les questions de ses s?urs. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Shania l'avait agrippé par la chemise, et le retenait fermement. -- Pas si vite, petit frère ! Donne-nous des détails !  
Ensuite se furent les questions du genre : -- Trois mois ? Et tu ne nous le dis que maintenant ? -- Tu nous la présenteras ? -- Elle est mignonne ? -- Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ? -- Est-ce qu'elle viendra en Chine ? -- Elle l'a dit à sa famille ?  
Lionel, épuisé après l'interrogatoire, alla sur un des divans. Sa mère était restée dans le salon. Elle aussi lui avait posé plein de questions, mais pas les mêmes que celles de ses s?urs. C'était plutôt : quand est-ce que vous êtes tombés amoureux ? Vous supportez la distance ?  
Lionel lui avait même confié que cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de parler de ça. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais abordé le côté c?ur dans aucunes des conversations. ~~*** Fin flash back ***~~   
Sakura l'écoutait, vraiment curieuse.  
Lionel tourna son regard vers sa mère, ayant entendu son nom sortir de sa bouche. -- C'est quoi ces messe-basses ? demanda-t-il. On me cache des trucs ? -- Mais pas du tout, seulement, ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles te rappeler de cela, lui confia Yelan.  
Lionel leva un sourcil et fronça l'autre, signe qu'il n'avait rien comprit. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et se servit dans les plats sucré qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger pour bien emm... Kéro.   
Tiffany soupira en fermant les yeux, collée à Justin, tous deux allongés sur le lit de celui-ci. -- Y a quand même une question qui me trotte dans la tête, fit Tiffany en rouvrant les yeux. -- Et laquelle ? demanda Justin. -- Ce Steve, je suis sûre que tu m'en as déjà parlé !  
Justin lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, et Tiffany éclata de rire : -- Mais non, mon petit bébé à moi, rigola Tiffany. Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime ! Ce sale type me traite de pute, tu crois que je vais vouloir sortir avec lui ? Non, je me demandais juste où est-ce que j'avais déjà entendu son nom ? -- Attends, j'ai du t'en toucher deux mots, t'as raison, fit Justin en se grattant la tête. Mais oui ! Ca me revient ! Tu sais, quand je t'ai raconté qu'un gros connard a fait pleuré Lionel, en lui disant toutes ces conneries que Sakura le trompait ou un truc comme ça... -- Ha ! Je me disais aussi ! -- Ca fait vraiment du bien de lui casser la gueule de temps en temps, soupira Justin en se croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, se laissant tomber sur l'oreiller. -- Tout le temps, tu veux dire, rectifia Tiffany, en rigolant. -- Il le cherche, se défendit le jeune homme, en soufflant vers le haut pour sa mèche tienne droite encore un peu. Il provoque, et après qu'il se soit fait remettre à sa place, il va se plaindre à ses chers parents ! Tu parles ! La famille Li est bien plus respectée que ces nouveaux riches ! Alors tu penses bien qu'ils ne vont pas se frotter à une famille de magiciens ! -- Bon, on va dans ma chambre, lança Lionel. Et on aimerait bien ne pas avoir à boucher le trou de la serrure ! insista-t-il, faisant clairement comprendre que les espions feraient bien d'aller voir ailleurs.  
Il se leva, tenant la main de Sakura, et partit vers les escaliers. Tout de suite après, ses s?urs se mirent à glousser entre elles : -- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignoooooooons, tous les deux ! affirma Sylvia. -- Oh la la, tu crois que Lionel l'épousera plus tard ? pouffa Shania.  
Elles se remirent toutes à glousser, sous le regard exaspéré de Thomas : les filles, c'étaient vraiment toutes les mêmes ! -- Allons allons, mes filles, calmez-vous, recommanda Yelan. Et cessez de taquiner votre frère ! Il a le droit d'avoir son intimité sans que vous fassiez des commentaires dans son dos ! -- Oui ! firent-elles, connaissant la morale. -- Au fait, Thomas, comment ça s'est passé quand Sakura vous a avoué qu'elle sortait avec notre frère ? demanda Coréane.  
En entendant cette question, Thomas s'étouffa avec son dessert. -- Enfin, Coréane, quelle question indiscrète ! s'indigna sa mère. -- Mais on veut juste savoir, répondit Mélodie. Si ça trouve, Sakura sera notre belle-s?ur, plus tard.  
Thomas avait vraiment du mal à se remettre de son morceau de dessert avalé de travers, mais était-ce réellement le dessert qui lui restait en travers de la gorge ?(subtilité...) -- Alors ? questionna à nouveau Sylvia.  
Mathieu répondit à sa place : -- C'était très mignon, fit-il. Elle était assez gênée, mais c'est plutôt normal, quand on doit annoncer ça à un grand frère comme celui-là !  
Les filles gloussèrent encore une fois, exaspérant Thomas, et regardèrent Mathieu, avides d'en savoir plus. ~~*** Flash back ***~~   
Sakura prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir la porte de sa chambre. Elle et Lionel s'étaient mis d'accord de dire à leurs parents qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Lionel lui avait passé un coup de fil qu'il l'avait fait, mais qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé que c'était aussi dur !  
Sakura avait les mains moites. Elle descendait les escaliers lentement, et plus elle arrivait en bas, plus elle tremblait. Même sa respiration tremblait, tout comme ses membres. Elle prit une nouvelle grande inspiration, et entra dans le salon, où se trouvaient Dominique, Thomas, et Mathieu. -- Ah, Sakura, sourit son père en la voyant entrer.  
Il remarqua l'air étrange de sa fille. -- Toi, tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer, devina-t-il. -- Heu... Oui... fit Sakura en baissant la tête. Ressaisis-toi, ma fille ! Après tout, il n'y a rien de honteux à sortir avec un garçon ! Surtout avec Lioneeeel ! Allez, il l'a bien fait, lui ! Maman, aide-moi ! pensa-t-elle.  
Elle releva soudainement la tête, et clama avec un grand sourire : -- Vous savez, je corresponds avec Lionel... -- Le morveux, coupa Thomas, renfrogné. -- Et donc, dit-elle encore plus fort pour que son frère n'en loupe pas une miette, vous devez sans doute savoir que lui et moi sortons ensemble depuis environ 3 mois ! -- QUOI ? ! ! ! ! ! gueula Thomas. -- Tu as bien entendu, Thomas, c'est mon petit ami, je l'aime, et tu n'as strictement rien à dire, c'est ma vie, pas la tienne ! -- Pincez-moi, je rêve, fit Thomas. Non, c'est un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller ! C'est ça ! Il faut que je me réveille ! -- THOMAS ! gueula sa petite s?ur. Arrête, maintenant, ce n'est plus drôle ! C'est bien la réalité, et si tu n'es pas content, c'est la même chose !  
Mathieu et Dominique sourirent en voyant Thomas dire qu'il allait chercher des glaçons et s'allonger un peu, sous la crise de nerfs de Sakura.  
Celle-ci s'assit sur le divan, toujours en colère, mais quand elle sentit le regard des deux hommes se poser sur elle, elle rougit, et baissa la tête. -- Alors Sakura, tu nous donnes des détails ? sourit son père. -- Bien sûr, fit-elle, essayant de sourire pour dissimuler sa gêne. ~~*** Fin flash back ***~~ -- Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, fit Mathieu, tandis que Thomas s'acharnait sur son dessert, fou de rage, on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait une opération chirurgicale ! -- Waw, comme c'est mignon ! s'exclama Sylvia. -- Notre frère a eu beaucoup moins de tact ! s'amusa Shania. -- C'est vrai, ça ! Si jamais on lui annonçait que NOUS, on sort avec quelqu'un, on passe à l'échafaud ! rigola Mélodie, suivie des trois autres. -- Allons allons, mes filles, les calma Yelan, non sans un sourire. Vous devriez être fières de votre frère ! C'est tout de même quelque chose que d'annoncer ça à sa famille !  
Mathieu sourit en regardant Thomas, et ce dernier fut de plus en plus gêné : si Sakura avait découvert qu'il était sorti avec Katia Moreau, c'était par un simple concours de circonstances (enfin, simple, pas tant que ça), et non parce qu'il l'avait annoncé comme ça à sa famille. -- Mathieu, arrête, grogna Thomas.  
Celui-ci s'exécuta, avec un petit rire qu'il ne put s'empêcher de cacher.   
Sakura s'étira pour finalement remettre ses bras autour du cou de son copain. Elle l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, et celui-ci se laissa faire, puisque pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de gêneurs. -- Ah, soupira-t-il tranquillement. Toute une semaine rien qu'avec TOI ! Je compte bien en profiter ! -- Oui, mais après il faudra s'occuper des cartes, lâcha Sakura. Et pendant une semaine, elle auront le temps de dévaster Tomoéda ! -- Les plus féroces, oui. Mais n'oublie pas qu'elles t'ont appartenues ! Elles te considèrent toujours comme leur amie ! Alors, ça m'étonnerait qu'elles fassent ça à Tomoéda ! Sois tranquille, va ! -- C'est toi, Lionel Li, le descendant de Clow, toujours méfiant, qui me dit d'être tranquille ? rit-elle gentiment. -- Et, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? fit Lionel, entrant dans son jeu. -- Oh rien, c'est juste que je constate que tu peux changer, mais pas toujours en bien... -- OK, Ok, fit Lionel en s'énervant et en se détachant de sa copine soudainement. Ouais, Kéro m'a déjà fait la leçon, j'ai choisi une mauvaise couverture, je joue le gars qui pense qu'à mater sa copine, parce que la couverture du gars qui lance des regards méprisants est révolue, donc fallait que je trouve autre chose, bon, je suis tombé sur ça, je t'aime réellement si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, c'est pas la peine de me refaire la morale, j'y ai déjà eu droit !  
Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux : de quoi parlait-il ? Elle voulait juste le taquiner, mais lui, il avait pris la mouche. Mais en même temps... Entendre tout ça ne peut pas faire de mal...   
Elle s'approcha de Lionel qui s'était assis sur le lit, et se colla à lui, avec un sourire mesquin.  
Lionel releva la tête, et croisa le regard de sa petite amie. Oh non ! Il connaissait ce regard. Il se leva aussitôt, et essaya de partir de la chambre, mais Sakura réussit à le rattraper, et lui chatouilla les côtes, tandis qu'il se mit à éclater de rire comme un fou.  
Après un bon quart d'heure où Lionel avait demandé grâce à maintes reprises, ils se ressaisirent, et revinrent sur le lit, où Lionel essayait de reprendre son souffle. -- T'es pas gentille, dit-il avec un sourire. -- Oh, le vilain Lionel qui pense ça de moi ? ironisa-t-elle. Et ben qu'est- ce qui t'a pris de piquer ta crise ? Je voulais juste rigoler, calme-toi ! Mais à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Kéro t'a déjà parlé ? -- Ouais, répondit Lionel. Ta peluche....  
Regard noir de Sakura. -- Pardon, Kéro, se reprit-il, a pas arrêté de me dire que j'avais l'air d'un je sais plus quoi pervers qui se la joue, et qui te fait rêver ! -- C'est vrai que tu me fais rêver, sourit Sakura. -- Ouais bon je continue, toussa Lionel dont le romantisme n'était pas le point fort. Il a ajouté que je ne t'aimais pas ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? -- Et la réponse ? -- Comment ça, la réponse ? Mais bien sûr que oui, enfin ! Non mais franchement, la confiance règne, merci bien ! se vexa-t-il en croisant les bras. -- Quoi, la confiance règne ? s'énerva à son tour Sakura. Tu crois quoi, toi ? Que je vais attendre que tu te décides enfin à te dévoiler aux autres au lieu de te planquer sans cesse sous tes couvertures ? Il serait temps de prendre un peu sur toi, mon vieux !  
Kéro choisit ce mauvais moment pour entrer, et trouver les deux adolescents en pleine querelle. -- Heu... fit-il pour se faire remarquer. -- Une seconde, on discute, répondirent-ils en ch?ur, énervés.  
Puis ils reprirent leur querelle, tandis que Kéro sortit de la chambre.  
  
-- Je te signale au passage que c'est TOI qui arrêtes pas de faire le mec pervers ! riposta Sakura. -- Ouais, ben la minette insouciante qui est toujours en retard le matin, c'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi qui reste trois heures dans la salle de bain pour choisir la couleur que je vais mettre sur mes yeux ! cracha Lionel. -- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je fais dans ma salle de bain ! J'y fais ce que je veux, OK ? J'ai pas besoin d'avoir constamment quelqu'un qui me dise de me dépêcher ! -- Non, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fais dans cette salle de bain, tu as raison, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il y a un mec planqué dans la baignoire ! On sait jamais, tu passes tellement de temps dans cette salle de bain qu'on pourrait avoir des soupçons !  
CLAC ! La main de Sakura partit presque instantanément, et s'abattit avec une violence assez grande sur la joue de Lionel. (et je peux vous dire que ça fait mal !) -- T'es... t'es... t'es vraiment dégueulasse ! Moi je fais tout pour que tout aille bien, et toi, tu me craches à la gueule ! s'emporta Sakura. Tu fais le gars qui pense qu'à mater les filles, et moi je dis rien, et après tu t'imagines que je vais à droite et à gauche avec n'importe qui ! Ben merci, sympa !  
Lionel, lui, se massait la joue, qui d'ailleurs, avait l'empreinte de la main de Sakura(main qui n'était plus si douce que ça). Il avait écouté, et n'avait pas une seule fois croisé son regard. Bon, d'accord, c'était sa faute, mais fallait pas pousser ! -- Je te signale quand même, riposta-t-il, que c'est quand même MOI, qui vais devoir me tirer de mon pays pour résoudre TON problème de cartes ! C'est moi qui vais me retrouver à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de chez moi ! Pendant que toi, tu seras bien peinarde chez toi, avec ta famille !  
Kéro entra une nouvelle fois : -- Vous avez toujours pas fini ? -- Kéro, tais-toi ! firent-ils, en ch?ur de nouveau.  
La dispute reprit encore, mais cette fois-ci, Kéro resta dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. D'abord, pourquoi se gueulaient-ils dessus alors qu'ils s'ennuyaient ferme l'un sans l'autre ? (mystère pour Kéro). Mais il y avait aussi une atmosphère étrange qui régnait... -- Si je t'emmerde tellement, alors autant que je me casse tout de suite ! cria Sakura. J'irais rejoindre Anthony, chez ton proviseur ! -- A propos d'Anthony, tu te laissais bien draguer par lui pendant la chasse aux cartes ! Tu ne réagissais jamais ! Qui me dit que tu sors pas avec moi juste pour le rendre jaloux, hein ?   
La deuxième gifle partit, sur la seconde joue de Lionel. -- J'te déteste ! cria-t-elle. Après toutes les horreurs que tu dis sur moi, c'est moi la fautive ? J'essaye de te faire plaisir, à chaque fois je demande à Kéro de sortir pour ta satisfaction, je te laisse tout le temps faire ce qu'il te plait, je te laisse m'embrasser, me faire des mains, et t'es toujours pas content ! Merde, à la fin !   
Kéro s'interposa alors : -- Stop, ça suffit vous deux ! -- Toi, te mêle pas de ça ! -- J'ai dit ça suffit ! gronda-t-il en reprenant sa forme originelle.  
Les deux ados tombèrent alors en voyant Kéro se transformer, puis le réprimandèrent : -- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? demanda Sakura. -- Et vous, alors ? répliqua Kérobéro. Non mais vous n'allez vraiment pas bien ! Vous vous êtes regardés ? Vous avez vus comment vous vous comportez ? Pour des gens qui doivent former un couple, qui ne se sont pas revus depuis 2 mois, et qui, le premier jour de leurs retrouvailles, se disputent, excusez-moi, mais ne collez pas très bien à l'image !  
Les deux se regardèrent du coin de l'?il, mais quand ils s'aperçurent que leur regard se croisa, ils retournèrent vite la tête vers Kérobéro. -- Vous n'êtes pas vous-mêmes, dit-il. Il y a une atmosphère bizarre qui règne ici, et elle m'est familière... -- Dis carrément que ma chambre est un bordel, j'te dirais rien, ironisa Lionel. -- D'accord, vas-y, dis-le Kéro ! fit Sakura. -- Vous allez arrêter, oui ? s'énerva Kérobéro, leur coupant la chique. Je suis sûr que cette atmosphère est liée à ce Jason. C'est à cause de lui que vous vous disputiez à Tomoéda ! -- Et lui aussi tu vas le mettre sur ta liste des garçons à te faire ? demanda Lionel, vexant beaucoup Sakura. -- Vas te faire foutre, Lionel ! -- Tant que c'est pas avec toi...  
Sakura leva la main pour lui en coller une troisième, mais à ce moment, Yué arriva. -- Kérobéro, que se passe-t-il ? -- Ce qu'il y a, c'est que ce Jason fait encore des siennes ! -- N'importe quoi ! fit Sakura. Tu crois vraiment que Jason va se casser la tête à nous suivre de partout ? Tu crois qu'il épit nos moindres faits et gestes ? Peuh ! -- Et ça y est, c'est reparti, Sakura Kinomoto a sorti sa petite phrase, alors elle est contente ! lança Lionel, sous le regard étonné de Yué. -- Oh, toi, ferme ta gueule, hein ! répliqua Sakura.  
Kérobéro expliqua tout à Yué, pendant que la dispute reprenait. Lorsque les deux gardiens finirent : -- Et toi alors ? Monsieur qui voulait absolument les cartes de Clow, par n'importe quel moyen, si tu sors avec moi, c'est sans doute pour les obtenir ! -- T'es vraiment parano, toi ! explosa Lionel. -- Moi parano ? Alors toi, tu t'imagines que t'es cocu, que je te trompe avec pleins de garçons, mais à part ça, c'est moi la parano ! -- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! rugit Kéro. Vous allez arrêtez de vous chamailler ne serait-ce que deux minutes, parce que là, vous êtes en train de vous accuser mutuellement de choses de plus en plus débiles, alors que vous savez pertinemment que vous êtes amoureux, alors, calmez-vous, et taisez-vous !  
Kéro avait réagi si fort que les deux ados étaient cloués sur place. -- Que se passe-t-il ? fit alors Yué en se tournant vers la fenêtre.  
Soudain, la vitre de celle-ci vola en éclat, et Lionel poussa Sakura sur le côté pour lui faire éviter les bouts de verre. Tous deux tombèrent par terre, Lionel avait le visage écorché, et commençait à saigner.  
Ils se relevèrent, tandis que les s?urs de Lionel, sa mère, et Thomas, vinrent dans la chambre. -- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola Coréane. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!  
Tous se retournèrent, et virent, arriver par la fenêtre, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grand oiseau de proie fait de poussières, et de feu.  
Il passa par la fenêtre et tout le monde se baissa, tandis que la bestiole effectue un demi-tour le long du mur.  
Sakura sortit sa clé, et invoqua le sceptre. Quelle carte prendre ?   
Elle opta finalement pour la carte de l'Arbre. La femme aux cheveux feuillus sortit du morceau de carton, tandis que la végétation envahissait toute la chambre. Un mur de ronces se forma très rapidement pile sur la trajectoire de l'oiseau qui n'eut pas le temps de s'en aller, et disparut en fumée au contact des végétaux. -- Ouffff, souffla Sakura tandis que Wood retournait docilement dans la carte. -- Waw, tes pouvoirs sont géniaux Sakura ! s'exclama Mélodie. -- Ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi je sens qu'on va prendre froid cette nuit, fit Lionel.  
En effet, la vitre de la fenêtre étant brisée, l'air glacé de la nuit pénétrait dans la chambre, faisant voleter les rideaux. -- Oh, arrête de râler, je vais t'arranger ça, fit Shania.  
Elle claqua des doigts, et la vitres se répara... en majeur partie ! Il y avait toujours des trous, et les fissures étaient toujours là. -- Heum, oui, faut que je m'entraîne... s'excusa-t-elle, une main derrière la nuque. -- Ca ira, Shania, la rassura sa mère. De toutes façons, tu ne peux rien faire de plus... Bon, nous reparlerons de ça demain. Allez, bonne nuit tout le monde !  
Sur ce, Yelan quitta la pièce, mais Sylvia s'exclama : -- Oh, mais tu saignes, petit frère ! -- Oh, c'est rien, t'en fais pas ! Coréane, sourit-il en se tournant vers son autre s?ur.  
Celle-ci attrapa un paquet de coton et du désinfectant dans la commode de son frère, et le lui lança. Puis, les tous les autres sortirent de la pièce. -- Merci, hein ! Radine ! cria Lionel à l'adresse de Coréane. -- Pourquoi radine ? s'étonna Sakura, un peu mal à l'aise de lui poser des questions après leur dispute. -- Parce que Coréane a le pouvoir de soigner les gens, répondit Lionel, aussi distant qu'elle. -- Ah, heu... je comprends mieux... Donne-moi le coton, je vais m'en occuper... -- Heu... non, rougit Lionel, ce... c'est pas la peine... -- Si, laisse...  
Sakura commença à panser ses plaies, puis bredouilla : -- Heu... j'espère que tu ne tiendras pas compte de ce que j'ai pu te dire, dit-elle, évitant de le regarder. Je... si Kéro à dit vrai, et que c'est Jason... -- Heu... t'en fais pas, t'es pas la seule, tu sais... je veux dire, moi aussi, j'ai crié, et... -- Oui, mais... je regrette quand même... tu sais, et ... HEY ! Tu m'écoutes ? -- Z z z z z z z z z z .....................(il dort)  
Sakura battit alors des paupières. Elle se sentait soudainement très fatiguée, alors qu'un instant plus tôt, elle allait très bien. Elle se laissa tomber allongée sur le lit, sur Lionel.   
Dehors, dans un arbre : -- Pas mal, fit Jason, ils se débrouillent bien... -- Moui, répondit Soumikiya. Mais bon, un coup ça traîne, un coup ça va trop vite, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! -- Tu verras... -- Monsieur Jason veut s'entourer de mystère ! A ta guise ! -- En tout cas la dispute a bien marché ! -- Oui, de toute évidence, ils avaient des choses à se reprocher... -- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous aussi faut aller au plumard ! -- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? Toi aussi c'est une couverture, ou bien tu es un vrai pervers ? Et voilà ! Le chapitre 21 est terminé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera très plaisir ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais remercier Sabrina, Oeil d'Ange, Saki, Jasmine, Lionel et Anthony, Sylphina, et Lutétia ! Reviews, please ! Bon, bises ! Clairette 


	22. Chapitre 22

Sakura se réveilla soudainement. Elle regarda le réveil : elle s'était endormie pendant 10 minutes, et là, elle se réveillait en pleine forme. Bizarre....  
Lionel ouvrit facilement les yeux : il n'avait plus sommeil. Il se redressa, mais se rendit compte que Sakura était à quatre pattes sur lui. Celle-ci rougit (même si dans le noir ça se voyait pas)à cause de leur position involontaire, et s'écarta pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.  
La gêne s'installa. -- Heu... Lionel... j'suis désolée pour la... enfin pour les gifles... je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, j'étais énervée, je... enfin, je suis désolée, quoi...  
Lionel hocha simplement la tête sans la regarder. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire. -- Ce... c'est rien, t'es pas fautive... c'est moi qui... enfin tu vois, j'ai pas arrêté de t'accuser... alors que c'était pas fondé... -- Oui, mais moi j'aurais du...  
Elle fut coupée par Kéro qui entra sous sa forme de peluche. -- Et ben vous dormez pas ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous avez cours demain ! -- On parlait juste, fit timidement Sakura.  
Kéro les dévisagea, puis sourit : -- Bah tiens ! Dans vos réconciliations, essayez de pas aller trop loin !  
Puis il s'éloigna rapidement, évitant de se recevoir l'oreiller que Lionel lui avait envoyé. -- Il est vraiment impossible, fit Sakura tandis que Lionel allait ramasser l'oreiller. -- Je commence à m'y habituer, fit Lionel toujours sans la regarder.  
Finalement il releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Sakura. L'échange dura assez longtemps, mais Lionel commença à craquer le premier, sa bouche se tordant. Finalement, il n'y tint plus, et éclata de rire, suivi de très près par Sakura.  
Sakura lui tendit la main, et Lionel la serra. -- Ravi qu'on s'entende de nouveau, s'esclaffa-t-elle devant le ridicule de la situation. -- Moi de même, répondit-il en souriant. -- Bon, allez, on dort, décida Sakura. -- Ouais, n'empêche que c'est assez bizarre : il y 15 minutes, je dormais presque debout, et puis après je me réveille comme ça ! Bizarre, quand même ! -- Moi aussi, avoua Sakura en s'allongeant sous les couvertures. L'autre rigolo doit vraiment être intéressé par nous pour se planquer le soir près de chez toi, et nous envoyer un oiseau ! -- C'est un abruti, je ne le redirais jamais assez, dit Lionel en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller et en fermant les yeux. -- Si ça se trouve, il est séduisant ! rigola Sakura. -- Et si ça se trouve, il ressemble à un troll, remarqua Lionel. -- Jaloux, fit Sakura en se tournant sur le côté.  
Lionel ouvrit soudainement les yeux : -- Oh, j'ai oublié de donner la raclée à ton frère ! On devait se rejoindre dans la salle d'entraînement ! Bah ! Il a une semaine avant que je lui montre comment je m'appelle ! -- Macho ! -- Tu verras par toi-même ! -- Lionel... -- Oui ? -- Tais-toi, s'il te plait... Demain y a cours, et si on va monter à cheval...  
  
-- Y a pas de SI, c'est on monte à cheval, point. Tu vas voir, tu seras une superbe cavalière ! -- Ouais, ben en une semaine.... -- Tu apprendras vite, tu verras...Bon, bonne nuit ! -- Bonne nuit, mon doudou ! -- Doudou, répéta Lionel, tandis que Sakura ricanait.   
Sakura s'éveilla de bonne heure ce matin, parce qu'il y avait un bruit monstre en provenance d'en bas.  
Elle sentit Lionel se redresser, puis grommeler. -- Je sens que je vais les tuer, fit Lionel, vraiment de très mauvaise humeur.  
Sakura se tourna vers lui, perplexe. -- Ce sont ces pestes, elles le font exprès ! Elles n'arrêtent pas de faire du tapage pour m'obliger à me réveiller. -- Pourtant tu te lèves tôt ! lui fit remarquer Sakura. -- Et comme tu le constates, elles veulent que je me lève encore plus tôt !  
Lionel se rallongea, et referma les yeux. Sakura remarqua que les plaies étaient encore là.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, et Sylvia entra en tapant une louche sur une casserole, en criant des "debout, là d'dans !" à son frère. -- Sylvia, dégage !  
Sakura le secoua un peu : -- Maintenant que tu es réveillé, autant te lever ! -- Tu vois frérot, fit Sylvia, c'est une femme comme ça qu'il te faut plus tard ! Tu ferais mieux de voir les choses du bon côté ! -- Sylvia, je t'ai dit de dégager ! -- Oh, c'est bon, M. le grincheux ! fit Sylvia, en tournant les talons.  
Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, tandis que Lionel se levait, pour aller chercher son uniforme. Sakura l'imita, et enfila presto ses vêtements pendant que Lionel avait le dos tourné.  
Quand celui-ci se retourna, il fut surpris de la voir déjà habillée. -- Comment t'as fait ça, toi ? demanda-t-il avec un air qui ne trompait personne.  
Sakura fut heureuse de voir que la bonne humeur lui revenait. -- Allez, habille-toi, mon doudou ! -- Ouais, ouais, doudou va s'habiller, fit Lionel en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Sakura partait à rire dans le couloir.  
Après qu'il se soit changé, Lionel ouvrit la porte. -- C'est bon, doudou est habillé, dit-il.  
Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, et Lionel piocha deux cookies dans un petit récipient. Il en passa un à Sakura, et n'eut pas le temps de mettre l'autre dans sa bouche qu'une petite peluche orange arriva à une vitesse folle dans la cuisine : -- Ah, ça sent le cookie maison ! dit-il aussitôt. Sakura, tu m'en donnes un bout ?  
C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, mais Lionel lui dit : -- Allez, fais le beau, et on te donnera les miettes ! -- C'est pas comme ça qu'on traite les invités, morveux ! -- Pff, fit Lionel en sortant un autre cookie et en le donnant à Kéro. Allez, mon chien, va chercher ! ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de le lancer. -- Il te manquerait pas un petit carreau de cuisson, à toi, oh ? s'énerva Kéro. -- Oh, c'est bon, c'est pour rigoler, peluche ! -- Répète ? -- Quoi, peluche ? -- Il le redit, en plus ! Je vais tuer ce morveux ! -- Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter deux secondes, vous deux ? s'énerva Sakura. -- Bah, vous pouvez parler, fit Kéro en haussant les épaules. Qui c'est qui, hier, ne faisait qu'accuser l'autre de le tromper ?  
Sakura fronça les sourcils, tandis que Lionel détournait le regard. C'était plutôt lui qui avait imaginé ça au lieu de Sakura. -- Alors, ça te la coupée, la chique, hein morveux ! -- Kéro ! s'exclama Sakura. Non mais tu te crois où ? -- Oh, c'est bon, répondit Kéro, exaspéré.  
Il fit volte face, mais s'arrêta net. Les deux ados, perplexes, se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur Kéro.  
Une ombre noire sortit alors du petit corps du gardien. Elle fila par la fenêtre, et Kéro, inconscient, tomba, mais atterrit dans les mains de sa maîtresse. -- Kéro, réponds-moi, dit celle-ci. Est-ce que ça va ?  
Le petit gardien ouvrit les yeux : -- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? -- T'es venu nous réclamer des cookies avant de nous faire la morale, fit Lionel en engouffrant son dernier morceau. -- Minute, comment ça ? Je me rappelle de rien ! -- Woé ? -- Hey, morveux, t'as bien dit cookie ? Je me souviens pas en avoir eu ! fit alors Kéro.  
Sakura faillit tomber à la renverse, ainsi que Lionel. -- Je me demande s'il dit vraiment la vérité, fit Lionel, les sourcils froncés en piochant un autre cookie tandis que Kéro salivait devant le bocal.  
Sakura regarda par la fenêtre pour se changer les idées, et vit quelqu'un, un garçon de l'âge de Thomas, se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison de Lionel. -- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle. -- Non, pourquoi ? répondit-il.  
La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Shania déboula du salon à une vitesse folle. -- C'est pour moi ! cria-t-elle.  
Aussitôt, Lionel sortit de la cuisine, et Sakura le suivit, se demandant pourquoi il était si intéressé d'aller voir.  
Shania ouvrit la porte, et devant elle se tenait un beau jeune homme, blond cuivré, souriant, qui alla lui faire la bise.  
Les yeux de Lionel lancèrent aussitôt des éclairs, et lorsque la main de l'inconnu s'égara sur le corps de sa s?ur, il n'y tint plus. -- Shania, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, le ton sec. -- Tu pourrais déjà dire, c'est QUI ! répliqua sa s?ur. Et deuxièmement, je te présente David... -- Salut, fit le principal concerné, un peu mal à l'aise.  
Les autres filles étaient sorties du salon pour regarder, avec un ?il amusé le frère tenter de chasser le garçon. Thomas et Mathieu étaient là, eux aussi, et Thomas regardait Lionel d'un autre regard qu'il lui portait habituellement. -- Et donc, David est mon... continua Shania, hésitante. -- Ton ? fit Lionel. -- Son petit ami, répondit David, qui ne comprenait pas ce charabia, mais qui souriait quand même. -- Alors là, ça m'étonn....  
Lionel fut coupé par sa mère, qui le tira par le bras, en disant : -- Lionel, ça suffit, laisse tes s?urs tranquilles, enfin !  
Elle l'entraîna dans le salon, tandis que David le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes. -- Heu... Je lui plais pas ? fit-il.  
Shania s'empressa de répondre : -- Ne t'en fais pas, mon frère fait ça avec tous les garçons qui sont venus à la maison, il est très protecteur, comme t'as pu le constater ! Mais il est super gentil, laisse-lui le temps de t'accepter, d'accord ? -- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? -- Ne pas me briser le c?ur, éviter de me faire faire des trucs dangereux, et tout le tralala !  
Thomas fronça les sourcils avant d'entrer dans le salon. Mathieu lui demanda : -- Dis donc, tu n'avais pas l'impression de te voir au travers de Lionel ? Vous avez des points communs, en fin de compte ! -- Mathieu, tais-toi !  
Ce qui, pour n'importe qui connaissant Thomas, signifiait : "oui, on se ressemble, mais j'ai trop d'orgueil pour le dire, je ne l'avouerais même pas à moi-même !"  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, au moment où Sakura et Lionel revenaient à la cuisine pour terminer de déjeuner. Lionel regarda aussitôt par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, apercevant sa s?ur et ce David, se tenant la main. Grrrrr ! -- Lionel, tu me fais penser à Thomas, s'amusa Sakura, devant son bol. -- Moi, comparé à cet abruti ? -- Lionel !  
Même s'ils se disputaient souvent, Sakura restait toujours quelque part fière de son frère. -- Ouais, c'est bon, mais de là à lui ressembler... -- Laisse tes s?urs respirer, est-ce qu'elles, elles chassaient la moindre fille qui venait te voir ? -- Non, c'est Stéphanie qui s'en chargeait !  
Sakura eut un petit rire. -- D'accord, tu marques un point !  
Ils terminèrent de déjeuner tranquillement, puis décidèrent d'aller se balader, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient levés tôt. Lionel l'emmena dans le parc, lui montra les endroits les plus cools (du parc, toujours), et finalement, ils s'installèrent sous un arbre. -- C'est dommage que ce soit plus le printemps, soupira Sakura en regardant l'arbre en feuilles, mais avec des cerises bien mûres.  
Elle fit alors apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage. Décidément, grandir lui avait donné de l'audace. Elle sortit de sa poche la carte des fleurs, et l'utilisa sur l'arbre. Celui-ci devint fleuri en quelques secondes, et la jeune fille à la robe rose et aux cheveux blonds rentra toute seule dans la carte.  
Sakura éclata de rire comme une gamine, sous l'?il protecteur et amoureux de Lionel. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps la place, car Sakura, visiblement de très bonne humeur, lui sauta dessus pour le chatouiller. Il ne tenait vraiment pas face à cette torture, et demandait grâce entre deux éclats de rire.  
Après leur partie de fou rire, il cueillit sur une branche un petit bouquet de fleurs de cerisiers, et les fourra derrière son oreille, bien que beaucoup s'étaient accrochées dans ses cheveux en bataille. -- Waw, t'es beau comme ça mon chou, tu ferais une splendide demoiselle d'honneur ! -- Méchante, tu me traites vraiment pas bien ! J'suis ton mec, quand même ! -- Oui, c'est vrai, mais bon, tu vas encore me tuer à la tâche pour nettoyer les boxes des chevaux, ce soir ! -- Te tuer ? répéta Lionel. C'est toi qui insisté, je te signale ! -- Parce que tu te foutais de la gueule de Steve ! Au fait, s'il est si méchant, il a du dire des trucs sur moi, quand nos lycées correspondaient pas encore. -- Heu.... oui... en effet, hésita Lionel, en détournant le regard.  
Comment avouer sa petite amie que ce sale type l'avait persuadé que Sakura le trompait ?  
Sakura le regardait avec insistance, et Lionel savait qu'il devait cracher le morceau. -- Heum... tu te souviens... quand on était chez toi, une fois, on... on a pris notre bain ensemble... -- Oui, fit Sakura. Et alors ? Quel est le rapport ? -- Tu te souviens quand on a eu une petite dispute... je t'avais dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui m'avait fait croire que tu... -- C'est bon, j'ai compris, fit Sakura d'un ton sec, se souvenant de la scène, et ayant tout compris. -- Ah non, me dis pas que tu vas te fâcher ! fit Lionel. Deux fois en deux jours, je vais plus tenir, moi !  
Sakura sourit malgré elle. Il avait raison. Ca s'était passé, ça s'était passé, on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.  
Lionel lui prit les mains, et plongea dans ses yeux un regard de chien battu, auquel elle ne put résister. -- C'est bon vas, arrête de faire le traumatisé !  
Lionel sourit alors, et profitant qu'ils soient seuls, ferma les yeux et s'approcha un peu plus de son visage. Il tint plus fermement ses mains, et l'attira vers lui.  
Sakura se laissa faire, pour une fois que Thomas ne les dérangeait pas. Elle avait pensé trop vite. Au moment même où Lionel allait glisser sa langue dans la bouche de sa copine, un toussotement qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien retentit : -- J'espère que je ne vous dérange, fit Thomas d'un ton ironique. -- Si, répliqua Lionel d'un ton froid. Dégage ! -- Comment tu me parles, morveux ? -- J'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête maintenant, fit Lionel de sa voix exaspérée, alors tu dégages gentiment, ou c'est moi qui te gire ! -- Non. -- Sakura, ton frère est vraiment chiant ! -- Laisse, vas ! fit Sakura en souriant d'un air mesquin.  
Lionel comme Thomas, aucun ne comprit, mais Sakura ne leur laissa pas de temps pour ça, et embrassa goulûment Lionel, bien sous le pif de Thomas. -- Éc?urant, fit ce dernier. Mais quel horreur... Et quelle association dégouttante : un monstre et un morveux... Beurk ! Rien que d'imaginer le mélange, j'ai envie de vomir ! -- Eh ben vas-y, siffla Lionel, comme ça tu nous lâcheras ! -- Je préfère me retenir, tout compte fait ! fit Thomas, changeant du tout au tout. -- Grrrrrrrrrr ! Je vais le tuer ! tempêta silencieusement Lionel.  
De son côté, Thomas pensa : " Je n'aime pas ce morveux : il me ressemble trop ! "  
Sakura entraîna Lionel par la main pour éviter que ça ne dégénère, et ils allèrent en direction du lycée, se dépêchant. -- Pff ! On est drôlement en avance, c'est chiant ! fit Lionel en regardant sa montre.   
Tiffany avait fini de se parfumer, et était en train de brosser ses cheveux lorsque Justin arriva derrière elle. -- A ton avis, est-ce que je m'attache les cheveux, ou je les laisse libres ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant par l'intermédiaire du miroir. -- Fais comme tu veux, répondit Justin en l'embrassant dans le cou, t'es belle dans tous les cas, de toute façon. -- Merci, répondit Tiffany. C'est gentil.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, en se souriant dans le miroir, puis Justin dit alors : -- Au fait, t'en fais pour Olivier, il est bête, mais pas dangereux !  
Tiffany se mit à rire : -- Tu dis ça comme si ton frère était un animal bizarre qui aurait subi une mutation ! -- Bah, on peut traduire ça comme ça, fit Justin, une goutte derrière la tête.  
Tiffany renversa sa tête vers l'arrière, et celle-ci se retrouva sur l'épaule du garçon. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et évidemment, s'embrassèrent. Manque de pot, Cédric était planqué derrière la porte de la salle de bain, et assistait à "ça".  
Les deux amoureux continuaient tranquillement, sans savoir qu'un espion de 7 ans était derrière la porte.  
Lorsque Justin glissa ses mains sous le chandail de Tiffany, Cédric recula, effrayé. Alors son frère Olivier avait raison ? Ils allaient vraiment... faire un enfant ?  
Cédric se cogna la dos au mur, ayant trop reculé. Justin et Tiffany ouvrirent soudainement les yeux, sans séparer leurs lèvres pour autant (ben tiens !). Leurs yeux parcoururent le chemin qui allait jusqu'à Cédric. -- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? tempêta Justin. Ben qu'est-ce t'as ? ajouta-t-il en voyant son frère avec une tête traumatisée.  
Cédric pointa un doigt tremblant sur le couple, puis balbutia : -- O... Olivier... avait raison ! Tu... vous... un enfant.... -- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? fit Justin. T'aurais pas fumé un peu de joint, toi ?  
Tiffany lui fila un coup de coude. Elle se pencha vers Cédric, les mains sur les genoux, et son sourire rassurant sur les lèvres (lèvres qu'étaient encore mouillées !). -- Enfin, Cédric, pourquoi as-tu si peur ? -- Mais vous... vous... -- Nous quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent. (l'est diplomate, non ?) -- Justin y t'a... les mains... sous les vêtements... -- Ton frère est taquin ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça fait, qu'il ait mis ses mains sous mes vêtements ? fit Tiffany en se mettant accroupie face à un Cédric, qui peu à peu se rassurait, sous l'?il étonné de Justin. -- Mais... Olivier il a dit... -- Il a dit quoi ? -- Que quand on fait ça, c'est pour faire un enfant !  
Tiffany eut un rire (qualifié de "magnifique" par Justin !), puis posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. -- Enfin, c'est autre chose de faire un enfant ! Olivier s'amuse à tes dépends, c'est tout ! Justin et moi, on était juste en train de... -- ...de ? demanda Cédric, avide de savoir. -- Ca, c'est une chose que tu apprendras plus tard, sourit-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. -- Ah ? Pourquoi je peux pas savoir maintenant ? questionna-t-il innocemment. -- Parce que tu es trop petit, répondit Tiffany. -- Bon, fit alors Justin, maintenant qu'on a répondu à tes questions, tu pourrais nous libérer le passage, qu'on puisse aller déjeuner ?  
Cédric se tourna vers son frère, puis le dévisagea de haut en bas, plusieurs fois. -- Quoi encore ? fit Justin, commençant à s'énervé.  
Cédric partit alors en courant de la pièce pour descendre, et cria en même temps : -- MAMAN, PAPA ! ! ! JUSTIN, IL ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE FRICOTER DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN ! ! !  
Tiffany(qui s'était relevée) se mit à rire devant l'expression du visage de son petit ami. -- Allez viens Ju-Ju, il faut aller déjeuner ! -- Ouais, j'arrive !  
Ils descendirent à la cuisine, et trouvèrent Cédric assis à sa place, écroulé de rire. Justin le fusilla du regard, et s'assit à côté de Tiffany, qui elle aussi, semblait prise de fou rire. Elle n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Son père, en train de préparer du café, avait la bouche bizarrement déformée, et semblait fortement démangé par une envie (celle d'éclater de rire !). Idem pour sa mère, qui faisait un peu de couture. Quant à Olivier, on entendait des bruits provenir de derrière le livre qu'il tentait de lire.  
Justin en avait vraiment marre : pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit né dans cette famille de dingues ?  
Il s'attaqua bien sûr à Olivier en premier, chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. -- Tu vas arrêter de ricaner comme un con, ouais ? ! Tiens déjà ton livre à l'endroit !  
C'en fut trop pour ses parents : son père s'écroula de rire sur la machine à café, les larmes au yeux, tandis que sa mère manqua de s'embrocher le doigt, morte de rire, elle aussi. -- Tiffany, c'est quoi, ce bordel ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. -- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en regardant toute la famille Toriumi rire aux éclats. Il faut appeler Sakura ! -- Allons carrément les chercher, fit Justin en l'attrapant par la main.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, et Justin l'ouvrit. Il voulut la franchir, mais n'y parvint pas. -- C'est quoi ce nouveau délire ? gueula Justin.  
Tiffany se précipita sur le téléphone, et composa le numéro du portable de Sakura. -- Lionel, fit Sakura, tu ne sentirais pas une force bizarre, par hasard ? -- Maintenant que tu le dis, fit Lionel en relevant la tête, et en essayant de se dépêtrer de la position dans laquelle ils étaient (j'vous épargne les détails !).  
Le portable de Sakura sonna alors. Celle-ci décrocha : -- Sakura, c'est Tiffany ! fit la voix paniquée de la jeune fille. -- Tiffany ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? -- C'est la famille de Justin ! Ils sont tous en train de rire, ils n'arrivent pas à s'arrêter ! Olivier manque même de s'étouffer ! -- Ca, c'est pas un problème ! fit la voix lointaine de Justin. -- JUSTIN ! Enfin bref, on a essayé de sortir, mais on n'y est pas arrivés ! -- D'accord, on arrive !  
Sakura raccrocha, et Lionel, qui avait tout entendu la conversation, lui prit la main : -- Viens, je connais un raccourci pour aller chez lui ! " C'est vrai que je en sais même pas où il habite !"pensa Sakura.  
Lorsqu'il firent demi-tour, ils croisèrent Thomas, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Cependant, Lionel gueula : -- J'étais sûr qu'il nous suivait, ce con !  
Thomas réagit au quart de tour, et se mit à courir pour les suivre.   
Tiffany donnait des tapes dans le dos d'Olivier pour le calmer un peu. Justin, lui, en profita pour lui donner une paire de claques, prétextant que c'était pour qu'il arrête de rire (bien sûr !).  
La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, et Sakura et Lionel entrèrent. -- Elle marche très bien, cette porte ! remarqua Lionel. -- Tiffany ! cria Sakura. Tout va bien ? -- Moi, oui, répondit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux. Mais les autres m'inquiète... -- Mais oui ! s'exclama alors Justin. Une bonne douche, ça calme ! -- Tu as bien raison, fit Sakura, comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
Elle invoqua son sceptre, et brandit une carte : -- Carte de la Pluie, confère-moi tes pouvoirs, et obéis-moi ! C'est moi, Sakura, ton maître, qui te l'ordonne ! Rain !  
La famille Toriumi fut calmée d'un coup, se recevant une bonne rasade glacée, sous les éclats de rire de Justin, qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. -- Mais... mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit Patrick, la voix tremblante.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers les quatre adolescents. -- C'est elle Sakura ? demanda Cédric en le dévisageant. Elle est mignonne, elle aussi ! -- Ouais, t'as raison... fit Olivier dont le regard ne lâchait plus Sakura.  
Lionel la prit aussitôt par la taille, et le regard d'Olivier se leva vers lui, croisant le sien (de regard). Lionel lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer d'aller voir Sakura, celle-ci étant déjà prise. De toute façon, il suffit à Olivier de voir le visage de Lionel pour le deviner. -- Waw, il est cool, ton sceptre ! continua Cédric.  
Tiffany fit un sourire à Sakura, comme pour approuver, et vouloir dire une chose du genre : "tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus" !  
Justin regarda la pendule : -- Oh non ! On est en retard ! Faut se dépêcher !  
Lui et Tiffany prirent vite fait leurs affaires, et partirent aussitôt, précédés de Sakura et Lionel.  
Ils arrivèrent de justesse, la cloche sonnerait dans cinq minutes. -- Quand je pense qu'on était super en avance ! soupira Sakura.  
Les classes se séparèrent, parce que les Japonais devaient plutôt être en avance.  
Dans la salle de classe, étant donné que ça n'avait pas encore sonné, les élèves bavardaient, regroupés autour de plusieurs bureaux.  
Lionel s'assit sur son bureau (et non sur la chaise), et Justin le dévisagea. IL n'y avait pas porté attention plus tôt, mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Olivier avait vite fait de renoncer à Sakura. -- Quoi ? demanda Lionel en voyant Justin qui commençait à ricaner dans sa barbe. Eh ? Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
En fait, Lionel avait des traces de rouge à lèvres de travers sur la bouche, à plusieurs endroits, et aussi sur les joues. Les fleurs de cerisier qu'il avait cueillis sur l'arbre étaient encore accrochées dans ses cheveux, mais ses plaies offraient un curieux contraste.  
Justin ne dit cependant aucun commentaire au sujet du rouge, évitant de révéler à Lionel qu'il en avait, et se doutant de ce qu'ils avaient fait (il est mal barré, lui aussi !). Mais il fit tout de même une remarque sur ses plaies : -- D'où ça sort, ça ? -- Quoi ça ? -- Tes plaies, sur le visage. -- Ah, c'est vrai qu'on vous a rien dit ! s'exclama soudainement Lionel. Ben en fait....  
Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, et Justin l'avait même interrompu lorsqu'il en était venu aux disputes. -- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ? -- Chhhtttttt ! Pas si fort, abruti ! -- S'cuse. Bon, continue.  
Lionel eut juste le temps de terminer son histoire que la cloche sonna, et que le prof de maths entra. C'était quand même un prof assez cool, malgré les devoirs qu'il donnait.  
Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le silence se fit. Le prof attarda son regard sur un Lionel plutôt rêveur, qui regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans les nuages. Un Lionel avec des fleurs de cerisier dans les cheveux, et du rouge à lèvres un peu de partout sur le bas du visage.  
Le reste de la classe suivit le regard du prof, et fixa Lionel. Il y eut alors des gloussements parmi les élèves.  
Lionel sortit de sa rêverie, ayant entendu les autres rires. Il vit que le prof se tenait devant lui, un grand sourire sur le visage, et secoué d'un rire silencieux. -- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lionel, vexé. -- Mais rien, voyons ! répondit le prof. Au fait Justin, tu as changé d'eau de cologne ? Parce que maintenant, tu sens plutôt le parfum pour adolescentes japonaises !  
Le rire des élèves se dédoubla, et Lionel put prendre sa revanche sur Justin.   
Sakura marchait tranquillement, lorsque Tiffany lui dit discrètement : -- Sakura, tu devrais te remaquiller ! -- Pourquoi ? Je l'ai fait y a pas longtemps ! -- Alors un certain garçon a du te l'enlever en faisant certains gestes, lui dit Tiffany, un doigt sur la joue.  
Sakura rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et sortit un miroir de poche. Elle constata en voyant son reflet qu'elle avait la moitié des lèvres brillante et rouge, et l'autre naturelle. Sakura se dépêcha de tout effacer avec sa main.  
Tiffany la regarda, et se mit à rire. -- Tu es vraiment toujours la même, Sakura. C'est vraiment génial que tu n'aies pas changée ! -- Apparemment, c'est un compliment, plaisanta Sakura. Tu sais, toi aussi tu est toujours égale à toi-même ! C'est parce que tu es si naturelle que Justin a craqué ! -- Arrête Sakura, tu vas me faire rougir ! -- Ca serait bien la première fois !  
Elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus, et aussi parce que l'oreille de Thomas se rapprochait dangereusement de leur conversation. -- Laisse-là un peu respirer, enfin ! lui dit Mathieu. -- Elle est constamment avec le morveux, et quand elle n'est pas avec lui, elle fait qu'en parler ! Grrrrrrrr ! -- Tu sais qu'il te ressemble beaucoup ? En plus, il protège ses quatre s?urs en même temps ! -- Pourquoi tu me fais la morale à moi et pas à lui ? -- Parce que comme il a quatre s?urs, si il en surveille une, les trois autres sont libres de faire ce qu'elles veulent ! Ca doit être pour ça qu'il doit alterner ! Toi, tu n'as qu'une seule s?ur, alors forcément, tu la surveilles de très près ! -- Ouais, le ton sur lequel tu le dis, ça veut dire que je suis pas complètement en tort, vu que le morveux le fait aussi ! -- Toi tu comprends dans le sens qui t'arrange le mieux ! rigola Mathieu. -- Ben quoi, enfin ? En plus, c'est normal que je veille sur Sakura comme ça... -- Donc, tu l'admets ! le coupa le jeune homme à lunettes. -- Ouais, bon ! Mais je disais que si je faisais ça, 'est parce que j'ai déjà perdu maman, je ne veux pas la perdre aussi ! -- Je suis déjà au courant, mais elle n'a aucun problème, pourquoi veux-tu la perdre ? -- Elle n'a aucun problème, elle n'a aucun problème... quand même qu'à cause de son "non-problème", j'ai cassé la gueule à son copain ! Alors aucun problème, permets-moi de douter ! -- Mais elle est assez grande, Thomas ! Et puis, elle a Lionel avec elle ! -- Ouais, comme tu dis ! grogna Thomas entre ses dents serrées. -- Je ne les trouve pas tellement sérieux, moi ! fit Soumikiya, un doigt sur la joue. Un oiseau les attaque, on manque d'étouffer la famille sous des rires, et eux, ils ont l'air de s'en foutre royalement ! -- C'est peut-être parce que.... fit Jason avec un ton de sous-entendu. -- Oh, non ! fit Soumikiya, dépitée. Je trouve que tu devrais les lâcher un peu. Il faudrait qu'on voit de quoi ils sont capables, sans qu'à chaque fois t'y mettes ton grain de sel ! -- Ouais, ouais.... Pff, les filles, toutes les mêmes ! C'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! Y aura plus d'explications au chapitre 23 ! Du moins j'espère ! Non, je rigole ! C'est pas tellement transcendant, ça recommence à traîner... bah, faut que je me secoue ! En tout cas, des gros mercis à Sabrina, Oeil d'Ange, Saki, Jasmine, Audrey, Callis, Tweety, Lutétia, et Sylphina ! Reviews, please ! Bises Clairette 


	23. Chapitre 23

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Les quatre adolescents s'isolèrent avec Anthony. -- Au fait Lionel, t'es au courant, toi ? Y parait que Rhonda est plus au bahut ! -- Ha ? Elle est partie où, dans ce cas ? -- Aucune idée, avoua Justin en haussant les épaules. -- Heu... De toute façon, on s'en fiche, fit Lionel, apeuré par le regard meurtrier de Sakura. -- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Anthony. -- Ben, y a un oiseau qu'a dévasté ma chambre hier soir, fit Lionel. -- T'as du rouge à lèvres, mon doudou, remarqua Sakura en lui essuyant délicatement le maquillage. -- Doudou, répéta Justin en ricanant. -- Et la famille de Justin a failli étouffer de rire, dit Tiffany pour revenir à la conversation de départ. -- Et ça vous fait pas plus d'effets ? fit Anthony, un sourcil froncé. -- ....? .... ? .... ? .... ?.... -- Maintenant que tu le dis, fit Sakura. C'est vrai que j'ai eu assez peur ! -- Oui, mais j'étais là ! dit Lionel en lui entourant les épaules de son bras. -- Heureusement, d'ailleurs ! rit-elle.  
Anthony leva les yeux au ciel : il se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient l'air s'en foutre royalement. Jason. Encore lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, à se planquer comme ça, cet abruti ? Bon, ok, il était mal barré pour dire ça puisque lui aussi le faisait lorsque Sakura devait transformer les cartes. Mais bon, c'était pas pour les mêmes raisons : lui, il devait rester caché, alors que Jason, maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'il était derrière tout ça, il pouvait bien se montrer ! Au moins, il arrêterait de faire mumuse avec tout le groupe. -- Dis donc Justin, t'es à quelle distance de Tiffany quand elle se parfume ? demanda Lionel en se bouchant le nez. Parce que tu sens encore plus qu'elle, ça craint ! -- T'occupe ! lança Justin en lui tirant la langue. -- Oh, mais ça éveille mes soupçons, ça ! plaisanta Lionel. -- Arrête, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Y a déjà eu Cédric, ça ira ! -- Bon, intervint Tiffany. On ne va pas passer trois heures là-dessus ! -- Elle a raison, fit Sakura. Allez, passons à table, ça va être froid ! -- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Justin, qui était un gros mangeur. -- J'espère que tu as pensé nous garder des portions, petit monstre.  
Sakura ne voulut pas se retourner : elle savait pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix. Grrrrrrrrr ! Il était à peine gonflé ! En plus, il avait dit "nous", ce qui signifiait que Mathieu était avec lui. Elle se retourna alors, et cria : -- Thomas ! T'es vraiment gonflé ! Fallait le dire avant qu'on parte, si tu voulais un petit quekchose ! On n'a rien prévu pour toi ! -- Tu viens de dire "pour toi", je te rappelle que Mathieu est avec moi ! -- Oh, on va bien trouver quelque chose, fit Sakura en changeant de ton brusquement, pour parler super gentiment à Mathieu. -- Grrrrrrrrr ! Et c'est moi qui suis gonflé ! Tu devrais te mettre au régime, y en aurait peut-être plus pour ceux qui bossent ! -- Parce que je ne bosse pas, moi, peut-être ? s'énerva Sakura. -- A part fricoter avec le morveux, tu ne fais pas grand chose ! -- Lionel, retiens-moi ou je vais le tuer ! fit Sakura, d'un ton plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. -- Avec plaisir ! fit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement, la faisant se calmer aussitôt.  
Lionel tira la langue au passage à Thomas, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa chérie : -- T'es calmée ? souffla-t-il.  
Sakura, rien que pour rester dans ses bras plus longtemps, répondit : -- Non, je ne me calmerai vraiment que lorsque ça sonnera ! -- Profiteuse ! -- Je sais ! -- Si je vous dérange, fit Thomas entre ses dents serrées. -- T'es vraiment chiant, fit Lionel exaspéré. Si tu veux, tu vas voir la pionne, tu fricotes avec elle tout le temps que tu veux, mais tu nous fous la paix, ok ?  
Thomas le fusilla du regard, mais comprit que des fois, ils voulaient un peu d'intimité. Bon, ok, il les collait tout le temps, mais quand on a qu'une petite s?ur, on veille constamment sur elle, c'est logique ! -- Ouais, c'est bon, on se casse ! se vexa faussement Thomas.  
Au passage, il chipa un morceau de la portion de Sakura, et se tira à vitesse grand V. -- Je vais le tuer, un de ces jours ! grommela Sakura. -- Calme-toi, lui conseilla Lionel, tiens, mange.  
Il prit un bento, saisit les baguettes, et commença à la faire manger comme si elle n'en était pas capable toute seule. Sakura ne l'en empêcha pas, étant trop bien dans ses bras.  
Le repas se passa tranquillement, puis le groupe se sépara : chaque couple de son côté, tandis qu'Anthony allait voir le fils du proviseur avec qui il commençait à se lier d'amitié.  
Tiffany et Justin faisaient un tour, main dans la main.  
Quant à Sakura et Lionel, ils n'avaient pas trop envie de bouger, alors ils s'installèrent devant l'entrée du bâtiment, assis, Sakura dans les bras de Lionel.  
Lionel se souvint alors d'une des phrases de Kéro, lors de leurs sermons (chapitre 21) : ~~*** Flash back ***~~ "-- ... oui, j'aime Sakura ! Je l'aime, mets-toi ça dans le crane et dis- toi qu'elle le sait ! Sinon, elle me le demanderait ! -- Et ben dis-lui plus souvent ! Faut que t'anticipes, bon sang ! Faut pas que t'attendes qu'elle te le demande !" ~~*** Fin flash back ***~~ -- Heu, Sakura ? demanda Lionel. -- Oui, fit-elle en relevant la tête, lui chatouillant involontairement le menton avec ses cheveux. -- Tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit que Kéro et moi, on s'était un peu "sermonnés", pendant que tu pleurais dans les toilettes, fit Lionel. Et, ben y m'a dit que je donnais pas tellement l'impression de t'aimer, parce que je te disais pas assez souvent "je t'aime", alors je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses, toi.  
Sakura regarda au loin. Elle ne savait pas Kéro si observateur. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé que Lionel le dise plus souvent, mais bon, elle connaissait sa timidité. -- Tu fais comme tu le sens, dit-elle. Je ne vais t'y obliger ! -- Que je traduis plutôt comme : "évidemment, espèce d'abruti, que je veux que tu le dises plus souvent, sinon, je te plaque et j'en prends un autre moins coincé !" -- Arrête de dire ça Lionel, fit Sakura. J'aime pas quand tu te rabaisses comme ça. -- Parce que ça te rappelle... enfin... -- Oui, répondit-elle, heureuse de constater qu'il avait compris. (chapitre 6, leur crise de larmes) -- Oh, je devais être dépressif à cette époque, dit-il. -- Invente ce que tu veux, mais arrête de dire que t'es aussi nul ! Parce que c'est pas vrai ! -- Du calme, enfin ! Promis, je ne m'insulterai plus moi-même !  
Sakura eut un sourire. -- C'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle. -- On s'est pas éloignés du sujet, par hasard ? demanda Lionel. -- Je crois que oui, pouffa Sakura.  
Lionel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa chérie. -- Je t'aime, dit-il en fermant les yeux.  
Il l'avait ENFIN dit, ce qui soulageait énormément Sakura. Elle savait vraiment qu'il était sincère. Ca la débarrassait d'un poids ! -- Toi pas ? demanda-t-il devant le silence de sa copine. -- Si si, bien sûr, fit-elle, confuse de ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite.  
Lionel poussa un soupir, en même tant que sa dulcinée. -- J'ai pas envie de retourner en cours, fit-elle. Je veux rester avec toi. -- Moi aussi, tu sais.  
Il regarda sa montre, qui indiquait que ça allait sonner dans quelques secondes. Il se leva, et aida Sakura à en faire autant.  
Sakura attira son copain vers elle, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lionel, les yeux fermés, sentit la bouche de Sakura s'éloigner de la sienne. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ne se retira pas, et approfondit même le baiser.  
La cloche sonna, mais les deux ados ne cessèrent pas pour autant leur activité. Voir des gens s'embrasser était courant dans le lycée, plus personne ne s'occupait de voir des personnes se bécoter. Sauf les célibataires, et les jaloux !  
Cependant, en entrant dans le bâtiment, la plupart des élèves tournaient la tête pour regarder : LE Lionel Li, le fameux et inaccessible Lionel Li était en train d'embrasser sa copine. Ils pouvaient enfin voir à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse Sakura. Elle était assez jolie, ça c'était sûr. Bon, joli était un peu restreint. Belle. Voilà ce qu'elle était ! Les filles la qualifiaient comme ça, mais aussi de super chanceuse. Tandis que les garçons, c'était plutôt : " Oh putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne !", ou " Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à c't'abruti ?", ou encore " P'tain le chanceux, elle est canon, super bien foutue, ce bol qu'il a !"  
Lionel, lui, ne les entendait pas. Il continuait de presser doucement les lèvres de sa copine avec une douceur extrême.  
Quand vint le tour des professeurs ! Lionel et Sakura ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés, se laissant emporter sur leur plaisir plutôt que sur leur ponctualité. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser, ils avaient arrêté de bouger. Ils ne se collaient pas, Lionel la tenait simplement par la taille, et Sakura avait ses bras autour de son cou. Tout un groupe de prof alla franchir l'entrée, mais plusieurs ralentirent l'allure pour observer cette scène peu commune. Le prof de maths eut un sourire affectueux du genre "Ah ! Ces jeunes !", le prof de philo fit un "tss !" signifiant qu'il désapprouvait totalement ça, tandis que les profs féminins glissaient des "ils sont mignons". C'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir Lionel, ordinairement en train de semer le bordel, aussi calme et serein. Ils filèrent quand même pour aller faire cours.  
Deux secondes après, les lèvres des deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. -- Ils sont déjà tous rentrés ? s'étonna Sakura. -- On dirait, fit Lionel.   
Aucun n'avait envie de se précipiter en cours. -- Pff, normalement j'ai cours de Japonais, mais je connais déjà la langue par c?ur, fit Lionel. -- Moi, c'est la ville que je vais finir par connaître par c?ur, dit Sakura.   
Ils se regardèrent alors, et se sourirent timidement. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?  
Lionel prit la main de Sakura, et ils quittèrent l'enceinte du lycée par derrière.  
A l'avant, par contre : -- Mais que fait Sakura, soupira M. Terada. On n'attend plus qu'elle !  
Tiffany comprit bien que Sakura ne viendrait pas. Elle s'approcha de M. Terada, et lui fit signe de se pencher vers elle (sous l'?il vigilant de Sonia !). Elle lui dit alors à l'oreille : -- En fait Monsieur, il y a un problème de magie, et Sakura est allée régler ça ! A mon avis, elle va en avoir pour un moment ! Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre ! -- Bien, si c'est cela !  
Il se redressa alors, et dit : -- En route, allez !  
Thomas se pencha vers Mathieu : -- C'est dingue, elle ne peut pas rester tranquille ! -- Tu connais ta s?ur, Thomas ! -- Justement ! Attends un peu qu'elle rentre ce soir ! Ca va être sa fête !  
Mathieu se mit à rire de l'expression furax du visage de Thomas. -- Mais bon sang, ils sont restés coincés, ou quoi ? marmonna la prof de Japonais pour elle-même en consultant sa montre. S'il a fait sécher le cours, ça va barder !   
Sakura suivit Lionel. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au centre équestre. -- On va monter ? demanda-t-elle. Mais je croyais qu'on allait le faire ce soir avec Tiffany et Justin ! -- Je pense que Justin ne sera pas contre pour faire une balade en tête à tête avec Tiffany, si tu veux mon avis ! -- Là, tu marques un point ! Mais... qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire, les autres, en découvrant qu'on a fait l'école buissonnière ? -- Bah, on leur sortira qu'il y avait un problème de magie, et ils goberont tout ! -- T'es sûr ? -- Jusqu'à présent, ça a marché ! Mais à petites doses ! -- Jusqu'à présent... répéta Sakura. T'as déjà fait sécher les cours combien de fois ? s'énerva-t-elle. -- Un nombre assez élevé pour que tu te mettes encore plus en colère, fit Lionel, une goutte glissant le long de sa tête, en mettant face à face ses indexes.  
Sakura resta sans voix. Mais Lionel changea vite de sujet. Ils se changèrent illico, puis Lionel accepta que Sakura monte Mistral. Elle s'était mise à genoux alors qu'il n'avait même pas prononcé un mot ! -- C'est d'accord ! Normalement, y a pas de problème ! Bon, moi je vais prendre.... Nénuphar ! -- Waw, c'est mignon comme nom ! Je suis sûr qu'il est adorable !  
Lionel sourit devant cette gamine qui avait quand même 16 ans ! -- En effet, il est mignon, approuva Lionel. -- Les noms de fleurs, c'est toujours joli ! -- Et tu en es l'exemple même ! sourit Lionel amoureusement.  
Sakura rougit : elle avait oublié sur le moment qu'elle aussi avait un nom de fleur. -- Et t'es peut-être même la plus belle ! continua Lionel. -- Arrête Lionel, fit-elle, le rouge sur ses joues s'accentuant. -- Y a pas de quoi rougir ! rit-il doucement. -- Oui, mais... quand tu parles comme ça de moi, je.... -- Tu... ? demanda-t-il. -- Je... enfin, je... je... ça me rend... -- ..... -- Ben, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, tu sais... et justement, je sais plus quoi dire après, et je me sens bête d'être incapable de répondre...  
Elle baissa encore plus la tête. -- Parce que moi, je ne sais pas t'en faire des comme ça, de compliments, ajouta-t-elle. -- Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit Lionel avec un sourire. Rien que le fait que tu sois là, c'est déjà beaucoup, tu sais.  
Il lui prit la main. -- Même si je n'entends pas de compliments directement, je sais ce que tu aimes et ce que n'aimes pas chez moi. Et puis, je préfère t'en faire. Il y a beaucoup de bien à dire de toi. -- Mais de toi aussi !  
Y avait pas à dire, y avait des moments où il savait l'intimider ! -- Oh, peut-être, répondit-il évasivement, mais pas tant que ça, tu sais, et...  
Il se tut devant le regard de Sakura, qui lui disait ne pas dire ça. -- Mais enfin, arrête avec ça, s'amusa Lionel. Je ne vais pas me suicider, arrête de faire cette tête ! Et puis c'est pas ma faute si t'as autant de qualités !  
Il lui prit l'autre main en la regardant droit dans les yeux, et sourit. -- Lionel... je t'aime. -- Je crois être au courant. Et j'espère que tu sais aussi que moi, je suis le gars le plus raide dingue amoureux sur Terre ! -- Arrête, on va croire que j'ai attrapé un coup de soleil aux joues ! -- Alors je vais continuer ! -- Lioneeeeeel, supplia-t-elle. -- Bon, d'accord, mais à notre mariage, comment tu réagiras quand je te dirais des trucs de ce genre ?  
Sakura rougit encore, puis sourit, et dit : -- Et bien il faudra espérer que d'ici-là, j'aurai grandi !  
Lionel lui sourit encore, puis lâcha les mains douces de sa petite amie. -- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait aller seller les chevaux, elle va pas se faire toute seule, cette balade !  
Sakura repensait sans cesse à ce mot : mariage. C'était idiot, il devait simplement délirer. Ils étaient jeunes, ils ne savaient même pas comment se terminerait la lutte contre Jason, alors le mariage...  
Ils sortirent de la sellerie, et Lionel, suivi de Sakura, accosta une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. -- Salut Virginie, dit-il. Je te présente Sakura, ma petite amie. -- Salut, fit Sakura. -- Salut, dit Virginie d'une voix plutôt distante. -- Virginie, continua Lionel sans s'apercevoir du malaise soudain qu'avait Sakura en présence de cette fille. Est-ce que tu pourrais seller Mistral pour Sakura, s'il te plait ? Vu qu'elle débute, tu comprends... -- Oui, bien sûr, fit Virginie, en dévisageant Sakura. -- Merci. Tu viens, Sakura ? Je vais te présenter Nénuphar ! -- D'accord, fit Sakura en lui prenant la main.  
Ils s'éloignèrent vers les autres boxes tandis que Virginie enlevait son regard noir de sur Sakura pour aller à la sellerie. -- Qu'est-ce qu'il est joli, fit Sakura en caressant le front du cheval. Et gentil en plus ! -- Les chevaux sont très peureux et détestent la solitude, fit Lionel. Ils adorent les caresses en tout cas !  
Sakura continua de caresser l'animal, puis Lionel lui fit remarquer que Mistral devait être prêt. Quant à lui, il se dépêcha d'aller à la sellerie pour aller harnacher Nénuphar.  
Sakura alla au box de Mistral, mais celui-ci n'était pas harnaché : il mangeait tranquillement dans son box.  
Virginie arriva derrière Sakura, tenant un cheval noir parfaitement harnaché. -- J'ai parlé au patron du club, dit-elle. Et il se trouve que Mistral ne doit pas être monté aujourd'hui, parce que demain il va à un concours. Comme je lui ai dit que tu débutais, il m'a dit de que tu devrais monter Pilule. Donc, je te l'ai harnaché. -- Ah, fit Sakura. Merci beaucoup ! C'est gentil de le faire, mais je ne voudrais pas t'obliger. -- Je fais que mon boulot. Je suis payée pour ça.  
Elle lui passa les rênes du cheval qui semblait plutôt nerveux, puis elle s'éloigna. Mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna : -- Au fait, Lionel a fini d'harnacher Nénuphar, il est déjà au courant que tu ne montes pas Mistral, et il t'attend. Fais vite. -- Heu, oui, tout de suite, fit Sakura.  
Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée des écuries, et y trouva Lionel, qui était accroupi auprès d'une des jambes de Nénuphar. -- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
Il ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés, puis sourit enfin, et se redressa, tout sourire. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée, mais souriait toujours. -- Il m'a fait peur, j'a cru qu'il avait un muscle froissé, mais c'était une fausse alerte !  
Il se mit en selle, mais lorsqu'il voulut tourner son regard vers Sakura, il ne put, car le soleil lui arrivait pile dans les yeux. Il ne put donc pas remarquer que ce n'était pas Mistral que Sakura avait à côté d'elle. -- Bon, allons-y, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la forêt.  
Le cheval de Sakura se mit automatiquement derrière celui de Lionel. Mais hélas ! Il était super nerveux, et gigotait tout le temps ! Rien à voir avec Mistral ! A chaque fois Pilule essayait de manger les touffes d'herbes qui dépassaient du sentier. Lionel avertit Sakura qu'ils passaient au trot.  
Pilule avait brusquement mis la tête en avant, déstabilisant Sakura et lui faisant mal au bras. -- Aïe ! gémit-elle, si doucement qu'elle fut à peine capable de s'entendre elle-même.  
Elle appela Lionel, car elle n'arrivait plus à tenir. Un petit chemin allait à gauche, tandis que la route sur laquelle ils étaient continuait tout droit. -- Bon, on va tourner à gauche, dit Lionel, tandis qu'ils étaient encore à une bonne vingtaine de mètres du croisement. -- En tout cas, Pilule a pas l'air de m'apprécier, fit Sakura. Il n'arrête pas de bouger, et... -- Pilule ? la coupa Lionel. Je ne connais aucun cheval du club qui s'appelle Pilule ! Même pas les poneys ! Et puis, tu montes Mistral, non ?  
Ils n'étaient plus qu'à dix mètres du croisement. -- Hein ? fit Sakura en ouvrant de grands yeux. Virginie m'a dit que Mistral ne pouvait pas être monté, et que je devais prendre ce cheval-là !  
Ils étaient arrivés au croisement. Lionel commença à faire tourner Nénuphar, mais malheureusement... le cheval de Sakura partit au galop sur le chemin, en faisant des ruades, bref, il s'emballait.  
Lionel n'en crut pas ses yeux : ce cheval était Beauté ?  
Sakura cria, effrayée. Elle se cramponna à la crinière du cheval, tandis que celui-ci ne faisait que balancer des coups de cul tout en filant sur le chemin. -- SAKUUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! hurla Lionel, en mettant Nénuphar au galop pour la rattraper. Mais comment faire ? Nénuphar était plutôt vieux comme cheval, il était à deux doigts d'aller à la retraite tandis que Beauté était une jeune jument trèèèèèèèèès vive.  
Lionel entendit alors Sakura pousser un grand cri. -- SAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!! Alors ? ça montre que c'est pas bien de faire l'école buissonnière, non ? Bon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Moi, je le sais, nananèèèèèreeeuuuuuuu ! Maintenant, les remerciements : Franchement, des supers grands mercis à Sabrina (poursuis tes fics !!!), Oeil d'Ange (même chose pour toi !), Jasmine, Dream_Flower, Marie-Claude, Elendil, et les autres ! Reviews, please ! Biiiiiiiiises ! Clairette 


	24. Chapitre 24

Lionel fit accélérer Nénuphar, presque devenu fou. Mais comment Sakura se retrouvait-elle sur Beauté ? Comment c'était possible ? Pourquoi Virginie lui avait-elle passé cette jument si fougueuse en disant qu'elle s'appelait Pilule ? -- LIONEEEEEEEEEL ! ! ! ! ! hurla Sakura. -- SAKURA ! hurla-t-il à son tour comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas loin.  
Il franchit un tournant, et put enfin la voir : Beauté donna un voilent coup de cul, et les rênes passèrent par-dessus l'encolure. La jument se prit les pieds dedans, et chuta lourdement. Sakura fut écrasée par le poids du cheval, en criant toujours. Beauté se releva, mais elle boitait, et elle se prenait toujours les pieds sur le corps de Sakura qui gisait à terre. Terrorisée, la jument ne savait pas où aller, et continuait de marteler le sol - c'est à dire Sakura - de ses sabots. La jeune fille pleurait, toute aussi terrorisée que la jument.  
Lionel arriva très vite, descendit de Nénuphar qui était au bord de l'épuisement, et attrapa les rênes de Beauté. Il essaya tant bien que mal de calmer la jument, du moins assez pour qu'elle arrête de piétiner sa petite amie.   
Tenant toujours les rênes de Beauté, Lionel s'accroupit alors devant Sakura, et lui parla, affolé : -- Sakura, réponds, ça va ? -- Lionel... ? demanda la concernée entre eux sanglots. J'ai un peu mal sur le coup, mais...  
Elle essuya ses larmes et essaya de se relever, mais Lionel l'en empêcha, la forçant à se rallonger. -- Non, reste allongée, on ne sait pas encore ce que tu as. Une chute à cheval, c'est relatif. Ca peut être minime comme ça peut être grave. Reste là, t'as fait un sacré plongeon. Tu as mal à un endroit précis ? -- Oui... au dos et à la tête..., fit-elle, les larmes remontant à la charge. -- M'étonne pas, fit Lionel, triste. J'suis désolé Sakura, si seulement j'avais su que tu montais Beauté... j'aurais du m'en apercevoir, je te demande pardon...  
Sakura posa sa main sur sa joue, ses larmes coulant sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. -- Chhhhhut, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne savais pas... -- J'aurais du être plus vigilant ! fit-il en passant sa main sur la joue de sa copine pour enlever les larmes. J'aurais jamais du... -- Tais-toi, gros nigaud ! Je te dis que tout va bien ! D'ailleurs, je me sens mieux, maintenant ! -- Sur le moment, oui, mais après tu verras, tu auras un mal de chien ! La douleur, on la ressent toujours après ! -- Alors profitons que je ne sois pas trop amochée pour rentrer ! -- Si tu veux. Tu vas prendre Nénuphar, il ne va rien faire, il est aussi écroulé que toi.  
Lionel la porta, l'embrassa, et la hissa sur Nénuphar, tandis qu'il regarda les membres de Beauté. -- Elle a un problème au tendon, je m'en occuperai quand on sera rentrés ! En plus, elle n'est pas sortie de toute la journée, pas étonnant qu'elle se soit emballée ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que Virginie a fait ça ? Elle sait que débutes ! Grrrrr ! Elle va m'entendre, celle-là ! Si c'était une blague, c'était franchement pas drôle !  
Lionel prit les rênes de Beauté et marcha à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle le suivait en boitant. Il tint dans son autre main les rênes de Nénuphar pour rassurer Sakura, mais il savait que Nénuphar était épuisé après cette poursuite, et qu'il ne ferait aucune bêtise. -- Tu m'as vraiment foutu les jetons, tu sais ? fit Lionel en tournant son regard vers Sakura.  
  
Flottant sur un nuage magique, Jason et Soumikiya les regardaient attentivement. -- Merde, fit Jason. Ca compromet tous nos plans, ça ! -- Tant pis, c'est comme ça, fit Soumikiya. Elle devra s'adapter. C'est pour bientôt, je crois ? -- Oui, bientôt, confirma Jason.  
Après plusieurs minutes, il s'énerva : -- Je peux savoir ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? -- Rien, je regardais juste tes cheveux. -- Mes quoi ? ! -- Tu devrais les recouper, ta brosse ne ressemble plus à rien ! -- Ca, c'est toi qui t'en chargeras ! Vais pas aller dépenser du fric pour me faire tripoter le crane par des gonzesses grosses et moches ! (les mecs sont tous les mêmes !) -- Je suis pas ta boniche, p'tit con ! -- Mais je suis ton mec ! -- Je change quand je veux, t'es pas mon premier rencard ! -- En effet, j'ai pu le constater, répondit-il soudain froidement, sans accorder d'autres regards à Soumikiya.  
Ouais, il était pas son premier rencard, il le savait. Elle était sortie avec presque tous les gadjos de son bahut, il devait juste être un autre sur la liste ! Un autre qui lui a pourtant fait découvrir un autre aspect d'une relation amoureuse, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui redonna courage. -- Tu vas pas faire la gueule, quand même ? lui demanda Soumikiya avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix qui le ramena à la réalité. -- Voilà, on est arrivés ! fit Lionel.  
Il arrêta les deux chevaux, confia Beauté à un palefrenier, et aida Sakura à descendre de Nénuphar. -- Ca va, toi ? demanda-t-il, la tenant toujours dans ses bras. -- Oui, je t'assure que je n'ai aucune douleur ! -- En rentrant, tu prends un cachet, et tu t'allongeras ! On posera des glaçons aux endroits les plus morflés, continua Lionel, ne tenant pas compte de la suite de la réponse de sa copine. -- Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien ! -- Et puis, je t'apporterai à manger, tu dîneras au lit. -- Lionel, je t'ai dit que j'allais bien ! fit Sakura en haussant le ton.  
Il la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se recula, et sourit : -- Bon, écoute, on va rentrer, et... -- Pas avant que je reçoive des explications, la coupa Lionel. Virginie est vraiment conne ou quoi ? Je vais aller lui parler !  
Il hissa sa copine sur son dos, et partit vers les écuries. -- Virginie ! cria Lionel, furieux.  
Celle-ci se retourna, surprise. -- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.  
Lionel explosa littéralement, mais Virginie ne faisait que nier. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle cracha : -- Je savais pas que ça se passerait comme ça ! Je suis pas entièrement coupable ! C'est Steve qui m'a dit de le faire ! Il a dit que si je le faisais pas, il me ferait virer ! Et moi j'ai besoin de ce job ! -- Steve ? répéta Lionel. Et pourquoi il t'a dit de faire ça ? -- J'en sais rien, il ne m'a pas donné d'explications ! -- Menteuse ! fit Soumikiya de son nuage, écoutant la conversation. -- Dis-moi où le trouver, et tu seras à moitié pardonnée ! fit Lionel, toujours furax. -- Mais il est en cours à l'heure qu'il est ! D'ailleurs vous devriez y être aussi, vous deux ! Pourquoi vous y êtes pas ? -- T'occupe ! En tout cas, si Sakura a des séquelles et que Beauté est salement blessée, tu peux être sûre que je te tuerais ! T'es vraiment irresponsable ! Tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte, merde ? ! -- Oui, c'est bon, arrête, fit Virginie en éclatant en sanglots. J'ai compris, arrête !  
Sakura, qui évidement, eut de la peine de voir Virginie dans cet état, fit doucement à son copain : -- Lionel, arrête, elle a compris maintenant... -- Ben j'espère bien !  
Il tourna les talons, et prit la direction des vestiaires. Ne pensant même pas à rougir, il aida Sakura à se changer. Il y allait très doucement car il avait peur de lui faire mal. -- Tu sais, je suis capable de marcher ! dit-elle alors qu'il la hissait sur son dos. -- C'est toi qui vois !  
Il la reposa à terre, mais elle se tenait toujours à lui pour marcher convenablement.   
La cloche sonnait enfin au lycée Koliyama. Justin Toriumi rangea ses affaires en quadruple vitesse, mais un prof le retint : -- Justin, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi Lionel est absent cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il. -- Heu... hésita le jeune homme.   
Il se mit à jouer à la comédie : avec son doigt, il fit signe au prof de rapprocher sa tête vers lui, tout en regardant à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. -- Vous savez ce que c'est la magie, ça intervient toujours quand on veut pas !   
Le prof se raidit. -- Hem... Très bien, maintenant file, ta copine doit t'attendre !  
Justin s'exécuta. -- C'est pas écrit sur ma tronche, comment il est au courant ? se demanda Justin en partant dans le couloir.   
Il retrouva Tiffany, à l'entrée du bâtiment. -- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Des nouvelles de nos héros ? -- Non, répondit Justin. Pourtant Lionel fait pas souvent péter les cours. Mais j'suis sûr qu'il s'est payé du bon temps, l'enfoiré !  
Tiffany sourit tandis que Justin lui prit la main. Ils prirent bien sûr la direction du centre équestre. En arrivant, ils virent un camion avec une affiche indiquant qu'il appartenait à un vétérinaire. -- Un vétérinaire ? s'étonna Justin. Pourquoi ? J'aime pas ça...  
Tenant toujours la main de Tiffany, il entra en courant et alla là où tout le monde était regroupé, c'est à dire au box de Beauté. -- Laissez passer, fit-il en écartant les gens qui étaient sur son chemin. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il au patron du club qui était accroupi aux côtés de la jument. -- Y a eu un accident au cours d'une balade, lui dit le patron, M. Kuyahima. Même que c'était une débutant qui montait. Une étrangère, Saki... non, Sapura. -- Sakura ? fit Justin. Lionel était avec elle, alors ? -- C'est ça, c'est Sakura ! La pauvre gamine a fait une sacrée chute ! Lionel l'a ramenée chez lui, il doit la dorloter à l'heure qu'il est, ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Le vétérinaire venait de finir de faire le bandage à la jument noire. -- Voilà, tout va bien. Quinze jours dans son box, et elle sera comme neuve ! -- Quinze jours, répéta Kuyahima. Elle devait aller à un concours dans trois jours ! On va devoir annuler ou trouver un autre cheval ! -- Pourquoi pas Fantôme ? proposa Justin. Lionel pourrait le monter, après tout c'est lui qui devait monter Beauté. -- Fantôme n'est pas très doué à l'obstacle, objecta le patron. Il est plus performant pour faire de la randonnée. -- A propos de randonnée, fit Justin. -- On verra, fit Kuyahima en s'éloignant, ayant compris où l'adolescent voulait en venir. -- Viens, on se faire une balade, mon chou, fit Justin en entraînant sa copine vers les boxes. Mais avant, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.  
Il l'entraîna vers un coin du poney-club qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il s'arrêta devant une stabulation où mangeaient plusieurs shetlands. -- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons ! s'exclama Tiffany.  
Un shetland avec une énorme crinière lui donnant l'air d'un skinhead vint à leur rencontre. Il était brun très foncé, et lorsque Tiffany lui toucha le bout du nez, il lui lécha la main, la faisant rire. -- Je te présente Punky, dit Justin en passant une main sur le front du shetland. C'était le poney que je montais quand j'étais tout petit. -- Il est adorable, fit Tiffany.  
Justin regarda sa petite amie sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Il était évident qu'elle était inquiète pour Sakura. Lorsque Kuyahima avait dit qu'elle avait fait une sacrée chute, Tiffany lui avait serré la main si fort qu'il avait encore mal.  
Justin se demandait malgré tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer. -- Tiffany, t'as pas l'air bien, dit-il. Je sais que t'es inquiète pour Sakura, et si ça te trouble tant, on n'a qu'à les appeler, et on rentre. -- Non, non, je tiens à faire cette balade ! fit Tiffany. -- T'es sûre ? -- Oui. -- Sûre sûre ? -- Mais oui ! -- Sûre de sûre de sûre ? -- Justin ! -- Je voulais juste vérifier, tu sais ! Moi, si ç'avait été Lionel...  
Tiffany craqua : -- En fait... -- Bingo ! J'en étais sûr ! fit Justin d'un ton triomphant. Tu voulais faire cette balade parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se casse la tête à vous faire des leçons gratuites pour rien, c'est ça ?  
Tiffany rougit, faisant déduire à Justin qu'il avait mis dans le mille. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle crache le morceau. -- Allez viens, dit Justin en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules. On rentre.   
Cherry Doulimona regardait sa correspondante du coin de l'?il depuis un bout de temps. Finalement, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : -- Dis, Sonia... -- Oui ? -- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de M. Terada ? -- Quoi ? répondit Sonia, les joues soudainement rouges. -- Je me disais juste que... mais je peux me tromper, tu le regardais avec des yeux tellement... tellement admiratifs... non, plutôt amoureux...  
Sonia baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. -- Je... enfin... -- Tu l'aimes, lâcha tout simplement Cherry.  
Sonia redressa brusquement la tête. -- Heu...  
Cherry sourit : -- Il n'y a pas de quoi se sentir gênée ! Chacun décide qui il aime ! Et toi, il s'agit de ton professeur ! Stéphanie m'a dit que c'est un peu dans ce genre-là que les parents de Sakura se sont rencontrés ! -- Oui, c'est vrai... Et pratiquement tout le monde était en désaccord là- dessus, fit Sonia, comme si cela lui arriverait aussi. -- Moui, répondit Cherry évasivement. Mais Sakura et son frère sont le fruit de cet union, et tout le monde semble les apprécier ! -- Heu, c'est exact ! fit Sonia, reprenant espoir. -- Au fait, ton professeur, M. Terada... -- Yoshiyuki, murmura rêveusement Sonia (y a pas de traduction française). -- Quoi ? -- Heu... rien rien ! -- Tu viens de dire Yoshiyuki, remarqua Cherry. Joli prénom pour un prof !  
Sonia vira au rouge tomate, ce qui était rare chez elle. -- Apparemment, t'es pas habituée à en parler, sourit Cherry. Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es donné le rôle de celle qui aide toujours les autres, du coup, ils te demandent conseil, mais toi, tu n'oses plus leur demander !  
Sonia pensait que Cherry était une sorte de Tiffany version Chinoise ! Pas étonnant que Stéphanie l'aie pour meilleure amie !   
Anthony et Martial Fakoulimi (le fils du proviseur) marchaient côte à côte dans les rues de Hong Kong. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien ! Quand tout à coup, VLAN ! Anthony se retrouva à terre, sur les fesses. Devant lui, une jeune fille en uniforme du lycée Koliyama était jambes écartées sur le bitume, son cartable renversé, ses feuilles de cours s'étant échappées de ce dernier. "Ce devient une habitude" pensa Anthony, qui était déjà rentré dans Coryza (chapitre 13). -- Désolée, balbutia la jeune fille aux yeux bleus-mauves.  
Anthony la regarda un instant, et constata qu'il s'agissait de Juliette Shiraishi, celle qui était toujours avec Coryza. Celle-ci rougit en sentant un regard perçant se poser sur elle.  
Elle commença à ramasser vite ses cours en bredouillant des excuses, et lorsqu'Anthony voulut l'aider : -- Heu.. non non, c'est pas la peine, je vais tout ramasser, ça va aller vite !  
Elle avait prononcé cette phrase à une vitesse déconcertante, et Anthony put découvrir qu'elle était très timide (plus que Lionel !). Elle semblait se rendre coupable de tout, sans doute parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à supporter un regard. -- Bon, c'est fait, dit-elle brusquement en se relevant. Excusez-moi encore !  
Puis, elle partit au pas de course. -- Ben dis donc, fit Martial, tu lui as tapé dans l'?il ? -- Non, elle à l'air d'être une fille vraiment timide, ça a l'air de la bloquer ! J'aimerais bien l'aider ! -- Ouh, à moins que ce ne soit finalement elle qui t'aie tapé dans l'?il ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami, les gars du bahut la trouvent trop coincée ! -- C'est un complexe. Je vais l'aider à le surmonter. -- Notre chère petite Juliette aurait-elle un prétendant ? s'amusa Martial. -- Bon, tu restes allongée, ne bouge pas, je reviens ! -- Lionel, soupira Sakura. Je ne suis tout de même pas sur mon lit de mort ! -- J'ai dit "tu restes là" ! -- C'est bon !  
Il descendit, et Sakura voulut se redresser, mais une douleur au dos l'en empêcha. Lionel avait raison, les chutes à cheval étaient vraiment douloureuses. Elle aurait des courbatures et des bleus de partout ! Mais la douleur était de partout, et c'était normal quand on se faisait piétiner par un cheval ! Elle risqua un coup d'?il à une de ses jambes, et vit un énorme bleu, avec une vague forme de fer à cheval. Elle le toucha à peine que ça lui fit mal. -- Et merde ! fit-elle, une douleur au bras venant de surgir. -- me revoilà ! claironna Lionel en trimballant un gros paquet de glaçons.   
Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, prit une serviette, la déposa sur le bleu à la jambe de sa copine, puis posa un sac de glaçons dessus. Il fit de même avec les autres blessures majeures, et Sakura se retrouva bientôt immobile. Si elle bougeait, les glaçons avaient une chance de se ramasser par terre. -- Quand Coréane sera rentrée, on lui demandera de soigner tes blessures, lui dit Lionel en passant une main réconfortante sur sa douce joue qui n'avait pas été endommagée.  
Il sortit alors de la chambre, et cria du couloir : -- Elle rentre quand, Coréane ? -- Tard ! répondit Mélodie d'en bas. -- Tard comment ? -- Tu seras déjà au pieu, petit frère ! -- Elle va où ? -- ........ (silence) -- Hé ho, je te parle ! -- Heu... elle a rendez-vous ! -- Avec QUI ? -- Ben, heu...  
Comment expliquer à son petit frère que Coréane avait un rencard ? Gros problème... -- Je sais pas ! dit finalement Mélodie. -- Pourquoi est-ce que je te crois pas ? -- Gasp !  
Sakura entendit alors Lionel débouler les escaliers, furieux.  
Kéro entra alors dans la pièce, inquiet. -- Tu vas bien, pitchoune ? demanda-t-il en voyant Sakura ensevelie sous des glaçons. -- Ca va Kéro, j'ai juste fait une mauvaise chute. -- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
Sakura commença à raconter l'histoire à son gardien. -- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda avidement Steve.  
Virginie lui hurla dessus : -- A part que je me suis faite humiliée et que j'ai manqué de tuer quelqu'un, tout s'est très bien passé ! -- Oh ? C'est si grave que ça ? -- Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir ! -- En effet ! Je n'aime vraiment pas cette Japonaise qui se croit toute permise ! Pour qui elle se prend ? -- Quoi ? Elle n'a rien fait du tout ! Elle est adorable ! -- Adorable au point de vouloir la tuer pour que Lionel te regarde enfin ? -- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu délires complètement ! -- Surveille ton langage si tu tiens à continuer à bosser ici !   
Lionel décrocha le téléphone qui venait de sonner : -- Allô ? -- Lionel ? C'est Justin ! -- Ha ! Je crois savoir pourquoi tu appelles ! Bon, c'est vrai, on a séché les cours, mais... -- En fait, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui veut te parler ! -- Lionel ? Est-ce que Sakura va bien ? fit la voix super inquiète de Tiffany. -- Ah, vous êtes au courant pour ça aussi ? -- Quoi, tu dérives la question ? paniqua Tiffany. Elle est à l'hôpital ? Elle est paralysée ? Elle... -- Calme-toi Tiffany ! Elle a des bleus, et des gros, parce que le cheval l'a piétinée, mais c'est pas g... -- Le cheval l'a QUOI ? "J'aurais du me taire !" pensa Lionel. -- Elle n'a rien, Tiffany, rassure-toi, dit Lionel en remontant les escaliers.  
Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et observa ce qui se passait : -- Actuellement, elle est en train de discuter avec la peluche, transmit- il. -- Elle va bien, alors ? -- Oui, Tiffany, elle va bien ! Attends, ne quitte pas !  
Il entra dans sa chambre : -- Sakura, c'est Tiffany. Tu veux lui parler ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant le combiné. -- Oh oui !  
Elle se débarrassa des glaçons encombrants, et saisit le téléphone. -- Allô, Tiffany ? -- Sakura ! Mon dieu, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! -- Désolée, mais tout va bien ! Heureusement que Lionel était là !  
Celui-ci tourna la tête, pour que Sakura ne voit pas ses joues rouges.  
Elles papotèrent pendant un bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que... -- Sakura, ça va être l'heure de manger, je vais te laisser ! dit Tiffany. -- D'accord, à demain !  
Après avoir fait la centième fois la promesse qu'elle se rétablirait vite, Sakura raccrocha. Elle se laissa tomber dans les oreillers, et Lionel lui passa la main dans les cheveux. -- Je reviens, lui dit-il.  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol de soupe bien chaude. Il la posa sur la table de chevet le temps d'aider Sakura à se mettre en position assise, puis reprit le bol et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il prit la cuillère dans sa poche, et fit prendre la soupe à sa copine. -- Tu sais, je peux quand même bouger mes bras, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la cuillère.  
Lionel regarda les bras en question, et eut du mal à ne pas grimacer : ils étaient couverts de bleus, d'égratignures, et autres. Il se sentait vraiment coupable. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de faire sécher les cours, et si il n'avait pas pris l'initiative de faire cette balade, Sakura ne serait pas dans cet état.  
Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées (et aussi parce qu'elle avait suivi son regard), Sakura lui prit le visage pour qu'il la regarde en face : -- Ce n'est pas ta faute Lionel, tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... -- Mais regarde ton état, tu... -- Tu sais, d'un côté, je suis plutôt heureuse !  
Lionel la regarda sans comprendre. -- Parce que si ç'avait été toi qui montais Beauté et qui avait eu cet accident, j'aurais vraiment eu peur ! Je crois que j'aurais préféré me faire piétiner à ta place ! Et le ciel a du entendre ma pensée ! Allez, fais-moi un sourire !  
Lionel eut seulement un coin des lèvres qui partit vers le haut, mais qui redescendit une seconde plus tard. -- Mieux que ça ! dit-elle, en souriant. -- Tu dois manger, fit Lionel en se retournant brusquement et en déviant la conversation. -- Tu t'en sors cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, tu n'y couperas pas !  
Après avoir mangé, Sakura s'endormit. Pendant que Lionel et sa famille dînaient, elle dormait aussi. Quand Lionel avait annoncé la mauvaise chute de Sakura, Thomas avait fait tomber son morceau de pain dans son verre d'eau !  
Puis, Lionel était remonté, et s'était couché.  
Sakura ne rêvait pas, elle dormait simplement, l'esprit vide. Vers 5 h 30 du matin, dormant toujours, elle lévita, et telle une somnambule, se leva, et partit de la maison pour aller sur une colline.  
Lionel se tourna dans son sommeil. Il était à demi endormi, et lorsqu'il voulut poser sa main sur la douce épaule de sa copine, elle ne toucha que le drap. Lionel se redressa brusquement : -- Sakura ? fit-il en voyant la place vide à côté de lui.  
Il se leva très vite, et farfouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau pour prendre son compas magique. Il pensa très fort à Sakura pour que son compas la lui situe. Le rayon lumineux pointa alors une colline verte.  
Lionel poussa un soupir de soulagement à travers ses jumelles. Il la voyait, elle avait fait une crise de somnambulisme. Ouf, c'était que ça ! La frousse qu'il avait eu !  
Il appela quand même Justin sur son portable, lui disant de le rejoindre chez lui. Ils iraient ensuite à la colline.   
Sakura ouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour d'elle : elle se trouvait encore en pyjama, sur une colline, et le paysage lui semblait familier. -- Mais... c'est l'endroit de mon rêve ! Fiou ! Je parle de tout le monde en même temps ! Dur dur ! Un petit mail pour encourager la fanficteuse que je suis ferait très plaisir ! Ou une review ! Maintenant, je remercie Sabrina, Oeil d'Ange, Tweety, Jasmine, Jessy, Lalou, Dream_Flower, et Lionel et Anthony ! Merci ! Bises ! Clairette 


	25. Chapitre 25

Lionel ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant même que Justin ne frappe. -- Ha, vous êtes là ! fit Lionel. Je suis vraiment inquiet, ça lui ressemble pas d'être somnambule ! -- Pourvu qu'elle n'aie rien, fit Tiffany.  
Une voix familière retentit : -- Lionel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? -- Ha, Stéphanie ! Sakura a fait une crise de somnambulisme, et je m'inquiète, ça lui ressemble vraiment pas ! fit Lionel en reconnaissant la voix de la personne. Tiens, t'es là aussi, Rémi ? -- Il dort à la maison ! -- Dans le même pieu, je parie, fit Lionel en haussant les sourcils, laissant deviner où il voulait en venir. -- Et toi, alors ? s'énerva Stéphanie. -- J'aurais bien voulu, mais comme Sakura a disparu...   
Tout est exactement comme dans mon rêve, pensa Sakura. C'est l'aube, je suis en pyjama. Alors, la ville que je surplombe est Hong Kong ? ! Et cette grande maison blanche, c'est celle de Lionel ! Mais alors, si tout est exactement comme dans mon rêve... Sauf que j'ai vraiment mal de partout à cause de cette chute de cheval ! Mais... Jason ! Je vais faire sa rencontre ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis en sueur ! Et pourquoi mes membres tremblent ! Lionel va arriver, alors ! Il faut que je le prévienne pour changer ça ! Kéro me l'avait dit : ~~*** Flash back ***~~   
C'était pendant la période où Sakura attendait impatiemment le mois de juin. Elle était en train de se brosser les cheveux, quand : -- Dis-moi, Kéro, demanda-t-elle. -- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pitchoune ? -- Tu sais, quand on fait un rêve prémonitoire... Est-ce que c'est réellement ce qui va se passer ? -- Bien sûr que oui, sinon il ne serait pas prémonitoire ! -- Donc, même si on est au courant de ce qui va se passer, on ne peut rien faire, c'est déjà tout tracé ? -- Ah, tu veux dire dans ce sens-là ! Bien sûr que tu peux changer ça ! La magie te met au courant d'un danger, elle veut que tu t'y prépares ! Alors, tu peux changer ce qui doit normalement résulter ! -- C'est vrai ? -- Oui, mais tu dois faire très attention ! S'il ne s'agit que de petits problèmes d'adolescente de 16 ans, tu n'as absolument pas le droit ! ~~*** Fin flash back ***~~   
Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agit. Elle se retourna donc, et vit Lionel, Justin, Tiffany, Stéphanie, et Rémi. -- Ah, tu es là, fit Lionel.  
Elle savait déjà quelle phrase il allait sortir, mais elle l'interrompit : -- Oui, la vue est très belle, mais il faut absolument que je te parle ! C'est l'endroit où s'est déroulé mon...  
Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que les deux silhouettes de son rêve apparurent. Et tout comme dans son rêve, les garçons essayèrent de protéger les filles, tandis que Sakura se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa clé.  
Les deux silhouettes s'approchèrent. L'une était celle d'un jeune homme de la taille de Justin, et l'autre d'une jeune fille avec des cheveux volumineux. Jason (car on est sûrs que c'est lui) sort alors un truc rectangulaire de son manteau. Ca avait tout l'air d'une carte. Elle fut lumineuse l'espace d'un instant. Le moment que Sakura redoutait arriva.  
Rémi frappa Stéphanie qui tomba à terre. Par instinct, les deux autres filles allèrent voir Stéphanie. Mais Justin, avec une lueur bleu glaciale que ses yeux reflétaient, arriva près de Tiffany, et lui décocha un grand coup dans le caméscope. Celui-ci, en tombant, se brisa sous le choc. Mais Tiffany n'eut pas le temps de s'en lamenter, car Justin l'avait violemment attrapée par le bras, en lui arrachant un morceau de chemise.  
Sakura observait les yeux de ses amies. Si inquiets, si terrorisés... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose, qu'on l'attrapa par le pyjama et la jeta par terre. Sakura savait très bien qui, malgré cette poigne qui portait à confusion, l'avait attrapée aussi brutalement. C'était cette fille diablement sexy.  
Sakura ne pensa même pas à se retourner, elle savait que Lionel allait sortir son épée et qu'il la lui mettrait sous la gorge. Ce qui se produisit. Bien qu'elle connaissait les réponses, Sakura posa les questions : -- Qu me voulez-vous ? -- Tes cartes. Ou plutôt mes cartes. -- Alors, tu es bien Jason, n'est-ce pas ? -- Oh, mais tu es perspicace, petite magicienne, dit-il ironique.  
La compagne de Jason se mit à rire. Sakura tourna la tête vers elle et (re)découvrit son visage : d'épais cheveux bruns, des yeux de chats, et un rouge à lèvres plus que brillant. -- Toi ! s'écria Sakura. Je te connais.  
La jeune fille sembla surprise. Elle dévisagea Sakura des pieds à la tête, mais Lionel prit la tête de Sakura, et la tourna brutalement vers Jason. Sakura (re)découvrit le visage de celui-ci. Il semblait si jeune ! Il avait leur âge, c'était sûr ! Il ricana, quand le cri de Rémi se fit entendre. Sakura se souvenait que Stéphanie lui avait donné un coup de pied dans les c..., et qu'elle lui avait mordu la main. Sakura se souvint aussi du combat qui allait s'engager. Mais elle devait d'abord essayer de faire reprendre ses esprits à Lionel. -- Fais ce que tu veux avec elle, fit Jason à l'intention de Lionel.  
Quoi ? Sakura ne comprenait plus. C'était pas dans son rêve, ça !  
Lionel prit alors Sakura par le cou, et la souleva. Celle-ci eut alors vraiment mal, les courbatures de sa chute revenant comme par hasard à ce moment précis. -- Lionel, fit Sakura. Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie.  
Mais Lionel ne fit que la jeter au loin. Sakura entendit Tiffany pousser un cri, bientôt suivie par Stéphanie. "Non, pensa-t-elle. Il faut absolument que les garçons se reprennent !"  
Elle se releva péniblement, et recommença à parler, essayant d'ignorer le regard plein de haine de son copain. -- Lionel, arrête, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais... Lionel...  
Elle fut cette fois-ci plaquée contre un arbre, Lionel contre elle, son épée sur le sol.  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et vit son propre reflet dans les pupilles marrons de Lionel. -- Peut-être que moi non plus, je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, souffla Sakura, mais... je sais que jamais ça ne serait dans tes intentions de me faire du mal... je t'aime Lionel.  
Ces paroles eurent pour effet de déconcerter le jeune homme. Il la serra moins fort, et Sakura répéta ces trois mots. Puis, elle lui dit : -- Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas... bats-toi, Lionel... Bats-toi ! Je t'aime, alors bats-toi ! -- Je...  
Sakura déposa délicatement et pour quelques secondes ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de Lionel.  
Lionel cligna des yeux, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il tomba alors à genoux, comme épuisé. -- Tu as réussi, tu t'es battu, lui dit Sakura. -- Je... je me souviens de rien... -- SAKURA ! cria une voix qui fit tourner la tête à toutes les personnes présentes.  
Dans les airs, Kérobéro volait, accompagné de Yué et Anthony. -- Grrrrr ! Alors c'est toi, Jason ? grogna Kérobéro. -- Ta clé, maîtresse des cartes, fit Anthony en la lui lançant. Et avec un petit bonus !   
Il venait de lancer les cartes de Sakura. Celle-ci se dépêcha de les attraper avant que Jason ne pense à les voler une fois de plus. Elle regarda un instant vers ses amis. Justin et Rémi étaient tous deux au sol, l'air aussi épuisés que Lionel.  
Celui-ci regarda la partenaire de Jason, et, les yeux exorbités, bégaya : -- R... Rh... Rhonda ? Mais...  
Celle-ci lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur. Lionel n'en revenait pas. Rhonda ? Avec ce... ce... ce con ? Non, rien ne lui prouvait qu'ils étaient ensembles dans le genre... enfin voilà, quoi ! Mais se rallier à Jason ! -- Je savais que je te connaissais, fit Sakura tandis que Kérobéro, Yué, et Anthony se posaient au sol. Je t'ai vue draguer Lionel sur cette vidéo que nous avait envoyée Stéphanie avant que toute cette histoire ne commence. (chapitre 1) -- Clow, fit Jason en direction d'Anthony. Alors comme ça, tu t'es réincarné ? Quand je pense que mon ancêtre te respectait ! Il voulait s'occuper de tes cartes, car il te croyait assez sympa pour les lui confier ! Il a voulu te montrer qu'il ne t'oublierait pas ! Et toi, avant ta mort, tu faisais toutes tes messe-basses ! Tu n'es qu'un traître !  
Anthony regardait ce jeune homme qui, finalement, avait son âge. Il semblait vraiment attaché à ses ancêtres, un peu comme les Li. Il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. -- Tu te méprends, fit Anthony. Morbius était un excellent ami de Clow. Il était très loyal, et Clow l'appréciait beaucoup. Il n'y a eu aucune trahison. Tu es tout simplement en colère parce que tu as le même état d'esprit que Jacinthe. Elle, elle était d'une grande cupidi... -- TAIS-TOI ! gueula Jason. Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de la femme de celui que tu dis "ami" ? C'était une grande magicienne ! -- Tellement grande que la famille est devenue secondaire. Si Morbius ne s'était pas occupé de sa descendance parce que Jacinthe ne s'en souciait pas, tu ne serais même pas là aujourd'hui.  
Jason serrait les poings en tremblant. Anthony le dévisagea, et eut l'ombre d'un sourire. -- Tu es mal, remarqua-t-il. Tu crois être dans le vrai, mais une partie de toi te dit de nous faire confiance... Écoute-là, cela te ferait du bien, et tu te sentirais en paix. A ne pas vouloir comprendre, tu me rappelles quelqu'un...  
En disant ces derniers mots, il avait tourné son regard vers Lionel. Qui se sentit assez mal à l'aise. Ok, dans ses débuts avec Sakura, il n'avait pas voulu admettre qu'une simple fille japonaise aie pu posséder les cartes, et il n'avait pas non plus voulu admettre qu'il l'aimait. Mais quand même, Anthony exagérait ! Il lui foutait une de ces hontes ! Il allait lui payer ça un jour ! -- Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tes descendants à toi Clow ! Moi, je ne suis pas une mauviette ! -- C'est qui que tu traites de mauviette, sale lâche ? cria Lionel. C'est pas moi qui me suis planqué comme un froussard en faisant mumuse avec toi ! Je fais jamais de sales trucs dans le dos, moi !  
Sakura posa quand même une main sur l'épaule de Lionel, comme pour le rassurer et le retenir, et aussi parce qu'elle était super fatiguée. -- Je pense que tu te rendras compte que tu es dans le tort, fit calmement Anthony comme un prof explique une erreur à son élève. Mais avant...  
Anthony fit apparaître son sceptre sans l'appeler, et le pointa vers Jason, qui se trouva alors totalement immobile. Rhonda poussa un cri de terreur, puis Jason retomba alors à terre. Il se releva, sortit une carte, et lui et Rhonda et disparurent dans un nuage de fumée violet pâle sous les yeux ébahis de nos amis. -- Anthony, demanda Yué, qu'as-tu fais ? -- J'ai simplement pris certaines réponses, dit Anthony très calme en rangeant son sceptre.  
Tout le monde lui lança un regard interrogateur. -- Mais n'empêche, fit Justin. Tu l'avais ! Pourquoi tu l'as relâché ? Tu le tenais ! Tous les problèmes auraient pu s'arrêter ! Heu... quoique... fit-il après un instant de réflexion. En même temps, on aurait du faire une croix sur le Japon... -- Même si je l'avais gardé prisonnier, fit Anthony, les problèmes ne se seraient pas arrêtés pour autant. -- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Stéphanie. -- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas Jason qui tire toutes les ficelles. Il ne se rend pas compte...  
On avait l'impression qu'Anthony parlait plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. -- Enfin, nous devrions rentrer. Il y a cours, tout à l'heure ! -- Pour ce qu'on y glande, fit Justin, les mains dans les poches.  
Anthony remonta sur Kérobéro qui vola pour aller le déposer chez Martial. Yué repartit en direction de chez Lionel. Les six adolescents se retrouvèrent donc sur la colline. Ils se mirent en route pour rentrer chez eux. Le groupe était divisé : chacun des couples était dans son coin, les garçons s'excusant de leur comportement, chacun avec leur tactique. -- Stéphanie, regarde-moi, fit Rémi.  
Celle-ci s'exécuta, et Rémi regarda plus précisément sa joue, sur laquelle étaient une grande empreinte de main, et une longue griffure. Il posa tout doucement la main sur cette joue, ayant presque peur de lui faire mal. -- Ta joue... je...  
Stéphanie lui fit son sourire, celui où elle semblait avoir une pêche du tonnerre. -- Joue pas à ça avec moi, Steph. Je sais que je t'ai fait mal. -- Mais c'était pas de ta faute ! Tout comme Justin et Lionel, tu étais contrôlé ! -- Ouais, mais...  
Il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par le fougueux baiser que Stéphanie lui donna. -- Tiffany, tu sais pour ton caméscope, commença Justin. T'en fais pas, je te le rembourserais jusqu'au dernier centime ! Et heu... faudra aussi que tu me dises où t'as acheté ce chemisier, parce que lui aussi est dans un sale état. -- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela, ce n'est que secondaire. Tant que tout le monde est sauf... C'est ce qui compte, non ? -- Oui, tout le monde est sauf. Mais ton caméscope, par contre, je crois pas qu'on puisse le réparer.  
Il eut un sourire gêné. -- Justin, ne culpabilise pas, dit doucement Tiffany. Imagine que ç'aurait été moi la possédée, comment réagirais-tu à l'instant présent ? Si je ne faisais que culpabiliser comme toi ? -- Je... Je te dirais qu'il ne faut pas, et que tu étais possédée, que tu n'y étais pour rien. -- C'est exactement ce que tu ne veux pas entendre de ma bouche en ce moment. -- Ce n'est pas pareil. -- Ah bon ? demanda Tiffany en levant les sourcils. -- Toi, tu ne m'aurais pas fait ce genre de choses. -- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? -- Parce que tu es trop petite ! sourit-il enfin.  
Tiffany lui donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule, signe qu'elle avait compris.   
Lionel avait le poing presque enfoncé dans sa bouche, à deux doigts de s'étouffer. Décidément, il était nul ! Un vrai nullard, et ça changerait jamais ! Déjà qu'il n'avait rien fait lorsque Sakura était tombée de cheval, maintenant voilà qu'il lui cassait la gueule ! (je reconnais que c'est exagéré, mais quand on culpabilise, c'est comme ça !) -- Heu... Sakura, fit-il sans oser la regarder, fixant le trottoir. -- Oui, répondit celle-ci en tournant la tête. -- Je... je veux te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, avoua-t- il. Je... je suis vraiment un incapable ! Toi, tu subis mille et une souffrances, et moi, je suis là, et je ne fais rien pour te protéger ! Au contraire, c'est à cause de moi si...  
Un doigt se posa sur sa bouche, le coupant. -- Arrête, ça n'est en rien ta faute. Rémi et Justin ont eux aussi été possédés. Et regarde. fit-elle en levant son regard vers les deux autres couples. Ils s'entendent à nouveau.  
Elle se tut, puis lui demanda : -- Pourquoi ? -- Pourquoi quoi ? -- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être comme eux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'arrive pas à communiquer comme eux ? -- Parce que je suis nul ? essaya Lionel. -- Mauvaise réponse. Mais en même temps... tu ne fais que te rabaisser. Alors que tu vaux autant que n'importe qui. Et après, t'accumules tout, et quand y en a trop, ben, tu lâches tout. Un peu comme lors de notre dispute, à Tomoéda (chapitre 6). J'ai l'impression que Jason t'a en quelque sorte "aidé" à parler de tes sentiments.  
Elle regarda Lionel qui lui, avait posé son index sur sa tempe, montrant sa perplexité. Mais comment elle faisait pour se souvenir de tout ça ? (balaise !)  
Sakura s'autorisa à sourire : plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère, c'était typique des timides ! (les conversations avec cette chère Tiffany aident beaucoup !) -- Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite ? -- Tu veux plutôt dire que tu m'as obligé à faire ! -- C'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui a accepté ! -- Étais-je vraiment en état de te contredire ? -- De toutes façons, c'est fait ! Mais j'en conclus que tu t'en souviens ? -- Évidemment. ~~*** Flash back ***~~ -- (...) ...Mais je veux te dire quelque chose, fit Sakura.  
  
-- Snif.  
  
-- Tout ce que tu m'as dit, tes excuses, tout ça, et bien, j'aimerais que dorénavant, tu me dises tout ce qui te pèse sur le c?ur.  
  
-- Mais ça t'ennuierait.  
  
-- Non, pas du tout. Bien que j'aimerais assez que tu n'aies pas de soucis, si jamais tu en as, dis-le moi, je serais toujours là, parce que je t'aime.  
  
~~*** Fin flash back ***~~ -- Donc, tu dois tout me dire ! -- Et bien, tu sais déjà tout : je te laisse te faire piétiner, je manque de t'assommer, mais tout baigne ! -- Lionel... -- Non, mieux, je ne me rends même pas compte que tu étais sur le plus fougueux cheval du club, et je te laisse te faire écrabouiller, et je manque même de te tuer ! -- LIONEL ! -- Voui ? -- Arrête, enfin ! -- Quoi ? Tu voulais savoir, maintenant tu sais ! -- Mais tu sais que tu n'y es pour rien ! -- Rien ? Ah, ça ! Le mot "rien" est tout à fait approprié ! J'ai RIEN fait pour t'aider !  
Sakura lui prit doucement la main, et le fit stopper. Il lui fit face, et elle lui fit son plus beau sourire : -- Écoute, on va pas faire ce cirque tout le temps ! J'aimerais qu'on arrive à se parler en toute franchise ! Comme les autres couples ! Mais ça ne marchera que si nous avançons TOUS LES DEUX ! -- Je... ok, mais... c'est toi qui veux t'acoquiner avec un meurtrier !  
Regard noir de Sakura. Lionel avala difficilement sa salive. Il aurait du la fermer ! -- Dis-moi une chose, Lionel. -- Quoi ? -- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de toi comme ça ? -- Heu... Parce que ça me semble vrai... -- La vérité, s'il te plait ! -- Ben...  
Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire gêné. -- J'en sais rien, lâcha-t-il toujours avec ce rire gêné. J'en sais rien du tout !  
Sakura se mit à rire à son tour. -- Tu y penses encore ? demanda Rhonda. -- A ton avis, répondit Jason. -- Excuse-moi, c'était une question stupide.  
Jason lui prit la main. -- Non, ce n'est rien.  
Ils se turent. Finalement, comme s'il semblait au bout du rouleau, il lâcha, un peu de tristesse dans les yeux : -- Tu sais, tu devrais te trouver un mec bien.  
Rhonda se tourna vers lui, surprise. Puis, elle sourit, et lui dit en lui serrant la main qu'il tenait toujours : -- Mais j'ai déjà un mec bien !  
Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'approcha, lui passa les bras autoue du cou, et l'embrassa doucement. Le chapitre 25 est terminé ! La suite prochainement ! Vous croyiez quand même pas que ça allait s'arrêter là ? Naaaaaaan ! C'est pas encore la fin ! Ca serait trop facile ! On va dire qu'on en est vers le milieu ! (rien que ça !) Reviewez-moi ! Maintenant, les remerciements : évidement, y a Oeil d'Ange et Sabrina, Tweety, Cendiz, Lionel et Antony. Bises Clairette 


	26. Chapitre 26

-- N'empêche, fit Lionel, je me demande ce que Rhonda fait avec lui !  
  
Ils étaient tous chez Lionel, dans sa chambre. La mère de celui-ci avait bien voulu qu'ils n'aillent pas en cours le matin, après avoir entendu l'histoire de Jason et Cie.  
  
-- Tu sais, après tout, peut-être que le pouvoir de cet imbécile lui a fait envie, proposa Justin. C'est vrai quoi, son enfance (et son adolescence) ne sont pas ce à quoi je me l'imaginais jusqu'à ce qu'on me le raconte !  
  
Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui, curieux.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? demanda Stéphanie.  
  
-- Ben, au bahut, on m'a dit que sa famille était morte quand elle était toute petite. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas un an lorsque c'est arrivé. Alors, elle est allée dans un orphelinat.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa, puis Justin reprit :  
  
-- Et si au bahut elle est comme ça, je pense que c'est pour cacher tout ça ! Après tout, c'est pas le plus accueillant des orphelinats ! On a l'impression qu'ils vont battre les gosses plutôt que les recueillir ! Et Rhonda y est toujours restée ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne qu'elle n'était plus au bahut ! Elle a du se faire la malle ! D'un côté, je la comprends, pas vous ?  
  
Le silence se réinstalla, répondant affirmativement à la question de Justin.  
  
-- Fait froid tout à coup, fit Rémi pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
-- En attendant, fit Lionel à Sakura, tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille ! Je croyais que tu faisais une crise de somnambulisme ! J'ai cru que le coeur allait lâcher !  
  
Sakura lui caressa doucement la joue, lui faisant comprendre que maintenant, tout allait bien.  
  
-- Ouais, mais quand même ! J'ai eu les boules !  
  
La main qui lui caressait la joue vint sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.  
  
-- Mmhhhffffffffffmmmhhhhhggggmmmmmm !!!  
  
Sakura accentua son sourire en sentant Lionel lui embrasser la main.  
  
DING DONG !  
  
-- Je me demande qui ça peut être, fit Lionel en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Sakura le suivit, ils descendirent l'escalier, tandis que le bruit de la sonnette se répéta. Lionel ouvrit et fit face à...  
  
-- Samantha ?  
  
-- Salut, les jeunes ! Ca roule ?  
  
-- Pas tellement, m'enfin entre, répondit Lionel en s'écartant pour qu'elle puisse passer.  
  
-- Merci ! fit-elle avec son entrain habituel. Thomas n'est pas là ?  
  
-- Heu, non, lui répondit Sakura. Il est parti accompagner le reste de la classe !  
  
-- Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec lui ?  
  
-- On a eu un petit problème, et on n'ira pas en cours ce matin.  
  
-- Ce matin ? répéta-t-elle. Ca veut dire que l'après-midi, vous irez au lycée, et vous verrez Thomas !  
  
-- C'est ça ! approuva Lionel tout sourire, heureux de lui coller Samantha sur le dos.  
  
-- Bon, je vais faire un tour en ville, déclara joyeusement la jeune femme. Gotinet, tu viens ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant son sac à main.  
  
-- Pas question, je hais l'agitation, et tu le sais bien ! fit Gothar en sortant du sac.  
  
-- Bah, tu pourras aller dans la bibliothèque, fit Lionel. Mais tu y croiseras sans doute Yué quand on aura pas cours.  
  
-- Pas grave.  
  
-- Ah... C'est par là, tu tournes à gauche, et....  
  
Lionel continua de lui donner des explications, tandis que Samantha s'écria :  
  
-- Mais quelle bécassine, j'ai oublié ma valise sur le pas de la porte ! Je vais la chercher !  
  
Tandis qu'elle s'en allait et que Lionel avait fini de parler de la bibliothèque, une petite peluche orange sortit de la chambre du descendant de Clow, et vola jusqu'au salon :  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kéro. Y a une drôle d'odeur qui flotte dans l'air, non ?  
  
Il tourna son regard vers Gothar.  
  
-- Ca explique tout, dit-il.  
  
Gothar répliqua au quart de tour :  
  
-- Toi, on t'a rien demandé, vu ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires, sale morpion !  
  
-- STOP ! cria aussitôt Sakura. Nous avons notre matinée, c'est pour nous reposer, et pas pour entendre vos disputes !  
  
Après ce petit incident, tout le monde était de nouveau dans la chambre de Lionel.  
  
-- Si Anthony était là, fit Justin. J'ai rien compris à son charabia ! Comment ça, Jason est mal ? De quel côté il est ? Moi, j'ai perdu le fil ! J'suis paumé ! Mais sérieux !  
  
-- Rassure-toi Justin, je suis exactement comme toi ! lui dit Lionel. Largué, mais complètement !  
  
-- Attendez, vous avez oublié de me rajouter sur la liste ! plaisanta Rémi.  
  
-- Moi aussi, fit Stéphanie.  
  
-- Bon, ben, on va pas rester toutes seules, hein Sakura, fit Tiffany. Nous aussi on va rejoindre la liste des incultes !  
  
Ils rirent, ce qui leur fit du bien.  
  
-- Faut dire qu'on n'a pas tellement assuré, reprit Justin. En plus, on va nous prendre pour des brutes !  
  
-- Pardon ? fit Tiffany.  
  
-- Bah, oui, les garçons sont défavorisés ! Toujours ! Imaginons qu'il y ait un couple, comme ça, au milieu de la rue. Que des passants soient en train de passer.  
  
-- On général, c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça des passants, fit Lionel en haussant les épaules, tandis que Sakura s'assit sur ses genoux.  
  
-- Ouais, c'est bon, fit Justin. Je reprends : et qu'il y aie des passants, donc. Et la fille en colle une au gars. Tout de suite, les gens vont se dire "il a sûrement fait une bêtise", "il a du la tromper", "si elle fait ça, elle doit avoir ses raisons", ou d'autres trucs dans le genre ! Si c'est le gars qui lui en retourne une, les gens vont être encore plus choqués, et dire "mais quel monstre !", "quelle grosse brute !", "frapper une fille, c'est vraiment lâche", et patati, et patata ! Conclusion, quoi qu'on fasse, c'est toujours pour notre gueule !  
  
-- J'approuve, fit Lionel en hochant la tête. C'est vrai que si y en a eu un  
  
qui a trompé l'autre, la fille n'aura pas la moindre éraflure ! Je m'explique : si c'est le gars qui l'a trompée, elle lui en collera une. Mais si c'est lui qui est cocu, au lieu de frapper la salo... qui lui sert de copine, il ira démonter la gueule de l'autre mariole qui a partagé sa meuf ! Et la bonne femme s'en sort indemne !  
  
-- Exactement ! Fit Rémi. Ah, devant tant d'injustice, y a de quoi devenir gay !  
  
Il se prit une baffe de Stéphanie à l'arrière de la tête. -- On appelle ça la supériorité féminine, abruti !  
  
-- N'empêche, dit Sakura, je trouve que Jason te ressemble vraiment beaucoup, doudou !  
  
-- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas, non ? fit Lionel.  
  
-- Ben, je sais que physiquement, pas tellement - quoi que un peu - mais plutôt moralement : toi tu es vraiment attaché à Clow, tout comme lui est attaché à Morbius et Jacinthe, c'est normal ! Vous ne supportez pas que l'on dise du mal de vos ancêtres...  
  
Elle fut coupé par Justin qui voulut poursuivre :  
  
-- ... et vous êtes tous les deux butés, vos tronches montrent que vous êtes pas souvent de bonne humeur, vous avez tous les deux des nanas canons - mais la mienne, elle est ultra super canon ! - et...  
  
-- C'est bon, la ferme, fit Lionel. Non mais je te jure, n'importe quoi !  
  
-- Bon, après cette aimable échange de propos, fit Stéphanie d'un ton sarcastique, Rémi et moi on rentre se reposer ! A cet aprem. !  
  
Ils se saluèrent, et Rémi et Stéphanie repartirent chez cette dernière (vu qu'ils sont voisins, c'est pas bien loin).  
  
Pendant la récré, Martial demanda à Anthony :  
  
-- C'est vrai ?  
  
-- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit la réincarnation de Clow pour la X eme fois.  
  
-- Waw, dingue... Anthony lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé le soir où Jason a fait son apparition. Martial n'en revenait toujours pas, apparemment.  
  
-- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à Juliette ? demanda le fils du proviseur. Sois pas trop cochon non plus, hein !  
  
-- Mais elle m'intéresse pas du tout...  
  
-- Vraiment ? le coupa Martial.  
  
-- Je disais donc, qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas dans le sens amoureux, mais je sais pas comment expliquer...  
  
-- Il ne sait pas comment expliquer, répéta Martial avec un air sous- entendu.  
  
-- Mais elle a plutôt l'air mal dans sa peau, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
  
-- Bah, comme tout le monde qui serait à sa place, fit Martial en haussant les épaules.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Anthony.  
  
-- Tu ne savais pas ? s'étonna Martial. Juliette est....  
  
Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie, qui faisait bougonner les élèves ne voulant pas retourner en cours.  
  
A la pause (de midi), cependant, Anthony trouva le jeune fille dans les couloirs. Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son casier et de prendre son lunch.  
  
-- Ah, salut Juliette, fit-il.  
  
La concernée tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour savoir qui l'appelait.  
  
-- Par ici !  
  
Elle tourna finalement la tête à droite :  
  
-- Oh, Anthony ! Bonjour, fit-elle, se sentant soudainement stupide, tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée.  
  
-- Heu... ça va ? demanda Anthony pour engager la conversation.  
  
-- Bah, oui, ma vie est normale ! fit Juliette en essayant d'être dégagée.  
  
-- Heu, oui, la question était un peu bête !  
  
-- Non non, fit soudainement Juliette en secouant vivement la tête. C'est... c'est très gentil de prendre de mes nouvelles, ajouta-t-elle en s'empourprant. Même si... je me demande pourquoi...  
  
-- Hein ? Oh, c'est que... j'ai l'impression que tu as l'air assez coincée...  
  
Juliette baissa la tête, triste de cette déclaration, mais aussi rouge de honte.  
  
-- Ne le prends pas mal, fit aussitôt Anthony. Quand j'ai dit "coincée", c'était pas pour te blesser ! C'est juste que même si tu es avec les gens, il y a... comme une part de toi qui est ailleurs...  
  
-- Oui, peut-être... fit-elle en relevant la tête mais en détournant le regard. Et... c'était ce que tu avais à me dire ?  
  
-- Oui. Enfin non ! Je... je veux dire...  
  
Juliette le regarda avec beaucoup de perplexité.  
  
-- Enfin, c'est qu'on dirait aussi que tu portes le monde entier sur ton dos. T'es toujours dans l'ombre des autres. Tu... as un problème ? demanda- t-il finalement. Par ce que si c'est le cas, je pourrais t'aider.  
  
Juliette le dévisagea, et demanda, avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix que Anthony décela tout de suite.  
  
-- Et pourquoi ?  
  
-- Pourquoi quoi ?  
  
-- Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ?  
  
Anthony ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était en effet une très bonne question : pourquoi voulait-il absolument faire quelque chose pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Heu... (ô ô)  
  
-- Ben... J'aime venir en aide aux autres, et ça permettrait de faire plus ample connaissance, tu crois pas ?  
  
-- Heu, si, t'as parfaitement raison...  
  
-- Ca te dirait que ce soir, on aille manger à la cafet. ? C'est moi qui offre ! Budget illimité jusqu'à...  
  
Il fouilla dans ses poches, mais avant qu'il ne déclare combien d'argent il avait, Juliette eut un petit rire, et lui dit en retrouvant le sourire :  
  
-- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, on se débrouillera ! Mais avant, je dois demander à M. et Mme Kigomusha !  
  
-- M. et Mme Kigomusha ? répéta Anthony. Attends, ton nom c'est bien Shiraishi, non ?  
  
-- Oui, mais je suis en famille d'accueil, répondit Juliette, les joues devenues soudainement rouges, et en se cachant un peu derrière son lunch.  
  
Anthony ouvrit grand les yeux. En famille d'accueil ?  
  
-- Ils sont très gentils ! fit Juliette. Je pense qu'ils accepteront que je sorte ce soir ! Merci pour l'invitation !  
  
-- De rien, tu sais... Je fais ça parce que ça me fait plaisir.  
  
-- Ah ?  
  
-- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on soit amis.  
  
-- Moi aussi, tu sais, Anthony Hiiragizawa, fit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
  
-- Alors je suis heureux que cela fonctionne, Juliette Shiraishi, approuva Anthony en la lui serrant.  
  
-- Bon, je vais devoir y aller, Coryza et les autres doivent m'attendre ! Salut ! Et merci encore !  
  
-- Arrête de me remercier, c'est normal !  
  
Coryza sourit, entourée de sa troupe d'amies (et de leurs correspondantes).  
  
-- Alors Juliette, on a enfin un rencard ? demanda-t-elle, ayant vu la scène entre Anthony et elle.  
  
-- C'est bien que tu aies arrêté de baver sur Li, fit une des filles de la troupe.  
  
-- Je ne bavais pas sur Li, je le trouvais mignon, c'est tout ! essaya de se défendre Juliette.  
  
-- En attendant, pour Hiiragizawa, il a l'air de te plaire, non ?  
  
-- Anthony ? Il veut qu'on devienne amis, et je suis pour ! C'est tout !  
  
-- C'est moi, ou bien notre chère petite Juliette a semblé déçue en disant ça ? fit Coryza. Tu veux sans doute plus (+) ?  
  
-- Mais pas du tout, enfin !  
  
-- Oh, mais elle se rebelle ! Ca t'arrivait presque jamais, avant !  
  
-- Les réincarnations ont l'air de lui convenir, fit Coryza avec un sourire.  
  
-- C'est une réincarnation ? fit Juliette, surprise.  
  
-- THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Samantha en se jetant au cou de la personne en question.  
  
Le jeune homme tomba à terre sous le choc.  
  
-- Samantha, tu m'étouffes !  
  
-- Tiens, salut Mathieu ! fit-elle en s'asseyant sur Thomas.  
  
Mathieu la salua également.  
  
Les quatre adolescents venaient à peine d'arriver. Ils avaient finalement mangé chez Lionel, tant qu'à faire ! La cloche allait bientôt sonner. Sakura et Tiffany s'excusèrent, et filèrent voir M. Terada, suivies de près par les trois adultes.  
  
Lionel et Justin soupirèrent alors, libérés. C'était vraiment dur de jouer la comédie. Faire croire à leurs copines que tout allait bien alors que rien n'allait, c'était pas évident ! Manquer de tuer sa copine pour l'un  
  
et tout casser pour l'autre, quels petits amis exemplaires ils faisaient ! Ils tiraient vraiment de ces tronches ! Mais ça devait être encore plus dur pour Rémi, qui était avec Stéphanie en permanence ! Non pas qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser de leurs chéries (non, ils préfèreraient encore crever !), mais bon, ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'ils leurs avaient fait du mal !  
  
La cloche retentit, et c'est avec une tronche pas possible qu'ils allèrent en cours. En fait, ils étaient de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
Évidemment, les élèves s'installèrent dans le bruit, et la prof de français se mit à faire ses menaces habituelles :  
  
-- Bon, si vous n'arrêtez pas de faire du bruit, je prends vos carnets, et  
  
je mets une observation !  
  
-- Eh, vous étiez où ce matin ? demanda un des élèves à Justin et Cie, puisque le chahut ne se calmait pas.  
  
-- On a essayé de se reposer après avoir manqué d'égorger nos copines, fit Lionel en s'affalant sur sa chaise.  
  
-- On vous expliquera après, fit Justin.  
  
Sakura et Tiffany regardaient le cours par la vitre. M. Terada, après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé, leur avait permis de rester au lycée. Elles regardaient avec une certaine inquiétude leur copains faire une tête de six pieds sous terre. Eux qui avaient l'air si cool ce matin avec leurs histoires de mecs défavorisés ! Mais elles se disaient surtout que c'était dû au cours de français. En effet, leur prof ne les ménageaient pas, et  
  
semblait assez parano : elle disaient "chut" à tous les élèves, alors qu'il n'y avait même pas de bruit. (je n'invente rien, je suis en train de vous décrire ma prof de français !) Elle semblait aussi assez dépressive !  
  
-- Bon, Justin, prochaine fois que tu parles, je te prends ton carnet, tais- toi !  
  
-- Mais j'ai même pas parlé, Madame !  
  
-- Tais-toi !  
  
-- Mais...  
  
-- Laisse, lui fit Lionel. Moi je pionce !  
  
Les deux étaient vraiment d'une humeur pas possible. Les élèves l'ayant remarqué se disaient que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas aujourd'hui.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la prof arrêta la lecture du texte, et se dirigea vers Justin, fulminante.  
  
-- Bon, trop c'est trop, donne-moi ton carnet, fit-elle en tendant la main.  
  
-- J'ai fait quoi ? demanda Justin.  
  
-- Tu ne fais que bavarder, pour moi c'est assez ! Donne-moi ton carnet !  
  
Justin sortit son carnet, et Lionel fit tout haut, bien qu'il s'adressait à Justin :  
  
-- C'est Jeanne d'Arc des temps modernes, elle entend des voix !  
  
-- Mais j'ai pas parlé, faut arrêter de fumer, Madame ! fit Justin, ayant rit de la connerie de Lionel.  
  
Beaucoup d'élèves firent des "ouhla", "putain", et autres interjections.  
  
Furieuse, la prof prit le carnet, et le jeta sur son bureau.  
  
-- Bon, alors maintenant, vous vous taisez ! J'en ai vraiment marre !  
  
-- Madame, mon sac il fait sept kilos, aujourd'hui ! fit un des élèves. Et c'est les affaires de français qui prennent toute la place !  
  
-- Mais TAISEZ-VOUS ! C'est pas vrai, ça !  
  
Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Beaucoup d'élèves le remarquèrent, et Lionel lança tout haut :  
  
-- Elle va encore chialer ? P'tain, j'y crois pas ! Ca va faire combien de fois cette année ?  
  
-- Lionel, donne-moi ton carnet, tu n'as pas à parler comme ça de tes professeurs !  
  
-- Mais je vous l'ai déjà donné avant-hier ! Pour ce que vous y mettez en plus !  
  
-- Bon, alors refus de donner le carnet, je fais une fiche de liaison ! C'est quand même incroyable, ça !  
  
-- Vous dites que vous allez faire ci, que vous allez faire ça, mais vous faites jamais rien ! dit Li.  
  
-- Tu le prends comme ça, très bien, ce soir j'appelle chez toi !  
  
-- Ah ? fit Lionel. Vous m'avez dit ça, y a deux semaines, et après vous avez voulu faire une fiche de liaison qui disait que je vous avais pas donné mon carnet ! Vous vous souvenez ?  
  
-- Bon, premièrement, tiens-toi correctement (Lionel était affalé sur son  
  
bureau). Tu n'avais pas à me parler sur ce ton, et c'est la dernière fois que je te demande ton carnet !  
  
-- Mais Madame, il a fait quoi, au juste ? demanda Justin, voyant que la situation s'aggravait.  
  
Quand Lionel et Justin étaient d'humeur exécrable, ils faisaient tout pour emmerder les profs, quitte à se faire renvoyer chez le dirlo.  
  
Les autres élèves approuvèrent par des "ouais", "c'est vrai Madame", "il a fait quoi ?"  
  
-- Les autres aussi s'y mettent, parfait ! fit la prof. Alors, je vais aller voir votre professeur principal, et je vais lui parler de vous ! Vous avez qui comme prof principal ?  
  
-- M. Hyrominako, grognèrent les élèves. (attention, ils grognent parce qu'ils en ont marre de la prof, pas parce que Hyrominako est leur prof principal)  
  
-- Le prof de maths ? fit la prof de français en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Elle n'aimait pas tellement Hyrominako, elle considérait qu'il était trop cool avec les élèves, et qu'il prenait trop ses aises. Les étudiants, en revanche, l'adoraient !  
  
-- Non, le garagiste du coin, fit Jules d'un ton sarcastique (ouais, lui aussi sait foutre le bordel)  
  
-- On a du pot, on est tombé sur le meilleur, fit Lionel. Heureusement qu'on n'est pas tombés sur vous !  
  
C'était la phrase de trop. La prof frappa sur son bureau, et lui dit en montrant la porte du doigt :  
  
-- Bon, cette fois j'en ai assez, tu files chez le proviseur, dépêche-toi !  
  
Lionel obéit, et se leva :  
  
-- Enfin libre, dit-il bien fort pour que la classe l'entende.  
  
Justin, voulant foutre le bordel lui aussi, s'écria alors :  
  
-- Noooooooooon ! Madame, ne renvoyez pas Lionel, ou alors renvoyez-moi aussi !  
  
Les autres élèves esquissèrent des sourires, se demandant quelle serait la connerie du jour.  
  
-- J'avoue ! continua-t-il. Tiffany et Sakura, on les trompe ! En fait, j'suis pédé avec Lionel ! Mon amour, pourquoi tu t'es fait virer ! Non, reste !  
  
Toute la classe éclata de rire, ainsi que Lionel, et les deux Japonaises. Seule le prof ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie.  
  
-- On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là, va tout de suite en permanence !  
  
-- Mais c'est bon Madame, il rigolait ! fit Jules, prenant sa défense. Mais envoyer en permanence pour ça...  
  
-- C'est moi le prof, tais-toi !  
  
-- Mais ça craint, et dire qu'on est qu'au début de l'année (au Japon, l'année scolaire commence en avril. Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil en Chine, mais j'ai fait comme si).  
  
-- Très bien Jules tu l'auras voulu, tu rejoints Justin !  
  
-- On n'est même pas encore partis, Madame ! fit Justin qui était resté sur le pas de la porte avec Lionel.  
  
-- Mais moi je demande que ça ! fit le descendant de Clow.  
  
-- Justin, je parlerai de vous deux au Conseil de Classe !  
  
-- J'suis délégué, alors moi aussi je parlerai de vous !  
  
-- Ouais, bien dit ! fit Rémi.  
  
-- Bon j'en ai assez ! hurla la prof. Rémi, tu vas en permanence !  
  
-- Mais c'est grave, là ! fit Rémi en se levant. Faut se faire soigner à ce stade-là !  
  
-- C'est ce qu'on dit tous les jours ! fit Coryza en rangeant son phare à paupière.  
  
-- Coryza, même chose pour toi !  
  
-- Ouais, une de plus ! fit joyeusement Jules. On va faire une partouse en permanence !  
  
Coryza éclata littéralement de rire en cachant le bas de son visage dans ses mains. Les autres élèves aussi riaient.  
  
-- Jules ! Tu veux une heure de colle en plus de celle que t'as déjà ? hurla la prof. Bon, les autres, arrêtez de rire ! Y a rien de drôle ! Sortez plutôt vos livres de grammaire ! Et plus vite que ça !  
  
Elle s'adressa ensuite à ceux qui se faisaient expulser :  
  
-- Une seconde, je rédige un mot au directeur, à votre prof principal et aux surveillants.  
  
-- Heu... Madame, fit timidement Juliette en levant la main. Je... J'ai oublié mon livre de grammaire... j'ai pris celui de lecture à la place...  
  
-- Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? fit la prof. Donne-moi ton carnet et file avec les autres en permanence !  
  
Juliette ouvrit grand la bouche, incapable de prononcer un mot. Les autres aussi étaient interdits.  
  
-- Bon, qui est délégué ? demanda la prof. Qu'il accompagne tout ce monde !  
  
-- Coryza et moi, fit Justin. Mais Madame, faut pas abuser, pour un oubli de livre, vous envoyez en permanence !  
  
La pauvre Juliette s'était levée de sa place et s'était dirigée vers les autres. Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer(quand on n'y est pas habitué(e), ça fait un choc).  
  
-- On sait que vous avez une dent contre nous, mais Juliette elle vous a rien fait ! fit Justin. D'habitude vous le notez simplement quand on a oublié notre livre !  
  
-- C'est clair, quand on se met au pétard, fit Rémi, y a plus moyen de s'arrêter !  
  
-- Bon, filez, je ne veux plus vous voir ! fit la prof en ouvrant la porte.  
  
-- On demande que ça !  
  
-- Mais Juliette, elle reste là ! fit Coryza.  
  
-- J'ai dit : TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !  
  
-- Hou là, elle s'énerve ! pouffa Jules.  
  
Ils sortirent en riant. Sauf Juliette, qui retenait difficilement ses larmes.  
  
Une fois que la porte fut claquée derrière eux, ils restèrent en groupe, mais Rémi leva la tête et aperçut Sakura et Tiffany.  
  
-- Tiens, on a de la compagnie !  
  
Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Sakura et Tiffany se diriger vers eux. Sakura tira Lionel par l'oreille.  
  
-- Non mais ça va pas ? ça te prend souvent de parler comme ça à tes profs ?  
  
-- Attends, ne me dis pas que t'es du côté de l'autre parano ! essaya-t-il de se défendre. T'as vu comment elle est ?  
  
-- Je la trouve de plus en plus résistante, fit Jules. Vous vous souvenez du jour où elle a chialé ?  
  
-- Ô jour céleste ! fit Justin d'air nostalgique.  
  
Il imita alors quelqu'un qui pleurait :  
  
-- Mais pourquoi vous arrêtez pas de parler ?  
  
Il reprit sa voix normale.  
  
-- J'étais mort de rire sur mon bureau ! Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle a marqué ? demanda-t-il en prenant des mains de Lionel les mots qu'avaient fait Mme Tobazoka (la prof de français). Alors :  
  
"M. Hyrominako, ce mot pour vous dire que vous êtes le prof principal de la classe la plus..." J'arrive pas à lire ce qu'elle a mis... "médiocre, exécrable, indisciplinée..." Ouais bon, on connait la chanson. Putain, elle s'en donne à cour joie ! "Je viendrais vous voir pour en parler, et je peux vous dire que vous en prendrez pour votre grade. Les élèves semant le desordre étant toujours les mêmes, c'est-à-dire Li Lionel, Toriumi Justin, Pierredon Jules, et Fang Rémi. Ces quatre-là sont toujours ceux qui retardent et dérangent le cours, et je voudrais que..." Quoi ? D't'façons c'est écrit en pattes de mouches, je comprends que dalle ! " ... et je voudrais que vous y remédiez vite en leur donnant des sanctions appropriées." Ouais bon, ça me saoule, je vais lire les autres ! Ben Juliette, ça va pas ?  
  
Tous regardèrent Juliette qui s'était mise à sangloter. Coryza la prit dans ses bras, et lui dit :  
  
-- C'est parce qu'elle t'a renvoyée que tu pleures ?  
  
Juliette fit "oui" de la tête.  
  
-- Eh, t'en fais pas, lui fit Jules. On sait tous que c'est qu'une grosse (bip bip de bip). Moi si c'étaient pour un autre cours, mes parents m'auraient étripé en sachant que je me suis fait renvoyé. Mais pour le cours de français, il s'en foutent ! Ils savent que c'est une grosse nunuche !  
  
-- Et puis, fit Rémi. Regarde un peu le troupeau qu'on est !  
  
-- Moi je m'en fous, on se tire à la fin de la semaine, remarqua Lionel.  
  
-- Y en a qu'ont du bol !  
  
-- On n'a quà faire grève ! proposa Justin. -- Pour quel motif ? demanda Jules.  
  
-- Heu...  
  
-- Ouais bon, filons avant que la grosse dinde ne sorte ! fit Coryza. Et Juliette, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie. Ne t'en fais pas, je parlerais aux Kigomusha !  
Ils s'éparpillèrent alors.  
  
-- M... merci.  
  
-- Sakura, t'as qu'à venir avec moi, fit Lionel. Bien que je me demande ce que tu fais là !  
  
La voix de Justin se fit entendre depuis le couloir :  
  
-- TIFFANY ? T'ES OU ?  
  
Un surveillant arriva.  
  
-- Justin, c'est toi qui fait tout ce bruit ?  
  
-- Le con, fit Lionel. Il en loupe pas une !  
  
Il partit avec Sakura en direction du bureau du proviseur.  
  
-- Je savais pas que t'étais délégué, lui dit Sakura.  
  
-- Je me suis même pas présenté, en plus ! C'est eux qui ont voté pour moi ! Parce que d'après eux, je suis le plus terrible de la classe ! Mais je pense plutôt que leur raisonnement est "Il a des pouvoirs, les profs doivent avoir la frousse de lui !"  
  
Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du dirlo.  
  
-- Je vais plutôt t'attendre là, fit Sakura.  
  
Lionel fit une mine de chien battu, et Sakura l'embrassa tendrement avant de toquer à la porte. La voix du dirlo se fit entendre, et Lionel entra. Sakura put entendre un après que la porte fut refermée.  
  
Juliette demeurait muette. Elle s'était faite renvoyée. Elle. C'était sûr, les Kigomusha ne la laisseraient pas sortir ce soir !  
  
-- Juliette, les Kigomusha ne sont pas méchants, pourquoi tu t'en fais tant ? lui demanda Coryza.  
  
Sachant qu'elle pouvait tout lui confier, Juliette répondit :  
  
-- Parce que Anthony m'a invitée à manger ce soir, répondit Juliette, penaude. Et avec ce qui s'est passé, ils ne me laisseront pas sortir...  
  
-- Dis donc, tu as l'air d'y tenir à ce rendez-vous. Ou plutôt à ce garçon. Et qui plus est, la réincarnation de Clow.  
  
-- Oui, mais...  
  
-- Un coup de foudre ?  
  
-- Non, je le connais même pas...  
  
Coryza s'abstint d'en rajouter. Pour elle, la réponse était toute autre.  
  
Enfin, ça sonnait. Sakura se leva, et attendit que Lionel sorte, ce qui ne tarda pas. Ils avaient fini les cours, et normalement ils devaient aller au centre équestre. Mais pour Lionel, il était hors de question que Sakura y  
  
retourne ! Ses courbatures devaient encore se faire sentir.  
  
Lionel sortit du bureau du dirlo, et la seule chose qu'il confia à Sakura, ce fut : " tirons-nous d'ici, ou je vais exploser ! "  
Ils furent rejoints par Justin et Tiffany.  
  
-- Heu... je dois passer au centre équestre pour vérifier quelque chose, fit Lionel. Je vais faire vite !  
  
-- C'est à propos du concours que devait faire Beauté ? demanda Justin.  
  
-- Ouais, en plus c'était moi qui devait la monter ! Je vais demander s'ils peuvent pas trouver un autre cavalier !  
  
-- Pourquoi ?  
  
Lionel montra discrètement Sakura de la tête.  
  
-- Je te rappelle qu'elle a fait une sacrée chute, et si je me casse la gueule aussi, j'ai pas envie qu'elle voit ça !  
  
-- Mais non doudou, tu ne te casseras pas la gueule !  
  
-- Sakura ? T'as tout entendu ?  
  
-- Oui, et j'ai vraiment envie de te voir en concours ! Tu dois être subliiiiiiiiime !  
  
-- J'ai l'air d'un...  
  
-- Lionel en concours, il est assez nerveux ! Pire que les étalons ! C'est lui qu'il faut tenir enfermé !  
  
-- Justin, la ferme !  
  
Arrivés au centre équestre, Sakura et Tiffany allèrent voir Punky, pendant que les deux garçons étaient allés parler au patron du club. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient revenus, et Lionel annonça que finalement, le concours était annulé.  
  
De retour chez eux, les lycéens ne faisaient pas leurs devoirs, étant donné qu'il s'étaient fait virés du cours. Lionel et Sakura, eux, avaient opté pour une petite sieste.  
  
Tout allait bien pour nos amis, ils étaient de retour au Japon, leur prof de français s'était faite transférer, tout allait super bien ! Lionel vit Sakura à l'entrée du lycée Seijo. Il alla l'embrasser, puis la cloche sonna. Tous s'assirent, et M. Terada entra. Il salua ses élèves, et annonça :  
  
-- A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous aurez une nouvelle prof de français : Mme Tobazoka !  
  
Lionel et Justin écarquillèrent les yeux ! Non ! Pas elle ! N'importe qui, mais pas elle ! Non ! pitié !  
  
Et pourtant si ! Elle était là, elle se tenait devant la classe avec un petit sourire.  
  
-- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lionel ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
  
-- Ca va pas Lionel ? demanda Sakura.  
  
-- Ouf, c'était qu'un cauchemar !  
  
Sakura inquiète, (elle pensait que c'était à propos de Jason) lui dit :  
  
-- C'était si effrayant ?  
  
-- Horrible !  
  
-- C'était quoi ?  
  
-- Ma prof de français se faisait transférer à Tomoéda !  
  
Sakura tomba à la renverse.  
  
-- C'est ça ton cauchemar ? fit-elle avec une goutte glissant le long de sa  
  
tête.  
  
Chapitre 26, terminé ! Déjà ! Envoyez-moi vos commentaires, je les attends avec impatience !Reviews, please ! Envoyez-moi des mails ! Quitte à faire exploser ma messagerie ! (nan, quand même pas !). Les remerciements : Donc, mes fans ! Sabrina, Oeil d'Ange, Jasmine, Diva, Petite Brem, Chylee, Rubiemoon, Lliane, et Cécile ! Big mercis !  
  
Allez, bises !  
  
Clairette 


	27. Chapitre 27

-- Tu vas voir, tu vas être MAGNIFIQUE !  
  
Juliette se regarda dans la glace : c'était elle, ça ?  
  
-- Heu, Coryza, c'est pas un peu trop ? hésita-t-elle.  
  
-- Tu trouves ? lui demanda son amie.  
  
Juliette avait la peau entièrement blanche, due à la poudre que lui avait tartinée Coryza. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge provoquant, et ses yeux étaient entourés d'un trait de crayon super épais. Le phare à paupière lui  
  
remontait jusqu'aux sourcils qui étaient eux aussi crayonnés.  
  
-- Mais, t'es super belle ! Tu vas le faire tomber parterre !  
  
Juliette en doutait : pour elle, elle le ferait sûrement fuir ! Ou éclater de rire !  
  
-- Bon, maintenant, fit Coryza, ta tenue ! J'ai une robe rouge super sexy, si tu veux !  
  
-- Coryza, fit Juliette avec une goutte derrière la tête. J'ai l'air d'un clown, et je vais pas dans un restaurant hyper chic, mais dans une cafétéria ! De quoi j'aurai l'air dans ce machin ? Et pour finir, on n'a pas  
  
l'intention de se draguer !  
  
-- Qu'en sais-tu ? C'est peut-être un gros pervers à ses heures !  
  
M. et Mme Kigomusha avaient accepté que Juliette sorte le soir. Ils avaient été très réticents, puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas Anthony, de quel genre il appartenait (s'il essayait de faire des trucs pas nets à leur petite Juliette, ça allait mal aller !), et surtout à cause du renvoi qu'avait fait Mme Tobazoka. Mais Coryza avait super bien arrangé l'affaire, et avait même voulu appeler tous les autres qui s'étaient faits renvoyés, mais les Kigomusha avaient cédé avant. La pauvre Juliette avait quand même demandé s'ils allaient la punir, car elle était d'une nature très peureuse. Heureusement, ils étaient très gentils, et lui avaient dit qu'ils n'allaient rien lui faire. Il fallait avouer qu'avant qu'elle soit placée en famille d'accueil, ses parents étaient... hem... assez emportés. Elle en avait mangées des gifles, ça oui ! Des objets balancés à travers la pièce, des claques, des crochets (du droit et du gauche), etc. elle avait eu droit à tout ! Sans Coryza, peut-être serait-elle restée chez ses monstres qui étaient ses parents ! Mais ça, vous en saurez plus une autre fois !  
  
-- Anthony n'est sûrement pas comme ça, répondit Juliette. En plus, il a peut-être déjà une petite amie...  
  
Elle baissa alors la tête.  
  
-- Dis donc, il a l'air de t'avoir vraiment tapé dans l'?il ! fit Coryza. Je t'avais jamais vue comme ça ! Mais si ce n'est qu'un abruti qui veut profiter de ton corps, ne te laisse pas embobiner !  
  
-- C'est pourtant toi qui m'a répété qu'il était une réincarnation, fit Juliette. Il ne doit pas faire des trucs pareils !  
  
-- En effet, je pense que tu lui plais ! Comme si ton physique n'était que secondaire ! Qu'il s'intéresse surtout à ta personnalité !  
  
-- Vraiment ? demanda la jeune timide avec les yeux pleins d'espoirs.  
  
-- Mais oui, petite nature ! dit Coryza en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.  
  
Elle regarda alors le reflet de son amie dans le miroir, et poussa un cri d'horreur :  
  
-- C'est moi qui t'aie maquillée comme ça ? Mais je devais avoir la tête ailleurs ! On va refaire ça !  
  
Juliette poussa un soupir. Pourtant, plus tard, le résultat était nettement plus convaincant : ses lèvres semblaient mouillées, et étaient rose vif. Sa peau était aussi douce qu'une pêche, et en avait vraiment  
  
l'odeur. Quant à ses yeux, ils offraient un petit côté mystérieux, mais comme avait dit Coryza, "-- Avec ta frimousse d'ange, tes yeux donnent confiance !". Ses paupières étaient rose pastel, tandis que ses cils noirs semblaient plus épais. Un fin trait de crayon noir sous ses yeux mettaient la touche finale.  
  
-- Là, tu es vraiment sublime, ma chérie, fit Coryza avec le ton d'une mère. Il n'en reviendra pas.  
  
Juliette rosit un peu ; elle s'était toujours trouvée moche. Et en voyant son reflet dans le miroir, elle était restée muette. Mais ce n'était que du maquillage, ça ne faisait que dissimuler...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, et une grande jeune femme d'environ 20 ans était à la porte, une cigarette allumée à la main.  
  
-- Tu sors, on dirait ? T'es pas mal, un peu pomponnée. Mais si les vieux le savent... ils n'aiment pas que tu te maquilles, fit-elle avec une voix endormie.  
  
C'était Délia, la de Juliette. Les Kigomusha accueillaient plusieurs enfants, et ceux-ci étaient au nombre de quatre : Délia, Juliette, Paul (12 ans), et Jordan (5 ans). Donc, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient frères et s?urs, mais Juliette ne sentait vraiment pas bien avec Délia. Celle-ci ne s'occupait des trois autres que si on la forçait vraiment. S'il y en avait une que Juliette pouvait vraiment considérer comme sa s?ur, c'était Coryza. Cette dernière pouvait passer pour une minette insouciante qui essaye de draguer les mecs, mais c'était en fait une fille très généreuse et humaine.  
  
-- Tu vas où ? continua Délia en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette.  
  
-- Loin de ta clope, fit Coryza en toussant et en agitant sa main devant son  
  
nez pour se protéger les narines.  
  
-- Trop drôle, continua-t-elle de cette même voix endormie. Alors ?  
  
-- Je... je vais manger à la cafet avec un garçon...  
  
-- Non ? T'as enfin réussi à décrocher quelque chose ? Pff (elle souffle encore la fumée), ça doit être un gars moche, myope, complètement en manque, et qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour faire "tu-sais-quoi". Sans doute un désespéré !  
  
Elle sortit alors, et Coryza claqua la porte derrière elle, rageuse.  
  
-- Quelle salope, celle-là ! fulmina-t-elle. J'espère que tu l'écoutes pas quand elle dit des conneries comme ça ! Toi au moins, les gars s'intéressent à toi pour ce que tu es, pas pour ta poitrine ou autre chose !  
  
-- Oui, mais qui me dit qu'Anthony n'est pas comme dans sa description ?  
  
-- Arrête d'écouter cette put... naise ! se rattrapa un peu tard la blonde. Est-ce que toi, tu penses vraiment qu'il est comme ça ?  
  
-- Non, bien sûr que non...  
  
-- Et arrête de prendre au sérieux tout ce que cette garce te dit : tu n'es pas un simple jouet pour ces connards en manque ! Tu vaux bien mieux ! Répète !  
  
-- Je vaux bien mieux.  
  
-- Plus fort !  
  
-- Je vaux bien mieux !  
  
-- Plus - fort ! !  
  
-- JE VAUX BIEN MIEUX !  
  
-- Voilà, on y est ! C'était laborieux, mais tu as enfin compris ! rit Coryza. Allez, lève la tête, regarde-toi dans le miroir !  
  
Juliette obéit, et vit le reflet d'une jeune fille triste.  
  
-- Ca donne pas envie d'aller dîner, mais plutôt de demander si tu es malade et si tu veux rester chez toi te reposer ! lui fit remarquer la jeune bonde.  
  
Elle se leva alors et se plaça derrière sa meilleure amie.  
  
-- Souris-moi, dit-elle.  
  
Juliette fit un très petit sourire.  
  
-- On dirait que tu fais une grimace, s'amusa la jeune fille. On va essayer autre chose. Ferme les yeux.  
  
Juliette s'exécuta.  
  
-- Maintenant, imagine que tu es avec Anthony. (Juliette rougit)Il te complimente sur ta tenue, ou sur n'importe quoi. Pour le remercier, tu lui fais un sourire. Un sourire sincère. Allez, vas-y.  
  
Pour Juliette, ça n'était vraiment pas difficile. Elle imagina la scène comme si c'était réel, et eut un sourire. Sans le vouloir, elle l'avait fait chaleureux et hyper gracieux.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que t'es belle quand tu souris, soupira sa meilleure amie. Ouvre vite les yeux, ne loupe pas ça !  
  
Encore en extase, elle ouvrit ses yeux maquillés. Son reflet montrait une jeune fille belle et innocente, avec un sourire enjôleur.  
  
-- Allez, il ne va pas tarder à arriver, on va vite te choisir une tenue.  
  
Coryza alla fouiller dans l'armoire, et prit quelque chose qui semblait bien lui plaire.  
  
-- Mets ça, ça sera super bien !  
  
C'était un chemisier blanc, avec des petites fleurs comme décorations. Elle tenait dans son autre main une jupe rose pâle, assortie à ses paupières. Elle donna le tout à Juliette, et alla prendre une veste rose pâle aussi, pour faire un ensemble.  
  
A peine Juliette avait-elle fini de mettre tout ça que la sonnette retentit.  
  
-- Et ponctuel en plus, nota Coryza tandis que Juliette déboulait les escaliers.  
  
Arrivée en bas, Juliette enfila à la hâte ses souliers, et ouvrit la porte. Anthony se tenait devant elle, une main derrière le dos, habillé avec un pantalon noir, et une veste bleu marin. Dessous, il avait une chemise blanche. Il faisait assez distingué comme garçon, droit, avec ses lunettes. Mais son sourire si gentil...  
  
-- Bonsoir, fit-il. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?  
  
-- Non, tu es pile à l'heure. Tu veux entrer ?  
  
-- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Il s'exécuta, et en même temps, les Kigomusha arrivèrent. ils allèrent voir Anthony, et celui-ci sortit sa main de derrière son dos... tenant un bouquet de fleurs. Un bouquet composé, très beau.  
  
-- Bonsoir M. et Mme Kigomusha, s'inclina-il poliment. J'ai pensé que quelques fleurs pour vous remercier de m'avoir permis d'inviter Juliette vous feraient plaisir. Mais elles sont pour vous toutes, bien sûr, ajouta-t- il en souriant à Juliette.  
  
Mme Kigomusha prit le bouquet dans ses bras, et sourit à Anthony. "Quel charmant jeune homme" pensa-t-elle. Elle le remercia, et lui dit que Juliette devait être rentrée à 10 h 30 au plus tard.  
  
Ils partirent alors, et les Kigomusha les regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils les perdent de vue.  
  
-- Ce jeune homme à l'air vraiment gentil, fit M. Kigomusha (que je vais appeler par son prénom, parce que ça commence à me courir de toujours mettre "Kigomusha" !)  
  
-- En effet, il semble comprendre notre Juliette, approuva Nina.  
  
-- Il fait classe, mais il a l'air d'un petit ange ! dit Jérôme.  
  
-- Un petit ange qui peut-être voudra plus ! s'amusa Nina. Juliette n'a jamais eu d'expérience avec un garçon !  
  
-- Je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà !  
  
Coryza arriva à ce moment-là.  
  
-- Je vous entends depuis un moment, et je devrais sans doute vous apprendre qu'Anthony est la réincarnation de Clow Read !  
  
Juliette regardait du coin de oeil le jeune homme pendant qu'ils allaient à la cafétéria. C'était vraiment une réincarnation ? Ca devait être désagréable. Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre est dans son esprit, ça doit faire  
  
drôle.  
  
Anthony tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Il sentait qu'elle l'observait depuis un moment. Elle avait du apprendre qu'il était une réincarnation.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés à la cafétéria. Après s'être installés, aucun ne savait quoi dire pour engager la conversation. Mais Anthony, nerveux sous le regard de Juliette, lâcha enfin :  
  
-- Ca a l'air de te troubler que je sois une réincarnation...  
  
Juliette rougit, et balbutia :  
  
-- C'est que... ça fait drôle de savoir que... enfin je veux dire... j'en avais jamais vu avant... heu non ! c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! mais c'est que...  
  
-- Ne t'en fais, lui sourit Anthony. Ta réaction est normale.  
  
Il la regarda quelques instants, puis reprit :  
  
-- Je ne suis pas Clow Read, tu sais. Je suis simplement Anthony Hiiragizawa, 16 ans, lycéen, célibataire, etc. Seul l'esprit de Clow est en moi.  
  
-- Ah... Et... Si j'apprenais à te connaître ? demanda alors Juliette, essayant de calmer sa timidité.  
  
-- Pourquoi pas ? J'en ferais de même pour toi.  
  
-- Alors... par où commencer ?  
  
-- ANTHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gueula Lionel. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dès qu'on a besoin de lui, ce con s'organise un rencard ! Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Je vais le tuer !  
  
-- Lionel, calme-toi, lui conseilla Sakura en le forçant à se rasseoir sur le canapé.  
  
Tous ceux qui avaient été confrontés à Jason étaient une fois de plus chez Lionel. Tous voulaient des explications, et c'était Anthony qui les avait. Lionel avait appelé chez Martial, et celui-ci avait répondu qu'Anthony avait un rencard avec une fille(il n'avait pas précisé de quelle fille il s'agissait). Voilà donc pourquoi Lionel a gueulé.  
  
-- Donc, je résume, fit Justin. Nous, on est là à attendre comme des cons que Monsieur rentre de son rencard qui ne sera peut-être pas très catholique !  
  
-- C'est ça, ouais ! confirma Stéphanie en souriant. Anthony avec une fille... je me demande qui c'est ?  
  
-- Elle doit sûrement être dans notre bahut ! fit Rémi.  
  
-- Et peut-être dans notre classe ! dit Justin. Vous croyez que c'est Coryza ?  
  
-- Nan, c'est Juliette !  
  
-- Meuh, nooon ! C'est Tobazoka ! Y a qu'Anthony qui pourrait accepter un rencard avec elle !  
  
Ils partirent tous à rire.  
  
-- Merci Anthony, fit Juliette en prenant la glace qu'Anthony lui tendait. Mais tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais...  
  
-- Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir !  
  
-- Alors ça va !  
  
Juliette avait fini par un peu oublier sa timidité. Elle avait ri avec Anthony durant tout le repas. Là, ils étaient dans le parc, et dégustaient une glace, assis sur un banc.  
  
Pendant qu'ils discutaient, la main d'Anthony se posa accidentellement sur celle de Juliette.  
  
-- Oups ! Excuse-moi ! bredouilla-t-il.  
  
-- Non, c'est rien... rougit-elle.  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, et ils se sourirent. Anthony n'ôta toutefois pas sa main (^_^). Le vent commença à se lever. Juliette frissonna sous sa fine veste et son chemisier. Anthony lui passa un bras autour des épaules, tandis que les joues de la jeune Chinoise prirent une teinte rouge vif.  
  
A 10 h 20, Anthony raccompagna Juliette chez elle. Il lui avait pris la main, et Juliette avait encore une fois rougi, peu habituée à autant d'attention. Sur le pas de la porte, Anthony, toujours égal à lui-même, fit  
  
un baise-main à la jeune fille. Juliette se sentit gênée, mais essaya de chasser sa timidité, et s'approcha du jeune homme pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. Anthony avait un peu bougé la tête, et les lèvres de Juliette  
  
se retrouvèrent sur le coin de celles de la réincarnation de Clow.  
  
-- Et bien... merci pour tout, Anthony, fit-elle, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-- De rien. A demain, répondit-il en s'éloignant, le sourire au lèvres.  
  
A peine Juliette rentra à l'intérieur que Coryza lui sauta dessus :  
  
-- Alors ? C'était comment ?  
  
-- Merveilleux, répondit Juliette, rêveuse.  
  
-- T'es sous le charme, ma parole !  
  
-- Sans doute, oui !  
  
-- Tu vas tout me raconter, pas vrai ?  
  
-- Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune fille aux yeux bleu-mauve en suivant Coryza dans l'escalier.  
  
Elles croisèrent Délia dans le couloir, et celle-ci demanda :  
  
-- Alors ? L'est comment ?  
  
-- Beaucoup mieux que tes michetons ! répliqua Juliette, la tête haute en s'en allant dans sa chambre.  
  
Le portable d'Anthony sonna, et celui-ci décrocha :  
  
-- Allô, Hiiragizawa à l'appareil !  
  
-- Anthony, c'est Martial ! Y a Lionel qu'a essayé de t'appeler !  
  
-- Ah ?  
  
-- Tu vas te faire descendre si tu vas pas chez lui !  
  
-- D'accord, rit le jeune homme aux lunettes avant de raccrocher.  
  
Arrivé chez Lionel, tous s'étaient précipités sur lui :  
  
-- Mais t'aurais pu nous prévenir, ducon !  
  
Une fois Anthony installé, et la mère de Lionel aussi (elle tient à participer), ils purent commencer :  
  
-- Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ?  
  
-- Tout d'abord, fit Lionel, c'est qui ?  
  
-- Plait-il ? fit Anthony.  
  
-- Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda à son tour Justin.  
  
-- On la connaît ? demanda Sakura.  
  
-- Heu...  
  
-- C'est qui ? demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.  
  
-- C'est Coryza ! s'exclama Rémi.  
  
-- Non, c'est Juliette ! fit Justin.  
  
Anthony était devenu subitement rouge.  
  
-- Noooooon ? C'est Juliette ? répéta Justin. Tu... toi... notre p'tite Juliette !  
  
-- J'y crois pas !  
  
-- Allons, allons, les garçons, fit Yelan non sans un sourire. Occupons- nous d'abord de ce problème de magie.  
  
-- Ouais, ok, répondit Lionel en ricanant encore (tout comme les autres, d'ailleurs !)  
  
-- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda Anthony en essayant de tout de suite faire dériver la conversation.  
  
-- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on veut savoir ? fit Justin. Mais quand t'as fait quelque chose avec ton sceptre sur l'autre tête couillonnée qui m'a fait péter la caméra de ma pauvre chérie ! (chapitre 25)  
  
-- Ah, ça ! se souvint la réincarnation de Clow.  
  
-- Ouais, ça ! fit Sakura. Mais c'est quand même dingue que tu t'en souviennes pas !  
  
-- Juliette lui aurait fait un lavage de cerveau, ou quoi ? s'amusa Stéphanie.  
  
-- Bon, reprenons, toussa Anthony.  
  
Il sortit alors son sceptre.  
  
-- " Ô, puissance du cercle, permets-moi de compléter mon acte magique. Moi, Anthony, réincarnation de Clow, je te l'ordonne ! "  
  
La même lumière qui avait entouré Jason sortit du sceptre, et forma un cercle, flottant au-dessus de la table basse.  
  
-- Je vous avais dit que j'avais pris des réponses, fit simplement Anthony, tandis que les autres restaient perplexes après cette phrase.  
  
On entendit alors un bruit : Samantha venait de débouler les escaliers à vitesse grand V. Elle tenait (ou plutôt traînait) Thomas par la main, et était suivie de Mathieu, Gothar, et Kéro.  
  
-- Wah, Anthony, tu es rentré ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Mathieu se transforma alors en Yué.  
  
-- Je vois que nous arrivons à temps, fit-il. Nous aurions quand même pu venir avant, mais nous avons été retardés.  
  
Il regarda Kéro et Gothar, et tous purent deviner que les gardiens lunaires avaient eu du mal à arrêter la (ou les) dispute(s) des gardiens solaires.  
  
Sakura regardait surtout Thomas. Elle se demandait ce que ça devait faire comme effet de voir son meilleur ami se transformer soudainement en ange au regard froid (bien que le c?ur soit différent !).  
  
-- Bien, allons-y maintenant, fit Anthony  
  
A ces paroles, le cercle fit un flash, puis une image se forma. (c'était un écran magique, quoi !)  
  
L'image représentait Jason. Il était... dans les airs ! Assis en tailleur sur un nuage, il lisait un livre.  
  
L'image s'anima, et Jason tourna la page de son énorme bouquin.  
  
-- Zoom, commanda Anthony.  
  
A l'ordre d'Anthony, l'image prit un autre angle, et tous purent lire le livre, qui était un manuscrit. Vues les terminaisons, l'auteur devait être une femme. Ca ne pouvait être que Jacinthe. Tous regardèrent un paragraphe qui semblait particulièrement intéressant :  
  
" Clow a trahi mon époux. Les cartes sont enfermées dans le livre, et je ne puis les prendre. Alors que Morbius a fait, en ami, la promesse de s'occuper des cartes, voilà comment il est remercié. Je suis vieille, moi  
  
aussi... Je sens que je ne vais point tarder à rejoindre Morbius là-haut, c'est pourquoi je laisse le soin à ma descendance d'accomplir cette tâche. "  
  
Tous savaient déjà ça, mais au moins, ils avaient appris comment Jason avait découvert qu'il devait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
  
L'image changea. Il y avait maintenant un orphelinat, il faisait nuit, les lumières étaient encore allumées, et on entendait des gens crier - une dispute.  
  
La vue se fit intérieure. C'était un salon. Il y avait une grosse femme qui était en pleine querelle avec un homme. Pendant la dispute, tout le monde put comprendre que l'homme était le proprio de l'orphelinat, et la  
  
grosse femme, son épouse.  
  
Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, puis Rhonda pénétra dans la pièce, interrompant la querelle.  
  
-- Ah, te voilà, toi, fit la bonne femme.  
  
Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille, et la dévisagea.  
  
-- Pff, non mais regarde-moi ça. T'es vraiment qu'une sale petite traînée...  
  
Rhonda ne répliqua rien. Son visage impassible montrait qu'elle était habituée à entendre ce genre de remarques.  
  
-- T'étais où ? En train de te faire un gars croisé dans la rue ?  
  
-- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? demanda la jeune Chinoise avec un regard noir.  
  
-- Vivement que t'aies 18 ans, continua la corpulente femme. Qu'on puisse être débarrassés de toi.  
  
-- Je crois que la plus soulagée, ce sera moi, lui fit Rhonda en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
  
Une fois dans sa chambre (assez petite), Rhonda s'affala sur son lit.  
  
-- 'Font chier, répétait-elle inlassablement.  
  
Elle se leva, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Sans la refermer, Rhonda alla se changer derrière son paravent.  
  
Justin, voulant rire un peu, se pencha pour voir s'il pouvait voir le corps dénudé de la jeune fille. Tout le monde rit (y compris Tiffany), puis regarda de nouveau "l'écran".  
  
-- ATTENTION ! ! !  
  
Rhonda ressortit vivement de derrière le paravent en nuisette, alertée par ce cri. Un jeune homme venait de passer par la fenêtre, et s'écrasa sur le parquet de la chambre.  
  
Rhonda se précipita, et s'agenouilla aux côtés du jeune arrivant.  
  
-- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
L'inconnu leva la tête vers elle : c'était Jason (surpris ?).  
  
-- Heu, oui ! Heureusement que la fenêtre était ouverte !  
  
-- Dites, comment t'as fait pour... ? Enfin j'veux dire, ma chambre est au deuxième étage !  
  
-- Heu... comment expliquer ?  
  
-- Déjà, je vais t'aider à te lever, on s'assoit sur mon lit !  
  
Jason accepta, et rouit furieusement lorsque son nez se retrouva à moins de 2 cm de la poitrine de la lycéenne.  
  
Soudain, quelque chose s'échappa de sous son chandail, et tomba par terre. Un manuscrit. -- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rhonda en se baissant pour le ramasser.  
Jason ne parvint pas à répondre, ses yeux étant rivés sur l'arrière- train de la jeune fille que la nuisette était trop courte pour couvrir.   
Lionel éclata de rire devant le visage rouge tomate de Jason. -- Le nul, dit-il, il est pire que moi !  
Sakura sourit, et rougit : que voulait-il dire par pire ? Elle voyait aussi Rhonda sous un autre jour. Cette dernière semblait avoir perdu son air arrogant. (retour à l'écran) -- Jacinthe ? fit Rhonda. Jamais entendu parler. Une magicienne ? ajouta-t- elle en continuant de feuilleter le manuscrit. Je connais que Clow Read comme magicien.  
Clow Read ? répéta Jason. Tu... es au courant que... -- Tu sais, sa descendance vit ici, à Hong Kong, lui apprit Rhonda. Mais toi, qui t'es ?  
Puis, après un instant, elle ajouta, confuse : -- J'ai oublié de te dire mon nom, ce que je suis bête ! Je suis Rhonda Soumikiya. -- Enchantée, moi c'est Jason M...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car un bruit provenant de l'escalier fit paniquer Rhonda. -- Merde, ils montent ! Vite, cache-toi !  
Jason obéit, et fila se planquer sous le lit. La porte s'ouvrit juste une seconde après, dévoilant l'homme de tout à l'heure, dans le salon : -- T'as fini, oui ? C'est toi qui fais tout ce boucan ? -- De quoi j'me mêle ? répliqua Rhonda, le regard glacial.  
L'homme la gifla. La tête tournée sur le côté, Rhonda ne broncha pas. Le proprio de l'orphelinat alla s'asseoir sur le lit, écrasant Jason qui était en-dessous. -- Toi, ma petite, je te conseille de te calmer, c'est clair ? Tu as encore deux ans à vivre ici, alors tu te tiens à carreaux, ok ? -- ... -- Bien.  
Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. -- Et si j'ai encore à monter parce que tu fais trop de bruit, tu t'en mangeras une !  
Sur ce, il sortit.  
Jason quitta immédiatement sa planque lorsque la porte fut refermée. -- Ca va ? s'empressa-t-il de demander. C'est un fou, ce type ! Il va te foutre à la porte ? -- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est un orphelinat, ici.  
Jason ouvrit grand les yeux. -- Mais comment tu connais ton nom de famille ? -- Mes parents ont vécu assez longtemps pour que je porte leur nom. -- Ha..., fit Jason, mal à l'aise, ne sachant quoi dire. Heu, tu me fais voir ta joue ?  
Rhonda se tourna, laissant voir une joue entièrement rouge. -- J'ai l'habitude, dit-elle. -- Mais... tu pourrais porter plainte ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça !  
Rhonda haussa les épaules. -- Dis-moi plutôt comment t'as fait pour atterrir là !  
Tous deux s'assirent sur le lit, et Jason lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé ce livre, qu'il descendait de Morbius (d'où son nom de famille), et qu'il avait découvert ses pouvoirs récemment. Il ajouta qu'il avait du mal à les manier, et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était écrasé sur le parquet de la chambre.  
L'image sembla changer. Mais c'était toujours la chambre de Rhonda. Apparemment, le temps avait passé. Une nouvelle fois, le proprio engueulait Rhonda, et une nouvelle fois, il lui mit une gifle. Mais cette-fois-ci, Jason sortit de sa cachette (derrière la paravent)et donna un splendide crochet du droit au proprio, qui se retrouva à terre. -- Tu la touches encore une fois, dit-il d'un ton menaçant, et je te tue.  
L'homme sortit sans demander son reste, tandis que Rhonda se tournait vers Jason. -- Je vais devoir partir, lui dit celui-ci. -- Où ? -- C'est assez indéfini. -- Ah...  
Elle baissa la tête. Le seul garçon qui la considérait autrement que comme une salope la laissait. Le seul garçon pour qui son c?ur battait. -- Tu vas voir ta petite amie ? demanda-t-elle, la voix sèche. -- Non, j'suis célibataire. Mais vu qu'on est en train d'en parler... j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. -- C'est vrai ? -- Oui, je...  
La porte s'ouvrit, et le couple (proprios) se trouvait dans l'encadrement, l'homme tenant un fusil.  
Jason regarda Rhonda. -- Je te suis, lui sourit celle-ci.  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire, puis tourna sa paume vers les emmerdeurs.(s'cusez-moi l'expression !) Les regardant intensément, il les fit décoller du sol, tandis que Rhonda faisait vite fait une petite valise.  
Enfin, Jason les fit bondir et atterrir plusieurs bons mètres en arrière, et passa par la fenêtre, faisant apparaître un nuage magique (ça, il le maniait déjà avant). Il sauta dessus, tenant Rhonda par la main. Puis le nuage s'envola, les emportant avec lui   
L'image disparut, ainsi que le cercle qui lui servait de cadre. -- C'était trooooooooooooooooooooop mignon ! fit Tiffany, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. leur rencontre ! Waw ! Heureusement que j'ai tout filmé !  
Sur ce, elle brandit une caméra étincelante. Justin fit un bon sur le côté. -- Ouarg ! Mais d'où tu sors ça ? -- J'ai toujours une caméra de rechange, sourit Tiffany, tandis qu'une goutte glissait le long de la tête des autres. -- Ah, au fait ! se souvint Stéphanie. Comme vous vous êtes faits virés du cours, vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Demain matin, on a une sortie de géologie ! -- Ouais, cool ! Pas de cours la matinée ! fit Justin, tel un gamin de 5 ans, tandis que Lionel soupirait. Ca lui plaisait pas tellement, à lui ! -- Allez, tout le monde au lit, maintenant, dit Yelan. Vous dormez ici, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des autres. -- Moi non, je dois rentrer, dit Anthony. Mais merci pour l'invitation ! -- C'est avec plaisir ! -- Bon, et vous ? demanda Lionel. -- Bah, moi ça me dérange pas, répondit Justin. Tant que le lit est à deux places ! -- Nous, on habite juste à côté, ma tante, fit remarquer Stéphanie. -- Mais pas Rémi. -- Donc, restez ici ! fit Lionel.  
Soudain, au lieu de rentrer dans le sceptre d'Anthony, la lumière qui avait servi d'écran se forma en un long fuseau, qui se dirigea vers le plafond, et disparut. -- Là, j'ai pas tout pigé, fit remarquer Rémi. -- Les souvenirs sont revenus à celui à qui ils appartiennent, expliqua Anthony. -- Donc, Jason est juste au-dessus de nous, conclut Stéphanie. -- Exact, dit Anthony en gardant son calme.   
Et justement, sur le toit de la maison Li, Jason et Rhonda étaient enveloppés par cette lumière (Rhonda aussi, puisque ça fait un peu partie de ses souvenirs). -- Viens, lui dit jason en la prenant par la main. -- Eh, mais où est-ce qu'on va ? -- Au Japon. Merci à Sabrina, ?il d'Ange (Liliceine), Aoudwey, et tous les autres ! Reviews ! Bises Clairette 


	28. Chapitre 28

Sakura s'étira paresseusement, et en étendant le bras, mit une claque à son petit ami. -- Ouch ! s'exclama celui-ci. -- Désolée, répondit la jeune fille encore un peu endormie mais consciente de son acte.  
Lionel se releva en se massant le crâne : -- Eh ben mon cochon, quel punch !  
Sakura lui lança un regard noir ! -- Non, c'est une expression, ne te méprends pas ! T'es pas une cochonne ! Quoi que quand tu dors la nuit, je vois parfois un filet de bave tellement tu penses à moi ! -- Qui te dit qu'je pense à toi ? -- Quoi ? Madame me fait cocu dans ses rêves à présent ? -- Non non, je voulais pas dire ça, c'est que... s'empressa de dire Sakura, l'air paniqué.  
Lionel eut un grand sourire : il l'avait bien roulée ! -- Abruti ! -- Aïe ! fit le jeune homme en se prenant un énorme oreiller sur la tête. Quelle jeune fille délicate, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement. Mais AÏEUUUUUUUUUH ! Non seulement on me martyrise, mais en plus on fait une sortie géologie ! C'est le pompon ! gémit le garçon. -- Arrête de jouer le pauvre type martyrisé, ça prend pas ! -- En plus ma copine veut plus de moiiiii ! pleurnicha-t-il faussement.  
Sakura l'embrassa pour le faire taire : -- Mauvaise réponse, doudou !  
Et smack ! Une fois que Sakura décolla ses lèvres fermement posées sur celles de son chéri, celui-ci déclara : -- Alors si l'on compte le coup d'oreiller, le fait que tu me trompes avec mon moi-même de tes rêves, que tu t'en foutes de me martyriser, et que tu crois que je traite de cochonne, ça fait qu'il faut que tu me fasses quatre GROS bisous pour te faire pardonner ! -- Profiteur !  
Lionel fit un grand sourire puis lui donna une claque sur les fesses. -- Allez ! On se réveille et on obéit ! -- Tu me brutalises, ça en fait un en moins ! -- Merde ! jura Lionel.  
Et cette agréable conversation finit par une bataille d'oreillers ! -- Alors ? demanda Martial. -- Alors quoi ? fit Anthony, indifférent. -- Pardi ! Avec Juliette ! Tu conclus quand ?  
Les joues de la réincarnation de Clow s'empourprèrent. -- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-il. -- Mais si, réfléchis un peu ! Alors ?  
Anthony déballa alors : -- Ca s'est bien passé, et le scénario était loin de pouvoir être pris pour un film porno ! On a mangé tranquillement comme des gens civilisés, on a parlé, on a mangé une glace, et on ne s'est pas envoyés en l'air, ni dans le restaurant, ni sur un parc du jardin public ! Satisfait ?  
Martial eut un petit rire : -- Oh, j'vois qu'on t'en a déjà parlé ! J'parie que Lionel et Justin t'ont pas ménagé ! -- C'est un pari très compliqué à gagner ! ironisa Anthony.  
Martial rit de nouveau, puis lui parla : -- Sérieux, tu sais, quand tu veux faire connaissance avec une fille, tu lui tends la main, et tu te présentes ! -- Je l'ai déjà fait ! -- Et elles, elles croient que tu veux aller plus loin quand tu les emmènes dîner au resto ! Si ça se trouve, Juliette pense que tu veux sortir avec elle ! Comme nous tous ! Et puis en plus, y a Coryza ! -- Quoi Coryza ? -- Ben Coryza, c'est un peu le sosie de ton amie Tiffany ! Elle est emballée dès qu'un garçon fait une proposition à n'importe quelle fille et elle imagine une histoire ! -- Décidément, Tiffany a des sosies partout ! -- Ouais, on peut dire ça ! Mais fais gaffe ! Lui donne pas de faux espoirs !  
Martial sortit de la pièce, tandis qu'Anthony continuait d'astiquer ses lunettes. Qui parlait de faux espoirs ? S'ils étaient vrais, ça serait encore mieux ! (^____^) -- Justin, réveille-toi, fit doucement Tiffany en secouant son copain. -- Encore 5 minutes, maman..., fit celui-ci, toujours endormi. -- Justin, c'est moi, lui fit savoir sa petite amie. -- Kiçamoa ? baragouina-t-il. -- Allez, mon chéri, debout ! -- Tiffany ? se réveilla-t-il enfin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? -- On a dormi chez Lionel, mon poussin !  
Le concerné franchit la porte à ce moment-là : -- Oui ? On m'a appelé ?  
Puis, après quelques secondes, il ajouta : -- Vous êtes pas encore levés ? On va être en retard ! -- Ouais, on arrive, bougonna Justin.   
Lorsque Justin et Tiffany descendirent, ils trouvèrent Thomas et Lionel en train de se disputer, comme à leur habitude. -- Sale mioche ! Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! -- Qui te le dis ? Grosse brute sans cervelle ! -- Tu... Tu m'auras pas avec ça ! (chapitre... heum... quand Thomas l'a amoché !) -- Peuh, j'ai pas besoin, je te fous une raclée quand je veux ! -- C'est une provocation ? -- Serais-tu devenu perspicace ? -- Grrrr, le sale môme ! D'accord, j'suis ton homme ! -- Alors on se retrouve ce soir, dans la salle d'entraînement ! A mains nues ! -- Haha, compte sur moi, lavette ! -- Le pauvre, il croit qu'il va gagner, en plus ! -- Répète un peu ? -- Parfaitement !  
La dispute continua, tandis que le couple qui venait d'arriver s'assit en compagnie de Stéphanie, Rémi, et Sakura. -- Ils ne se lassent jamais, soupira Sakura en regardant Thomas et Lionel continuer leur querelle. -- Oui, c'est des petits rien comme ça qui font que notre vie de tous les jours est ce qu'elle est... fit Tiffany, mélancoliquement.  
Justin et Sakura restèrent sans voix, une goutte glissant le long de la tête... Qu'est-ce que Tiffany racontait encore ?  
Justin essaya de prendre son beignet tout en observant Tiffany, mais ses doigts ne touchèrent que... des miettes. Et du sucre. Il posa ses yeux sur la table pour voir une peluche orange avec le ventre étrangement rebondi, et des miettes autour de la bouche. -- Grrrrr, cette maudite peluche, fulmina le jeune homme. C'était MON beignet ! hurla-t-il comme si Kéro avait commis le pire des sacrilèges.   
Ils étaient en route pour le lycée. Les profs feraient l'appel là-bas, et tous monteraient dans les deux cars. Ils n'avaient pas voulu mettre les Japonais dans un et les Chinois dans l'autre, parce que sinon, ça servait à rien d'avoir des correspondants. Donc, c'était mixte. Les cinq places arrières étaient occupées par les 5 plus connus, c'est-à-dire, de gauche à droite, Stéphanie, Rémi, Lionel, Justin, et Jules. Justin et Lionel avaient pris la liberté de mettre leurs petites amies sur leurs genoux. Comme le car allait à 2 à l'heure, ils estimaient qu'il n'y avait pas trop de danger. -- Vous avez toujours cette place-là ? s'étonna Sakura. -- Toujours, lui sourit Lionel. C'est cool, hein, d'être connu de la classe ? -- C'est une raison pour parler comme ça à tes profs ? le sermonna sa chérie.(chapitre 26) -- Mais... -- Y a des fois où tu mériterais des tartes ! -- Des bisous aussi ! lui fit remarquer Lionel. -- Profiteur ! rit-elle doucement en laissant tomber sa tête sur son petit ami. -- La barbe, soupira Justin pour la 100e fois. -- Tu l'as dit, approuva Lionel.  
Tiffany regarda avec un sourire les deux garçons. A croire que cette sortie géologie était un supplice. Elle sortit sa caméra, les filma, et déclara : -- 10 h 30 : Déjà le record de plaintes de Justin Toriumi, et de son acolyte Lionel Li.  
Sakura rit du journal vidéo de sa meilleure amie. D'accord, la sortie n'avait rien de bien passionnant, mais les deux jeunes filles s'amusaient beaucoup de voir leurs petits amis ainsi. -- Dites, vous prenez des notes, vous deux ? gronda la prof de bio (une vieille peau !).  
En grommelant, Justin prit son carnet, sa feuille, mit le tout sur le dos de Lionel, et se mit à griffonner. -- M. Toriumi, ça va mal se finir, fit sèchement la vieille qui l'avait à l'?il.  
Justin se retira du dos de son meilleur ami, et dessina (ou plutôt gribouilla)les galets qui étaient tous inclinés, à cause de ceci, et cela. (moi non plus j'retiens pas mes sorties géologies !) -- Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? fit Justin. -- C'est drôle, je me posais la même question, fit Lionel en faisant exprès de casser la mine de son critérium.  
Il commença à chercher d'autres mines, tandis que Justin ne demandait qu'à s'assoupir sur son bloc de feuilles blanches (l'a pas dessiné grand chose !). -- Ils avaient de la chance, ceux de l'autre lycée, soupira le jeune homme à la mèche. Quand ils ont fait leur sortie, c'était en hiver, et il neigeait. Ils avaient dû rentrer plus tôt que prévu. -- Ce bol, remarqua Lionel en prenant bien son temps pour remplir son critérium. -- 10 h 45 : Nos deux héros courageux sont au bout du rouleau, fit Tiffany pendant que son caméscope enregistrait ses paroles. -- Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ? fit Coryza. Ce ne serait pas le prince charmant de notre chère Juliette ?  
La concernée rougit instantanément, et bredouilla : -- C'est pas mon prince charmant, on a juste mangé un morceau...  
Mais Coryza ne l'écoutait pas. -- HEHO, PAR ICI ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse d'Anthony en agitant les bras. HEY, LE BEAU GOSSE AUX LUNETTES ! HOUHOU !  
Juliette était morte de honte. Sa meilleure amie, en criant, venait d'attirer tous les regards sur elles, et ne s'en souciait même pas. -- Coryza, s'il te plait... -- Comment il s'appelle ? -- Hein ? -- Comment il s'appelle ? Ca m'évitera de me briser la voix, voix magnifique d'ailleurs ! -- Anthony Hiiragizawa, marmonna la jeune timide. -- HEY, ANTHONY ! TA PETITE COPINE EST LA ! TU VIENS PAS LA VOIR ?  
Là, c'était le bouquet ! Juliette aurait voulu s'enfoncer à l'infini sous la terre (quitte à traverser le centre, et ressurgir au bout du monde !).  
Anthony vint vers elles, le sourire aux lèvres. -- Bonjour... Coryza, c'est ça ? -- Bingo ! Et toi, t'es le copain de Juliette ! -- Le copain ? répéta-t-il tandis que la Juliette en question avait la main sur le visage en signe de honte. Non, nous sommes des amis, rien de plus. Mais je devine que tu n'as pas laissé le temps à Juliette de t'en parler. -- Dans le mille ! fit aussitôt Juliette pour éviter que Coryza ne sorte encore des âneries. Tu... Tu manges avec nous ? -- Bien sûr, c'est demandé si gentiment, sourit le jeune homme à lunettes.  
Il posa son sac à dos à terre, mais alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, Coryza le prit par le bras, et l'entraîna au loin. -- J'te l'emprunte ! dit-elle à sa meilleure amie qui n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une.  
Coryza emmena le garçon à l'abri des regards indiscrets. -- Alors ? -- Alors quoi ? -- Tu vas te décider à sortir avec elle, oui ou non ? -- Je la connais à peine, comment veux-tu que nous envisagions une relation sérieuse, surtout que je repars à la fin de la semaine, et... -- Oui ou non ? le coupa Juliette. -- Je viens de te répondre qu'on se connaît à peine.  
Juliette le saisit par le col : -- Mais nom d'un chien, si tu lui files un rencard, c'est quand même pour sortir avec elle, non ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'en es pas amoureux ? -- Hey, calme-toi !  
Coryza le lâcha en soupirant : -- T'es aussi désespérant qu'elle ! Bon, j'ai compris ! Le test spécial Coryza ! -- Le quoi ? fit Anthony, perplexe. -- Mon test pour savoir si t'es vraiment amoureux ! -- Je crains le pire...  
Coryza sortit de sa poche une feuille, un crayon, et les passa à Anthony. Elle sortit une autre feuille où était inscrites ses questions. Anthony s'assit par terre, puis écouta les questions de la jeune blonde.( si vous voulez le faire vous aussi, ne vous gênez pas !) -- Premièrement, fit Coryza. "Le début de l'année, c'est pour toi l'occasion de retrouver : 1) - Ton amoureuse 2) - Tes copains 3) - Tes bonnes vieilles habitudes"  
Anthony réfléchit... Il aurait voulu répondre les trois, mais il ne pouvait. Bon, voyons... Il n'avait pas d'habitude particulière, il pouvait rayer la troisième proposition. Les copains, ou l'amoureuse ? Il essaya de s'imaginer en train de marcher main dans la main avec une fille, en se baladant dans un parc, ou en train de manger une glace, ou encore aller voir un film, et lui tenir la main dans les moments où elle pouvait avoir peur... Ouais, ça devait être cool. Il marqua donc la réponse 1).  
Coryza continua : -- "Les histoires d'amour sont celles : 1) - Que tu préfères 2) - Qui te font rire 3) - Qui t'intéressent le moins"  
Toujours aussi honnête, Anthony répondit la première réponse. Ca ne le faisait pas rire, et ça serait mentir de mettre la troisième. -- "On te dit , et tu réponds : 1) - Toujours 2) - Pas de détour 3) - Au secours !"  
Là, Anthony hésita entre la première et la deuxième. Il finit par mettre la première en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas casser les proverbes. -- "Côté danse, tu adores : 1) - Danser avec celle que tu aimes 2) - Que le rythme soit endiablé 3) - Que la musique soit bonne" (je vais continuer le test sans dire à chaque fois ce que Anthony répond, sinon y a pô de surprise !) -- " La tenue idéale pour une fille, c'est : 1) - Celle qu'ELLE (elle, la seule) porte 2) - Le modèle à la mode 3) - Aucune importance C'est inattendu, mais une jolie fille t'offre un cadeau : 1) - Tu rougis 2) - Tu éclates de rire 3) - Cela t'étonne vraiment Si tu devais avoir un signe de reconnaissance avec elle, ça serait : 1) - Un bracelet, par exemple 2) - Une chanson que vous aimez tous les deux 3) - Tu ne sais pas Une amoureuse, pour toi, c'est : 1) - Un être plein de charme 2) - Une confidente 3) - Une bonne amie Si tu devais lui donner un surnom : 1) - Tu sais lequel tu lui donnerais 2) - Il y en a plusieurs 3) - Tu n'en sais rien"  
  
Anthony eut à peine le temps d'écrire la dernière réponse que Coryza lui arracha la feuille des mains. Elle la parcourut, puis le regarda de ses yeux noirs. -- Dis donc... Juliette et toi, vous collez bien ensemble ! Exactement les mêmes réponses ! j'te savais pas si... romantique ! Bon ! T'as réussi la première partie ! Mais j'vois pas l'utilité de faire la deuxième ! Tu conviens à Juliette, c'est tout ce qui compte !  
Anthony rougit un peu, puis dit : -- Comment ça ? -- J'suis sûre que t'es amoureux d'elle ! T'as eu le coup de foudre, hein ? -- Euh... fit la voix timide de Juliette pendant que les cheveux des deux autres personnes se dressaient sur leurs têtes. Vous avez fini ? -- Oui, Anthony te rejoint tout de suite ! -- Bon.  
Juliette repartit donc. -- Ouf, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait entendue ! Quoi que ça aurait pas été un mal, hein ? Bon, j'arrête de blaguer, ou je sens que tu vas exploser ! Avoue-le, que tu veux sortir avec elle, bon sang... Mais fais gaffe, elle est timide, et elle a pas confiance en elle, alors si tu pouvais l'aider à surmonter ça... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
Anthony mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre... -- Et après on dit que ce sont les hommes qui sont pervers ? s'offusqua-t- il.  
Coryza ricanait de la réaction d'Anthony. -- T'es tout rouge ! C'est mignoooon... -- Mais arrête ! Si je rougis, c'est parce que... parce que... heu... à cause de... -- Mmmh ? A cause de... ? -- De... de... enfiiiiiin.... -- Bingo ! Je l'savais ! Ah, ma petite Juliette a enfin trouvé un homme qui lui ressemble, attentionné, et aussi timide qu'elle, fit-elle, les étoiles pleins les yeux, des rivières de larmes (façon manga), et un fond lumineux (avec en arrière plan un Anthony et sa goutte d'eau !). -- .... (sans voix, le Anthony !) -- En fait, si vous êtes si attirés l'un vers l'autre, c'est peut-être parce que vous êtes des âmes s?urs ! dit Coryza le plus sérieusement du monde.  
Anthony la fixa. C'était pas faux, après tout. Quoi ? Pas faux ? Qu'est- ce qu'il venait de penser ? Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens pour sa calmer. Minute. On se calme. Il venait de réagir comme Lionel du temps où ce dernier n'osait pas avouer son amour à Sakura. Secouer la tête. Renier quelque chose. C'était ça, l'amour ?   
Stop. Stop ! STOP ! Il commençait à divaguer, là ! Fiouuuu, caaaaaaaaaalme. -- Oooooooh, t'es mignon, comme ça, lui sourit Coryza. J'suis sûre que c'est l'image de Juliette qui arrête pas de te monopoliser l'esprit. -- Non, pas du tout, c'est...  
Mauvaise réponse. Comme si Coryza l'avait ordonné, l'image de Juliette se posa dans son esprit, et s'y accrocha bien; impossible de la faire partir. Il soupira : c'était compliqué... -- C'est dur de grandir, hein ? -- ... -- T'as jamais été amoureux, pas vrai ? Et là, tu te demandes ce qu'il t'arrive ! J'te réponds, c'est l'amour !  
Anthony fronça les sourcils : elle avait peut-être raison (on l'espère tous ! ^_____^), mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, elle, d'abord ? Il lui posa d'ailleurs la question. -- Beaucoup de choses, lui répondit Coryza. J'ai déjà été amoureuse.  
Anthony la fixa intensément. Tellement qu'il la fit rougir. -- Et tu l'es encore, dit-il. -- Lâche-moi, occupe-toi plutôt de toi, avant de t'occuper de ma vie sentimentale, lui dit-elle en tournant la tête sur le côté.  
Anthony sourit. -- Je le connais ?  
Aucune réponse. -- Bon, ça va j'arrête de m'en mêler. -- Bon, et pour Juliette ? s'impatienta la blonde. -- Arrête de ricaner morveux, ou tu vas t'en prendre une !  
C'était la phrase que Thomas répétait depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés pour manger. Sakura et Lionel avaient réussi à se débarrasser de leur charmant accompagnateur en n'étant pas dans le même car que lui, mais il les avait rattrapés. Et pour déjeuner, il les surveillait. Mais Mathieu et Samantha étaient là aussi et Samantha voulait s'assurer que Thomas mange bien. Aussi le gavait-elle sans se soucier de savoir s'il pouvait respirer entre deux bouchés. Ce qui faisait évidemment rire Lionel, d'où la phrase que lui lançait tomber lorsque l'occasion rare d'avoir un peu d'air se présentait.  
Mathieu se leva alors, et leur dit : -- Excusez-moi, mais je crois qu' "il" veut aller quelque part. -- "Il" ? répéta Sakura sans comprendre. -- Oui, celui qui s'appelle "Lune". -- "Lune" ? -- Yué, dit alors Stéphanie. Le mot chinois pour lune. -- C'est ça, approuva Mathieu. -- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Kéro (qui a pu sortir du sac de Sakura). -- Il veut parler au gars avec des lunettes. -- Anthony ? Tiens, il en met du temps, d'ailleurs ! -- Alors ? -- Si tu le trouves, oui.  
Mathieu s'éclipsa. Il commença à regarder partout autour de lui, voyant des groupes de lycéens, mélangeant Chinois et Japonais, quand il tomba sur une jeune fille seule. Elle avait des cheveux bruns clairs, et des yeux bleu-mauve. Il s'approcha d'elle : -- Tu es toute seule ? -- Pour l'instant, répondit-elle timidement. En fait, j'attends mes amis, ils sont en train de parler.  
Elle baissa la tête, et ajouta en parlant pour elle-même : -- Apparemment, je ne suis pas invitée à participer. -- Et tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon d'à peu près cette taille, fit Mathieu en mettant sa main à peu près à la même hauteur que celle d'Anthony. Les cheveux noirs, avec des lunettes, les yeux bleus, il est anglais... -- Si, le coupa la jeune fille. C'est lui qui est en train de discuter avec mon amie. -- Eh bien, je vais aller le déranger, alors. celui qui m'habite veut lui parler. -- Celui qui t'habite ? répéta Juliette avec une goutte glissant derrière la tête. -- Yué, répondit Mathieu.   
Anthony était encore plus rouge qu'un écrevisse. Marre, marre, mais marre ! De toute évidence, tant qu'il ne cracherait le morceau, Coryza ne le laisserait pas partir. -- Juliette va finir par avoir des soupçons, dit-il. -- Ca sera à toi de recoller les morceaux, alors.  
Anthony ragea. Nom de Dieu, qu'elle les lui cassait ! (vous voyez de quoi je parle !) -- Excusez-moi, fit Mathieu en arrivant. -- Eh, mignon, celui-là ! s'exclama Coryza.  
Yué apparut très vite. -- Waw ! Dis-moi, Yué, t'es libre ? fit Coryza.  
Anthony secoua la tête, dépité. -- Je dois parler à la réincarnation de Clow, dit-il de son ton cassant. -- Oh ça va, j'ai compris, fit Coryza en repartant, faisant mine d'être vexée.  
Anthony sourit. Elle avait beau être casse-bonbon, c'était une fille formidable. -- Anthony, commença Yué. Je me rappelle avoir eu une conversation similaire avec le jeune Li lorsqu'il était attiré par Mathieu. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Sakura, Mathieu, il était désorienté. Je lui ai dit cette phrase : "Si tu te calmes, et que tu écoutes ton c?ur, tu sauras vers qui vont tes sentiments". -- Belle histoire, mais où veux-tu en venir ? -- Anthony, si tu calmes, et que tu écoutes ton c?ur, tu sauras vers qui vont tes sentiments.  
Anthony resta scotché. Comment Yué savait-il quoi que ce soit, d'abord ? -- Je suis toujours étroitement lié à Clow, lui dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. J'ai ressenti un peu de ce que sa réincarnation ressentait elle-même. Mais c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, parce que c'est la première fois que c'est aussi fort. "Fort ?" répéta Anthony en pensée.  
Yué sourit. -- Je ne sais si c'est de famille ou pas, mais vous êtes pareils, le jeune Li et toi. -- Merci, Yué. Maintenant, tu peux rejoindre Sakura. -- Tout comme tu peux rejoindre ton amoureuse.  
Anthony vira au rouge brique. Yué se transformant en mesquin, c'était pas terrible !  
Mathieu réapparut, et demanda à Anthony : -- Vous avez fini avec Yui ? -- Yué, corrigea le jeune homme. Oui, tu peux rejoindre les autres. -- Merci.  
Mathieu s'éloigna, tandis qu'Anthony rejoignit les deux jeunes filles. Coryza était à nouveau mesquine, puisque Anthony pouvait voir une Juliette très rouge. -- Ah, Mathieu ! fit Sakura. Te revoilà. -- Anthony ne vient pas avec nous ? demanda Samantha, les bras bien agrippés autour du cou de Thomas. -- Apparemment, non, je viens de le voir s'installer avec deux jolies jeunes filles, expliqua Mathieu avec un sourire.  
Justin demanda alors : -- Est-ce que par hasard, il n'y en aurait pas une blonde, les yeux noirs, et... -- ... entreprenante ? termina Mathieu. -- Voui, ça c'est Coryza, rit Stéphanie. -- Et l'autre, dit Jules, elle a les cheveux châtain clairs, et des yeux bleu-mauve. -- En effet, affirma Mathieu. -- Mmmmh, fit Lionel pensif. Anthony est avec sa chère amie Juliette. Intéressant... ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils deux fois, ce que tout le monde vit bien. -- Mais Coryza les empêche de flirter, fit remarquer Rémi. -- Coryza les force à rester ensemble, si tu veux mon avis, lui signala Jules. N'oublie pas que je la connais très bien. -- Woé ?  
Lionel se pencha et expliqua à Sakura et Tiffany que Jules et Coryza ensemble, c'était LA paire de fouine numéro 1. Parce que avant que Stéphanie et Rémi ne se décident à s'avouer leur amour, les deux espions les avaient souvent pris en filature. -- En tout cas, je sens que je vais crever d'ici peu, déclara Justin en s'étirant et en s'allongeant sur l'herbe. D'ici une heure, je dirais. -- Et de quoi ? demanda Tiffany de derrière sa caméra. -- D'une balle en pleine tête, due à une dépression !  
Tiffany sourit. -- Allons Justin, fais pas cette tête, c'est important, la géologie ! -- A propos de géologie, fit Ivan, le doit en l'air en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Vous savez que...jgizflmmmmmm !!  
Sandrine venait de lui coller la main devant la bouche pour l'empêcher de raconter ses inépuisables bobards. -- Bon appétit ! s'exclama Coryza en séparant ses baguettes dans un claquement, tandis que les deux autres lui répondirent. -- Eh bien, me voilà servi, sourit Anthony. Je suis entouré de deux jolies filles !  
Coryza eut un grand sourire, mais le regard qu'elle lança à Anthony ramena celui-ci à l'ordre.  
Le repas fini, Coryza s'éclipsa. Elle n'était pas allée loin, vous pensez ! Anthony et Juliette se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Le silence s'installa. un gros silence. Un très gros silence. Un énorme silence. -- Euh... commença enfin Juliette. -- Oui ? -- T'as du riz, là, lui signala-t-elle en montrant le coin de ses lèvres (à elle).  
Anthony, rouge, se frotta vite la bouche du revers de la main en se sentant extrêmement stupide. Et le silence reprit, tandis que Coryza se demandait ce qui les bloquait à ce point. -- Alors, on espionne sans moi ? lui demanda une voix avec un accent français derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna : -- Jules ! -- En chair et en os ! Je sais très bien qui tu espionnes, t'en fais pas. Ca avance, justement ? -- A reculons, soupira la jeune fille, tandis que Jules s'allongeait à plat ventre à ses côtés, se cachant derrière le même buisson. -- Ohlàlà, pire que Rémi et Stéphanie !  
La blonde pouffa en se souvenant en effet des moment où Stéphanie et Rémi s'étaient retrouvés seuls. -- Hey, là-bas, ça suffit, compris ? gronda la vieille peau qui leur servait de prof. Vous devriez déjà vous préparer pour recommencer la sortie !  
Justin et Lionel, tous deux allongés dans l'herbe, ne relevèrent qu les yeux. -- On digère, madame, fit remarquer Justin. -- Moi je dirai plutôt que vous dormez ! -- C'est une autre forme de digestion !  
La prof ne baissa pas les bras. C'était presque devenu un rituel de débattre avec ces deux lascars. -- D'accord, mais je ne pense pas que dessiner et prendre des notes vous rendront malade. -- Ah, si, au cerveau ! -- Pour le peu que vous avez, ça ne peut pas vous faire grand mal ! -- Comme c'est méchant, ce que vous avez dit, fit Lionel, en prenant un air outré. Ahlàlà, madame ! Vous dites qu'on est des débiles mentaux ! Mais c'est grave, ça ! -- Ne tournez pas tout au dramatique, M. Li ! -- Mais vous êtes méchante avec nous ! Vous nous aimez pas ! Alors que nous, on est des anges !  
La prof eut une légère toux sur la dernière phrase de Lionel. Des Anges ? En se souvenant de son dernier cours avec leur classe, elle aurait plutôt dit des diables. -- Euh... hésita Juliette.  
Elle n'osait pas le regardait, mais elle dit quand même sa phrase : -- C'est... c'est vrai que t'as dit à Coryza que tu m'aimais ? Héhéhé ! Le chapitre 28 a été long, mais le voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et surtout merci à Sabrina, Oeil d'Ange, Tweety, Aoudwey, Bubblegum, Ténébra, Louise, Jessica, Audrey, Inu_kami, Adeline, Fleur-de-Cerisier, Akira-chan, Laurène, et Cindy ! Merci aussi à ceux qui publient mes fics ! Reviews, please ! Bises Clairette Ps : Les résultats du test pour ceux ou celles qui l'ont fait : Le plus de réponse 1) : Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle romantiques, et les histoires d'amour, vous adorez. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez un c?ur d'artichaut et que tous les garçons (ou filles) vous font tourner la tête. Celui (ou celle) qui veut vous conquérir doit faire de gros gros efforts... Le plus de réponse 2) : Pour vous, l'élu(e) est avant tout un copain (copine) avec qui vous avez plus de complicité q'une autre. Tout ce que vous lui demandez, c'est d'avoir les mêmes goûts que vous. A lui (elle) de savoir aussi plaire à vos copines (copains), sinon, il n'a aucune chance de gagner votre c?ur. Le plus de réponse 3) : Pas question de perdre du temps avec une petite amourette ridicule. Les garçons (les filles), bien sûr il y en a des sympas. mais vous avez d'autres priorités qu'eux (elles) pour le moment. D'ailleurs, vous n'en avez jamais rencontré qui aient les mêmes préoccupations que vous. 


	29. Chapitre 29

Anthony paniqua : Quoi ? Mais... mais... Il se rappela alors lorsqu'il avait quitté Yué et rejoint les filles : Juliette était rouge, et Coryza avait un grand sourire. Il pensait simplement que la blonde taquinait sa meilleure amie. Mais en fait, c'était là qu'elle lui avait dit ! Anthony aurait voulu trouver Coryza et hurler pour avoir plus d'explications. Mais aussi, c'était la bonne occasion pour le dire ! Oui mais... (car il y a toujours un "mais") mais ils étaient presque à la fin du séjour en Chine, et c'était peut-être pas la peine de le lui dire... -- Alors... c'est vrai ou pas ? demanda timidement la jeune fille, n'osant pas le regarder. Parce que tu sais, on me l'a jamais dit, et je comprendrais si c'était qu'une invention de Coryza, tu sais, avoua-t-elle, rouge, mais paraissant blessée. -- Ben en fait... euh... c'est plutôt compliqué, dit Anthony en regardant ses mains qu'il triturait. Je lui ai pas vraiment dit, mais... -- Ouais, ça c'est bien, fit Coryza derrière son buisson. T'es sur la bonne voie, mon gars ! -- Permettez ? dit une voix derrière eux.  
Jules et Coryza se tournèrent pour voir une Tiffany avec son caméscope, et Justin derrière elle. -- Mais on vous en prie, fit Jules en désignant des cachettes. Et les autres ? -- Ils sont bloqués, répondit Justin avec un sourire, en s'allongeant aux côtés de Tiffany qui mettait son objet fétiche en route. -- Mais tu vas nous lâcher, oui ? s'énerva Lionel. -- Hors de question morveux, j'ai pas envie d'être tonton à mon âge, et je veux pas que mon neveu soit de toi ! -- Premièrement, fit Lionel, je te promets de prendre des précautions, tandis que Sakura lui donnait un coup sur la tête. Et deuxièmement, désolé de te décevoir, mais tes neveux et nièces seront obligatoirement de moi ! Alors maintenant, bye bye ! -- Pas si vite, morpion ! -- Sakura, ton frangin m'énerve prodigieusement ! (Voilà pourquoi Justin dit qu'ils sont bloqués !) -- Mais ? demanda Juliette, attendant la suite. -- En fait, c'est comme si je te l'avais dit indirectement, tu sais... donc... on pourrait répondre par... ou... -- Il va le dire, il va le dire ! exultait Coryza dans son tapis d'herbes.  
Soudain, tous se figèrent. Tout était d'une étrange couleur jaune, qui se propageait partout en quelques secondes. Pourquoi ? Anthony avait arrêté le temps, se sentant trop mal à l'aise ! Il avait pris la main de Juliette pour qu'elle ne soit pas figée avec les autres, et la lâcha après que tout soit arrêté. -- Une seconde, dit-il à la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers les buissons.  
Il farfouilla dedans, et s'écria : -- J'en étais sûr !  
Juliette s'approcha pour savoir de quoi il était si sûr, et découvrit Coryza, Jules, Tiffany et Justin allongés dans l'herbe derrière les buissons, les regards tournés vers le lieu où étaient Anthony et elle. Elle remarquait le visage si excité de Coryza. -- J'aurai dû m'en douter, fit-elle timidement. Je suis vraiment stupide...  
  
-- Non non, pas du tout ! fit Anthony en agitant les mains. -- Mais... -- Rien du tout ! la coupa Anthony. Laisse-moi parler, ok ? -- Ben... d'accord... -- Je... je... Depuis que j't'ai proposé ce rencard, j'ai... je me suis demandé pourquoi, et... et... Yué et Coryza m'ont pas mal aidé, et... en fait, ce que je veux dire, c'est que...  
Il prit une grande inspiration puis lâcha à grande vitesse : -- Oui, j'ai dit à Coryza que je t'aimais, mais j'osais pas parce que c'est la fin du séjour, et de toute façon, je sais pas ce que tu penses de moi à part que j'ai l'air d'un pignouf !  
Grand silence... Le vent souffla un peu, mais rien de plus. Le silence total. A part... Clap clap clap ! Non... des mains ? Des applaudissements ? Mais c'était impossible, le temps était figé !  
Anthony se retourna lentement, tandis que Juliette, rouge, regardait les personnes derrière Anthony. -- Aaaaaaaaaaaah !  
Deux personnes qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien étaient là, tout sourire. -- Vous ? Mais... -- Ah, Anthony, c'était trop beau ! fit Sakura. Et si mignon ! -- En effet, chapeau ! fit Lionel. Ah, vous allez entamer une relation à distance, comme nous avant ! dit-il un mouchoir sous l'?il qui pleurait (façon comique), et une main sur l'épaule de la réincarnation de Clow.  
Anthony, de la vapeur sortant des oreilles, aurait voulu s'enfoncer sous terre. -- On se demandait aussi pourquoi le temps était figé ! fit Sakura. -- N'empêche que ça libère ! dit Lionel en s'étirant et repensant à Thomas qui n'avait pas eu assez de pouvoirs pour résister. -- Vous... vous..., balbutia Anthony, encore choqué qu'ils aient tout entendu.  
Lionel le prit par le bras et l'entraîna loin des filles. Une fois assez éloignés de la gente féminine, le jeune Chinois lui parla : -- T'inquiète, va ! lui dit-il. Je sais ce que tu ressens ! T'as l'impression que tout le monde va se moquer de toi, parce que t'as fait une déclaration d'amour à une fille ?  
Anthony, devinant qu'il y avait une suite, garda le silence. -- Au début, je pensais comme ça, moi aussi, fit Lionel en mettant ses mains sur sa propre nuque. J'ai jamais rien dit à mes s?urs et ma mère pendant longtemps parce que je les voyais déjà en train de se moquer de moi ! En train de rire, en train de se foutre de moi... Mais quand je leur ai dit, ça s'est bien passé...  
Il regarda Anthony dans les yeux. -- C'est marrant, d'habitude, c'est moi qui te donne des conseils, fit le jeune homme aux lunettes. -- Mouais. Mais, je te le dis : passe par-dessus ta fierté, et tu ne le regretteras pas...  
Anthony regardait avec un sourire Lionel observer (avec un regard des plus amoureux) Sakura qui parlait avec Juliette. -- Quand on t'a entendu, reprit-il, tu disais que tu avais peur de lui dire, parce que c'était bientôt la fin de la semaine, et que tu allais partir. C'est ce que je me disais aussi, à l'époque de la chasse aux cartes.  
Anthony releva la tête vers Lionel. Ça, il ne le savait pas. -- J'osais jamais lui dire, et je voulais plus que la capture et le changement des cartes prennent fin, parce que j'aurais dû repartir en Chine, et que je l'aurais plus revue. J'avais peur qu'elle m'oublie. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que je lui ai tout dit, le soir où elle t'a vaincu ! J'avais bien vu que tout était terminé, mais je voulais pas la perdre.  
Anthony sentait que c'était à lui de parler, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout le monde le connaissait comme quelqu'un de très équilibré, qui savait tout des autres, le gentil et attentionné Anthony... Mais il n'arrivait même pas à dire à une fille qu'il l'aimait ! Oui, à lui aussi, ça lui arrivait de ne pas savoir quoi dire ! Il était un garçon comme les autres ! -- Celui que j'envie, c'est Justin, soupira Anthony. Du jour au lendemain, il est déjà avec Tiffany, et ils roucoulent comme s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis Mathusalem !  
Lionel haussa les épaules : -- Ce type restera un mystère ! Mais prends quand même exemple là-dessus ! Justin aussi n'était là que pour une semaine. Et ils sont quand même sortis ensemble ! -- Peut-être, mais maintenant, j'ai l'air de quoi ? fit Anthony. Elle doit me prendre pour le dernier des abrutis, et si ça se trouve, elle m'aime pas.  
Lionel eut une goutte derrière la tête en voyant la tête si basse, qu'il aurait pu la mettre dans sa cage thoracique. -- Et tu crois que je pensais quoi, quand j'ai avoué à Sakura que je l'aimais ? Le matin, je m'étais levé à 5 h du mat, parce que je savais pas si elle me dirait qu'elle m'aimait, ou si elle me considérait comme un simple ami, ou encore, si elle allait refuser de me parler. J'avais même pensé à sécher la journée !  
Anthony ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ça ressemblait bien à Lionel de se prendre la tête comme ça ! -- Tu as de la chance, Juliette ! sourit Sakura. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas dire que je t'envie, parce que Lionel est irremplaçable, mais je vais te confier un truc : Anthony n'a jamais regardé une fille à Seijo. Et on est ici depuis 4 jours, et il t'a avoué qu'il t'aime !  
Juliette devint plus rouge, et baissa la tête, les yeux rivés au sol. -- Ah... ah bon... -- Et toi ? demanda Sakura, posa LA question fatale. -- Je... je...  
Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon, et si un jour, on lui aurait dit qu'un garçon l'aimait, elle aurait pris ça pour une blague de mauvais goût. Mais là, c'était la réalité. Et elle ne savait pas. Bien sûr, elle appréciait Anthony, mais... comment être sûre qu'il s'agisse bien d'amour ? -- Moi non plus, je ne savais pas lorsque Lionel m'a avoué ce qu'il ressentait, dit Sakura avec douceur. Et puis, quand il m'a dit qu'il partait, ça... ça m'a fait très mal ! Tu le sens, tu as une petite douleur au c?ur. La mienne était immense, je pensais que si je ne le revoyais pas, ça serait la pire des catastrophes ! Alors, essaie d'imaginer qu'Anthony part. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais ?  
Juliette resta immobile pendant un instant, puis Sakura la vit porter sa main à son c?ur, et serrer le tissu à cet endroit. -- Ça va aller, la rassura la maîtresse des cartes. Tout va bien aller ! Tu sais, c'est pas moi, la plus douée en amour, mais si tu veux qu'on défige nos deux hystériques adorées... -- Non, tout va bien, fit Juliette qui ouvrait pour la première fois la bouche devant Sakura.  
Celle-ci se souvient alors de la vidéo qu'elle avait vue chez Tiffany. Stéphanie avait dit que Coryza et Juliette en pinçaient pour Lionel...(chapitre 1) -- Mais tu apprécies beaucoup Lionel, aussi, fit Sakura, la gorge nouée.  
Juliette détourna le regard, et raconta d'une petite voix : -- Chaque fois qu'il revenait du Japon, il nous parlait de ses amis, de toi surtout ! Et il parlait souvent d'un certain Anthony...  
Sakura écarquilla les yeux : Juliette était attirée par Anthony avant de le rencontrer ? -- Il avait l'air si gentil d'après Lionel... alors j'ai souvent suivi sa bande avec Coryza, et on l'écoutait tout le temps nous parler du Japon. Quand il parlait d'Anthony, j'en perdais pas une miette. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Comme il nous en parlait, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais trouver des grands frères... un en Lionel, et un en Anthony... mais...  
Sakura l'encouragea à continuer d'un sourire, maintenant rassurée (une rivale en moins !). -- Mais je... j'arrive pas à le dire... je pensais pas qu'Anthony me traiterait comme... comme une femme normale. Je pensais qu'il me traiterait comme tout le monde le fait -sauf Coryza-, en Sainte-Nitouche, et en gamine ! Et je sais pas pourquoi je... je manque de m'étouffer quand il me parle, ou j'ai le c?ur qui bat si vite !  
Sakura sourit : -- Ça, ça se calmera quand vous serez sortis au moins 2 semaines ensemble !  
Juliette releva la tête, et Sakura put voir à quel point elle manquait de confiance en elle. -- Alors, c'est vraiment... ça ? Je... je suis... -- Oh, tant que t'as pas répondu à Anthony, tu sais... Mais je voudrais que tu appliques ce que je vais te dire : aie un peu plus confiance en toi !  
Juliette se contenta de faire oui de la tête, préférant évitant de parler de sa s?ur de famille d'accueil, Délia. C'était surtout elle qui la bloquait. Toujours en train de la casser ! En train de la rabaisser ! Mais son "petit ami" l'aiderait. Oui, après tout, Anthony lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et Sakura l'avait percée à jour ! Mais... elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon ! Elle n'avait aucune expérience avec eux !  
Sakura semblait avoir deviné ses pensée, et lui dit : -- Ne t'inquiète pas, Anthony est patient, et il te comprendra toujours ! N'hésite pas à parler avec lui !  
Elle se releva, tandis que Lionel la rejoignait. -- Non seulement l'effet de la magie d'Anthony se dissipe, mais nous, on va arrêter nos rôles d'anges gardiens, parce qu'on est pas faits pour ça ! dit Lionel, tandis que le "jaune" qui les entourait clignotait. Mais... Ça nous a quand même fait plaisir de vous aider !  
Ils commencèrent à repartir, en souriant, Lionel avec un bras autour des épaules de Sakura. Juliette les regardait. Est-ce qu'elle et Anthony pourraient être comme ça ? Elle se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme, qui avançait vers elle. -- Ben, je crois que les choses sont dites dans un sens, dit-il.  
Juliette comprit : il voulait savoir la réponse. -- Euh... ben... peut-être que si tu fais preuve de beaucoup de patience avec moi, ... fit Juliette en triturant ses doigts.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à notre perspicace Anthony pour la serrer dans ses bras. (^__________________^ very happy !) -- Viens, dit-il finalement en la prenant par la main et en l'emmenant ailleurs. Juste à temps. Le temps se débloquait.   
Coryza se mit l'index sur la tempe. -- Attendez, y a une seconde, il allait déclarer sa flamme, et la demi- seconde d'après, ils ont disparu ? -- On peut vous expliquer, mais juste le minimum, fit Sakura en souriant, tandis qu'elle et Lionel étaient dans leur dos.  
Ils s'étaient finalement installés dans l'herbe, et Lionel et Sakura leur expliquèrent juste qu'Anthony avait arrêté le temps, parce qu'il se sentait épié, et qu'il était trop nerveux. -- J'ai mal joué, sur ce coup, fit Coryza, avec une moue comique. Mais c'est de la faute de Jules ! C'est lui qui fait un boucan d'enfer ! -- Qui c'est qui arrêtait pas de s'exciter, avec ses "Il va le dire ! Il va le dire !" ? répliqua Jules avec un sourire en coin.  
Coryza haussa les épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Sakura et Lionel dirent qu'ils avaient essayé de les aider, et que finalement, Juliette et Anthony étaient plus ou moins ensemble. Tout le monde accueillit cette nouvelle avec un grand sourire. -- J'ai bien fait de le gaver, sourit Coryza, fière d'elle. Ah, je suis vraiment la meilleure ! ajouta-t-elle tandis que les autres souriaient, se préparant à une éventuelle connerie. -- Ben voyons, fit Jules. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Ah, je sais ! Tu lui as dit que si Juliette lui convenait pas, tu serais là et tu l'embrasserais ! Il a dû avoir la frousse de sa vie ! C'est pour ça qu'il est parti tout avouer à Juliette !  
Tout le monde se mit à rire, tandis que Coryza, riant elle aussi, commençait à se batailler gentiment avec lui. (avec les mains) -- T'en as pas marre de dire des conneries, toi ? dit-elle tandis qu'il se retrouvait allongé sur le dos, mais pas prêt de se faire battre, les mains toujours collées à celles de Coryza. -- Ils sont tous bêtes, et je les aime ! rit Lionel, tandis que Sakura, amusée, et trouvant cette réflexion mignonne, posait sa tête sur l'épaule de son chéri.   
Hélas, les pauvres lycéens avaient des pauses trop courtes ! Et oui, le cours reprenait ! Ils allaient sur un autre site, où parait-il, il y avait des galets TRES intéressants !  
Sakura était assise à côté de Lionel, et le regardait griffoner des ronds sur sa feuille qu'il appelait des galets. Heureusement, Thomas ne les collait pas, étant donné qu'il bavardait avec les autres accompagnateurs de Koliyama (pour ceux qui s'en souviennent pas, c'est le lycée de Lionel et des autres). -- Eh, Doudou, regarde ! fit Sakura en lui donnant un petit coup de coude, en regardant un endroit avec un sourire chaleureux.  
Lionel regarda, et eut le même sourire que Sakura lorsqu'il vit Juliette, assise, qui essayait de dessiner le paysage, Anthony à côté d'elle, avec ce sourire amoureux. Voyant que la jeune fille avait du mal, la réincarnation de Clow lui prit le crayon des mains, et l'aida un peu en lui faisant des croquis. Ils étaient joue contre joue, et Juliette semblait si fragile, tandis qu'Anthony semblait être son protecteur. Ah, s'ils avaient un appareil photo ! Pourtant, un "c'est dans la boîte !" de Tiffany les rassura. -- Bon, Doudou, tu continues ton dessin ?  
Lionel se tourna vers elle, et lui fit un drôle de sourire. Le genre de sourire qui cache une farce innocente. -- Arrête de bouger, enfin ! -- C'est pas ma faute si y a du vent ! répliqua Sakura.  
C'était pas vrai ! C'était ÇA, son idée ? Faire un portrait d'elle, plutôt que des croquis de paysage ? Elle aurait dû s'y attendre ! -- Comment je suis ? demanda Sakura. -- Euh... franchement, je préfère le modèle ! fit Lionel. -- Fais voir ! demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant de son "Doudou". -- Euh... Pas si tu veux avoir une crise cardiaque ! Non, je veux que tu restes vivante ! -- Arrête, je suis sûre que je suis hyper belle ! -- Mais noooooooon !  
Sakura, pratiquement allongée sur lui, réussit tant bien que mal à lui arracher sa feuille. Lionel baissa la tête, et marmonna : -- Tu peux rigoler, si tu veux !  
Sakura regarda le dessin. Bon, c'était pas une oeuvre d'art, mais elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt doué. Certains traits faisaient un effet flou, qui rendaient le dessin assez doux. Elle s'attarda sur le sourire. Il s'en était bien sorti, étant donné qu'elle n'avait fait que grimacer. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle souriait comme ça. Elle était pas si moche, finalement. -- Rigoler ? répéta-t-elle. Tu plaisantes ? J'avais raison ! Je suis hyper belle, dessus ! Mais c'est vrai que le modèle est mieux ! ajouta-t-elle en passant sa main d'un air trop sûre d'elle. -- Vantarde ! s'amusa Lionel en lui passant les bras autour de la taille.  
Il s'amusait à la bercer, tandis qu'une conversation entre d'autres élèves arriva à leurs oreilles : -- Pff, c'est quoi cette matière débile ? se plaignait un gars. Franchement, c'est trop con ! -- Est-ce qu'il y a une matière que tu aimes bien ? le taquina une fille. -- Ouais ! L'histoire ! -- T'arrêtes pas de te plaindre là-dessus ! -- Ce que j'aime, c'est l'Europe, au temps de l'Antiquité !  
Sakura et Lionel se regardèrent alors, leurs cerveaux effectuant le même parcours, qui est : Antinquité = Mythologie = Jason ! Et qui dit Jason, dit ennemi ! D'ailleurs, où était-il passé ? Il ne se faisait plus voir ! Si ça trouvait, il était en train de les épier, et prêt à les attaquer à tout moment !   
Le pauvre jeune homme grec manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol. Si ça continuait, il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps. C'était la fin... Non ! Encore un effort ! Il hissa de nouveau cette imposante charge sur son dos, et se releva. -- Oh ! Ici ! C'est chouette ! s'exclama une Rhonda excitée.  
Le pauvre Jason tomba à terre, vaincu par toutes les courses qu'il portait. -- Une boutique de peluches ? dit-il. Tu trouves que t'as pas acheté assez de trucs ? demanda-t-il tandis que Rhonda l'aidait à remettre les vêtements dans leurs sacs. -- Oh, s'il te plait, c'est le dernier magasin ! -- Ah non, ça prend plus ! Dernier magasin, mon oeil ! On a fait 6 magasins, et chaque fois, ça devait être le dernier ! Alors non ! -- Allez, s'il te plait, mon chéri, juste celui-ci ! implora-t-elle en mettant ses mains jointes, en signe de prière, tandis que les passants s'amusaient de voir ces jeunes.  
Jason soupira, et lui tendit trois paquets, pour alléger sa charge. -- Mais c'est le dernier ! prévint-il. -- Oui oui ! Merci beaucoup, mon amour, je t'adore !  
Et comme une gamine, elle se précipita dans la boutique, suivi d'un pauvre jeune homme qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était s'allonger sur un lit, et se reposer. Un gargouillement sonore venant de son ventre, lui fit formuler un autre souhait. -- Bonjour, les accueillit une charmante femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Je m'appelle Marie, bienvenue au magasin ! -- Merci ! fit Rhonda, tout sourire. Y a quelque chose qui te plait, Jasounet ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du Grec. -- Nan ! répondit boudeusement celui-ci, qui détestait ce diminutif débile. Achète ce que tu veux, mais grouille !  
Rhonda soupira, et regarda les peluches.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans le magasin. -- Bon, tu fais quoi ? s'impatienta le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs. -- J'arrive pas à choisir entre ces deux-là !  
Jason manqua de tomber à la renverse : -- T'es devant depuis un quart d'heure, et t'es toujours pas décidée ? -- Aide-moi à choisir !  
Le pauvre gars, à bout de nerfs, s'approcha en se demandant entre quelles horreurs elle pouvait bien hésiter. Il vit alors une gros panda à l'expression comique, et une chien avec de grands yeux implorants, comme s'il avait été abandonné. -- Le chien ! dit-il aussitôt. -- Waw ! T'es rapide ! dit la jeune fille. Merci !  
Elle serra la peluche dans ses bras, puis partit à la caisse, sous le regard de son copain.  
Celui-ci était pensif : Ce chien qui avait l'air abandonné, ça lui avait fait penser à sa chérie. Quand elle était dans cet orphelinat. Sans parents, abandonnée... Il se dit qu'il devrait mieux contrôler son caractère. Il se trouvait toujours trop emporté.   
Rhonda vint vers lui, et lui passa la main devant les yeux plusieurs fois. -- Eh oh ? Tu rêves ? -- Hein ? fit-il en revenant à la réalité. Euh, y a rien, je réfléchissais juste à...  
Son ventre l'interrompit, faisant un assez gros gargouillement. -- ... à ce que t'allais manger, termina la jeune femme en souriant. Allez viens, nigaud de mon c?ur !  
Ils étaient à table, sur la terrasse d'un resto pas trop cher. Jason avait l'impression de revivre ! -- Au fait, je me disais que..., fit Rhonda, hésitante. -- Quoi ? -- Après manger, je passerai volontiers chez le coiffeur ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire, tandis que Jason lui lançait un regard effaré. Fin du chapitre 29 ! Il a été long ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! L'adresse : claire.curaba@free.fr Pour les remerciements, si vous n'êtes pas cité(e), dites-le moi ! J'ai eu un virus sur ma messagerie, et tous vos mails ont été supprimé ! Et le temps que je finisse de taper le chapitre ! Je vais faire de mémoire, mais je ne promets rien ! Merci à Tweety, Oeil d'Ange, Tenebra, Aoudwey, Loua, Jessica, Cendiz, Chloé, Wilia, Hanna, Nozomi, Audrey, Justine,, Nico, Tina, et mes deux Jessica ! Et à tous les autres ! Merci !  
  
Pour les Reviews :  
  
Raya-Chan : Merci beaucoup, tu vois, la suite est arrivée !  
  
Sylphina : J'accepte les reviews de tout le monde ! C'est pas ma faute s'i y a que des gens inscrits qui m'en font !  
  
Kaorulabelle : Ah, je suis cruelle. Ben oui ! Mais voilà la suite !  
  
Bises Clairette 


End file.
